Can I Get New Appa, Eomma?
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Changmin mengharapkan hadirnya seorang appa dalam kehidupannya, tak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang yang dikaguminya dan langsung diklainmya sebagai 'Appa'. Sementara Jaejoong dipusingkan dengan tingkah Changmin yang menginginkan namja 'itu' sebagai Appanya/"EOMMA, MINIE PUNYA APPA BALU. MINIE MAU JUCCI INI JADI APPA MINIE"/"Neo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"/YunJaeMin/Family
1. Chapter 1

Can i get new Appa, Eomma?

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (30 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Kim (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Other cast : Jung (Choi) Siwon (33 tahun)

Park Yoochun (26 tahun)

Kim Junsu (25 tahun)

Son Dongwoon (24 tahun)

Pairing : Yunjae, Wonjas, Yoosu

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Family/Humor/MPreg

Chapter : 1 (satu)

Warning : cerita pasaran dan tidak jelas, judul tak nyambung dengan cerita, alur cepat, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku dan tak sesuai dengan EYD.

.

.

Jja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Pagi hari yang cerah disalah satu apartement kota Seoul

Suara gaduh tercipta dari dalam apartement itu. Nampak seorang namja cilik tengah berlari-lari kecil sambil merapatkan handuk berwarna baby blue ditubuhnya. Tetesan air nampak masih terjatuh dari badan montoknya. Dibelakangnya nampak seorang namja dewasa dengan wajah kelewat imut, tengah berlari mengejar namja cilik itu. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit lucu dan wajahnya nampak kesal. Namja cilik itu terus saja melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menjauh dari namja imut itu, melangkah menuju arah dapur tempat dimana seorang namja cantik tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya memotong bahan makanan.

"Eomma..eomma." teriak namja cilik itu dan tinggal sedikit lagi sudah akan sampai dikaki namja cantik yang dipanggilnya eomma itu.

"Yak, Kim Changmin! Kemari kau! Dasar bocah nakal!" tak berapa lama, terdengar suara nyaring milik namja imut dibelakang namja cilik itu, menggema didalam dapur apartement itu.

"Eomma..eomma." tak menghiraukan seruan namja itu, namja cilik itu terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, dan setelahnya bergelayut manja dikaki namja cantik yang nampak kaget dengan kelakuannya itu.

"Omo, Minie. Waeyo? Kenapa kemari eoh?"

"KIM CHANGMIN! KEMARI KAU BOCAH NAKAL!" kembali suara nyaring nan melengking milik namja imut itu terdengar mengalahkan suara namja cantik yang tadinya kaget karna tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk kakinya.

"Yak, Kim Junsu! Bisakah kau kecilkan suara lumba-lumbamu itu hah! Kau membuat energi positif dipagi ini menghilang entah kemana." jawab namja cantik itu sedikit berteriak dengan seruan namja manis yang tak lain bernama Kim Junsu.

"Weeekk."

"Tidak sebelum bocah nakal itu mau ikut denganku!" lanjut namja imut itu sambil menahan emosi yang memenuhi dadanya saat melihat namja cilik-yang kini sudah berada digendongan namja cantik itu-tengah menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek dirinya.

"Aigoo, sampai kapan kalian akan seperti ini terus eoh? Tiap pagi selalu kejar-kejaran seperti kucing dan anjing." kata namja cantik itu sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat aksi dongsaeng dan anaknya yang selalu seperti ini.

"Minie, kajja pakai baju sama Su-ie jussi. Bukankah setelah mandi Minie harus pakai baju dulu eoh? Kalau tidak nanti Minie kedinginan. Dan lagi, bukankah hari ini Minie harus sekolah eoh?" kata namja cantik itu lembut pada anaknya yang kini tangannya tengah berusaha menggapai sebuah apel yang berada didekatnya.

"Chilo. Minie mau makan." jawab namja cilik itu atau lebih tepatnya Kim Changmin sambil menatap namja cantik yang merupakan eommanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karna tak berhasil menggapai apel itu.

"Aigoo Minie, bahkan eomma belum selesai memasak chagi. Sana pakai baju dulu, kalau tidak, eomma tak akan memberi jatah sarapan pada Minie."

Mendengar ancaman dari sang eomma, seketika Changmin diam dan mulai turun dari gendongan sang eomma. Berjalan pelan kearah namja imut yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kajja Cu-ie jumma, Minie mau pakai baju. Minie nggak mau jatah makan Minie dicita eomma. Kajja." ucap Changmin sambil merentangkan tangannya meminta digendong oleh ahjussinya yang selalu saja dipanggilnya ahjumma.

Junsu mendelik kesal saat mendengar bocah kecil itu memanggilnya dengan ahjumma. "Shireo, sebelum kau berhenti memanggilku ahjumma Kim Changminie."

"Huh, ne Cu-ie jucci yang pantatnya milip bebek. Kajja gendong Minie."

"Aiss, kau! Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata begitu eoh?"

"Jucci jidat lebal."

"Aigoo Park, awas saja kau. Berani-beraninya mengatakan hal seperti itu pada bocah ini." geram Junsu sambil membayangkan dirinya mencekik leher namja yang dipanggil jidat lebar itu.

"Kim Junsu, Kim Changmin. Kenapa masih berdiri disana? Cepat ganti baju dan keluar, atau kalian tak akan mendapat jatah sarapan! Palli!" seketika teriakan menggelegar terdengar dari namja cantik yang tengah menatap Junsu dan Changmin sambil mengarahkan sendok kayu yang digunakannya untuk memasak kearah SuMin. Segera saat menyadari aura gelap yang menyelimuti hyungnya, Junsu menyambar(?)Changmin dan bergegas menggendongnya sebelum sendok kayu itu melayang kearah mereka berdua.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Setelah menyelesaikan rutinitasnya menyiapkan sarapan, kini namja cantik a.k.a Kim Jaejoong tengah menata hasil masakannya itu diatas meja makan. Dirinya berjalan mondar mandir dari dapur menuju ruang makan untuk menata hidangan sarapan itu. Setelah selesai, segera ia memanggil dua namja yang sangat disayanginya, untuk ikut sarapan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Junsu sang namdongsaeng dan Kim Changmin, anak semata wayangnya.

"Su-ie, Minie, kajja, sarapan sudah siap."

Drap drap drap

Brakkk

Brughhh

Srettt

Duk

"Mali makan!"

Jaejoong hanya bisa melongo dengan bibir membentuk huruf 'O' besar, melihat anaknya kini sudah duduk manis dikursinya. Tak ada satu menit dirinya berteriak dan tiba-tiba saja Changmin anaknya sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Changminie, kau ini. Tak bisakah kau pelan-pelan eoh, tak akan ada yang menghabiskan sarapanmu bocah!" teriak Junsu dari dalam kamar karna kaget Changmin sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Padahal baru saja ia akan menyisir rambut bocah nakal itu, namun saat didengarnya suara Jaejoong yang menyuruh makan, entah sejak kapan Changmin sudah menghilang dari hadapannya dan malah sudah duduk manis dimeja makan.

"A..aigooo Minie-ah, jadi yang tadi itu suara langkah kakimu? Omo." Jaejoong benar-benar heran dengan tingkah anaknya itu, bagaimana bisa anak itu keluar dari kamarnya-yang terletak sangat jauh dari ruang makan-menuju ruang makan hanya dalam beberapa detik saja. Digelengkannya kepalanya tak percaya.

Sementara sang objek yang tengah dibicarakan seakan tak perduli dengan suara eomma dan ahjussinya itu. Kini ia malah asik menyantap sarapannya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Sampai-sampai beberapa makanan itu berserakan dimeja.

"Aigoo hyung, aku heran dengan kelakuan anakmu itu. Ck, lama-lama aku bisa sakit jantung karna kelakuannya itu." kata Junsu yang sudah ikut bergabung dengan JaeMin dan segera mendudukkan pantat montoknya dikursi sebelah Changmin dan mulai ikut sarapan.

"Nado Su-ie, aku sendiri heran." jawab Jaejoong ikut duduk dihadapan Changmin sambil mulai menyendokkan nasi kemangkok makannya.

"Minie-ah, lain kali kau jangan begitu lagi ne. Kau tahu, kalau sampai tadi kau jatuh kepalamu bisa bocor dan harus dijahit. Kau mau kepalamu itu dijahit eoh?"

"Hiho humma, Minhi hahut dihahit. (Shireo eomma, Minie takut dijahit)"

"Telan dulu makananmu baru kau bicara bocah! Aiss." ucap Junsu gemas melihat kelakuan keponakannya itu.

"Ne jumma. Minie tak akan mengulanginya." jawab Changmin setelah menelan habis sarapannya sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Junsu. Junsu hanya memutar matanya malas, karna tahu omongan Changmin itu hanyalah tinggal omongan.

"Hyung, minggu depan bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Chungnam, bukankah sudah lama kita tak pergi menemui appa dan eomma?" tanya Junsu mengalihkan pembicaraan, sambil menyendok besar nasi dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya pelan sebelum akhirnya menelannya.

"Kau benar, sudah lama kita tak menjenguk mereka. Baiklah, akan kuusahakan untuk pergi."

Ketiganya pun kembali menikmati sarapannya. Sesekali nampak Junsu menggerutu pelan saat melihat cara makan Changmin yang sangat berantakan.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Jaejoong-namja dengan ketampanan yang diatas rata-rata hingga menyentuh kata cantik-tengah merapikan penampilannya didepan cermin. Merapikan jas yang dikenakannya untuk berangkat ke kantor hari ini. Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang karyawan swasta disalah satu perusahaan besar yang ada di kota Seoul, Jung Corp. Menjabat sebagai salah satu staf marketing di perusahaan besar itu. Jaejoong sangat bahagia ketika dirinya dinyatakan lulus dalam perekrutan pegawai 2tahun silam, maka dari itu, Jaejoong sebisanya akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik demi kelangsungan pekerjaannya disana.

"Su-ie, tolong antar Minie ne, aku akan berangkat. Sekalian nanti siang jemput dia. Kalau kalian mau makan siang, panaskan saja makanan yang ada dikulkas, aku sudah memasaknya tadi."

"Ne hyung, arasseo." jawab Junsu dan bertepatan dengan suara seseorang menggema dari arah luar kediaman Kim.

"Annyeong my baby Su-ie."

"Oh Chunie, kau sudah datang!" jawab Jaejoong yang sudah hapal betul dengan suara itu.

"Ne hyung. Ah, baby Su-ie, bogoshipoyo." kata namja itu sambil berjalan pelan dengan merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk Junsu, namun-

Pletak

"Aww, kenapa malah memukulku Su-ie!" ringis namja itu atau lebih tepatnya Park Yoochun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat elusan sayang dari Junsu.

"Ingin saja." jawab polos Junsu tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Hihi, jucci jidat lebal jelek, makanya Cu-ie jumma pukul jucci."

"Yak bocah, kau ini. Sini, cium ahjussi dulu."

Cup~

"Nah begitu jagoan, sebentar lagi kan kau akan jadi keponakanku juga." cengir Yoochun sambil menatap Junsu. "Kau sudah mau berangkat sekolah eoh?"

"Ne jucci, hali ini Minie sekolah." jawab Changmin sambil menaikkan sedikit tas sekolahnya dan nyengir lebar kearah Yoochun. Hari ini ia akan belajar di playgrup.

Park Yoochun adalah sahabat Jaejoong sekaligus namjachingu dari Kim Junsu. Orangnya sangat ramah sampai-sampai semua namja dan yeoja salah mengartikan keramahan dirinya. Walaupun terkenal sebagai cassanova, namun soal hati ia sangat setia pada baby Su-ienya. Sekarang ia juga bekerja di Jung Corp bersama Jaejoong, maka dari itu setiap pagi begini, ia akan datang ke apartemen keluarga Kim untuk berangkat bersama Jaejoong. Karena rumahnya yang memang terletak didekat apartement Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah sarapan Chunie?" tanya Jaejoong. Memang biasanya namjachingu dari dongsaengnya itu sering ikut sarapan bersama dirumahnya.

"Sudah hyung."

"Nah Minie, jangan nakal ne, dengarkan apa kata bu guru dan jangan membuat masalah. Eomma berangkat kerja dulu. Nanti akan eomma belikan cemilan kalau Minie tak nakal."

"Ne eomma, alaceo."

"Jja, eomma berangkat."

Cup~

"Annyeong Su-ie, Minie, kajja Chunie."

"Annyeong Minie, baby Su-ie." kata Yoochun dan mulai mendekatkan diri kearah Junsu.

Cup~

"Yak, Park jidat lebar!" teriak Junsu melengking karna Yoochun menciumnya tanpa permisi. Sementara Yoochun sendiri sudah kabur sebelum Su-ie babynya mengamuk karna ulahnya itu.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Sementara di Jung Corp

Seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, tengah berjalan melewati loby Jung Corp. Dengan jas warna hitam yang melekat sempurna ditubuhnya menjadikan dirinya terlihat begitu menawan. Ditambah lagi kaca mata yang bertengger manis diwajah kecilnya menambah pesona dari namja itu.

Jung Yunho, sosok itu kini tengah berjalan tegap menuju lift yang akan mengantarnya menuju lantai dimana ruangan kerjanya berada, dibelakangnya nampak seorang yang lebih muda juga ikut mengekor dibelakangnya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan mengantarkan Yunho menuju lantai 6 tempat ruangannya berada. Menjadi salah satu manager di perusahaan milik Jung Hankyung appanya, membuat Yunho harus bersikap yang baik, untuk bisa bersaing dengan hyungnya Jung Siwon dalam memperebutkan kursi kepemimpinan Jung Corp kelak.

"Annyeong sajangnim." sapa beberapa orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Yunho. Yunho hanya mengangguk sekilas dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Emm, Dongwoon-ah, nanti siang apa aku ada jadwal kosong?" kata Yunho sebelum masuk keruangannya.

Dongwoon-namja yang tadi ikut mengekor dibelakang Yunho-segera membuka buku agenda yang selalu dibawanya, mengecek apakah ada jadwal kosong untuk atasannya itu.

"Jam 14.00 kita ada rapat dengan bagian marketing, dan sebelum jam itu jadwal anda kosong."

"Ne, baiklah. Gomawo, kembali bekerja."

"Ne." setelah menutup pintu ruangan Yunho, Dongwoonpun segera berbalik menuju mejanya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas yang kemarin diberikan Yunho namun belum sempat dikerjakannya.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Jaejoong dan Yoochun tiba di Jung Corp. Keduanyapun bergegas turun dari mobil Jaejoong dan segera meluncur masuk kedalam. Dikantor ini, Jaejoong dan Yoochun berada dimanagement yang berbeda. Jaejoong dibagian marketing yang dipimpin oleh Jung Siwon, anak pertama pemilik perusahaan ini. Sedangkan Yoochun, berada dimanagement keuangan yang dipimpin langsung oleh Jung Yunho, anak kedua presdir Hankyung.

"Chunie, minggu depan aku berencana pergi ke Chungnam, sudah lama aku tak menjenguk bumonimku. Aku titip jaga rumah ne."

"Ah jinja, kalian akan pulang ke Chungnam? Jja, sebagai menatu yang baik, aku akan ikut pergi kesana. Sekalian aku ingin menjenguk mertuaku." jawab Yoochun dan mendapat jitakan gratis dari Jaejoong.

Pletakk

"Yak, appo hyung. Kenapa memukulku sih! Kau ini sama saja dengan baby Su-ie, suka memukulku tanpa sebab." kesal Yoochun.

"Pabo! Kau belum menjadi menantu dan adik iparku, jangan seenaknya memanggil bumonimku sebagai mertua. Memangnya kau itu sudah diterima oleh eomma dan appa eoh? Jangan bermimpi!"

"Hyung, ayolah. Bujuk bumonimmu untuk menerimaku, aku sangat mencintai baby Su-ieku. Ne hyung-" kata Yoochun sambil memasang puppy eyes gagalnya.

"Hentikan wajah bodohmu itu Park!"

"Huh, hyung ini. Kalau hyung tak mau membantuku, aku ak-"

"Annyeong Jaejoong, Yoochun."

Seketika sebuah suara menginterupsi omongan Yoochun, membuat Jaejoong dan Yoochun serempak menolehkan kepalanya menuju asal suara. Dan segera mata mereka menemukan obyek tersangka yang tengah menatap JaeChun dengan senyum yang errr sangat manis.

"Aa, sajangnim. Annyeonghaseyo."

"Annyeonghaseyo sajangnim."

"Kalian kompak sekali, apa ada yang kalian bicarakan? Kelihatan sangat seru?" tanya orang itu lagi sambil menatap Jaejoong dan Yoochun bergantian.

"Ani sajangnim. Kami hanya mengobrol biasa." jawab Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kajja kita masuk. Sebentar lagi jam kerja akan dimulai. Aku tak ingin ada karyawanku yang terlambat."

Seketika Jaejoong dan Yoochun tersentak dan menyadari kalau ternyata mereka masih berada diluar gedung Jung Corp, dan segera setelahnya mereka mengikuti atasan mereka itu masuk kedalam.

"Gara-gara kau kita hampir terlambat!"

"Kenapa menyalahkanku hyung. Hyung sendiri yang mengajakku bicara."

"Huh!"

Sang atasan hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah dua karyawannya itu, entah polos atau apa namun kedua bawahannya itu terlihat manis jika sedang bertengkar. Senyum terpasang diwajah tampannya sehingga menampilkan lesung pipit dikedua pipinya.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Pagi berganti siang, kini jam sudah menunjukkan waktunya makan siang. Semua karyawan Jung Corppun berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya masing-masing, lalu dengan serempak menuju satu tempat. Yaitu, kantin kantor.

Tak beda jauh dengan namja cantik yang kini tengah merapikan meja kerjanya sebelum pergi ke kantin. Kim Jaejoong tengah merapikan mejanya sebelum pergi makan siang, kebiasannya dari semenjak bekerja di Jung Corp.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau tak makan siang?" tanya Hyunseung teman satu timnya dimanagement ini.

"Sebentar lagi, aku ingin merapikan mejaku dulu. Lihatlah, ini sungguh berantakan." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pada Hyunseung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan ne. Jja."

"Ne."

Sepeninggal Hyunseung, Jaejoongpun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Merapikan tumpukan kertas dan memasukkannya kedalam laci mejanya. Saking sibuknya merapikan kertas-kertas itu, tak sadar Jaejoong kalau sekarang dihadapannya sudah berdiri sang atasan yang heran melihat karyawannya belum turun makan siang.

"Jaejoong-ah, hei, Jaejoong-ah, kenapa tak turun makan siang?"

"Eh? A..ah, sajangnim. Kau mengagetkanku sajangnim." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengelus dadanya. "Sebentar lagi sajangnim, aku masih merapikan berkas-berkas ini. Ini sunggu berantakan." lanjutnya sambil terus merapikan mejanya.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu, agar kita bisa makan siang bersama." jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum memandang Jaejoong.

Semua karyawan dimanagement marketing memang sudah mengetahui hubungan antara atasan mereka dengan namja cantik a.k.a Kim Jaejoong. Jung Siwon sekarang sudah berhasil menaklukkan hati namja cantik itu, setelah dua tahun usahanya menaklukkan hati Jaejoong. Dari awal ia bertemu Jaejoong, ia memang sudah jatuh pada pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong. Mata besar Jaejoong seakan menarikanya masuk ikut kedalam mata indah itu. Jangan lupakan wajah cantik Jaejoong yang membuatnya kerap disalah sangka sebagai yeoja. Jadi tak heran kalau Siwon sampai jatuh hati padanya.

"Jja, sudah selesai. Mian sajangnim jadi menunggu lama. Kajja kita makan, aku yakin sajangnim sudah kelaparan ne?" kata Jaejoong dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan. Walaupun sudah resmi berpacaran, namun jika masih berada dikantor, sebisa mungkin mereka akan bersikap layaknya atasan dan bawahan. Tak pernah mengumbar kemesraan.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Jaejoong dan Siwon sampai dikantin Jung Corp, bisa dilihat tempat itu sudah ramai terisi oleh karyawan yang juga tengah menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka. Merekapun sedikit kebingungan mencari tempat duduk, padahal mereka sudah mengambil menu makan siang mereka. Disaat mereka tengah kebingungan mencari tempat duduk, tiba-tiba teriakan dari seseorang membuat mereka terlonjak kaget.

"Hyung, Jaejoong hyung. Kemari." teriak Yoochun menggema didalam kantin itu. Serentak semua orang yang ada disana menolehkan wajah kesal kearah Yoochun, namun Yoochun sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan itu, ia malah terus memanggil Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong benar-benar sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Aiss Chunie, bisakah kau tak berteriak seperti tadi? Kau membuatku malu." kata Jaejoong dan mulai mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi sebelah Yoochun. Siwon sendiripun ikut duduk disebelah Jaejoong karna tadi Jaejoong sudah menyuruhnya untuk ikut bergabung.

"Ah, mian hyung. Aku takut kau tak melihatku, jadinya aku berteriak seperti tadi. Ah, sajangnim, mianhae atas ketidaksopananku." kata Yoochun sambil membungkuk sedikit saat berbicara pada Siwon.

"Gwencanhayo, kalau kau tak berteriak mungkin sampai sekarang kami belum mendapat tempat." jawab Siwon sambil mulai memakan makan siangnya.

Merekapun mulai makan bersama, sesekali nampak mereka mengobrol membicarakan sesuatu dan tak jarang tertawa. Inilah salah satu yang membuat Siwon sangat ingin untuk makan bersama Jaejoong, karna namja itu bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas. Sedikit melupakan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Ditambah kehadiran Yoochun yang juga membuat suasana tambah ceria.

Sementara itu, disaat Siwon tengah menikmati makan siangnya, Jung Yunho yang merupakan adiknya baru saja memasuki kantin perusahaan. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukannya, karna biasanya ia tak akan mau makan dikantin perusahaan, ia lebih senang makan diluar atau makan didalam ruangannya saja. Sangat berbeda dengan Siwon hyungnya.

Sekarang, Yunho tengah berdiri diam didepan pintu kantin. Saat hendak masuk tadi, entah kenapa dirinya malah terpaku ditempat. Diam berdiri disana dengan pandangan mata tertuju kesatu arah. Mata musangnya membulat lebar saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya itu. Tak berkedip, seakan dirinya terhipnotis oleh pemandangan itu.

Dongwoon yang sedari tadi diam dibelakang Yunhopun tak mengerti kenapa atasannya itu malah diam tak jadi masuk kedalam. Dongwoon sudah akan menegur Yunho saat Yunho tiba-tiba saja Yunho bergumam.

"Yeopo."

"Eh? Sajangnim, Yunho sajangnim?" ucap Dongwoon sambil menoel pundak Yunho. "Sajangnim." ucapnya lagi karna tak mendapat respon apapun dari Yunho.

"Yunho sajangnim!" kini Dongwoonpun malah sudah berteriak karna kesal melihat atasannya itu seperti tak mendegar suaranya.

"Eh? N..ne. Waeyo Dongwoon-ah?"

"Apa sajangnim akan terus berdiri disini dan tak ingin masuk? Jam makan siang sebentar lagi akan berakhir dan aku sama sekali belum makan siang sajangnim." kesal Dongwoon dan sesaat melupakan kenyataan Yunho adalah atasannya.

"Ah, mian aku tak bermaksud. Kajja kita makan diruanganku saja, aku akan menyuruh office boy untuk mengantar makanan untuk kita. Kajja."

Gubrakk

Ingin rasanya Dongwoon membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok saat ini juga. Kalau memang Yunho sudah berencana untuk menyuruh OB mengantarkan makanan, untuk apa pula dirinya datang kekantin? Aigoo, atasannya itu memang benar-benar ajaib.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Siang berganti senja, kini sudah waktunya pulang kantor. Jaejoong tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Diluar, nampak Yoochun tengah menunggunya sambil memainkan ponsel ditangannya.

Ceklek

"Jaejoong-ah? Kau belum pulang?" tanya Siwon yang nampaknya bersiap untuk pulang juga.

Jaejoong yang tadinya sibuk merapikan tasnya, menolehkan kepala saat didengarnya Siwon memanggil. "Nde sajangnim? Sebentar lagi aku pulang. Yoochun sudah menunggu diluar." jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis kearah Siwon. Tak tahu saja dirinya, kalau ia tersenyum begitu, hati namja tampan didepannya berdetak tak karuan.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggilku begitu. Jam kantor sudah berakhir dan sekarang aku bukan atasanmu lagi." Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku yang mengantarmu pulang? Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu dengan anakmu Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong seketika menatap atasan sekaligus namjachingunya itu, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ania gwencanha, aku membawa mobil dan aku tak percaya pada Yoochun untuk membawanya pulang. Karna terakhir kali aku menyuruhnya membawa mobilku, ia malah membuatku bangkrut dengan membayar jasa bengkel." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum masam mengingat kejadian itu.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi lain kali aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengan anakmu Jaejoong-ah." kata Siwon dan perlahan berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong, lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tentu, aku harap ia bisa menerimamu. Karena aku lebih mengutamakan orang yang disukai anakku untuk kelak menjadi pendampingku." jawab Jaejoong sambil membalas pelukan Siwon dipinggangnya. Senyum mengembang diwajah keduanya.

"Ehemm, hyung apa kau masih lama?" tiba-tiba suara Yoochun menginterupsi kegiatan intim dua namja itu. Segera setelahnya Jaejoong tersadar dan mulai melepaskan rangkulan Siwon.

"Ne Chunie, aku sudah selesai. Nah, hyung aku pulang dulu ne."

"Baiklah, kajja aku antar sampai depan." Siwonpun menggandeng tangan Jaejoong sambil terus tersenyum disepanjang perjalanan. Nampak jelas kebahagiaan diwajah Jung muda itu, entah kenapa ia selalu merasa bahagia ketika dirinya bisa bersama dengan Jaejoong. Mungkin benar, ketika kita jatuh cinta dunia serasa hanya milik kita berdua.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan mengantarkan Siwon, Jaejoong dan Yoochun kelantai dasar Jung Corp, disaat yang bersamaan, dari arah samping, nampak juga seseorang tengah berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar. Bisa dipastikan kalau mereka akan berpapasan nantinya.

"Yunho sajangnim." pekik Yoochun kencang saat matanya menangkap sosok Yunho yang berjalan pelan kearah pintu keluar sambil sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Siwon dan Jaejoongpun menolehkan kepala mereka serempak menoleh kearah Yunho.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Yunhopun mendongakkan wajahnya, dan-

Deg

Jantung Yunho berdetak kencang saat matanya kembali melihat sosok itu didepannya. Mata musangnya tak berkedip melihat sosok itu, seakan dirinya tersedot kedalan pesona alami dari sosok itu.

"Sajangnim, apa anda akan pulang?" tanya Yoochun lagi karna tak melihat pergerakan dari atasannya itu. Masih ingat bukan kalau Yunho adalah atasan Yoochun dalam management keuangan?

Seakan tersadar, Yunhopun berdeham pelan. "Ne aku akan pulang." jawabnya singkat dan mulai berjalan mendahului rombongan itu.

"Hyung, bukankah dia itu dongsaengmu? Kenapa sama sekali tak menghormatimu eoh? Lihatlah ia bahkan berjalan duluan tanpa mengucapkan salam padamu." Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Yunhopun seketika mengutarakan pendapatnya mengenai dongsaeng namjachingunya yang menurutnya sangat tidak sopan itu.

Yunho yang memang belum berjalan jauhpun bisa mendengar gerutuan Jaejoong, seketika ia berbalik dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Apa urusanmu dengan sikapku ini. Memangnya kau ini ibuku? Ck, dasar yeoja aneh!" ucap Yunho dan menatap Jaejoong semakin tajam.

Merasa kalau Yunho sudah mengejeknya, Jaejoongpun tak tinggal diam, "Yak apa katamu! Kau buta eoh? Jelas-jelas aku ini namja tahu!"

"Ah ya, aku lupa. Kau itu namja dengan wajah seperti yeoja kan?" jawab Yunho sambil kini menyeringai.

"Kau, benar-benar menyebalkan." kesal Jaejoong dan mempoutkan bibirnya kebiasaan ketika ia tengah kesal. Satu hal yang tak akan pernah bisa dibantahnya, kalau ia memiliki wajah sangat cantik bahkan melebihi yeoja, maka dari itu saat ada orang yang mengatainya mirip yeoja ia tak akan bisa melawan.

Gluppp

Yunho berusaha mati-matian menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak kencang melihat pemandangan itu. Bagaimana ia bisa tahan jika ia dihadapkan pada pemandangan yang sangat menggoda imannya. Melihat bibir cherry itu mempout dengan imutnya. Andai saja sekarang tak ada hyungnya dan karyawannya disini, bisa dipastikan kalau ia sudah kehilangan kendali dan menyerang bibir cherry yang menggoda itu.

"Kau kalah kan, sudahlah, terima saja kalau kau itu seperti yeoja. Wajahmu itu sangat cantik dan manis." ucap Yunho lagi sambil mulai berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Jaejoong. Senyum terpasang diwajahnya. Bukankah tadi ia secara tak langsung sudah memuji Jaejoong?

Dan Jaejoong? Ah, rupanya namja cantik itu sekarang tengah berblushing ria, entah kenapa. Tapi ia merasa sangat nyaman saat Yunho-musuh bebuyutannya dikantor ini-sudah memujinya cantik. Ada perasaan hangat menjalar dihatinya saat mendengar kata itu keluar dari bibir hati Jung Yunho.

Yoochun dan Siwon pun hanya bisa melongo saat Yunho mulai beradu mulut dengan Jaejoong, memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Jaejoong sangat tak akur dengan anak kedua pemilik Jung Corp ini. Entah apa yang membuat keduanya seperti anjing dan kucing, namun itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi segelintir orang.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Jaejoong dan Yoochun tiba dengan selamat sampai dirumah keluarga Kim. Segera setelahnya Jaejoong mematikan mesin dan mulai berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Yoochun sendiri sudah sedari tadi masuk kerumah, alasannya karna ia rindu dengan Changmin, namun Jaejoong sudah tahu sebenarnya siapa yang dirindukan namja jidat lebar itu.

Ah ya, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya anak siapa Changmin sebenarnya. Changmin memang merupakan anak KANDUNG dari Jaejoong dan dilahirkan langsung dari rahimnya. Jadi sudah pantas bukan kalau Jaejoong dipanggil eomma oleh Changmin. Sedangkan kalau kita berbicara mengenai appa dari Changmin, ah itu hanya akan mengorek kembali luka lama yang dialami Jaejoong. Bukan, bukan karna ia dihianati atau semacamnya, namun lebih dari itu, ia kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Disamping keluarganya, hanya appa Changminlah orang yang disayangi Jaejoong, hingga akhirnya mereka menikah dan Jaejoong mengandung Changmin. Namun suatu musibah harus dialami Jaejoong, disaat dirinya tengah mengandung Changmin, sebuah kecelakaan dialami oleh suaminya dan merenggut nyawa dari orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Bahkan suaminya berpulang sebelum anak mereka lahir ke dunia. Jadi sampai sekarangpun, Changmin memang tidak mengetahui siapa appanya.

"Minie-ah, changy, eomma pulang."

"EOMMA."

"Aigoo anak eomma, apa Minie tadi nakal eoh?"

"Ania eomma."

"Kau sudah pulang hyung?" kata Junsu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong sambil menenteng sebuah boneka paha ayam ditangan kanannya.

"Omona, Su-ie, wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong kaget saat melihat wajah Junsu yang sangat berantakan. Rambut acak-acakan dan pakaian yang tak kalah berantakannya.

"Tanyakan saja pada anak kesayanganmu itu hyung, apa yang sudah dilakukannya." jawab Junsu masih dengan suara dingin dan menahan emosi.

"Ne hyung, marahi saja bocah evil itu, berani-beraninya dia membuat baby Su-ie ku seperti ini. Lihat saja, apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau tahu bocah itu menjahili baby Su-ie ku lagi." kini Yoochun ikut ambil suara sambil menatap marah pada Changmin.

"Kau, kalau sampai berani berbuat macam pada Minie, bisa ku pastikan kau tak akan melihat hari esok, Park!" desis Junsu berbahaya. Walaupun ia dan Changmin tak pernah akur sama sekali, namun jangan tanyakan betapa sayangnya Junsu pada keponakannya itu. Walaupun kadang ia merasa kesal dengan tingkah keponakannya, tapi tak mengurangi rasa sayangnya pada bocah tampan itu.

Gluppp

Yoochun menelan saliva gugup saat menyadari aura hutam dari namjachingunya itu. Ia lupa, seberapapun marah dan kesalnya Junsu pada Changmin, namun jika ada yang berniat melukai keponakan tersayangnya itu, justru ialah yang paling dulu bertindak.

"N..ne, a..aku hanya be..bercanda baby. Tak serius. Sungguh!"

"Aku pegang kata-katamu Park!" satu lagi kebiasaan Junsu, ia hanya akan memanggil marga Yoochun ketika ia merasa kesal dengan namjachingunya itu.

"Nah Minie, karna Minie tadi sudah berbuat salah pada Su-ie jussi, sekarang Minie harus minta maaf ne. Kau tak ingin membuat Su-ie jussi marah kan?"

"Ne eomma." Changmin pun mulai berjalan kearah Junsu, setelahnya dipeluknya ahjussinya itu sambil meminta maaf.

"Cu-ie jumma, mianhaeyo. Minie tak akan mengulangnya." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum manis kearah Junsu.

"Terserah kau saja." jawab Junsu asal dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

"Yaa, baby Su-ie mau kemana? Aku ikut ne!" Yoochunpun bergegas mengikuti Junsu.

"Siapa yang mau kue?" pekik Jaejoong tiba-tiba saat dilihatnya Changmin tak bergeming ditempatnya. Dan bisa ditebak, mendengar kata kue, radar Changminpun bereaksi dan mulai tersenyum kearah Jaejoong.

"Minie mau!" teriaknya heboh dan mulai berlari kearah eommanya. Begitulah Kim Changmin, tak pernah sedetikpun melewatkan makan.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Sore berganti malam. Mataharipun sudah kembali ke peraduannya, digantikan oleh sinar redup rembulan dan ditemani cahaya bintang. Kini, di kediaman keluarga Kim, nampak tiga namja beda karakter itu tengah menikmati makan malamnya. Yoochun sendiri sudah sedari tadi kembali ke kediamannya. Berbagai macam menu makanan tersaji dimeja makan. Memang namja cantik yang merupakan kepala keluarga di rumah itu sangat pandai memasak. Bahkan rasa masakannya lebih enak daripada masakan restoran, setidaknya itu versi Changmin anaknya.

"Eomma, Minie mau itu!" kata Changmin sambil menunjuk telur gulung dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Telur gulung? Jja, sini eomma ambilkan." Jaejoongpun mengambilkan telur gulung itu pada Changmin, dan segera setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Changmin dengan lahap memakan telur gulung itu.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Jaejoong terlebih dulu membersihkan piring kotor sebelum akhirnya ikut bergabung dengan Changmin dan Junsu di ruang keluarga.

"Minie, apa ada tugas dari bu guru di sekolah?" tanya Jaejoong memulai percakapan. Memang menjadi kebiasaan bagi kekuarga kecil itu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan duduk diruang keluarga sambil berbincang atau menonton.

"Tidak ada eomma." jawab Changmin sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari acara kartun favoritnya.

"..."

Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi, semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Changmin sibuk dengan acara tvnya, Junsu sibuk memainkan ponsel ditangannya, sedangkan Jaejoong sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Eomma, Minie ngantuk." lapor Changmin setelah kartun favoritnya berakhir. Dilangkahkannya kaki kecilnya menuju Jaejoong lalu duduk dipangkuan eommanya itu.

"Eh, Minie waeyo? Kau sudah ngantuk?" tanya Jaejoong yang rupanya tak mendengar seruan anaknya tadi.

"Ne eomma, kajja tidul. Minie, hoahhmmm, ngantuk." jawab Changmin dan mulai membenamkan wajahnya didada hangat sang eomma.

"Aigoo, kajja kita ke kamar. Su-ie, aku menidurkan Minie dulu ne."

"Ne, jaljayo Minie."

"Jaljayo jumma."

Jaejoongpun segera menggendong tubuh montok Changmin dan berjalan menuju kamar Changmin. Segera setelah di dalam kamar, Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuh montok anaknya diatas kasur.

"Eomma~" rengek Changmin lagi, rupanya anak itu belum sepenuhnya tertidur.

"Ne changy, waeyo?"

"Eomma, apa Minie punya appa?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap mata bulat eommanya. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan anaknya itu, karena tiba-tiba saja menanyakan tentang appanya.

"Nde? Kenapa Minie tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu hmm? Apa ada yang menanyakan itu pada Minie?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan, "Ani eomma. Tadi waktu pulang cekolah, Minie lihat Kyunie dijemput cama appa dan eommanya." jawab Changmin pelan mengingat tadi Kyuhyun temannya di sekolah dijemput oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Lalu?"

"Minie juga ingin dijemput cama appa dan eomma, jadi Minie bica tunjukkan pada Kyunie, kalau Minie juga punya appa dan eomma."

Jaejoong tertegun saat mendengar kata appa keluar dari bibir kecil Changmin, memang selama ini ia tak pernah memberitahu tentang appa dari anaknya itu. Ia berfikir kalau Changmin masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti semuanya. Namun sekarang nampaknya Changmin sudah cukup besar untuk bisa mengerti semuanya.

"Ne Minie, tentu saja Minie punya appa." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengelus pelan rambut tebal anaknya itu. Diusapnya lembut sebelum mengecupnya pelan.

"Jinja eomma? Lalu, appa eodiya?" tanya Changmin lagi, kini ia sudah duduk diatas kasurnya. Nampaknya ia lupa kalau tadinya ia tengah mengantuk.

"Appa Minie sudah bahagia diatas sana." jawab Jaejoong sambil menunjuk langit malam yang nampak dari jendela kamar Changmin.

"Diatac cana?" jawab Changmin heran. Dimiringkannya wajanya tak mengerti maksud dari eommanya itu.

"Ne chagi. Appa Minie sekarang sudah berada diatas sana. Mengawasi Minie dan eomma dari tempat para dewa diatas sana."

Changmin masih tak mengerti dengan maksud eommanya itu, dirinya pun tak bergeming dan masih terus menatap Jaejoong meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Minie chagi, dengarkan eomma ne. Appa Minie sekarang berada ditempat yang sangat jauh, dan kita tak akan bisa bertemu dengannya. Appa sekarang sudah bahagia ditempatnya yang baru itu. Namun satu hal yang harus Minie ingat, walaupun Minie tak pernah melihat wajah appa, tak pernah bertemu dengan appa, namun percayalah, appa sangatlah menyayangi Minie. Dan appa akan selalu melindungi Minie walaupun Minie tak pernah tahu keberadaan appa dimana."

"Tapi kenapa appa tak mau beltemu Minie? Kalau appa cayang Minie halucnya appa datang dan belmain belcama Minie."

"Appa bukannya tak mau bertemu Minie, tapi appa tak bisa menemui Minie. Sekarang appa sudah berada bersama Tuhan, karena Tuhan sayang pada appa, maka dari itu beliau memanggil appa Minie lebih dulu."

"Tapi Minie ingin beltemu appa." jawab Changmin akhirnya sambil menahan sesak didadanya. Menahan airmata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Mungkinkah Changmin tengah merindukan sosok appa?

Jaejoong sedikit merasa sesak saat melihat keinginan Changmin yang ingin bertemu dengan appanya, sebagai seorang ibu Jaejoong pasti bisa merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh anaknya itu.

"Minie, changy. Dengarkan eomma. Minie harus mengerti ne apa kata eomma, appa sudah tak ada disisi kita, appa sudah bersama Tuhan diatas sana. Sekarang yang Minie harus lakukan adalah, selalu berdoa untuk appa dan percaya kalau appa akan menjaga Minie dari atas sana. Arrachi?" kata Jaejoong sambil menarik Changmin kedalam dekapannya.

Changmin hanya mengangguk mencoba memahami semua perkataan eommanya itu. Jaejoongpun sendiri sangat bingung sekarang. Memang sulit menjelaskan hal seperti ini pada anak-anak. Memberikan pengertian yang bisa dipahami oleh anak-anak.

"Jadi cekalang Minie tak bica beltemu dengan appa?" tanya Changmin lagi. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

"Eomma~" rintih Changmin pelan memanggil eommanya.

"Ne chagi, waeyo hmm?"

"Apa Minie boleh punya appa lagi? Bicakah Minie punya appa lagi, eomma?"

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Setelah memastikan kalau Changmin sudah terlelap, Jaejoongpun keluar dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang keluarga. Direbahkannya tubuhnya disofa sebelah Junsu.

"Waeyo hyung? Kau terlihat lesu?" tanya Junsu yang heran melihat hyungnya lesu setelah menidurkan Changmin.

"Junsu-ie, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah sekarang sudah waktu yang tepat eoh?"

Junsu semakin tak mengerti dengan omongan Jaejoong, "Kau bicara apa hyung? Aku tak mengerti." tanyanya sambil membenarkan tempat duduknya lalu memandang Jaejoong.

"Minie, tadi ia bertanya mengenai appanya."

"Jinja? Memang cepat atau lambat ia akan menanyakannya hyung. Kurasa memang sudah waktunya memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada Minie."

"Ne, tadi aku juga sudah memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya pada Minie."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau masih lesu begitu?"

"Kau tahu? Minie, ia bertanya padaku, apa ia bisa mempunyai appa lagi."

"Oh jadi Minie ingin appa."

Loading please

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Mwo? Minie ingin appa?" teriak Junsu saat baru menyadari maksud perkataan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri sudah menutup telinganya karna kaget mendengar suara nyaring dongsaengnya itu. "Pelankan suaramu, Minie baru tidur pabo!"

"Mian hyung, aku hanya kaget. Kenapa Minie bisa meminta hal itu ne hyung?"

"Mollayo, tapi sepertinya ia hanya iri dengan teman-temannya disekolah. Tadi ia sempat bercerita kalau teman sekolahnya yang bernama Kyunie dijemput oleh appa dan eommanya. Mungkin saja ia ingin juga dijemput oleh eomma dan appanya."

"Kyunie? Maksud hyung Kyuhyun?"

"Eh? Kau tahu anak itu?"

"Ne, tadi siang saat aku menjemput Minie, dia memang sedang mengobrol dengan anak itu."

"..."

"Lalu, apa rencanamu hyung? Bukankah sekarang kau juga sudah memiliki kekasih? Siapa namanya? Simson? Sidong?"

"Siwon!"

"Ah ya Siwon. Lalu, apa kau tak ingin mengenalkannya pada Minie. Bukankah sekarang Minie sendiri yang menginginkan memiliki appa?"

"Mollayo. Aku juga sangat ingin mengenalkan Siwon hyung padanya, namun aku takut ia tak menerimanya. Aku belum siap jika Minie menolak kehadiran Siwon."

"Kau belum mencobanya hyung. Siapa tau Minie menyukai Siwon hyung nantinya."

"Ne. Kau benar, aku belum mencobanya. Baiklah, aku akan mengatur waktu supaya bisa mempertemukan mereka berdua. Kuharap, Minie mau menerima kehadiran Siwon."

"Tentu hyung, aku juga berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian."

"Gomawo."

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Suasana pagi dikediaman Jung nampak berbeda pagi ini. Tak biasanya pagi ini dua Jung junior a.k.a Jung Siwon dan Jung Yunho duduk berdua menikmati secangkir kopi ditemani koran pagi di teras belakang kediaman Jung itu. Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, tapi ini menjadi suatu pemandangan yang sangat langka yang pernah terjadi.

Siwon sebenarnya merasa agak heran dengan dongsaengnya itu, karena semenjak kemarin malam-setelah pulang dari kantor-Yunho sepertinya sering membuntutinya. Entah apa yang diinginkan dongsaengnya itu, tiap saat Yunho akan selalu mengikutinya tanpa pernah mengungkapkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat aneh sekarang." itulah kata pertama yang diucapkan Siwon untuk memulai percakapan dengan Yunho, ia sudah jengah karna sedari tadi Yunho selalu mengikutinya. Persis seperti penguntit.

"Aneh? Aku?" jawab Yunho sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Ne, kau terlihat aneh. Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Siwon to the point.

Yunho diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Yeoja kemarin, ah maksudku namja yang sangat mirip yeoja itu, apa hubungan dirinya denganmu?" tanya Yunho to the point juga.

"Maksudmu Jaejoong? Dia salah satu staf marketingku, dan dia salah satu pegawai terbaikku. Waeyo?" tanya Siwon balik sedikit tertarik dengan perbincangan ini. Agak aneh memang jika Yunho menanyakan hal ini, karna bukankah ia dan Jaejoong adalah musuh bebuyutan?

"Ania, aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Apakah ada hubungan special antara kau dan dia. Karna dari yang kulihat, kau sangat perhatian padanya."

Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Yunho. Ia belum ingin mengungkapkan hubungannya dengan namja cantik itu. Cukup hanya tim marketingnya saja yang mengetahui fakta itu.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau berkata jujur padaku." setelah mengucapkan itu, Yunhopun beranjak dari duduknya dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, ia segera melangkah keluar.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Jaejoong dan Yoochun baru saja tiba di Jung Corp, hari ini hampir saja mereka terlambat karena Changmin merengek ingin diantar oleh Jaejoong. Butuh kesabaran extra untuk menenangkan anaknya itu, sebelum akhirnya ia berjanji untuk mengajak Changmin pergi ke kebun binatang saat hari libur tiba. Setelahnya, Changminpun mau untuk diantar Junsu seperti biasanya.

Kini, Jaejoong dan Yoochunpun segera meluncur masuk kedalam kantor, sebelum mereka benar-benar terlambat.

"Tunggu!" teriak Jaejoong saat melihat pintu lift sebentar lagi akan menutup, segera ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih lebar untuk bisa mencapai lift itu. Sepersekian detik, hampir saja ia benar-benar terlambat. Segera setelah dirinya dan Yoochun masuk lift, Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal.

"Jika semua pegawai Jung Corp seperti dirimu, bisa-bisa Jung Corp akan mengalami kemunduran. Memiliki pegawai dengan tingkat kedisiplinan yang sangat rendah."

Jaejoong yang masih mengatur nafasnya, seketika naik darah saat seseorang secara langsung megatainya tak disiplin. Segera diangkatnya wajahnya melihat siapa orang yang sudah menceramahinya tersebut. Dan Jaejoongpun semakin gerah saat melihat siapa orang itu, dipelototinya orang itu merasa sangat kesal.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Aku malas berdebat denganmu, ini masih sangat pagi. Aku tak mau tenagaku terbuang sia-sia dengan meladeni orang macan dirimu." jawab Jaejoong dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau hanya mencari alasan saja bukan, katakan saja yang sebenarnya kau itu takut kalah berdebat denganku." jawab Yunho-orang yang mengatai Jaejoong itu-sambil memasang wajah kemenangan.

Sementara pasangan YunJae itu mulai berdebat, orang-orang yang kebetulan satu lift dengan merekapun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah pasangan itu. Termasuk Yoochun dan Dongwoon. Rata-rata yang ada dipikiran mereka adalah 'Mereka itu sangat serasi, namun sayang seperti anjing dan kucing' atau 'Lebih baik mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih saja, daripada setiap hari beradu mulut. Ingatlah, dari benci bisa jadi cinta.'

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan mengantar Jaejoong kelantai dimana tempatnya bekerja. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, segera ia keluar dengan wajah yang tak bersahabat. Sementara Yunho sendiri sangat puas, senyum terpasang diwajah tampannya, kala melihat Jaejoong keluar lift sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Entah kenapa ia sangat senang membuat nama cantik itu kesal. Baginya, wajah Jaejoong yang cemberut dan kesal itulah yang menjadikan harinya sedikit berwarna.

Shrak

Jaejoong dengan kasar menghempaskan tubuhnya dikursi kerjanya. Nafasnya masih memburu mengingat tingkat kekesalannya memang sudah mencapai batas.

"Sehari saja, bisakah aku tak bergemu dengan namja sok itu. Akh, aku sangat kesal padanya."

"Jaejoong-ah, waeyo? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat kesal eoh?" tanya Hyunseung yang heran melihat Jaejoong mengomel sendiri.

"Ania, gwencanha." jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Oh ya, tadi Siwon sajangnim berpesan kalau kau datang kau disuruh masuk keruangannya. Ada hal yang ingin dibicarakannya denganmu."

"Ne gomawo Hyungseung-ah. Aku masuk kalau begitu." kata Jaejoong dan mulai melangkah masuk keruangan Siwon.

"Ne, cheonma."

Ceklek

"Anda memanggil saja sajangnim?" tanya Jaejoong ketika sudah masuk keruangan Siwon.

"Ne, masuklah."

Jaejoong masuk dan duduk dibadapan Siwon, "Ada yang harus kukerjakan sajangnim?"

"Ne, ini adalah laporan penjualan bulan ini. Aku ingin kau mengeceknya ulang dan buatkan aku ringkasan dari laporan itu." kata Siwon sambil menyodorkan sebuah map kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoongpun mengambil map itu dan perlahan membukanya. "Baiklah, ada hal lain yang harus saya kerjakan sajangnim?"

"Ania, itu saja. Sekarang kau boleh keluar."

"Ne sajangnim." Jaejoong perlahan bangkit, "Oh ya sajangnim, ada hal yang ingin kukatakan." kata Jaejoong lagi sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan Siwon.

"Mwo?"

"Hari minggu nanti, aku harap sajangnim mau meluangkan waktu untuk menemani anakku pergi ke kebun binatang." jawab Jaejoong dan tersenyum memandang Siwon. Memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal ini, namun apa boleh buat, ia takut lupa mengatakannya jika ia sudah sibuk bekerja.

Siwon sepertinya masih mencerna ucapan Jaejoong, karena sekarang dirinya nampak masih bengong menatap namja cantik itu.

"Baiklah saya permisi sajangnim." ucap Jaejoong lagi dan berjalan pelan keluar.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Seorang namja tampan yang kita ketahui bernama Jung Yunho, tengah sibuk memperhatikan laptopnya. Matanya bergerak seirama dengan arah kursor dihadapannya. Terlihat ia sangat serius dengan kegiatannya, memperhatikan deret diagram yang tergambar di layar laptopnya.

Drrtt drrtt drrtt

Suara ponsel yang bergetarlah yang akhirnya mengembalikan dirinya ke dunia nyata. Diambilnya ponsel touchscreennya lalu melihat siapa yang menelpon. Setelahnya segera ia menyentuh tombol hijau untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo." ucap Yunho setelah menempelkan ponselnya ditelinganya.

"Yeoboseyo, Yunho-ah? Ini aku Dujun."

"Ah, ne Dujun-ah, waeyo?"

"Aku akan mengadakan pesta perpindahanku, pesta kecil-kecilan yang aku adakan diapartement baruku." kata Dujun-sahabat Yunho sewaktu SMA.

"Kau baru pindahan?"

"Ne, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu." jeda sejenak, "Jika ada waktu, datanglah. Aku juga mengundang Leeteuk, Gikwang dan yang lainnya. Sekalian kita adakan reuni, bukankah sudah lama kita tak berkumpul bersama? Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Baiklah akan kuusahakan. Dimana alamatnya?"

"Apartement Bolero di daerah Gangnam. Apartemenku no 307."

"Wow, bukankah itu salah satu apartement elit didaerah sana? Kau nampaknya sudah sukses eoh?"

"Ania, kebetulan saja tempat kerjaku yang baru berada didaerah sana."

"Baiklah, kapan pestanya berlangsung?"

"Hari minggu jam 10. Aku ingin kita makan siang bersama dan menghabiskan waktu hingga malam."

"Ne arraseo."

"Ajak sekalian istri atau pacarmu Yunho-ah, aku sungguh penasaran siapa pasanganmu. Bukankah dulu kau sangat terkenal playboy?"

"Hah, aku sudah bertaubat. Baiklah, jika tak ada lagi yang kau ingin bicarakan, sebaiknya aku tutup telponnya. Pekerjaanku sungguh banyak."

"Aigoo, dasar workaholic. Baiklah, jangan lupa untuk datang hari minggu nanti."

"Ne arraseo."

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Hari minggu tiba

Jaejoong sudah bersiap untuk menepati janjinya kepada Changmin. Kemarinpun Siwon sudah menyanggupi ajakannya untuk pergi bersama. Kini, Jaejoong terlihat sangat sibuk mendandani Changmin. Changmin sedari tadi sudah sangat bersemangat, karna akhirnya ia bisa pergi bersama dengan eommanya.

"Eomma, eomma. Apa nanti Minie boleh belmain cepuacnya?" tanya Changmin sambil melompat-lompat kecil diatas kasurnya-setelah mandi-tanpa mengenakan apapun-handukpun tidak.

"Tentu Minie-ah, sudah kajja turun dan pakai pakaianmu. Eomma akan berubah pikiran jika Minie tak mau menuruti eomma." kata Jaejoong sedikit mengancam anaknya.

"Ne eomma, Minie tulun."

"Kajja pakai bajumu dan rapikan penampilanmu."

"Eomma, apa kita hanya pelgi beldua? Cu-ie jumma apa tak ikut?" tanya Changmin sambil memakai bajunya.

"Ania, Su-ie jussi tak ikut. Bukankah tadi pagi ia sudah pergi bersama Chunie jussi eoh? Kau lupa?"

"Omona, Minie lupa. Hihi, Minie cangat cenang kalena bica pelgi bercama eomma. Minie jadi lupa kalau Cu-ie jumma cudah pelgi." jawab Changmin yang kini sudah memakai lengkap pakaiannya. "Lalu kita akan pelgi dengan ciapa eomma?"

"Kita akan pergi bersama teman eomma, apa Minie keberatan?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit was-was. Ia takut kalau Changmin tak akan menerima kehadiran Siwon nantinya.

"Teman eomma? Apa ia cantik?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap mata bulat eommanya.

"Ck, kau ini! Sudah bisa bertanya seperti itu eoh? Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Chunie jucci." jawab Changmin polos sambil mendekatkan dirinya kearah eommanya.

"Dasar Chunie. Sudah, kalau nanti Chunie jussi mengatakan hal aneh pada Minie, jangan didengarkan ne. Nah, kajja sini eomma rapikan rambutmu, kau harus tampil tampan." kata Jaejoong dan mulai menarik Changmin duduk dipangkuannya sambil menyisir rambut tebal Changmin.

"Minie celalu tampan eomma. Hihi."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri." jawab Jaejoong sambil terus merapikan rambut anaknya itu. "Nah, sudah selesai. Hemm, kau memang tampan. Jja, cium eomma dulu eoh?"

Cup~

"Anak pintar. Nah, sekarang kajja kita tunggu teman eomma."

"Kajja." JaeMin pun bergegas menuju ruang tengah untuk menunggu kedatangan Siwon, tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada diri mereka nanti.

.

.

Sementara itu, Yunho kini sudah bersiap untuk pergi kerumah Dujun. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 9.30 pagi, namun memang kebiasaan dari seorang Jung Yunho untuk selalu datang lebih cepat dari jam yang dijanjikan.

"Tuan muda Yunho, mobilnya sudah siap. Apa tuan muda akan berangkat sekarang?"

"Ne, gomawo Hwang ahjussi. Dan sampaikan pada appa kalau aku mungkin akan pulang larut."

"Baik tuan."

Setelah berpesan pada Hwang ahjussi, Yunhopun bergegas menuju mobilnya dan segera meluncur menuju apartemen Bolero tempat tujuannya.

Sepeninggal Yunho, nampak Siwon juga keluar dari kamarnya dengan dandanan yang terlihat rapi. Masih ingat bukan kalau hari ini Siwon akan pergi bersama keluarga dari kekasihnya?

"Yunho pergi kemana Hwang ahjussi?" tanya Siwon saat tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Yunho dan kepala pelayan dikediamannya itu.

"Ah, tuan muda Yunho akan pergi kerumah temannya tuan."

"Ah begitu."

"Apa tuan muda juga akan pergi?" tanya Hwang ahjussi karna melihat Siwon yang juga nampak rapi.

"Ne, aku ada janji. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan pergi ke kantor, ada beberapa berkas yang tertinggal. Padahal besok akan diadakan rapat."

"Baik tuan muda."

"Jja, kalau begitu aku pergi. Tolong jaga rumah dan sampaikan pada appa kalau kami nampaknya akan pulang malam."

"Ne, arraseo tuan muda." Siwon pun bergegas keluar rumah dan segera meluncur menuju kantornya.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk menemukan alamat apartement Dujun. Sekarang bahkan dirinya sudah berada di depan apartement mewah itu.

"Apartemen Bolero nomor 307." gumam Yunho disepanjang perjalanannya masuk ke apartement itu.

Ting

Pintu liftpun terbuka dan membawa Yunho kelantai 3 gedung apartement itu, segera setelahnya Yunho berjalan pelan dan menuju kamar 307 sesuai dengan nomor kamar yang diberitahu Dujun kemarin.

Drrtt drtt drrtt

Sebuah panggilan dari ponselnya, membuat Yunho berhenti sebentar untuk menerima panggilan itu. Setelahnya ia mengangkat panggilan itu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo hyung, ah mian hari minggu begini mengganggumu hyung." kata Dongwoon diline seberang. Memang jika sudah bukan dikantor, Dongwoon memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan hyung.

"Ne Dongwoon-ah, waeyo?" tanya Yunho sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya mencari kamar nomor 307.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu hyung, kalau besok akan diadakan rapat ulang dengan tim marketing. Aku lupa memberitahumu kemarin hyung."

"Ne gwencanhayo. Kalau begitu kau siapkan saja bahan yang akan kita gunakan rapat besok. Setelah itu tolong kau kirimkan ke rumahku, dan titipkan saja pada Hwang ahjussi. Aku sedang diluar dan pulang malam." jawab Yunho sambil berhenti disalah satu kamar-tanpa benar melihat nomor kamar itu. Merasa kalau kamar itu sudah benar, Yunhopun dengan cepat memencet bel yang ada disana lalu kembali melanjutkan telponnya.

"Ne hyung arraseo. Mian sekali lagi mengganggu hari minggumu. Kalau begitu aku akan tutup telponnya. Selamat siang hyung."

Klik

Ceklek

Yunho mematikan ponselnya bertepatan dengan pintu kamar dihadapannya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja cilik yang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diungkapkan. Antara kagum, terpesona dan kaget.

Yunho yang menyadari pintu kamar terbukapun lalu menengokkan kepalanya kedalam dan heran mendapati hanya ada namja kecil yang membukakannya pintu.

_'Apa Dujun sudah menikah dan memiliki anak eoh? Seingatku bahkan ia tak memiliki kekasih setelah putus dari Jihyun tahun lalu'_

.

.

Jaejoong dan Changmin tengah menunggu kedatangan Siwon, dua namja beda usia itupun tengah duduk sambil sesekali bercanda.

"Minie-ah, eomma kebelakang sebentar ne. Kau diam disini, kalau ada yang memencet bel, kau lihat dulu siapa yang datang, kalau kau tak mengenalnya tunggu eomma datang dulu, arrachi?" kata Jaejoong sambil melangkah pergi menjauh dari Changmin. Changmin hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab eommanya.

Ting tong

Bel rumah berbunyi, Changminpun segera berlari mendekat kearah pintu. Ditengoknya dari celah pintu siapa yang datang itu, dan seketika Changmin membulatkan matanya kaget. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera dibukanya pintu kamar apartementnya. Bukankah tadi ia sudah dilarang membukakan pintu jika ada yang datang?

Setelah membukakan pintu, segera Changmin menghambur keluar menemui orang yang datang itu. Dan dirinya seketika diam ditempat saat orang itu benar-benar sudah ada dihadapannya. Ditatapnya orang itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Antara kagum, terpesona dan kaget. Segera ia tersenyum manis pada orang itu.

"Apa ajucci teman olangtuaku?" tanya Changmin masih dengan tatapan kagum.

"Ne, apa orang tuanmu ada didalam?"

Changmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, segera tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Changmin menarik tangan namja yang dipanggilnya ahjussi itu masuk kedalam, benar-benar lupa akan larangan eommanya tadi.

"Siapa yang datang Minie?" teriak Jaejoong karena mendengar suara bel dari arah kamar mandi. Segera ia keluar menemui Changmin.

"EOMMA-" teriak Changmin heboh sambil terus menyeret tangan namja yang ditemuinya didepan tadi.

"Ne chagi, waeyo?" teriak Jaejoong sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekat keruang tengah.

"EOMMA, MINIE PUNYA APPA. MINIE MAU AJUCCI INI JADI APPA MINIE, EOMMA, MINIE MAU APPA BARU." teriak Changmin menggelegar bertepatan dengan Jaejoong yang juga sampai diruang tamu.

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang saat matanya melihat Changmin tengah menyeret seorang namja. Bukan, bukan terkejut dengan teriakan Changmin tadi, tapi dirinya terkejut dengan kehadiran namja yang tengah diseret Changmin itu.

"Neo! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" teriak Jaejoong kencang sambil menunjuk wajah namja itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong yeorobeun, readers, chingudeul, eonnideul, dongsaengdeul...

Saya datang lagi membawa cerita baru... Hohoho

Bagaimana, apa tanggapan kalian mengenai FF saya kali ini? Saya nggak buat cerita yang berat,, saya juga mau menyajikan humor dalam FF kali ini.. Tapi entah humornya berhasil atau malah gagal.. ^^

Apa masih ada yang berkenan saya melanjutkan FF ini? Kritik dan komennya ditunggu dalam bentuk review ^^

Bisa kalian tebak siapa namja yang diklaim Changmin sebagai appa barunya itu? Dan kenapa reaksi Jaejoong seperti itu?

Jja, daripada banyak omong, lebih baik saya lanjutkan membuat chap 2nya, dan jangan lupa kalian juga tinggalkan jejak ne. Supaya saya bisa semangat buat lanjutannya dan mudah-mudahan bisa update cepat chap selanjutnya,. ^^

Jja, onegaiitashimasu minnasan..,


	2. Chapter 2

Can i get new Appa, Eomma?

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (30 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Kim (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Other cast : Jung (Choi) Siwon (33 tahun)

Park Yoochun (26 tahun)

Kim Junsu (25 tahun)

Son Dongwoon (24 tahun)

Pairing : Yunjae, Wonjae, Yoosu

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Family/Humor/MPreg

Chapter : 2 (dua)

Warning : cerita pasaran dan tidak jelas, judul tak nyambung dengan cerita, alur cepat, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku dan tak sesuai dengan EYD.

.

.

Jja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

_"EOMMA, MINIE PUNYA APPA. MINIE MAU AJUCCI INI JADI APPA MINIE, EOMMA, MINIE MAU APPA BALU." teriak Changmin menggelegar bertepatan dengan Jaejoong yang juga sampai diruang tamu._

_Deg_

_Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang saat matanya melihat Changmin tengah menyeret seorang namja. Bukan, bukan terkejut dengan teriakan Changmin tadi, tapi dirinya terkejut dengan kehadiran namja yang tengah diseret Changmin itu._

_"Neo! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" teriak Jaejoong kencang sambil menunjuk wajah namja itu._

.

.

Jaejoong masih mengacungkan jari telunjukknya menunjuk namja yang tengah diseret Changmin. Mata bulat Jaejoong tambah melebar saat melihat namja itu hanya diam memandangnya juga. Namja itupun sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. Oh, lebih dari apapun, kenapa namja ini tiba-tiba ada dirumahnya.

"Eomma, Minie mau ajucci tampan ini jadi appa Minie." teriak Changmin sambil tersenyum senang kearah Jaejoong. Nampaknya Changmin benar-benar sangat bahagia.

Seketika Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya dan berteriak, "Mwo?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya lebar saat mendengar permintaan aneh nan ajaib dari anak sematawayangnya itu. Entah setan apa yang merasuki otak anaknya itu hingga meminta hal yang-menurutnya-sangat aneh.

Namja itupun tak kalah kagetnya dengan Jaejoong, iapun membulatkan matanya kaget sambil menatap Changmin yang terus menariknya mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

"Minie mau appa balu eomma." cengir Changmin lagi sambil terus menyeret namja itu mendekat kearah eommanya. Ditariknya namja itu yang terlihat masih terkejut, alhasil namja itupun pasrah saat dirinya ditarik oleh namja cilik gembul yang tak lain adalah Changmin menuju sofa dekat eommanya berdiri.

"Neo! Apa yang kau katakan pada anakku hah?" geram Jaejoong menunjuk tepat kewajah namja yang ditarik Changmin itu. Tak tahan lagi ia meredam amarahnya. Kilat marah jelas terlihat dikedua bola mata Jaejoong.

Namja itupun sedikit bergidik merasakan aura gelap yang seketika menguar dari namja cantik dihadapannya ini. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena kini ia tengah sibuk memandangi wajah cantik namja dihadapannya. Mata musangnya menatap dalam mata bulat Jaejoong, bukannya takut akan kemarahan namja cantik dihadapannya, malah ia seperti terpesona pada namja cantik itu.

"Yak, Jung Yunho! Kenapa kau diam hah!" teriak Jaejoong lagi karena namja itu-yang ternyata musuh bebuyutannya dikantor, Yunho-sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya, malah diam berdiri sambil menatapnya. Seakan tersadar Yunhopun segera mengerjabkan matanya pelan, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong.

"Jawab aku Jung Yunho!"

"Hentikan teriakanmu itu! Kau bisa merusak pendengaranku dengan suara jelekmu itu!" bukannya menjawab, tapi Yunho justru menambah kekesalan Jaejoong. Dirinya malah dengan santai menatap Jaejoong lagi sambil menyeringai.

"Neo!" geram Jaejoong menahan luapan emosinya. Namun itu tak berpengaruh banyak bagi Yunho, namja tampan itu masih saja menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Waeyo? Apa ada yang salah dengan permintaan anakmu itu?" tanya Yunho santai sambil mulai berjongkok guna mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Changmin.

"Bocah manis, ireumi moeyo?" tanya Yunho pada Changmin dan mengabaikan tatapan membunuh eomma dari bocah yang tengah ditanyanya itu.

"Changmin, Kim Changmin imnida." jawab namja cilik itu sambil mengembangkan senyum lima jarinya. Ditatapnya 'appa impiannya' itu dengan mata bulatnya yang diturunkan dari eommanya.

"Jucci tampan, jucci tampan haluc jadi appa Minie ne." kata Changmin dan mulai mendekatkan dirinya lagi kearah Yunho. "Jucci tampan mau jadi appa Minie?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengerjabkan matanya memandang Yunho, sebuah harapan besar ada dalam mata itu.

Yunho sempat tertegun saat manatap mata bocah gembul dihadapannya ini, entah kenapa sedikit hatinya berdesir saat mendengar permintaan dari Changmin itu. Senyum terlukis diwajah Yunho sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Changmin itu.

"Aku-" jawab Yunho sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Segera dirinya bangkit dan berdiri untuk menatap namja cantik yang masih terlihat kesal. Satu tangannya dimasukkan kedalam kantung jeansnya dan satunya lagi masih setia digenggam oleh Changmin. Seringai nampak diwajah tampannya, pertanda buruk untuk namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja aku mau jadi appamu, Changminie."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong mendadak berdetak kencang saat mendengar suara berat Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Bukan, bukan karna terenyuh mendengar suara Yunho, namun ia terkejut karna mendengar apa jawaban Yunho. Mata bulat Jaejoong semakin melebar dan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' yang sangat besar. Mungkin saja lalat akan hinggap jika saja ia telat menutup kembali bibirnya itu.

"M..MWO?" teriak Jaejoong sangat amat keras hasil dari keterkejutannya. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Percampuran antara rasa marah, benci, kesal, kaget dan...senang?

Yunho masih terus menatap Jaejoong dan sangat senang dengan perubahan ekspresi dari namja cantik itu. Seringai lagi-lagi terlukis diwajah tampannya. Mata musangnyapun memicing tajam menatap obyek dihadapannya itu.

"Neo micheosseo!" geram Jaejoong sangat kesal atas kelakuan Yunho. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan mau menjadi appa Changmin dan itu berarti menjadi-

"Andwae!"

Suaminya.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba berteriak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Disingkirkannya pikirannya itu lalu menatap tajam kearah Yunho.

"Jung Yunho, kau sudah gila eoh? Apa maksud ucapanmu itu hah?"

"Ucapan? Ucapanku yang mana?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah inoncent dan tak merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong. Ingin sekali rasanya Jaejoong bertindak kasar pada namja dihadapannya ini, meninjunya agar kesadaran namja itu kembali seperti semula. Namun ia tak melakukannya, mengingat masih ada Chanhmin didekatnya.

"Jangan memancing kemarahanku Jung Yunho-ssi!" geram Jaejoong berusaha menekan amarah yang memenuhi dadanya.

"Hahaha, baiklah-baiklah. Jadi, apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku itu, nona Jaejoong?"

"Berhenti menganggapku yeoja!"

"Baiklah, Jaejoong-ssi. Dimana letak kesalahan dalam ucapanku hmm?" ucap Yunho lagi sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya.

"Neo!" Yunho benar-benar sedang menguji kesabaran namja cantik itu rupanya. Dilihat sekarang namja itu masih mengulum senyum memandang Jaejoong.

"Kau, kenapa menyanggupi permintaan Changmin hah?" jawab Jaejoong akhirnya dan berusaha menekan suaranya yang mulai meninggi. Walaupun ia sangat kesal, ia berusaha menutupinya dari Changmin.

"Aku, menyanggupinya? Tak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya kasihan melihat bocah itu. Nampaknya ia sangat mengharapkanku menjadi appanya." jawab Yunho santai dan mulai berjongkok kembali menghadap Changmin.

"Benar bukan?" tanyanya lagi ketika matanya bertubrukan dengan mata Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk dengan semangat, menyebabkan rambut tebalnya bergoyang lucu. "Ne." ucapnya ditengah-tengah anggukannya.

Dunia Jaejoong serasa berputar saat melihat mata Changmin yang berbinar menatap Yunho. Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit bergetar melihat binar kebahagiaan dari anaknya itu. Sudah lama ia tak melihat binar seperti itu dari anaknya. Tak terasa bahkan sekarang dirinya ikut tersenyum melihat itu, melihat bagaimana bahagianya Changmin menatap Yunho.

"Anak manis." ucap Yunho sambil mengelus pelan rambut Changmin, dan seketika membuat dada Jaejoong kembali bergemuruh kencang, melihat interaksi antara Yunho dan Changmin itu. Perasaan hangat tiba-tiba muncul didadanya. Bagaimana Yunho terlihat sangat tulus dan sayang saat mengelus rambut hitam Changmin. Dan senyum Yunho yang-baru pertama kali dilihatnya-nampak sangat tulus, tak pernah dilihatnya Yunho tersenyum setulus itu pada seseorang. Biasanya hanya ada seringai dan senyum palsu yang menghiasi wajah Yunho itu.

"Appa." teriak Changmin dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menyerang Yunho dan memeluk namja tampan-yang sangat ingin dijadikannya appa-itu dengan erat. Dibenamkannya wajahnya pada ada bidang sang 'appa'.

Deg

Kali ini giliran jantung Yunho yang berdetak sangat kencang, saat tubuhnya merasakan dekapan hangat tangan mungil milik namja kecil a.k.a Changmin. Perasaan hangat tiba-tiba menjalar didadanya. Tangan besarnya tiba-tiba sulit digerakkan, bahkan hanya untuk membalas dekapan hangat Changmin itu ia tak mampu. Ia masih terkejut atas sikap Changmin yang tiba-tiba itu.

Sama halnya dengan Yunho, Jaejoong juga nampak tertegun melihat Changmin tengah memeluk Yunho-namja yang menjadi musuh bebuyutannya dikantor-seperti itu. Mata besarnya sedikit berkaca-kaca, melihat keakraban dari pasangan namja beda usia dihadapannya itu. Entah kenapa, melihat Yunho dan Changmin dalam posisi seperti itu, nampak seperti Yunho dan Changmin memang benarlah seorang anak dan appa.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Setelah perdebatan cukup alot antara Yunho dan Jaejoong-ditambah aksi menangis Changmin yang sangat sulit untuk dihentikan-akhirnya dengan sebuah kesepakatan Jaejoong bersedia agar Yunho ikut bergabung dengan dirinya dan Changmin untuk pergi ke kebun binatang. Walaupun awalnya Jaejoong berteriak-teriak untuk mengusir Yunho dan diakhiri dengan tangis Changmin yang sangat kencang.

"Eomma, kajja kita pelgi. Minie mau main, eomma." rengek Changmin sambil menarik-narik ujung kemeja Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri sekarang tengah berada didapur dan tengah memasukkan bekal makanan yang akan dibawanya pergi.

"Sebentar lagi ne changi, eomma masih menunggu teman. Minie ingat bukan?"

Changmin hanya mengembungkan pipinya sebal saat mendengar kata 'sebentar' dari eommanya, bahkan semenjak tadi ia sudah mendengar kata itu lebih dari sepuluh kali, tapi teman eommanya itu sama sekali belum datang.

Dimana Yunho? Ah, rupanya namja tampan itu tengah berada diruang tengah sambil memainkan ponsel touchscreennya dan tak lama sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

"Minie bocan!" rajuk Changin lagi sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Ditatapnya eommanya itu dengan pandangan kesal lalu berlari kencang keluar dari dapur.

"Yah, Minie, mau kemana?" teriak Jaejoong yang kaget karna tiba-tiba Changmin berlari.

"Appa~" teriak Changmin menggelegar dan sempat membuat Yunho-yang diteriaki Changmin-terlonjak saking kagetnya. Bahkan ponsel ditelinganya hampir terjatuh andai saja ia tak erat menggenggamnya.

"Ne Dujun-ah, mian aku tak bisa datang. Aku lupa aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Mianhae, kapan-kapan aku akan datang bermain kerumahmu, jja, annyeong."

Klik

Yunho buru-buru mematikan ponselnya sebelum Changmin berteriak kembali. Baru saja ia memberikan kabar pada Dujun kalu dirinya tak bisa datang kerumahnya.

"Ne Minie, waeyo? Kenapa memanggilku eoh?" kata Yunho sambil merentangkan tangannya bersiap menyambut kedatangan Changmin.

Plukk

Dan dengan sukses badan montok Changmin menubruk pelan badan kekar Yunho lalu dengan sigap Yunho memeluk tubuh Changmin dan mengangkatnya lalu mendudukkannya dipangkuannya. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya saat melihat wajah cemberut Changmin.

_'Apa ini rasanya menjadi appa?'_

"Waeyo? Kenapa mukamu ditekuk begitu?" tanya Yunho sambil mencubit pelan pipi Changmin.

Changmin meringis saat merasakan pipinya ditarik Yunho, namun segera ia mempoutkan bibirnya lagi saat melihat Yunho yang tengah menertawakannya.

"Minie bocan. Minie mau pelgi liat cinga." ucap Changmin dengan tangan terlipat didadanya.

Melihat itu senyum tipis terlukis diwajah Yunho, "Kau mau bermain? Bukankah kita harus menunggu teman eomma dulu? Baru setelah itu kita bisa pergi." jawab Yunho sambil mengelus pelan puncak kepala Changmin.

_'Eomma? Yang benar saja? Aku terdengar seperti memanggil istriku sendiri. Mwo? Istri. Yak, apa yang kau pikirkan Yunho!'_

Kalian pasti heran mengapa Yunho sama sekali tak kaget atas panggilan Changmin pada Jaejoong? Itu karena dirinya memang sudah mengetahui semua informasi tentang namja cantik itu. Dulu, saat Jaejoong baru menjadi pegawai diperusahaan appanya, Yunho sudah mencari tahu semua informasi tentang namja cantik itu. Bukan, bukan karna dirinya tertarik pada namja cantik itu, namun memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yunho untuk mencari tahu identitas para pegawai perusahaan sedetail mungkin. Jadi tak heran bukan kalau dirinya tak kaget atas panggilan 'eomma' yang diteriakkan Changmin itu.

"Tapi Minie bocan. Teman eomma datangnya lama."

"Bersabarlah. Kalau kau bosan, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bermain? Eoh? Kau bermain denganku?"

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan pandangan berbinar, wajahnyapun sudah tak ditekuk seperti tadi. Segera tanpa aba-aba, Changmin mendorong tubuh Yunho dan menyebabkan namja dewasa itu terjungkal kebelakang, dan tanpa aba-aba lagi Changmin segera menyerang Yunho dengan tangan mungilnya. Oh, tak tahu saja Yunho, ia baru saja memberi umpan pada macan yang sedang kelaparan.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Suara desahan dan teriakan nampak memenuhi apartemen tempat dimana Kim Jaejoong dan keluarga kecilnya tinggal. Jaejoong yang tadinya sibuk menyiapkan makanan yang akan dibawanya pergi kini hanya bisa melongo dengan bibir yang terbuka lebar. Bagaimana sekarang dilihatnya, dua orang namja yang tadinya berpenampilan rapi, kini malah terlihat seperti dua korban bencana alam yang berhari-hari tak dievakuasi dari tempat kejadian.

Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah pakaian yang dikenakan keduanya, sangat kusut dan lecek. Jangan lupakan tatanan rambut yang tadinya disisir rapi, kini terlihat sangat berantakan dengan rambut yang mencuat kesana-sini. Wajah kedua namja itu terlihat sangat kelelahan. Ani, bukan keduanya, hanya salah satu namja-yang lebih dewasa-saja yang terlihat kelelahan. Sementara namja satunya terlihat senang bahkan memasang seringai diwajah kecilnya.

"O..mo..na. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" kata itulah yang pertama kali terdengar dari namja cantik itu. Padahal tak ada setengah jam dirinya menyiapkan makanan dan membiarkan dua namja itu diam diruang tamu, sekarang bahkan ruang tamunya yang biasanya tertata rapi, kini terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Dengan barang-barang yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Eomma." teriak namja cilik-yang baru saja turun dari tubuh tegap namja dibawahnya-sambil berlari menuju arah Jaejoong. Direntangkannya tangannya meminta Jaejoong untuk menggendongnya.

"Minie-ah, waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong kepada anaknya yang kini sudah bergelayut manja dilengannya.

"Ania eomma. Minie tadi habic main kuda-kudaan dengan jucci tampan." jawab Changmin sambil nyengir kearah Yunho.

Yunho? Ah, ya. Namja itulah yang tadi diajak Changmin untuk bermain. Ia pikir Changmin akan mengajaknya bermain mobil-mobilan atau permainan lainnya yang tak membutuhkan tenaga banyak. Mengingat usia namja cilik itu tak lebih dari 3 tahun, tapi apa? Ia justru diajak bermain gulat oleh namja cilik itu serta permainan lainnya yang hanya berisi pertarungan.

Jelas saja Yunho tak akan berani berbuat macam-macam pada bocah cilik itu. Mengingat dirinya namja dewasa yang sangat pantang untuk menyakiti anak dibawah umur. Maka dari itu ia memilih mengalah dan membiarkan Changmin untuk menang melawannya. Namun apa yang didapat? Changmin justru menyerangnya dengan brutal karena merasa tak ada perlawanan dari Yunho, hingga menyebabkan namja itu kewalahan dan akhirnya harus merelakan dirinya menjadi bulan-bulanan namja cilik itu.

"Ternyata aku salah dengan mengalah darinya. Tak kusangka ia akan dengan senang hati menyerangku." desis Yunho dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan, percampuran rasa kesal, marah dan...bahagia?

Perlahan dirinya bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit merapihkan penampilannya yang sangat kacau akibat dari pertarungannya dengan Changmin.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil melihat raut wajah kesal dari Yunho itu. Bisa ia rasakan betapa kesalnya namja tampan itu terhadap anaknya. Junsu saja yang notabene merupakan pamannya akan merasa sangat kesal dengan tingkah Changmin. Apalagi Yunho yang baru bertemu dengannya?

"Kau lebih baik rapikan penampilanmu, kau terlihat sangat kacau." ucap Jaejoong sabil menatap Yunho, "Dan kau Minie," kini pandangannya beralih menatap Changmin dalam gendongannya. "Cepat minta maaf pada ahjussi."

Changmin hanya tersenyum kecil pada Jaeoong dan mulai turun dari gendongan eommanya, berjalan mendekati Yunho lalu memeluk kaki namja itu sambil bergumam, "Jucci payah. Bica kalah dali Minie."

Dan detik itu juga Yunho rasanya ingin menguliti Changmin.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Tepat pukul 11.00 siang, Siwon baru tiba dikediaman Jaejoong. Karena mengalami kemacetan saat diperjalanan dan dirinya yang tadi harus pergi ke kantor untuk mengambil bahan rapat esok hari. Kini, Siwon sudan tepat berada didepan pintu apartement Jaejoong, dengan seikat lily putih dan satu kantung makanan untuk anak namjachingunya itu. Ia ingat ucapan Jaejoong kalau anaknya itu sangat menyukai makanan.

Ting tong

Siwonpun memencet bel pintu kamar Jaejoong berharap cemas akan reaksi anak Jaejoong nantinya. Ini adalah yang pertama bagi Siwon untuk bertemu langsung dengan putra namjachingunya itu. Awalnya Siwon memang sedikit kaget karna tak menyangka namja cantik incarannya itu sudah memiliki anak. Ia kira kalau Jaejoong dulu menikah dengan seorang yeoja dan menghasilkan anak dari hubungannya itu. Namun ternyata ia salah, setelah menyuruh Junhyung orang kepercayaannya untuk mencari tahu semua tentang namja cantik itu, akhirnya ia tahu kalau ternyata Jaejoong menikah dengan seorang namja dan Jaejoonglah yang mengandung dan melahirkan anaknya-yang seingat dirinya bernama Changmin-hingga kejadian naas terjadi pada suaminya itu. Justru Siwon sangat senang mendengar berita itu-berita kalau Jaejoong bisa mengandung-karena dengan itu bukankah ia bisa memiliki anak nantinya bersama pujaan hatinya itu.

Ah, bermimpilah tuan Siwon.

Ting tong

Lama tak ada yang membukakan pintu, Siwonpun sekali lagi memencet bel pintu kamar Jaejoong dan tak lama kemudian pintu kamarpun terbuka dan menampakkan wajah seorang namja tampan dengan mata musangnya. Seketika Siwon membulatkan matanya kaget karena menemukan namja itu yang membukakan pintu apartement Jaejoong, selanjutnya iapun berteriak-

"Yunho?"

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Siwon menatap tajam kearah dongsaengnya merasa kesal dengan kehadiran dongsaengnya itu diapartement Jaejoong. Entah apa yang bisa membawanya sampai ketempat kekasihnya itu tinggal, namun yang lebih membuatnya iritasi adalah, keakraban yang terjalin antara Yunho dan Changmin anak dari Jaejoong. Siwon bisa melihat bagaimana kedekatan Changmin dengan Yunho, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat saat menyadari Changmin yang bahkan tak memperdulikan kedatangannya. Siwon jadi merasa tak kasat mata didepan dua namja itu.

"Jadi-" ucap Siwon memulai percakapan, "Apa yang membuatmu sampai berada disini, Yunho?" tanya Siwon dengan nada kesal sangat kentara, bagaimanapun juga ia sangat kesal karena mengetahui Yunho berada dirumah Jaejoong sementara tadi dirinya mengatakan akan pergi kerumah teman.

Yunho hanya memandang sekilas pada hyungnya itu dan mulai kembali bermain dengan Changmin, "Kau sendiri, apa yang membawamu sini, ke kediaman pegawaimu?" tanya Yunho sarkatis dengan nada yang dingin.

Siwon hanya menatap sebentar kearah Yunho sebelum matanya berpindah menatap Changmin dan tersenyum, "Karena pegawaiku itu, adalah kekasihku."

Deg

Yunho dengan cepat memutar wajahnya menatap Siwon. Menatap hyungnya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kaget? Tentu. Terkejut? Sudah pasti. Cemburu? Entahlah, mendengar kalau Jaejoong adalah kekasih hyungnya sedikit membuat hati Yunho menjadi panas. Entah karena apa, bukankah wajar jika hyungnya itu memiki kekasih? Yang tak wajar adalah, kenapa justru Jaejoonglah yang menjadi kekasih hyungnya itu?

Hei Yunho, apa ada masalah dengan itu semua? Jaejoong adalah kekasih hyungmu? Tak ada yang aneh bukan, kecuali kalau kau memiliki rasa lain terhadap namja cantik itu.

"Sudah kuduga." gumam Yunho, dipalingkannya matanya dari wajah hyungnya lalu menatap Changmin yang masih serius bermain dihadapannya.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana caranya kau disini? Setahuku kau dan Jaejoong-"

"Aku salah masuk kamar." jawab Yunho memotong ucapan Siwon, "Dan anak ini," ucapnya lagi sambil menunjuk Changmin, "Menyeretku masuk kedalam."

Siwon hanya menatap Yunho dengan pandangan menyelidik, seolah mengatakan aku-tak-sepenuhnya-percaya.

"Kalau kau tak percaya, terserah." ucap Yunho lagi seperti bisa membaca pikiran Siwon.

"Bukannya aku tak percaya, hanya saja ini terlihat sedikit, aneh!" ucap Siwon lagi sambil terus menatap Yunho.

Changmin yang sedari tadi sibuk bermainpun akhirnya berbicara dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan sedikit kesal.

"Ajucci belicik." gumam Changmin dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, sedari tadi ia mendengar Siwon berbicara terus. "Eomma!" teriak Changmin lagi dan segera beranjak dari duduknya saat melihat Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"Mian hyung aku sedikit lama. Ah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berangkat? Sebelum hari semakin siang?" ucap Jaejoong sambil memandang Siwon. Sementara Changmin sudah meloncat gembira didepan kaki Jaejoong.

"Acikk acikk, kita belangkat. Kajja eomma, appa!"

Deg

Jantung Siwon rasanya berdetak kencang saat Changmin menyebutnya appa. Apakah itu artinya ia sudah diterima oleh bocah gembul itu? Bisa dilihatnya kini Changmin yang perlahan berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum manis, bukankah tadi ia seperti tak menghiraukan kehadirannya? Tapi sekarang? Oh, rupanya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada Siwon eoh? Siwon sudah menyambut Changmin yang tinggal selangkah lagi berada didekatnya. Tapi, tunggu! Hei, kenapa bocah itu malah melewatinya dan berjalan terus kearah-

"Appa, kajja,"

_'M..mwo? A..appa? Kenapa Changmin memanggil Yunho appa?'_

Yunho tersenyum saat Changmin sudah berada disampingnya, diusapnya lembut puncak kepala Changmin sebelum akhirnya ikut berdiri dan menggandeng hangat tangan bocah gembul itu. Yunhopun menyeringai saat melihat wajah Siwon yang terlihat shock atas apa yang baru dilihatnya. Ia yakin kalau dipikiran hyungnya itu berbagai macam pertanyaan bermunculan.

Sementara Jaejoong, dirinya menepuk pelan keningnya karena melupakan keberadaan Yunho disekitarnya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena melupakan kehadiran namja perusak suasana itu. Dan bisa ia lihat kini, seringai tercetak diwajah Yunho dan itu artinya sebuah pertanda buruk baginya.

"N..neo, kenapa Changmin menanggilmu-"

"Appa?" potong Yunho sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Karena aku adalah appa Changmin yang baru." ucap Yunho tegas sambil memasang seringai diwajahnya menatap Jaejoong yang pucat pasi ditempatnya.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

YunJaeMin plus Siwon kini tengah berada didalam mobil Yunho. Awalnya Jaejoong berencana untuk mengusir Yunho pulang dan pergi hanya bertiga dengan Changmin dan Siwon, namun apadaya Changmin melarangnya dan berteriak histeris saat Jaejoong memisahkannya dengan Yunho. Dan bisa dipastikan setelah itu, Jaejoong tak akan tega melihat anaknya menangis seperti itu dan dengan wajah teramat kesal menyuruh Yunho ikut masuk mobil Siwon.

Namun lagi-lagi Changmin beraksi, dirinya sama sekali tak mau berdekatan dengan Siwon, alhasil dirinya kembali meronta meminta pergi menggunakan mobil 'appa'nya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, dengan posisinya Yunho menyetir, sementara disebelah pengemudi nampak Jaejoong yang tengah memangku Changmin-tentu ini hasil dari rengekan Changmin.

Ingin rasanya Siwon menyate(?)Changmin karena permintaannya yang sangat aneh itu, namun diurungkannya mengingat ia adalah anak dari namja cantik yang merupakan kekasihnya.

Awalnya Siwon berniat untuk membatalkan kepergiannya menemani Jaejoong, namun melihat puppy eyes yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong, akhirnya meluluhkan hati Siwon dan akhirnya iapun ikut dalam rombongan itu. Walaupun dengan kedongkolan yang luar biasa.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih setengah jam, merekapun tiba di kebun binatang. Segera setelahnya Changmin dengan semangat menarik Yunho untuk masuk, mengabaikan kehadiran eommanya yang terlihat sedikit kesal karena perhatian Changmin sudah beralih darinya.

"Kajja appa, Minie mau liat cinga. Kajja." Changmin terlihat sangat antusias. Dirinyapun dengan semangat pula menarik Yunho untuk membeli tiket masuk. Jaejoong dan Siwon sendiri sudah jauh tertinggal dibelakang, karena Changmin seakan melupakan kehadiran dua orang itu.

Jaejoong merasakan perubahan besar dalam diri namjachingunya-Siwon. Setelah tadi-entah setan dari mana-Yunho mengumumkan dengan bangga kalau dirinya adalah appa baru dari anaknya, kini Siwon menjadi lebih pendiam dan sepertinya namja dengan lesung pipi itu berusaha memendam sesak dihatinya. Bisa dilihat bagaimana Siwon yang menatap tajam Jaejoong sesaat setelah Yunho mengatakan hal itu. Meminta penjelasan dari ucapan namja yang notabene adalah dongsaengnya. Belum lagi tatapan mata Siwon yang nampak sedih kala melihat interaksi dari Yunho dan Changmin yang nampak begitu intim.

"Hyung-" rintih Jaejoong sepelan mungkin. Dirinya tak pernah melihat Siwon yang seperti ini. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, keadaan ini sama sekali tak menguntungkan baginya.

"Hyung, apa hyung marah padaku?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati. Bagaimanapun sekarang suasana hati Siwon sedang tak menentu, salah memilih kata bisa berakibat fatal.

"Hnn." geram Siwon tanpa menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dirinya tetap menatap lurus kedepan tepat kearah dua namja beda usia yang nampak sangat bahagia.

Melihat itu Jaejoong merasa sangat sedih, tak biasanya Siwon akan bersikap ketus begini padanya. Semua ini gara-gara Yunho, namja sok yang sudah seenaknya mengatakan hal aneh pada Siwon.

"Mian hyung, a..aku juga tak mengerti kenapa Minie bersikap begitu pada Yunho. Tapi aku yakin itu tak akan lama. Aku akan membuatnya melupakan Yunho dan ki-"

"Aku rasa tak mungkin." jawab Siwon tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Jaejoong. "Lihatlah, anakmu sepertinya sangat menyukai Yunho, dan Yunhopun-" Siwon berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, sambil menatap Yunho dan Changmin yang sudah berjalan jauh didepan mereka, "Sepertinya juga menyukai anakmu Jae."

Jaejoong seketika merasakan sesak yang sangat didadanya, melihat orang yang di-, ani melihat orang yang mencintainya terlihat sangat terpuruk atas apa yang terjadi. Ya, memang Jaejoong belum sepenuhnya mencintai Siwon, dirinya menerima Siwon karena Siwon sangat perhatian dan menyayangi dirinya. Ia memang menyukai namja dengan lesung pipi itu, namun belum menginjak yang namanya cinta.

"Aku tak pernah melihat Yunho, tersenyum bahagia seperti itu." lanjut Siwon lagi masih menatap dongsaengnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Yunho, namja yang selalu menjadi sainganku dalam berbagai hal. Sedikit banyak menjadikanku paham bagaimana sifatnya, terlepas dari kenyataan kalau kami adalah saudara kandung. Setiap kali, kami selalu bersaing dalam segala hal, bersaing dalam merebutkan sesuatu." Jaejoong berpaling dan menatap Siwon, menunggu namja itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sampai sekarang, tak pernah sekalipun aku melihat Yunho begitu bahagia dan bisa tertawa selepas itu." kata Siwon sambil tersenyum getir melihat kebahagiaan Yunho, "Selama ini orang tuaku selalu menomer satukan diriku dan mengenyampingkan Yunho. Kalau tidak dengan usaha sendiri, Yunho tak akan bisa meraih posisi seperti sekarang, terlepas ia adalah putra dari appaku. Selama ini, tanpa keinginannya, ia selalu menjadi posisi nomor dua dalam keluargaku, jadi tak mengherankan kalau ia menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan tertutup. Akupun tak pernah ingin menjadikan Yunho bayang-banyangku, dan membuat bumonimku selalu mengenyampingkan Yunho, hanya karna aku adalah putra pertama generasi Jung. Tak seharusnya aku mendapatkan perlakuan yang berbeda dari Yunho."

_'Ternyata begitu, pantas saja Yunho sangat dingin terhadap semua orang. Ia, hanya terjebak dalam perasaan dinomor duakan, dan tak ingin orang lain juga menganggapnya dibawah'_

"Sekarang, setelah begitu lamanya, aku bisa melihat senyum bahagia darinya lagi, aku, aku tak tahu apa aku harus senang atau sedih, karna kenyataan hal yang membuat Yunho bahagia kembali adalah-" Siwon tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Semua kata-katanya seolah tercekat ditenggorokannya. Seolah jika ia mengutarakan kata-kata itu, hanya akan menambah luka hati yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

"Untuk kali ini, bolehkah aku egois, Jaejoong-ah?"

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Yunho dan Changmin tengah menatap kesal kearah sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki mereka masuk ke dalam kebun binatang. Terlihat keduanya tengah menatap tajam pasangan itu dengan tangan terlipat didada dan wajah cemberut menyiratkan ketidaksukaan mereka.

Sedangkan pasangan kekasih itu hanya diam menatap HoMin dengan pandangan yang seolah menyampaikan kalimat-kenapa-menatap-kami-seperti-itu?-yang tentu saja tak berhasil didengar oleh Yunho dan Changmin.

"Eomma lama cekali, Minie bocan!" keluh Changmin saat pasangan kekasih itu-yang tak lain adalah sang eomma dengan Siwon-tepat berdiri dihadapannya.

Ternyata kekesalan bocah gembul itu tak lain karena Jaejoong dan Siwon sangat lama datang menemuinya. Sehingga menyebabkan waktunya berkurang untuk melihat semua binatang yang ada di kebun binatang itu. Sedangkan Yunho, kesal karena melihat Siwon yang terus menempeli eomma Changmin itu, entah kenapa dirinya sangat kesal melihat pasangan Siwon-Jaejoong itu.

"Habis Minie jalannya sangat cepat, eomma jadi tak bisa mengejar, untung ada Siwon ahjussi, jadi eomma tak tersesat untuk mencari Minie." jawab Jaejoong sambil membelai lembut puncak kepala Changmin, ia hanya ingin agar Changmin melihat kebaikan dari Siwon, setidaknya ia berusaha untuk membuat Changmin melihat keberadaan Siwon.

"Mianhaeyo." ucapnya lagi karna Changmin masih dalam mode ngambek.

"Mianhae ne Changminie, oh ya. Kenalkan aku Siwon, tadi saat dirumah kita belum sempat berkenalan aniya?" kata Siwon berusaha untuk mendekatkan diri pada Changmin.

"Jucci belicik." ketus Changmin menjawab perkataan Siwon, dirinya masih kesal karna eommanya terlambat datang.

"Aigoo Minie-ah, tak boleh begitu sama jussi. Cepat minta maaf!"

"Chiluh!" elak Changmin dan membuang wajahnya kesamping, "Kalo jucci itu tak ikut kita tak akan telambat!" ucapnya lagi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Siwon. "Mehrong!"

"Aiss anak ini. Siapa yang meng-"

"Sampai kapan kalian mau berdebat hal konyol begitu?" tiba-tiba suara Yunho menginterupsi perkataan Jaejoong, "Kalau kau terus protes dan memarahi Changmin begitu, kita akan benar-benar terlambat. Hari semakin siang!" ucap Yunho lagi dengan suara dingin dan pandangan yang menusuk tajam.

"Kajja Minie, lebih baik kita main berdua saja. Biarkan pasangan ini menikmati waktunya berdua." Yunho segera meraih tangan Changmin dan mulai mengajaknya berjalan masuk kedalam. Sementara Siwon dan Jaejoong dengan segera mengikuti langkah dua namja itu, sebelum bocah itu bertambah marah nantinya.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Yunho dan Changmin sangat asik memperhatikan berbagai macam binatang yang ada dikebun binatang itu. Senyum tak pernah lepas di wajah keduanya. Pemandangan yang sangat jarang bisa ditemui ketika Yunho nampak sangat bahagia dan tersenyum sepanjang hari. Siwon saja sampai heran kenapa dongsaengnya itu bisa sangat bersemangat seperti itu, tak jauh beda dari Siwon, Jaejoongpun heran kenapa anaknya sangat cepat akrab dengan orang asing seperti Yunho.

Kini Yunho dan Changmin tengah asik melihat beruang madu yang ada didalam kandangnya. Changmin terus berteriak kencang saat beruang itu mulai berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan seketika membuka lebar mulutnya sehingga menampilkan taringnya yang tajam.

"Howaaaa, daebak!" teriak Changmin kencang dan matanya nampak berbinar. Yunho sendiri tersenyum senang saat melihat Changmin yang begitu antusias. Dirinyapun mengusap pelan kepala Changmin.

"Beluang itu milip appa." kata Changmin tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk salah satu beruang yang tengah tidur dikandangnya.

Yunho sedikit mengernyit bingung karna Changmin menyamakannya dengan beruang, walaupun Changmin sepertinya mengejek dirinya, namun entah kenapa ia sama sekali tak marah.

"Aku mirip beruang itu? Yang benar saja!"

"Hihi, milip! Badan beluangnya becar sepelti badan appa!" kata Changmin lagi sambil cekikikan. Ditutupnya mulutnya saat dirinya tertawa.

"Yak! Apa katamu bocah! Kau mengatai badanku besar eoh? Padahal aku sudah rajin olahraga!" kata Yunho pura-pura marah. "Karna kau sudah mengataiku, kau harus dapat hukuman!"

Seketika Yunho menggelitiki Changmin yang berada dihadapannya. Changmin terkikik geli dan menggeliatkan badannya menghindari serangan Yunho. Namun Yunho tak mau kalah, ia terus menggelitiki Changmin sampai anak itu benar-benar kehabisan tenaga.

"Haha..geli..geli..ha..ha."

"Bocah nakal, berani mengataiku eoh! Rasakan ini!" ucap Yunho lagi dan menambah gelitikannya pada badan Changmin. Walaupun berkata sedikit kasar, namun berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Yunho yang menampakkan kebahagiaan. Ia terlihat sangat senang bermain dengan Changmin.

"Ampun..ha..ampun appa. Hihi."

"Kau bilang apa aku tak mendengarnya." kata Yunho masih terus menggeliti Changmin.

"Ampun appa, haa."

"Shireo!" ucap Yunho lagi dan semakin gencar mengerjai Changmin.

Sementara Yunho dan Changmin terus bercanda seperti itu, tak jauh dari mereka nampak Jaejoong dan Siwon yang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Keduanya sama-sama heran dengan tingkah HoMin, namun jauh dari itu, Jaejoong dan Siwon merasa senang atas kebahagiaan kedua orang itu. Tak terasa bibir keduanya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Setelah berkeliling melihat semua binatang yang ada di kebun binatang itu, kini Changmin nampak kelelahan akibat aktivitasnya itu. Sekarang ia sudah ada digendongan Yunho karna Changmin menolak saat Siwon menawarkan dirinya untuk menggendong dirinya. Nampaklah sekarang Changmin seperti bayi kangguru yang menempel didada Yunho.

"Eomma, Minie lapal." rengek Changmin sambil menatap Jaejoong yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Ne kalau begitu kita makan disana ne." Jaejoongpun melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu mencari tempat untuk makan, karna memang dirinya tadi sudah menyiapkan bekal makan untuk mereka semua. Dibelakangnya nampak Siwon dan HoMin yang mengekor.

Jaejoong dengan sigap menaruh bekal makanannya dan menyusunnya. Tempat ini memang menyediakan tempat untuk berpiknik sambil menikmati pemandangan binatang-binatang. Setelah semua selesai, Jaejoongpun menyodorkan kotak bekal-bermotif beruang-pada Changmin.

"Minie, kajja makan sama eomma." kata Jaejoong dan hendak mengambil Changmin dari pangkuan Yunho.

Namun Changmin menolak dan malah merapatkan dirinya kedada Yunho. "Minie mau makan cama appa." jawab Changmin sambil tangannya meraih kotak bekal sodoran Jaejoong.

"Appa, cuapi Minie ne?" ucap Changmin lagi sambil menatap Yunho. Yunho hanya diam sambil menatap mata bulat Changmin. Detik berikutnya sebuah senyum terlukis diwajah Yunho lalu dengan sigap mengambil kotak bekal dari tangan Changmin.

"Hihi, gambal beluang." celetuk Changmin saat melihat gambar yang ada dikotak bekalnya.

"Yak, beruang lagi eoh!" ucap Yunho pura-pura marah.

"Appa, aaaaaa~"

Mendengar Changmin yang membuka mulutnya meminta makan, Yunhopun dengan sigap menyendok bekal makan itu-yang ternyata nasi goreng-dan menyodorkannya pada Changmin.

"Machita! Appa juga makan!" pekik Changmin dan menyuruh Yunho makan juga. "Macakan eomma itu cangat enak, jadi appa haluc makan juga!"

"Masakan eomma? Apa kau yang memasaknya?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Ne, ini semua aku yang memasaknya, wae?"

"Ania, heran saja. Apa masakanmu benar-benar enak eoh?" kata Yunho lagi seakan meragukan masakan Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja. Coba saja makan kalau kau tak percaya!"

"Baiklah."

Yunhopun mengambil satu sendok penuh nasi goreng dikotak bekal Changmin, lalu memasukkan kemulutnya, mengunyahnya pelan dan menelannya.

_'Enak sekali, apa benar dia yang memasak?'_

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong ketus. Rupanya ia sedikit kesal karna Yunho meragukan rasa masakannya.

Yunhopun tersenyum tipis sampai-sampai tak terlihat sebelum menjawabnya, "Lumayan." jawabnya datar dan mulai menyuapi Changmin kembali.

"Huh, menyebalkan!"

"Masakanmu sangat enak Jae, bahkan aku tak heran kenapa Changmin mempunyai nafsu makan yang baik. Itu semua karna rasa masakan eommanya yang sangat enak." jawab Siwon berusaha membuat mood namja cantik itu kembali.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Siwon yang mencoba menghiburnya. "Ne hyung, kajja lanjutkan makanmu." Siwon mengangguk dan mulai melanjutkan kembali makannya.

"Eomma, ayo cuapi appa. Appa kan cuapin Minie, jadi appa tak bica makan cendiri. Kajja eomma cuapi appa."

"Uhukk..uhukkk." seketika Jaejoong tersedak minumannya saat mendengar permintaan Changmin. "Mwo?" teriaknya lagi sambil membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Eomma cuapi appa. Appa kan belum makan." ucap Changmin lagi sambil memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Yah, dia sudah besar Minie, untuk appa eomma menyuapinya!"

"Tapi appa belum makan. Nanti kalau appa cakit gimana?" kata Changmin lagi tak mau kalah.

"Ta..tapi-"

"Hiks, eomma tak mau cuapi appa? Huwee, eomma jaat. Kacian appa kelapalan. Huwee."

"Yah yah, uljimayo. Aiss, menyusahkan saja. Ne ne, eomma akan suapi Yunho jussi ne." kata Jaejoong akhirnya menyetujui usul Changmin, daripada Changmin menangis lebih baik ia menuruti permintaan anaknya itu.

Siwon dan Yunhopun hanya terdiam mendengar perdebatan kecil ibu dan anak itu. Tapi seketika raut wajah mereka berubah saat mendengar keputusan Jaejoong. Siwon memasang wajah kesalnya, sementara Yunho menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan diwajahnya. Entah kenapa ia malah senang saat Jaejoong menyetujui usul anaknya. Ah, bahkan kalau tak disuapipu sebenarnya ia bisa makan sendiri. Tapi ia juga senang dengan usul Changmin itu.

"Hee." cengir Changmin senang saat mendengar persetujuan eommanya.

"Sini, buka mulutmu." ucap Jaejoong ketus saat menyodorkan sesendok nasi goreng kehadapan Yunho. Walaupun berkata kasar, namun sejujurnya jantung Jaejoong bergemuruh kencang sekarang. Entah kenapa ia malah sedikit gugup saat memikirkan dirinya menyuapi Yunho. Terlihat seperti seorang istri yang menyuapi suaminya.

_'Jaejoong pabo! Apa yang ada diotakmu!'_

Sementara Yunho sendiri sedang mengulum senyumnya, melihat tangan putih Jaejoong terulur kearahnya. Dan seketika seringai tercetak diwajahnya saat matanya beralih memandang Siwon yang nampak geram melihat adegan dihadapannya.

Hap

Nyam

Nyam

Yunhopun mengunyah pelan nasi goreng itu sambil matanya tak lepas memandang Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum disela kunyahannya.

"Mashita! Kenapa rasa makanan ini jadi lezat saat kau yang menyuapiku ne?" ucap Yunho setelah menelan habis nasi goreng itu, dan membuat Jaejoong berblushing ria mendengar perkataannya. Sementara Siwon membulatkan matanya cengo mendengar sang dongsaeng menggombali kekasihnya seperti itu.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Setelah makan siang yang diwarnai sedikit insiden manis-setidaknya menurut Changmin, sekarang rombongan kecil itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mengelilingi sisi kebun binatang yang belum terjamah. Apalagi tadi Changmin ingin sekali melihat singa, binatang favoritnya. Disinilah sekarang mereka, didepan kandang singa yang menampakkan si raja hutan itu yang tengah berjalan-jalan dengan lenggoknya menegaskan kalau dirinyalah sang penguasa hutan.

Changmin sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya berteriak kagum saat hewan favoritnya itu mengaum dan menunjukkan taringnya dihadapan bocah itu, walaupun ia sangat menyukai singa sesuai dengan karakter kartun favoritnya-Alex dalam kartun Madagaskar-tapi ia sama sekali tak tahu seberapa buas hewan satu itu. Maka dari itu, iapun tersenyum senang saat singa itu mengaum dihadapannya dan membuka lebar mulutnya. Tak tahu saja Changmin, kalau dalam kepala singa itu, dirinya adalah mangsa empuk untuk memenuhi kebutuhan makannya. Dengan tubuh montok Changmin, singa itu seperti disuguhi daging empuk dihadapannya.

"Howaaa, kelen. Cinga itu becar cekali." pekiknya girang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk singa itu. Sekarang dirinya sedang berada digendongan Yunho, tadi ia merasa kelelahan makanya ia meminta gendong pada Yunho. Dan entah kenapa Yunho hanya menuruti keinginan bocah kecil itu, dirinya hanya ingin agar Changmin merasa senang disamping ia juga kasihan melihat Changmin yang nampak kelelahan.

"Appa, liat cinganya menguap, apa dia mengantuk?" kata Changmin polos saat sang singa membuka lebar mulutnya, dipikiran Changmin singa itu sedang menguap karna mengantuk, padahal kenyataannya singa itu sedang kelaparan dan berniat memangsa Changmin yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Anio, singa itu tak mengantuk. Ia hanya kelaparan." jawab Yunho dan sedikit melompat karna badan Changmin melorot digendongannya.

"Appa Minie ngantuk." ucap Changmin lagi dan kini mulai memejamkan matanya sedikit dibahu Yunho, "Eomma, ngantuk." ucapnya lagi saat melihat Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Anak eomma ngantuk? Kajja sini, gendong sama eomma saja. Kasihan Yunho jussi keberatan denganmu." Changmin menggeleng pelan sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup, tanda dia sudah tertidur.

"Gwencanha, biarkan saja ia bersamaku. Sebaiknya kita pulang, ia nampak kelelahan." jawab Yunho sambil membetulkan posisi Changmin digendongannya. Ditatapnya namja cilik itu yang kini benar-benar sudah terlelap digendongannya.

"Kajja."

Merekapun berjalan bersama menuju parkiran. Sementara Siwon masih termenung ditempatnya. Ia merasa sedikit sesak saat melihat adegan tadi. Entah kenapa, dimatanya Yunho dan Jaejoong plus Changmin nampak benar-benar seperti keluarga. Ia tersenyum getir sebelum mengikuti langkah YunJae menuju parkiran.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen Jaejoong, Yunho bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sekarang ia tengah melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, Changmin sendiri sudah berpindah kepangkuan Jaejoong dan duduk jok belakang, sementara sekarang Siwon yang menduduki jok disebelah Yunho.

Yunho masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ia tengah berfikir, untuk apa dirinya mau dengan susah payah mengikuti kehendak Changmin ke kebun binatang, bagaimana dirinya yang terlihat sangat memanjakan Changmin, bagaimana dirinya yang kesal melihat kedekatan Siwon dengan Jaejoong. Semua pikiran itu berputar-putar diotaknya. Ia belum menemukan alasan apa yang menyebabkan dirinya bersikap begitu.

Diliriknya Jaejoong yang tengah memangku Changmin dijok belakang melalui kaca mobilnya, dan seketika jantungnya berdetak kencang saat melihat bagaimana perhatiannya Jaejoong pada anaknya itu. Saat Changmin tengah tertidur, Jaejoong dengan sayang menyibak poni yang menutupi mata Changmin. Terlihat ia sangat perhatian dan menyayangi Changmin dengan lembut.

Tak terasa Yunho tersenyum saat melihat adegan itu. Hatinya sedikit terenyuh melihat pemandangan itu. Segera dialihkannya lagi pandangannya menuju jalanan dan berkonsentrasi menemukan jawaban atas berbagai macam pertanyaan yang kini bergelayut diotaknya.

"Eung," lenguh Changmin dalam tidurnya.

"Cup Minie-ah, ini eomma changi." kata Jaejoong lembut dan menepuk pelan pantat montok Changmin.

Changmin kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya dan sebelumnya menggumamkan sesuatu, "Yuno appa." sambil tersenyum lembut.

Deg

Dengan cepat Yunho kembali melihat Jaejoong dan Changmin lewat kaca mobilnya, dengan jantung yang bergemuruh kencang. Apalagi saat melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum dengan lembut sambil mengusap pelan rambut Changmin memberikan ketenangan pada anaknya itu. Dan sekarang Yunho baru sadar jawaban atas berbagai pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Ya. Sekarang ia paham alasan kenapa ia dengan senang hati mau menuruti permintaan Changmin, mengapa dirinya seakan ingin memanjakan Changmin, mengapa dirinya sangat ingin melihat Changmin tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia, terlebih lagi, mengapa dirinya merasa kesal saat mengetahui hyungnya berpacaran dengan Jaejoong dan perasaan kesalnya saat melihat kedekatan Siwon dan Jaejoong itu. Sekarang ia paham kenapa.

Hanya satu hal yang bisa menggambarkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. Karna ia-Jung Yunho-ternyata menyukai ani, bahkan sekarang ia berani berteriak didalam hatinya bahwa ia mencintai Jaejoong dan Changmin, dan sudah menganggap mereka bagian dari dirinya. Ia sadar bahkan ia sudah sejak dulu menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Jaejoong, hanya saja ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaannya itu.

Terlebih lagi sekarang, ia bertemu dengan Changmin. Entah kenapa, semenjak bertemu dengan Changmin, Yunho sangat menyayangi bocah gembul itu. Ia menyukai setiap hal yang dilakukan oleh anak itu padanya. Ia sangat senang jika bisa melihat bibir tipis bocah itu melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Ya Yunho sadar, kalau dirinya sudah mencintai Changmin dan menganggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri. Ia begitu menyayangi Changmin dengan segala kepolosan dan keevilan yang ada pada dirinya. Tak terasa Yunho tersenyum saat menyadari semuanya. Iapun sekarang bertekad untuk bisa menyatukan dirinya dengan keluarga kecil itu. Entah bagaimana caranya, yang jelas ia sangat berambisi untuk itu. Kali ini, ia tak akan kalah dari hyungnya yang ia tahu sangat ingin menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai pendampingnya.

Siwon sedikit merasa aneh dengan dongsaengnya, saat tak sengaja ia menoleh dan mendapati Yunho tengah tersenyum sendiri. Dan detik berikutnya, ia cukup terperangah saat melihat Yunho yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya menatap diriya sambil menyeringai.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

YunJaeMin plus Siwon akhirnya sampai di kawasan apartemen Bolero, segera setelahnya Jaejoong menggendong Changmin keluar dari mobil dan menggendongnya pelan masuk ke dalam. Saat Jaejoong kesulitan membawa Changmin keluar mobil, Siwon dengan sigap mebantu Jaejoong. Dengan perlahan dituntunnya Jaejoong pelan keluar dari mobil.

"Gomawo." ucap Jaejoong setelah dirinya berhasil keluar dari mobil.

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan mulai mengantar Jaejoong masuk ke dalam. Sementara Yunho hanya menatap Siwon dan Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lebih baik, ia juga mengikuti pasangan itu untuk memastikan Changmin selamat sampai rumahnya. Ah, kau hanya beralasan tuan Jung. Katakan saja kau hanya tak ingin agar hyungmu dan Jaejoong lebih lama berduaan.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan mengantarkan rombongan itu menuju lantai 3 dimana kamar Jaejoong berada. Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar, dengan sigap Siwon memencet bel kamar Jaejoong. Tak berapa lama pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan jidat lebar dari seorang namja.

"Ah, hyung, kau baru tiba?" kata namja jidat lebar itu sambil membuka lebih lebar pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Ne, kami baru pulang. Su-ie eodiya?" tanya Jaejoong dan mulai melangkah masuk, "Hyung masuklah." lanjutnya lagi mengajak Siwon masuk kedalam.

"Oh, ada sajangnim ju-, KYAAA!" seketika Yoochun menjerit keras saat dengan tak berprikemanusiaannya seorang namja menyerobot masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong dan sedikit mendorong bahunya.

"Yak, apa-apaan ka-, Sajangnim?" baru saja ia hendak memaki orang yang sudah seenaknya masuk kedalam dan dengan keras mendorongnya, namun semua tergantikan dengan teriakan kencang saat dirinya menemukan wajah yang sangat tak asing dimatanya.

"Yu..Yunho sajangnim? A..apa yang ka..kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya lagi setelah berhasil meredakan keterkejutannya. Namun ia malah gugup.

Yunho yang ditanyaipun hanya diam mengacuhkan pertanyaan karyawannya itu. Dirinya dengan cuek malah mendaratkan pantatnya pada sofa yang ada disana.

"Sajangnim?" tanya Yoochun lagi karna merasa heran atasannya yang terkenal selalu bercekcok dengan Jaejoong malah sekarang dengan tenangnya berada didalam kamar Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Tadi aku pergi ke kebun binatang dengan mereka." jawab Yunho cepat dan dengan wajah datar. Segera saja Yunho memainkan ponselnya tak berniat lagi berbincang dengan Yoochun.

Yoochun sendiri hanya bisa bengong mendengar jawaban datar dari Yunho. Ditatapnya atasannya itu dengan pandangan terheran-heran. "Sajangnim pergi bersama Jae hyung? Ke..kenapa bisa?" gumamnya lagi dan seketika pandangannya beralih menuju Siwon, meminta penjelasan dari atsannya itu.

Siwon yang mengerti dengan tatapan Yoochun, hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak ingin ikut campur. Cukup kali ini ia lelah setelah berperang batin melawan hatinya. Sekarang yang ia inginkan hanyalah ketenangan.

"Chunie siapa yang datang?" tanya Junsu yang baru selesai dari acara mandinya. Dihampirinya Yoochun yang tengah bengong diruang tamu. "Waeyo Chunie?" tanya Junsu lagi karna Yoochun tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Eh nuguya?" tanya Junsu saat matanya menemukan dua namja tampan yang tak dikenalnya. "Apa kalian mau meminta sumbangan?"

Oh great, apa tampang tampan dari dua namja itu pantas menjadi orang penagih sumbangan? Yang benar saja Kim Junsu.

"Mwo? Haha, kau salah paham. Aku Siwon dan itu Yunho. Kami adalah atasan Jaejoong dan Yoochun di kantor." jawab Siwon kalem sama sekali tak tersinggung dengan tuduhan Junsu.

"Ah, jadi kau yang bernama Siwon hyung? Jae hyung sering sekali membicarakanmu." kata Junsu lagi sambil mempethatikan Siwon dari atas kebawah.

"Yak yak, kenapa kau melihat Siwon sajangnim seperti itu eoh? Tak sopan!" gerutu Yoochun menyadari tindakan tak sopan dari kekasihnya.

"Hehe, aku hanya penasaran, kenapa Jae hyung mau berpacaran dengannya."

Gubrakkk

Apa sebenarnya yang ada diotak uri Kim Junsu?

"Ck, kau ini. Daripada kau melakukan hal tak jelas, lebih baik kau buatkan tamu kita minuman. Sana, buatkan minuman untuk Siwon dan Yunho sajangnim!"

"Aiss kenapa aku? Kenapa tak kau saja? Kan kau yang mengusulkan?"

"Kau tuan rumah disini Junsu-ie baby."

"Shireo, kau saja yang buat Park. Aku mau mengganti baju dulu." dan dengan cepat Junsu sudah menghilang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hah, kalau begini jadilah Yoochun yang menyiapkan minuman untuk kedua tamu tak terduga itu.

"Tunggu sebentar ne sajangnim." ucapnya sebelum pergi menghilang ke dapur.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Jaejoong sedang menidurkan Changmin di kamarnya. Setelah tadi dirinya memastikan Changmin benar-benar tertidur, barulah ia keluar dengan perlahan tak ingin membuat anaknya itu terbangun.

Ceklek

"Hyung!"

"HUWAA."

"Eh hyung? Waeyo?"

"Jun..su! Kau mengagetkanku pabo!"

Pletak

"Aww. Appo hyung!"

"Jangan mengagetkanku, kau tahu Changmin baru saja tidur! Ck!"

"Mian hyung, aku tak bermaksud."

"Sudahlah, kajja kita kedepan. Aku tak mau kalau sampai Minie terbangun dengan suaramu itu!" kata Jaejoong sambil menyeret Junsu menuju ruang tamu.

Sementara itu di ruang tamu, nampak tiga orang namja tengah sibuk mengobrol, ah bukan tiga namja, tapi dua dari tiga namja yang ada disana. Hanya Siwon dan Yoochun saja yang nampak asik mengobrol, sementara Yunho tengah sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya.

"Mian membuatmu menunggu hyung." kata Jaejoong saat dirinya sudah berada diruang tamu. Segera ia mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa sebelah Yoochun.

"Ania, bagaimana Changmin? Apa sudah tidur?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum hangat pada Jaejoong.

"Sudah hyung, ia sangat lelap. Mungkin kelelahan."

"Ah ya hyung, anu, i..itu-"

"Wae Chunie? Kenapa kau gugup begitu?" tanya Jaejoong karena aneh melihat Yoochun yang gugup begitu.

"Kau tak kesambet kan Chunie?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah innoncentnya.

"Aiss, aku tak kesambet Su-ie baby! Anu, itu hyung, kenapa Yu..Yunho sajangnim bisa bersama denganmu?" tanya Yoochun takut-takut sambil melirik kearah Yunho-yang rupanya sudah selesai dengan urusannya-dan sekarang tengah menatap Yoochun dengan wajah datarnya.

Seakan tersadar, Jaejoong menepuk pelan dahinya baru teringat kalau Yunho masih berada disini. Aiss, kenapa ia selalu lupa dengan kehadiran namja perusak suasana itu. Ia harus extra hati-hati agar namja itu tak mengucapkan hal-hal aneh seperti tadi.

"Ah ya, itu tadi, kami tak sengaja bertemu dijalan." jawab Jaejoong asal tanpa menatap Yunho. Terang saja ia tak betani menatap Yunho, karna sekarang namja mata musang itu tengah menatap intens dirinya.

"Bertemu dijalan?" ulang Yoochun memastikan.

"Ani. Aku tak bertemu dijalan dengannya, tapi aku memang datang kesini." ucap Yunho dan semakin membuat Yoochun kebingungan. "Aku salah masuk kamar dan saat Changmin membuka pintunya, ia menyeretku masuk kedalam." ucap Yunho lagi dan mulai menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa belakangnya. Ditatapnya wajah Jaejoong yang sekarang tengah was-was menantikan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkannya.

"Dan anak itu-" ucap Yunho dan sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Memintaku-"

"Ye?"

"Untuk menjadi-"

"HUWAAAAAA, APPPAAAA."

Tiba-tiba saja teriakan Changmin menggelegar dan menggema didalam apartement Jaejoong, membuat semua orang yang ada disana terlonjak kaget dan menutup telinga mereka mendengar teriakan kencang Changmin itu.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Changmin masih sesenggukan dalam dekapan Yunho. Ya, tadi bocah gembul itu berteriak karena takut Yunho akan meninggalkannya. Astaga, bahkan Yunho belum menjadi appanya, tapi kenapa dirinya sangat takut kehilangan Yunho. Maka dari itu, sekarang Changmin terus mendekap Yunho agar namja itu tak pergi dari sisinya.

Jaejoong dan Siwon hanya melihat adegan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Jaejoong yang melihat kedekatan Changmin dengan Yunho sedikit terenyuh karena tak biasanya Changmin mudah dekat dengan orang asing. Sementara Siwon, ah, hati namja itu seakan mencelos saat melihat kedekatan HoMin. Nampak dimatanya Yunho sangat cocok menjadi appa bagi Changmin. Sementara YooSu yang tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hanya menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Jaejoong dan Siwon.

"Eungh, ap..pa." lenguh Changmin dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada dada Yunho.

"Ne, aku disini." jawab Yunho sambil mengusap pelan rambut Changmin. "Waeyo?"

"Ap..pa, hajima." ucap Changmin lagi dan kini menatap mata Yunho. "Hajima."

Tangan Yunho berhenti mengusap rambut Changmin, kemudian dirinya beralih menatap mata bulat Changmin. "Kau mau aku tetap disini?" tanya Yunho dan mendapat anggukan lemah dari Changmin. "Ne, aku tak akan pergi." jawab Yunho lagi dan seketika membuat wajah Changmin sumbringah.

"Yaksok?"

"Ne, yaksok!" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum. "Jja, sekarang kau harus tidur ne. Aku akan menemanimu."

Changmin segera mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tanpa lupa mendekap erat tubuh Yunho agar Yunho tak pergi darinya. Senyum mengembang diwajah tampannya, nampaknya uri Changmin tengah bahagia eoh?

Tanpa disadari Yunho, kini Jaejoong dan Siwon tengah menatap kedekatan HoMin tadi dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Ani, bukan keduanya, tapi hanya Jaejoong seorang. Dirinya sangat terenyuh melihat Changmin yang nampak bahagia bersama Yunho, walaupun mereka baru saja bertemu. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong, namun hatinya merasa hangat kala melihat kedekatan HoMin. Rasanya ia bisa melihat gurat kebahagiaan diwajah anaknya itu.

"Jae-ah, mereka nampak sangat bahagia. Kedekatan mereka, sangat alami dan seperti memang sudah seharusnya. Aku merasa mereka sangat dekat, seperti ada benang merah yang menghubungkan keduanya."

"Hyung~"

"Apa ini pertanda dari Tuhan agar aku menyerah Jae-ah?"

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Setelah memastikan Changmin benar-benar tertidur, dengan perlahan Yunho keluar dari kamar Changmin dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu. Tanpa lupa sebelumnya membenarkan posisi tidur Changmin, menyelimutinya dan terakhir mengecup pelan kening bocah gembul itu, sebelum benar-benar keluar darisana.

"Aku benar-benar nampak seperti seorang appa." gumam Yunho saat dirinya keluar dari kamar Changmin. Senyum terpatri diwajahnya sambil memandang Changmin yang sudah tertidur pulas.

Sementara itu di ruang tamu, nampak Yoochun tengah mengobrol serius dengan Jaejoong serta Siwon. Sungguh ia sangat penasaran dengan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jadi hyung-" ucap Yoochun memulai percakapan, "Aku sangat penasaran. Kenapa Changmin memanggil Yunho sajangnim-"

"Appa!" potong Junsu cepat sambil meletakkan telunjuknya dipelipis kanannya, khas pose orang berfikir. "Memangnya sejak kapan hyung menikah dengan Yunho itu? Kenapa aku tak tahu?"

Gubrakk

"Su-ie baby, bukan seperti itu. Jae hyung tak pernah menikah dengan Yunho sajangnim, maka dari itu kau harus mendengarkan dulu penjelasan Jae hyung, jangan kau memotong ucapanku."

"Haruskah?"

"..."

"Baiklah, kajja cerita hyung."

"Ne hyung, ceritakanlah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menjawabnya, "Aku juga sama kagetnya dengan kalian. Saat Minie tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau ia ingin Yunho menjadi appanya." jawab Jaejoong sambil melirik sekilas Siwon. "Aku tak tahu kenapa Yunho bisa sampai didepan rumahku tadi siang, saat itu aku tengah berada didapur dan Changminlah yang membukakannya pintu. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, namun yang aku tahu setelah Minie membukakan pintu, tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak kencang dan mengatakan kalau ia mempunyai appa baru, dia berteriak dengan sangat bahagia, kalau dia ingin Yunho menjadi appanya."

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong, sesekali keduanya menatap Siwon yang nampak memancarkan aura kesedihan diwajahnya.

"Jadi, Changminlah yang pertama kali menginginkan Yunho menjadi appanya?" tanya Yoovuhn menyimpulkan semua omongan Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Ya sudah, kalau memang Minie yang memintanya, kenapa hyung tak kabulkan saja? Toh Yunho juga nampaknya sangat menyayangi Minie, dan yang lebih penting Yunho itu sangat tampan." jawab Junsu denga wajah innoncent tanpa memperhatikan perasaan seorang namja yang kini semakin menunjukkan wajah depresinya.

"Y..yah apa yang kau katakan Su-ie, bagaimana bisa! Bukankah Jae hyung sudah mempunyai Siwon sajangnim? Jangan berkata hal-hal yang tidak-tidak baby!" ucap Yoochun merasa kesal dengan ucapan kekasihnya yang tak tahu keadaan.

"Ya kan hyung tinggal putuskan saja Siwon itu, jadi apa masalahnya?" jawab Junsu lagi benat-benar tak tahu situasi, "Lagipula aku lebih menyukai Yunho itu, dia sangat manly dan tampan, dan lagi ia nampaknya sangat menyayangi Minie. Bahkan Minie juga sudah menyukai Yunho. Ah ya, bukankah hyung lebih memilih pendamping yang disukai Minie eoh?"

Deg

Perkataan terakhir Junsu benar-benar membuat ketiga namja itu diam ditempatnya. Bisa dilihat kini semua mata memandang kearah Jaejoong. Ya memang benar, Jaejoong pernah mengatakan kalau ia akan memilih pendamping yang disukai oleh anaknya. Dan lihatlah, tanpa mempunyai otak encerpun semua juga bisa melihat, kalau Changmin sangat menyukai namja mata musang itu.

Jaejoong hanya diam tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Junsu, lidahnya terlalu kelu bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Siwon sendiri juga tak bisa mengatakan apapun, ia ingat dengan jelas kalau Jaejoong pernah berkata seperti itu.

Tanpa disadari keempatnya, sang obyek pembicaraan tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Yunho hanya tersenyum menampakkan seringainya kala mendengar Junsu mendukung dirinya. Nampaknya jalan untuk mendapatkan namja cantik itu semakin terbuka lebar, setelah Changmin berada dipihaknya, kini Junsu, dongsaeng dari namja incarannya pun sudah membuka jalan baginya.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, dan kali ini aku tak akan kalah darimu, hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chap 2 end.. Gimana readers? Moment YunJaeMinnya dapet kan? Haha.. Saya paling suka part dimana Jaejoong nyuapin Yunho,, ditambah gombalan Yunho diakhir itu.. Kyaaa,, Jaema pasti salah tingkah tuh.. Wkaka,, ide bagus Changmin mempersatukan appa dan eommanya.. Great job ^^

Lalu part favorit kalian yang mana? Saya pengen tahu kesan kalian.. Hehehe

Adakah yang merasa kesal karna saya memasangkan Siwon dengan Jaejoong? Waah, tenang saja.. Diakhir tetap Jaejoong dengan Yunho,, saya tak akan tega memisahkan YunJae.. Hehe

Disini sudah ketahuan kan sebenarnya Yunho suka sama Jaejoong, dulu awalnya dia nggak berani ngungkapin kalo dia suka Jaejoong, terbukti saat chap 1 kemaren dia menggumamkan yeopo saat berada di kantin. Tau kan readers maksudnya? Yup, yang dilihat Yunho itu adalah Jaejoong.. Haha

Chap depan berisi gimana Yunho mulai menunjukkan perasaannya pada Jaejoong.. Ditambah bantuan Changmin tentunya.. Jja, kalau penasaran dengan aksi Changmin menyatukan bumonimnya,, silahkan ditunggu kelanjutannya nde ^^ #modus

Doumo arigatou gozaimasu buat kalian yang sudah follow, favorit dan review cerita ini di chap 1 kemaren.. Tanpa kalian mungkin saya nggak akan melanjutkan FF nan gaje ini.. Sekali lagi gomawoyo buat :

.

**VolddeMIN vs KYUtie , RyGratia , 3204KKB , Junghyejung , clouds06 , missjelek , Jung hani , iru iru g , onlyloveherylau , Ryu , SimviR , Anik0405 , Vic89 , Guest , Vionic KrisTao Maniac , Shiro20 , ajid yunjae , Shin Min Gi , Park yooki , danactebh , KJhwang , Yunjae Believer , yoon HyunWoon , diyas , meyy-chaan , Aydashifa , merry jung , Rara , Jung Bita , anastasya regiana , farla 23 , azahra88 , toki4102 , haruka-chan , Na BearBooJae , nunoel31**

.

Big thanks atas kesan kalian, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan kesan lagi nde untuk chap 2 ini ^^

Tak lupa ketinggalan juga, gomawo bagi kalian silent readers, tanpa kalian mungkin FF ini juga tak akan saya lanjutkan.. Sebenarnya saya sangat ingin mengetahui identitas kalian dalam bentuk Review,, supaya kita bisa saling mengenal.. ^^

Jja, akhir kata silahkan menebak kelanjutan cerita ini dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne. Kalau ada readers yang punya ide untuk menyatukan YunJae juga boleh memberikan sarannya. huhuhu ^^

Minna san, onegaiitashimasu ^^

Denpasar, 11 September 2013


	3. Chapter 3

Can i get new Appa, Eomma?

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (30 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Kim (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Other cast : Jung (Choi) Siwon (33 tahun)

Park Yoochun (26 tahun)

Kim Junsu (25 tahun)

Son Dongwoon (24 tahun)

Pairing : Yunjae, Wonjae, Yoosu

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Family/Humor/MPreg

Chapter : 3 (tiga)

Warning : cerita pasaran dan tidak jelas, judul tak nyambung dengan cerita, alur sesuai mood saya, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku dan tak sesuai dengan EYD.

.

.

Jja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

_Tanpa disadari keempatnya, sang obyek pembicaraan tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Yunho hanya tersenyum menampakkan seringainya kala mendengar Junsu mendukung dirinya. Nampaknya jalan untuk mendapatkan namja cantik itu semakin terbuka lebar, setelah Changmin berada dipihaknya, kini Junsu, dongsaeng dari namja incarannya pun sudah membuka jalan baginya._

_"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, dan kali ini aku tak akan kalah darimu, hyung!"_

.

.

Malam semakin larut, Siwonpun sekarang sudah berniat pulang. Setelah tadi sedikit kesal karna Yunho lagi-lagi mengacaukan semuanya. Bagaimana tidak, dirinya tadi dengan lantang menyerukan bersaing dengannya untuk memperebutkan namja cantik a.k.a Kim Jaejoong. Dunia Siwon serasa runtuh saat melihat kilat nyalang dimata dongsaengnya itu, ia paham benar kalau sekarang Yunho sangat berambisi. Sudah lama ia tak melihat kilat itu dimata dongsaengnya. Alhasil, setelah menguatkan hatinya, iapun memilih pulang sebelum ia lepas kendali menyerang dongsaengnya. Biarlah, mungkin Yunho hanya ingin sedikit bermain, mungkin ia tak serius dengan ucapannya.

"Hyung, hati-hati dijalan ne. Gomawo hari ini sudah mau menemani kami ke kebun binatang. Aku, sangat senang." kata Jaejoong sambil mengantar Siwon menuju parkiran. Ia bergelayut manja ditangan Siwon, menunjukkan pada namjachingunya itu kalau dirinya masih menyayangi Siwon.

"Ne, cheonma. Aku juga senang bisa menemani kalian. Ya, walau Changmin sama sekali tak mau berdekatan denganku, tapi aku cukup senang." jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum dan mengelus sayang rambut Jaejoong.

"Hyung, soal Yunho-"

"Sssttthh, jangan pikirkan omongan anak itu. Aku yakin ia hanya ingin bercanda dengan kita. Bukankah selama ini ia juga sering berbuat seperti itu?"

"Tapi hyung, aku sedikit takut."

"Eh?" Siwon segera melepas pegangan Jaejoong dilengannya, lalu beralih menatap namjachingunya itu. "Waeyo? Kenapa kau takut hmm?"

Jaejoong menunduk lemah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, "Aku takut, kalau Yunho serius dengan ucapannya."

Siwon hanya diam menatap Jaejoong, tak jauh beda dengan Jaejoong, Siwonpun merasakan ketakutan yang sama. Entah kenapa, ia seperti merasa kalau Yunho sungguh-sungguh dengan keinginannya itu. Ditambah lagi kedekatan dongsaengnya itu pada Changmin. Ah, entahlah. Susah menggambarkan suasana hati Siwon saat ini.

"Percayalah Jae-ah, kalau memang kita ditakdirkan bersama, semua rintangan pasti akan bisa kita hadapi." kata Siwon menenangkan namjachingunya. Ah tak tahu saja Siwon, bukan masalah Yunho yang tengah mengganggu pikiran Jaejoong, tapi justru tentang Siwon sendiri. Jaejoong sadar, kalau ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat ia pergi bersama Yunho tadi.

"Ne hyung, arraseo." jawab Jaejoong sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Jja, kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan ne hyung." lanjutnya lagi saat Siwon sudah sampai dimobilnya.

"Ne, selamat malam. Annyeong."

Cup

"A..annyeong." ucap Jaejoong gugup karna Siwon tiba-tiba mengecup keningnya.

Sementara tak jauh dari pasangan itu, nampak Yunho yang tengah menatap Siwon dan Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Wajahnya mengeras saat melihat Siwon mencium Jaejoong.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Pagi hari yang sedikit berisik dari kediaman Kim. Nampak seorang namja yang paling cilik diantara namja lainnya tengah menangis keras sampai-sampai suaranya mengganggu ketenangan apartement itu. Kini Kim Changmin tengah menangis keras sambil berguling-guling diatas tempat tidurnya, akibat saat dirinya bangun tidur tadi, tak nampak sang 'appa' didekatnya, itulah sebab mengapa ia bisa menangis keras seperti ini. Ah, sepertinya uri Changmin benar-benar sangat menginginkan Yunho menjadi appanya eoh?

"Huweeee...huweeee...appaaa..appaaaa." tangis Changmin sambil berguling-guling dikasurnya. Bahkan sekarang kasurnya sudah basah akibat airmata yang sedari tadi tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata bulatnya.

"Yah yah, uljimayo Minie, uljima." kata Junsu mencoba menenangkan keponakannya itu.

"Appa...Minie mau appa..huweee..appa." tak menghiraukan seruan Junsu, Changmin tetap saja menangis, bahkan bertambah kencang.

"Astaga hyung, bagaimana ini? Changmin sepertinya ingin bertemu Yunho."

"Appa..appa..huwaaaa."

"Minie-ah, dengarkan eomma Minie, uljimayo." kini Jaejoongpun berusaha menenangkan anaknya, digendongnya Changmin dari tempat tidurnya, lalu menepuk pelan pantat montok anaknya.

"Appa..huweee..Minie mau...appa." masih menangis, kini Changmin malah sudah berontak didekapan eommanya. Jaejoong harus mendekap erat anaknya itu agar tak kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Hyung, kau telpon saja Yunho, kasihan Minie menangis begini."

"Aisss, kalau aku menelponnya bisa-bisa dia ke-"

"HYUUUNG! KAU MAU MINIE SAKIT GARA-GARA KEBANYAKAN MENANGIS EOH? CEPAT TELPON YUNHO DAN SURUH DIA KEMARI!"

Gluupp

Jaejoong menelan saliva gugup saat melihat Junsu yang biasanya kalem kini tengah berteriak marah padanya. Apalagi suaranya yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu sudah berhasil membuat telinganya sakit. Lebih baik ia menuruti perkataan dongsaengnya daripada membuat Junsu kembali berteriak.

"Ne ne, aku akan menelponnya. Ne Minie-ah, eomma telpon Yunho jussi ne, jadi Minie berhenti menangis. Arrachi?" kata Jaejoong kini kepada Changmin.

Changminpun menjadi lebih tenang saat Jaejoong mengatakan akan menelpon Yunho, hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar dari bibir bocah gembul itu. "Hiks hiks, appa."

"Nah, anak pintar, sekarang eomma telpon ahjussi nya ne."

Changmin hanya mengangguk pelan masih dengan mata merah dan isakan-isakan kecil. Ah, jelas sekali Changmin itu sangat kehilangan sosok Yunho.

Tuutt tuutt

"Ne yeoboseyo?"

"A..ah yeoboseyo, Yu..Yunho-ssi mian mengganggumu pagi-pagi begini, emm i..itu-"

Srakk

"APPA. APPA JAHAT, APPA TINGGALIN MINIE. HUWEE, APPA JAHAT!"

"Omo!" pekik Yunho diline seberang. Ia sangat terkejut tiba-tiba suara halus Jaejoong berganti dengan teriakan menggelegar seorang bocah sambil menangis sesenggukan. Telinganya sampai berdengung saat suara kencang Changmin mampir di telinganya. Diusapnya telinganya yang berdengung lalu kembali menempelkan ponselnya ditelinganya.

Jaejoong sendiri juga sangat terkejut karna tiba-tiba Changmin merebut ponselnya lalu berteriak kencang pada Yunho.

"Mianhaeyo, aku tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu kan aku harus bekerja, kalau aku menemanimu terus, bagaimana aku bisa bekerja?" kata Yunho berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Changmin.

"Chiluh! Appa jahat. Hiks hiks,"

Deg

Jantung Yunho bergemuruh kencang saat mendengar isakan Changmin, apalagi tangisan bocah itu karna dirinya. Yunho sangat sedih karena membuat bocah gembul itu bersedih, tanpa pikir panjang iapun bergegas pergi menemui Changmin.

"Ne ne, aku akan kesana. Jadi kau jangan menangis lagi ne. Chakamaneyo!"

Setelah memutuskan panggilan, Yunhopun segera mengambil jas yang tergeletak dikasurnya lalu bergegas menuju apartement Jaejoong. Untung saja ia sudah mandi dan rapih, jadi setidaknya ia tak perlu mengulur waktu lagi.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal melihat Changmin yang kini sudah duduk manis didekapan Yunho. Setelah tadi menelpon atasannya itu, tak sampai duapuluh menit berlalu, tiba-tiba saja Yunho sudah berada di depan pintu apartementnya, tak lupa dengan memencet berulang bel kamarnya.

Changminpun setelah tadi melihat Yunho didepan kamarnya, langsung saja ia menghambur kepelukan Yunho dan kembali menangis terisak, walaupun tak sekencang tadi. Dan sekarang, bocah gembul itu sudah bertengger(?)nyaman didada Yunho.

"Minie-ah, sudah sini. Biarkan Yunho ahjussi berangkat kerja ne. Bukankah kau juga harus sekolah hari ini?" kata Jaejoong coba membujuk anaknya itu. Biar bagaimanapun ia juga merasa tak enak pada Yunho, gara-gara anaknya Yunho jadi tak bisa berangkat ke kantor.

"Chiluh. Minie mau belangkat cama appa." kata Changmin sambil menggeleng pelan di dada Yunho.

"Aiss Minie-ah! Jangan buat eomma marah! Cepat mandi dan sekolah!" Jaejoongpun kini sudah kehabisan kesabaran, dirinya tak sengaja malah membentak Changmin.

"Hiks, huwee. Eomma jahat! Huweee."

"Yah, uljima uljima. Bukan maksud eomma membentakmu. Aiss jinja! Benar-benar merepotkan!" gumam Jaejoong sambil mengusap pelan rambut Changmin.

"Sudahlah, biarkan seperti ini. Kalau dia mau aku yang mengantarnya, aku tak keberatan. Asal dia senang dan tak sedih lagi." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum hangat pada Changmin, "Kau mau aku yang mengantarmu? Kajja kalau begitu, mandi dulu lalu kita berangkat bersama. Otte?"

Seketika tangis Changmin berhenti dan berganti dengan senyuman. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan mata berbinar, "Jinja appa? Acikkk, Minie diantal eomma dan appa!"

Deg

Kini giliran jantung Jaejoong yang bergemuruh kencang saat Changmin dengan semangat mengatakan ia akan pergi bersama eomma dan appanya. Lihatlah, sekarang bahkan Yunho juga tengah tersenyum hangat padanya. Jaejoong bisa melihat kilat bahagia dari anaknya itu.

"Kajja kita mandi, kau sungguh bau karna belum mandi. Kajja!"

"Endong~" rengek Changmin berbuat manja pada sang 'appa'. Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis dan akhirnya menggendong Changmin dengan gaya supermen.

"Kajja, superman mau mandi. Waaa-" teriaknya girang sambil mengangkat tubuh montok Changmin lalu mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan Changmin? Ah, rupanya bocah gembul itu hanya cekikikan saat sang 'appa' menggendongnya dan mulai memandikannya dengan riang.

"Minie-ah, apa kau sungguh bahagia?" gumam Jaejoong sambil menatap wajah anaknya yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Yunho memasang wajah masam setelah dirinya memandikan Changmin. Bagaimana tidak kesal, tadi saat dirinya memandikan bocah kecil itu, malah Changmin dengan sengaja mencipratkan air kebadannya. Padahal ia sudah berpakaian rapi dan sudah memperingatkan Changmin agar tidak mencipratkan air padanya, namun sayang peringatannya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh namja cilik itu. Karna yang terjadi adalah, Changmin malah dengan semangat mencipratkan air ke badan Yunho. Saking senangnya ia karna Yunho mau mengantarnya sekolah, ah uri Changmin benar-benar semangat.

Setelah insiden itu, akhirnya Yunhopun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kemeja yang basah. Sehingga menampakkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna dengan abs yang terbentuk sempurna. Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa melongo saat Yunho keluar dengan keadaan begitu. Dimatanya Yunho terlihat sangat sexy, apalagi rambut Yunho yang ikut basah-akibat percikan air Changmin-menambah kesan sexy dari namja Jung itu.

Tak terasa semburat pink muncul di pipi Jaejoong kala melihat pemandangan itu. Segera saja dipalingkannya wajahnya menghindari tatapan Yunho yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Waeyo? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Yunho karna Jaejoong menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Cihh, siapa yang melihatmu. Aku hanya ingin melihat Minie, apa kau sudah benar memandikannya!" jawab Jaejoong ketus menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kajja Minie, kita pakai baju dulu. Nanti Minie kedinginan, kajja." ajak Jaejoong lagi sambil mengambil Changmin dari gendongan Yunho.

"Chiluh, Minie mau pake baju cama appa. Nanti appa tinggalin Minie lagi." jawab Changmin sambil menatap Yunho. Rupanya Changmin tak mau ditipu lagi.

"Ne, kajja kita pakai baju." Yunhopun mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar Changmin dan mulai memakaikan anak itu baju.

"Hei dimana baju anak ini?" tanya Yunho karna tak berhasil menemukan baju Changmin.

Jaejoong melengos kesal sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, "Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku hei dan anak ini pada Minie? Kami masih punya nama!" jawabnya ketus karna merasa kesal Yunho memanggilnya dengan hey. Bukankah dia punya nama?

"Bajunya ada disana. Sini biar aku saja yang ambilkan." lanjutnya dan beranjak menuju lemari pakaian Changmin.

"Eomma, Minie mau pake baju gambal beluang." seru Changmin saat Jaejoong mencarikan dirinya pakaian.

"Mwo? Gambar beruang?" tanya Jaejoong heran dengan permintaan anaknya itu.

"Ne gambal beluang cepelti appa. Hihi,"

"Yah bocah, kau masih menganggapku beruang eoh?" kesal Yunho pura-pura marah.

"Mwo? Yunho jussi seperti beruang?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil menatap Changmin dan Yunho bergantian, tak terasa ia juga terkikik geli saat mendengar gambaran Yunho yang mirip beruang.

"Ne eomma. Beluang itu milip appa, badannya becar."

"Umm, tapi benar juga ya. Haha, kau memang mirip beruang, sangat besar dan buas." jawab Jaejoong tanpa melihat Yunho yang sedang menatap kesal dirinya.

"Nah ini dia. Kajja pakai." Jaejoongpun perlahan mendekat kearah Changmin dan segera memakaikan baju bergambar beruang itu pada anaknya. Setelahnya, iapun beranjak menuju cermin dan mulai menyisir rambut tebal anaknya.

"Sudah selesai." teriak Jaejoong dan mulai menggendong Changmin. "Anak eomma tampan eoh?"

"Tentu, Minie celalu tampan." girang Changmin sambil tersenyum.

"Haha, ne kajja berangkat. Sebelum kau terlambat."

"Umm. Kajja appa." Changminpun turun dari gendongan Jaejoong dan berlari kecil menuju Yunho. Setelah sampai didepan Yunho, ia pun menggandeng tangan 'appa'nya itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kajja appa." teriaknya girang dan mulai menarik Yunho dengan semangat. "Kajja eomma." ucapnya lagi saat melewati Jaejoong dan menarik tangan Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Hari ini Changmin benar-benar merasa bahagia. Akhirnya keinginannya bisa terwujud, diantar sekolah oleh kedua orang tuanya. Yah, biarkan saja Changmin berfikir seperti itu, yang terpenting melihat Changmin bahagia, itu adalah prioritas utama bukan?

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Suasana mobil Yunho hari ini berbeda dari biasanya. Kali ini, bertambah dua makhluk manis yang mengisi mobil audynya. Biasanya hanya ada dirinya dan kesunyian yang menyelimuti disepanjang perjalanan, namun sekarang suasana didalam mobilnya berubah drastis. Dari yang awalnya suram sekarang malah ceria. Apa lagi yang menyebabkan kalau bukan Kim Changmin. Bocah gembul itu sekarang tengah berlonjak-lonjak gembira saking senangnya Yunho mau mengantar dirinya kesekolah. Sungguh menggambarkan sebuah keluarga yang harmonis eoh?

Awalnya Jaejoong menolak keras untuk berangkat bersama dengan Yunho, iapun menyuruh Junsu untuk mengantar Changmin seperti biasa, namun lagi-lagi Changmin berulah dan meronta-ronta saat Junsu mulai mengajaknya berangkat. Iapun mendekap erat tubuh Yunho sambil menangis kencang. Tak tega melihat keponakannya menangis seperti itu, Junsupun membujuk Jaejoong dan akhirnya Jaejoongpun setuju. Karna ia juga tak tega melihat anaknya menangis meraung begitu.

Alhasil, sekarang disinilah ia, duduk di dalam mobil audy Yunho dengan Changmin yang terus berlonjak-lonjak kegirangan dipangkuannya, membuat Jaejoong sedikit kesusahan gara-gara Changmin yang terlalu bersemangat. Apalagi sekarang Changmin tengah menyanyi-menyanyi lucu, dan tak jarang membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa karna kecadelan Changmin saat menyanyikan lagunya.

"Apa ia selalu sepeti itu jika mau pergi kesekolah?" kata Yunho mulai mengajak Jaejoong berbicara. Sekarang Changmin sudah duduk dengan tenang karna sedang menikmati sebuah roti isi. Tadi Changmin berteria keras saat dirinya melihat orang penjual roti isi, dan seketika ia ingin makan roti isi itu. Alhasil Yunho pun menepikan mobilnya disebelah penjual itu dan membeli beberapa potong untuk Changmin.

"Ani, biasanya ia malah sangat susah untuk diajak sekolah. Karna biasanya Junsu yang mengantarnya." jawab Jaejoong sambil membersihkan remih roti yang bertebaran disekitar baju Changmin.

Tak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi selama sisa perjalanan, Yunho tetap fokus menyetir sedangkan Jaejoong tengah merpikan penampilan Changmin sebelum mereka tiba disekolah Changmin.

"Kita sampai." teriak Yunho sesaat setelah ia memarkirkan mobilnya didepan playgrup tempat Changmin sekolah.

"Ah, itu Kyunie. KYUNIEEEE." teriak Changmin tiba-tiba saat matanya menangkap kehadiran sahabat baiknya diplaygrup itu. Iapun segera meminta keluar dan segera berlari kearah sahabatnya yang nampak tengah berlari juga kearah gerbang.

"Kyunie." teriak Changmin lagi karna sahabatnya itu berlari kecil hendak masuk kedalam.

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Kyuhyun-sahabat Changmin-menolehkan wajahnya dan seketika senyumnya mengembang saat melihat sahabatnya yang tengah berlari menuju dirinya.

"Minie-" teriaknya tak kalah heboh dengan Changmin. Iapun sekarang membelokkan langkahnya menuju Changmin dan berhenti setelah ia dan Changmin bertemu.

"Minie, Cu-ie jumma eodiya?" tanya Kyuhyun karna tak melihat Junsu datang bersama Changmin.

"Dilumah, hali ini Minie diantal cama appa dan eomma." jawab Changmin sambil nyengir kearah Kyuhyun, menampakkan deret giginya yang rapi.

"Oh, eomma dan appa Minie? Eodi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi karna tak melihat kedua orang tua Changmin.

"Oh itu-" ucapan Changmin terputus karna tak melihat keberadaan Yunho dan Jaejoong disampingnya. "Eomma eodiya? Eomma-" teriak Changmin kencang karna ternyata eommanya masih berada jauh dibelakangnya.

"Eomma cini." teriak Changmin lagi, dan iapun kembali kearah Jaejoong untuk menarik eommanya itu agar bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, tak lupa juga ia menarik tangan Yunho yang baru turun dari mobil dan dengan semangat menarik keduanya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie, ini appa dan eomma Minie." seru Changmin saat mereka sudah tiba didepan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang berbinar, ah entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja cilik itu. Namun bisa dilihat kalau ia sangat terpesona dengan bumonim sahabatnya.

"Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida, aku adalah eomma Changminie, salam kenal Kyuhyunie." ucap Jaejoong sambil berjongkok dan mengelus pelan pipi tembam Kyuhyun.

"Appa. Ayo kenalan cama Kyunie." ajak Changmin dan menarik Yunho agar ikut berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Yunhopun hanya mengikuti kemauan Changmin.

"Jung Yunho imnida. Salam kenal anak manis." ucap Yunho sambil mengusap lembut kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum manis pada Yunho.

"Lee Kyuhyun imnida. Waa, ajucci dan ajumma tampan dan cantik." ucapnya sambil tersenyum menampakkan deret gigi susunya yang rapih. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang mendengar itupun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Hah..hah..Lee Kyuhyun! Dasar bocah nakal! Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu hah?" tiba-tiba saja entah datang dari mana, seorang namja-yang tak kalah tampan dari Yunho-datang sambil sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Hihihi, jucci kejal Kyunie ne?" sahut Kyuhyun sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Ini salah satu alasanku kenapa tak mau mengantarmu bocah!" marah namja itu tadi yang ternyata ahjussi dari Kyuhyun.

"Hehe, mehrong!"

"Yak kau!"

"Dongwoon-ah?" belum sempat melayangkan kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun, sebuah suara sudah mengintrupsi gerakan ahjussi Kyuhyun itu.

"Eh? Yunho sajangnim?" pekik namja itu-yang ternyata Dongwoon-sambil menatap kearah Yunho. "Sajangnim kenapa bisa disini?" lanjutnya lagi sambil membungkuk memberi hormat. Tapi tak melihat keberadaan Jaejoong-yang masih berjongkok-disebelah Changmin.

"Aku sedang mengantar anak ini." kata Yunho sambil mengusap kepala Changmin.

"Eh, Minie?" tanya Dongwoon heran, ia memang sudah mengenal Changmin karna setiap kali ia mengantar Kyuhyun, ia selalu bertemu dengan anak penyuka makanan itu,

"Annyeong jucci." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum memamerkan deret gigi susunya.

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa disini?"

"Aku sedang mengantar bocah ini, Gikwang hyung tak bisa mengantarnya, jadilah aku yang disuruhnya mengantar." jawab Dongwoon sambil mendelik sebal pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, jadi Kyuhyun ini keponakanmu eoh?"

"Ne begitulah, kalau Minie sendiri, apa dia keponakanmu hyung?"

"Anio jucci, Minie bukan keponakan appa, tapi ajucci ini appa Minie," jawab Changmin girang sambil menarik tangan Yunho dan menggenggamnya.

"Oh, jadi Yunho sajangnim appamu?"

"..."

"MWO? APPA?" teriak Dongwoon kencang saat baru menyadari kalimat Changmin.

"Umm, dan ini eomma Minie." lanjut Changmin sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang menundukkan wajahnya.

"MWO? Eo..eomma? Bu..bukankah kau Jae..Jaejoong hyung?" pekik Dongwoon membahana. Dibulatkannya matanya kaget mendengar berita yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Annyeong Dongwoon-ah." jawab Jaejoong sedikit gemetaran dan meringis kecil. Sekarang tamatlah riwayatnya. Sementara Yunho hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat Jaejoong yang salah tingkah itu. Dan Dongwoon hanya menatap sosok Yunho dan Jaejoong secara bergantian. Berbagai pertanyaan bergelayut di otaknya.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini tengah berada didalam mobil audy Yunho. Setelah tadi memastikan Changmin masuk ke kelasnya, segera Yunho dan Jaejoong meluncur ke kantor. Tanpa lupa sebelumnya Yunho memberitahu Dongwoon kalau mereka akan membicarakan hal ini dikantor.

Disinilah sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong, terjebak dalam kecanggungan yang sangat kental. Jaejoong yang sangat kesal hari ini, sementara Yunho yang terlihat senang. Suasana yang sangat bertolak belakang diantara keduanya.

Jaejoong menatap sinis kearah Yunho, atasannya itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Sudah mengatakan hal yang tak mengenakkan pada Siwon, bahkan tadi ia tak menyangkal apapun saat Changmin mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah appa dari bocah itu. Jaejoong tak habis pikir, apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam otak seorang Jung Yunho. Bisakah sekali saja ia tak bertindak aneh yang memancingnya untuk menambah daftar hal yang membuatnya membenci nama Jung itu.

Yunho yang merasa dipelototi Jaejoongpun akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya menatap namja cantik itu, "Wae? Kenapa menatapku dengan wajah seperti itu?" tanya Yunho dengan suara yang datar.

"Neo! Aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam otakmu. Kenapa kau selalu diam dan hanya tersenyum menanggapi omongan Changmin itu hah? Kau tak pernah membantahnya sehingga semua orang yang mendengarnya akan salah paham mengira kau benar-benar adalah appanya. Kau, apa maumu sebenarnya!"

Jaejoong terengah-engah mengutarakan kekesalannya. Ia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi sekarang. Ia benar-benar kesal. Ditatapnya tajam Yunho yang juga menatapnya datar. Seringai kecil terbentuk dibibir hati Yunho.

"Sudah? Atau ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanyanya sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

Jaejoong masih mengatur nafanya yang terengah-engah, masih sambil menatap Yunho iapun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Kau, bisakah sekali saja tak membuatku emosi dan merasa kesal hah? Tak bisakah?"

Yunho tersenyum simpul sebelum menjawab, "Justru aku sangat senang untuk membuatmu kesal, itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagiku." jawabnya cuek tanpa melihat Jaejoong yang kembali murka atas jawaban yang didengarnya itu.

"Mwo? Kau sangat aneh tuan Jung! Aku bukan badut!"

"Kau memang bukan badut, tapi kau sungguh lucu." jawab Yunho menahan tawa saat melihat Jaejoong yang memberenggut kesal. "Wajahmu sangat jelek saat kau marah, dan itu adalah pemandangan yang menyenangkan bagiku." lanjutnya masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"..."

Yunho melirik sekilas Jaejoong yang masih memberenggut kesal, masih dengan mengulum senyum dibibirnya. Entahlah, memang ia sangat senang jika melihat Jaejoong kesal kepadanya. Ia sangat senang melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang sangat mempesona itu.

Sementara Jaejoong sendiri hanya diam, ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menyadarkan namja dihadapannya itu. Alhasil ia memilih diam dan tak memprotes lagi perkataan Yunho. Ditolehkannya wajahnya keluar jendela dan menikmati pemandangan jalanan hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di Jung Corp. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Jaejoong segera membuka pintu, melesat keluar dan tak lupa sebelumnya membanting keras pintu mobil audy hitam Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kebringasan Jaejoong, tak lama iapun ikut turun dan mulai berjalan pelan masuk ke kantor. Senyum terus menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kau benar-benar membuat hariku berwarna." ucapnya sambil menatap punggung Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Dongwoon menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya pada namja mata musang yang menjadi atasannya itu. Sedari tadi ia sudah memikirkan berbagai pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakannya pada Yunho. Berbagai pikiran-pikiran aneh sempat melintas diotaknya. Dari yang normal sampai yang sedikit ekstream. Setelah menunggu lama Yunho memulai percakapan yang tak kunjung terjadi, alhasil Dongwoonpun berdeham pelan dan memulai percakapan.

"Jadi, apa benar yang dikatakan Changmin tadi, sajangnim?" tanya Dongwoon yang terlihat masih penasaran. Memang Yunho dan Dongwoon sangat dekat, sehingga kadang Dongwoon sampai lupa kedudukan Yunho sebagai atasannya.

Yunho menggeser sedikit kacamata yang bertengger diwajahnya, menatap Dongwoon sebentar dan setelahnya kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Yak hyung, aku bertanya!" ketus Dongwoon karna Yunho sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau tau ini masih dikantor Son Dongwoon!" jawab Yunho sedikit mendengus. "Kau seperti yeoja-yeoja penggosip saja." cibirnya dan langsung membuat Dongwoon kesal.

"Yak, jangan samakan aku dengan yeoja penggosip begitu. Aku kan hanya penasaran apa benar yang dikatakan Changmin kalau kau adalah appanya. Kalau benar kau adalah appanya, tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu mengantar Changmin. Dan apalagi eomma Changmin, oh, demi apapun, bukankah orang yang dikenalkan Changmin itu adalah Kim Jaejoong? Staf management anak buah Siwon sajangnim? Dan kalau memang Jaejoong eomma Changmin dan kau appanya, berarti kau dan Jaejoong itu-"

"Bisakah kau hentikan omongan melanturmu itu Son Dongwoon! Kau membuatku telingaku sakit!" seketika lengkingan keras Yunho memotong omongan Dongwoon sambil dirinya menatap tajam karyawannya itu.

Dongwoon hanya menelan saliva gugup kala menyadari atasannya marah. Langsung saja ia diam tak lagi bersuara.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, saat jam makan siang tiba. Sekarang, kau keluar dan kerjakan laporan yang kemarin aku minta. Aku yakin kau sama sekali belum mengerjakannya!"

Dongwoon hanya nyengir saat Yunho tahu kalau ia belum mengerjakan laporan itu, segera saja ia berbalik dan tanpa lupa membungkukkan badannya.

"Dasar anak itu, sampai kapan ia akan bersikap begitu." Yunho hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kepergian Dongwoon. Ia memang sudah sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan buruk karyawannya itu.

"Hah, bocah itu, kira-kira sedang apa ya dia?" gumam Yunho tiba-tiba. Disandarkannya tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya sambil melipat tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Ck, kenapa tiba-tiba aku memikirkan bocah itu. Aiss, aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah Changmin.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Changmin menghembuskan nafas kesal sedari tadi. Mata bulatnya memicing tajam merasa kesal dengan keadaan. Bibir mungilnya mempout lucu dan kedua tangannya disekap didadanya. Ukh, sungguh pemandangan yang menggemaskan jika dilihat dari sisi manapun, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati Changmin yang tak bersahabat.

Lagi-lagi kali ini ia dibohongi oleh sang 'appa'. Yunho tadi berjanji padanya untuk kembali menjemputnya saat sekolahnya usai, dan berjanji mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Namun apa yang didapat bocah gembul itu? Justru kini dihadapannya malah muncul ahjussi yang selalu saja dipanggilnya ahjumma dengan senyum cerianya-yang terlihat bodoh dimata Changmin. Melihat Junsu yang tersenyum begitu, malah membuat bibir Changmin bertambah mengerucut sebal.

"Aiss, hentikan wajah cemberutmu begitu Minie sayang. Wajah tampanmu terlihat jelek kalau kau cemberut begitu." ujar Junsu mencoba mengambil hati Changmin agar bocah itu mau pulang bersamanya.

Alih-alih mendengarkan apa kata ahjussinya, justru Changmin semakin kesal dan merapatkan tangannya didadanya.

"Aigoo, apa uri Changminie lapar? Kajja kita makan dulu sebelum pulang." ajak Junsu lagi dan mulai beranjak mendekati Changmin.

"Chiluh!" jawab Changmin sedikit ketus dan menangkis tangan Junsu yang ingin meraihnya.

"Eh, waeyo? Apa Minie tak lapar eoh?"

"Chiluh. Minie mau pulang cama appa!" rajuk Changmin sambil melengoskan kepalanya malas menatap Junsu.

"Appamu kan sedang bekerja Minie. Minie tak boleh begitu." kata Junsu mencoba memberi pengertian pada Changmin.

"Tapi appa cudah janji cama Minie tadi. Hiks," Astaga, sekarang bahkan bocah itu sudah kembali akan menangis hanya karna Yunho tak menepati janjinya.

Melihat sang keponakan sepertinya akan menangis, segera saja Junsu menenangkannya. "Apa kau begitu ingin Yunho ahjussi menjadi appamu?" tanya Junsu mencoba mengalihkan pikiran Changmin. Changmin hanya mengangguk lemah sambil memasang wajah ngambek.

"Kenapa Minie ingin Yunho jussi jadi appa Minie?" tanyanya lagi sambil berjalan mendekati Changmin. Diraihnya Changmin, mengangkatnya lalu memangku bocah gembul itu.

"Coalnya Appa tampan. Cama cepelti Minie." jawab Changmin sambil terkikik kecil. Mulai nampak senyum menghiasi wajah gembulnya menggantikan wajah cemberut yang tadi ditampakkannya.

"Oya? Tak ada hal lain yang membuatmu menyukai Yunho jussi agar jadi appamu?" tanya Junsu lagi sambil mencubit pelan pipi tembam Changmin.

"Emmm," Changmin nampak berpikir dan meletakkan telunjuknya dipelipis kanannya, "Appa cangat baik. Mau ajak Minie jalan-jalan dan temenin Minie belmain." teriaknya girang sambil tersenyum senang. "Minie mau Yuno appa jadi appa Minie."

"Ne ne, arraseo."

"Jumma juga cenang Yuno appa jadi appa Minie?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap Junsu dengan mata bulatnya.

"Emm," Junsu nampak berfikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, "Tentu. Asal kau bahagia." jawabnya lagi sambil mencium gemas pipi tembam Changmin. Changmin hanya terkikik geli menerima ciuman bertubi-tubi dari Junsu, setidaknya kali ini ia nampak sudah melupakan tentang Yunho yang lupa menjemputnya.

"Hihi, geli. Haha."

"Kau lapar? Kita makan bagaimana?"

Changmin mengangguk antusias dan mulai turun dari pangkuan Junsu. "Kajja jumma!" teriaknya girang dan mulai menarik Junsu untuk segera pergi.

"Kajja." jawab Junsu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kekuar dari playgrup. Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, langkah keduanya terhadang sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat didepan keduanya. Baru saja Junsu hendak memprotes si pengemudi itu, namun Changmin sudah lebih dulu berteriak kencang,

"APPAAAA!"

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

HoMin plus Junsu kini tengah asik menikmati bermacam-macam makanan yang tersaji dihadapan mereka. Apalagi Changmin, nampak bocah gembul itu makan dengan kecepatan diluar batas. Bahkan saat mulutnya masih penuhpun ia kembali melesakkan makanan lain kedalamnya, membuat pipinya menggembung lucu karna tak cukup ruang menampung makanan itu.

Sementara SuMin yang tengah asik makan, nampak Yunho hanya tersenyum senang memperhatikan keduanya. Keduanya terlihat kompak sekarang, yang biasanya mereka hanya bertengkar, namun disaat seperti ini justru mereka nampak kompak.

Ah ya, kalian berfikir kenapa HoMin plus Junsu bisa makan bersama? Itu karna tadi Yunho datang menjemput Changmin. Saat dirinya tengah memikirkan bocah gembul itu, disaat itulah ia teringat janjinya untuk menjemput Changmin. Tanpa pikir panjang, iapun tancap gas menuju playgrup tempat Changmin belajar.

"Apa makanannya enak?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum menatap Changmin. Diusapnya pelan sudut bibir Changmin, membersihkan sisa makanan yang ada disana.

"Umm, macita!" pekik Changmin girang dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Pelan-pelan saja." ucap Yunho lagi dan menyenderkan badannya sambil terus tersenyum menatap Changmin.

"Kau tak makan Yunho-ssi?" tanya Junsu yang sedikit masih merasa canggung dengan Yunho.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya saat didengarnya Junsu bertanya, "Ah, ne. Aku masih kenyang, emm-"

"Junsu, Kim Junsu imnida. Mian aku lupa mengenalkan diriku." jawab Junsu sambil tersenyum menghadap Yunho.

"Ne gwencanha. Jung Yunho imnida. Dan kau bisa memanggilku hyung."

"Ne Yunho hyung."

"Jja, lanjutkan makanmu."

Junsupun kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda sedikit, sambil sesekali omelan keluar dari mulutnya karna cara makan Changmin yang berantakan.

"Aaaaa, kenyang!" teria Changmin kencang sambil mengusap pelan perutnya yang nampak sedikit buncit dari sebelumnya. Senyum puas tercetak di wajah gembulnya. "Gomawo appa." teriaknya lagi dan kali ini tersenyum memandang Yunho.

"Gomawoyo Yunho hyung." timpal Junsu dan tersenyum pula pada Yunho.

"Ne cheonmayo. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membayar makanan ini." Yunhopun segera beranjak dari meja menuju kasir untuk membayar makanan mereka, meninggalkan Junsu dan Changmin yang nampak sangat kekenyangan.

"Howaa, Minie kenyang. Makanannya mashita ne jumma."

"Ne sangat enak, sayang Jae hyung tak ikut makan bersama." sahut Junsu sambil menyeruput sisa minumannya.

"..."

"Minie-ah, apa kau benar-benar ingin agar Yunho menjadi appamu?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba.

Changmin menoleh sebentar sebelum tersenyum lebar, "Tentu! Minie cangat ingin!" pekiknya girang.

"Haa, aku juga ingin Yunho hyung menjadi appamu Minie-ah. Lihatlah, kita bisa makan enak seperti ini sering-sering kalau ia menjadi appamu. Belum lagi kau akan diajak jalan-jalan naik mobil."

Changmin hanya terdiam mendengar semua ocehan Junsu. Mata besarnya berbinar cerah mendengar hal-hal menarik yang diucapkan Junsu jika Yunho benar-benar menjadi appanya.

"Hanya saja, nampaknya eommamu tak mau kalau Yunho hyung menjadi appamu."

"ANDWAE!" teriak kencang Changmin saat Junsu selesai bicara.

"Yak bocah! Jangan mengagetkanku! Kau membuatku tuli!"

"Andwae! Eomma haluc mau Yuno appa jadi appa Minie! Minie gak mau appa lain!"

"Ne ne, arraseo. Aku tahu! Tapi eommamu sekarang sedang dekat dengan Siwon hyung."

"Minie gak mau ajuuci belicik itu yang jadi appa Minie." pekik Changmin dengan wajah kesal. Dipoutkannya bibirnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya setelah mendengar Junsu menyebut nama lain yang menurut Changmin ahjussi berisik.

"Kau ini. Jangan berteriak terus, lihatlah semua orang melihat kearahmu."

"Bialin. Minie kan kecal!"

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin Yunho jussi menjadi appamu, bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama eum?" tanya Junsu sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Changmin.

Changmin yang tadinya cemberut sedikit mengubah raut wajahnya lalu memandang Junsu nampak sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan ahjussinya itu.

"Bagaimana, kau mau tidak bekerjasama denganku?" tanya Junsu lagi karna tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Changmin.

Changmin nampak berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Junsu, "Emm, Minie mau!" putusnya girang sambil tersenyum lebar pada Junsu. "Pokoknya Minie mau Yuno jucci jadi appa Minie."

"Bagus, anak pintar! Mulai sekarang kita kerja sama ne, supaya eommamu dan Yunho ahjussi bisa bersama."

"Umm."

"Deal?" tanya Junsu sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Dil!" jawab Changmin sambil menjabat tangan Junsu.

"Hah, kau ini." Junsu tertawa mendengar kecadelan Changmin mengucapkan kata Deal.

"Wah wah, ada apa ini? Seperti aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba saat kembali dari urusannya. Ia sedikit heran melihat SuMin bersalaman seperti itu apalagi ditambah keduanya saling tersenyum girang.

"Ah ah, appa kajja kita belmain. Minie ingin belmain appa." kata Changmin tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Yunho. Malah sekarang ia sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan mendekat kearah Yunho dan menarik ujung jas yang Yunho kenakan.

"Eh, kau mau bermain? Tapi kau baru pulang sekolah, apa kau tak lelah?" tanya Yunho sambil berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Changmin.

"Ani. Minie gak cape appa. Kajja kita main, Minie ingin belmain!" keukeuh Changmin pada Yunho sambil memasang mode ngambek.

"Hei Minie, bukankah Yunho ahjussi harus bekerja. Kau tak boleh begitu. Bagaimana kalau Minie main sama jussi saja eoh?" bujuk Junsu saat melihat Changmin ngambek.

"Chiluh. Minie maunya main cama appa. Hiks, hiks."

"Gwencanhana-yo Junsu-ah, aku tak apa." jawab Yunho sambil melihat Junsu, "Kajja, kau ingin kemana hmm?"

"Jinja? Appa mau belmain cama Minie. Aciikkk."

"Ne, lalu kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"Emm, Minie ingin kemana caja, acal Minie cama appa." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Emm, baiklah. Kajja kita pergi. Kajja Junsu-ah!"

"Eh, aku juga ikut?" tanya Junsu kaget sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne tentu, kajja!"

"Kajja jumma!"

"Baikkah, kajja!"

Dan kini mereka bertigapun pergi menghabiskan waktu, tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Seorang namja cantik tengah merenggut kesal. Wajah cantiknya ditekut sedemikian rupa dan aura hitam menguar disekitarnya. Matanya tak henti-hentinya berpindah-pindah melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya dan melihat kearah pintu apartementnya. Dihentakkannya kakinya kesal karna tak ada tanda-tanda pintu itu akan terbuka.

"Kalian kemana eoh?" gumamnya terus-menerus.

Kembali ia mondar-mandir didepan pintu apartementnya, sebelum akhirnya mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

Tuut tuut tuut

"..."

"Yak Kim Junsu! Kenapa kau tak mengangkat panggilanku hah!" teriak namja cantik itu a.k.a Kim Jaejoong kesal sambil memandang layar ponselnya. Bagaimana tidak kesal, saat dirinya pulang bekerja ia sudah tak mendapati Junsu dan Changmin di apartementnya. Awalnya ia kira Junsu mengajak Changmin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Namun semakin ia menunggu malah Junsu dan Changmin tak kunjung tiba, bahkan sekarang hari sudah sorepun kedua namja Kim itu tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Sebagai kakak dan eomma yang baik, tentu ia sangat menghawatirkan keadaan dua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu aniya?

Sementara Jaejoong tengah kesal karna tak tahu dimana dan bagaimana keadaan Junsu dan Changmin, sekarang kedua tersangka itu malah tengah asik berjalan-jalan bersama dengan seorang namja tampan dengan mata musang yang tajam.

Ya, Junsu dan Changmin sekarang masih bersama dengan Yunho. Sedari tadi mereka berkeliling tanpa mengenal waktu. Sekarangpun mereka tengah berada disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul.

"Huwaa, appa Minie cenang cekali. Minie belum pelnah kecini." teriak Changmin girang saat melewati estalase-estalase toko didalam mall itu.

"Huwa, lihat appa lihat!" teriaknya lagi saat melewati estalase mainan, segera saja ia berlari menuju kaca dan menempelkan wajahnya menatap robot yang terpajang diestalase itu.

"Huwaaa." pekiknya kagum dengan mata bersinar melihat mainan-mainan itu. "Keleennn." gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Changmin. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju Changmin lalu berjongkok disebelahnya.

"Apa kau mau maianan itu?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus pelan rambut tebal Changmin. Changmin sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari pajangan robot itu.

"Kajja masuk." ajak Yunho dan menarik tangan mungil Changmin untuk masuk kedalam. "Junsu-ah, kajja."

"Ne hyung."

Changmin sangat antusias masuk kedalam, kaki kecilnya terus melangkah menyusuri semua rak-rak disana. Tangan mungilnya pun tak pernah lepas menarik Yunho kesana-kemari guna mengikuti keinginannya melihat berbagai mainan disana. Yunho sebenarnya cukup lelah karna ditarik kesana-kemari oleh Changmin, namun melihat betapa antusianya Changmin membuat dirinya senang juga. Junsu sendiri sudah berpisah dari mereka, karna tak bisa mengimbangi langkah Changmin yang tak kenal lelah.

"Appa lihat." teriak Changmin saat melihat sebuah mainan robot gundam. "Kelen." ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum cerah.

Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Changmin, lalu tersenyum. "Kau mau itu?"

"Eh?" kini Changmin terlihat kaget mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Bolehkah?" tanyanya lagi dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Kalau kau suka, ambillah." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Changmin.

"Jinja appa? Waaa, gomawo appa."

Pluk

Sebuah dekapan hangat mendarat ditubuh Yunho. Yunho tersentak kaget mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Changmin, namun segera ia sadar dan membalas pelukan Changmin.

"Cheonma. Kajja, pilihlah yang kau suka."

Changmin segera melepas pelukannya dan berjalan menuju deretan gundam itu, mulai memilih mainan yang sangat diidamkannya. Senyum terus mengembang diwajahnya saat memilih gundam-gundam itu. Tangan kecilnya meraih gundam itu dengan mata berbinar.

_'Aigoo, bahkan aku mau membelikannya mainan? Yang benar saja. Apa aku benar-benar sudah menganggapnya anakku? Oh Yunho, apa yang kau pikirkan!'_

Tak terasa senyum mengembang diwajah tampannya saat melihat antusias Changmin. Iapun ikut berjongkok disebelah bocah itu sambil memperhatikan gundam ditangan Changmin.

"Yang ini apa yang ini ya?" gumam Changmin sambil menimbang dua gundam ditangan kanan dan kirinya. Wajahnya nampak berfikir keras gundam mana yang ingin dibelinya. "Hemmm."

"Apa kau kesulitan memilih?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Changmin sibuk menaik turunkan tangan kanan dan kirinya. Changmin segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yunho, ditatapnya Yunho dengan mata bulatnya sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau kau suka keduanya, kenapa tak ambil keduanya?" jawab Yunho sambil menatap Changmin.

Changmin membulatkan mata kaget mendengar perkataan Yunho, boleh membeli keduanya? Oh, demi seluruh isi kulkas dirumahnya, tawaran Yunho sangat menggoda imannya. Namun seketika perkataan Jaejoong melintas diotaknya.

_'Jangan serakah! Itu tak baik. Pilihlah barang sesuai dengan kebutuhanmu, arra?'_

"Ani appa, kata eomma Minie gak boleh celakah. Jadi Minie haluc pilih catu."

Deg

Jantung Yunho berdetak kencang saat mendengar perkataan Changmin. Matanya membulat kaget, tak menyangka Changmin akan berkata seperti itu. Jaejoong memang eomma yang sangat baik. Bisa membuat anaknya tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan penurut seperti ini. Tanpa sadar senyum tulus terukir diwajah tampannya.

"Ne, kau memang tak boleh serakah. Ja, kalau begitu kau pilih yang mana eum?"

"Emm," Changmin nampak berfikir. "Menulut appa gundam bilu ini atau yang melah?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat gundam itu kehadapan Yunho.

"Yang biru bagus, tapi aku lebih suka yang merah. Bagaimana?"

Changmin nampak berfikir sebentar, tak lama senyumpun terkembang diwajahnya. "Ne yang melah memang kelen appa. Minie mau gundam melah ini appa." pekiknya girang sambil menyodorkan gundam merah itu pada Yunho. Yunhopun mengambilnya dan memanggil pelayan untuk membungkus gundam itu.

"Gomawo appa." ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum menatap Yunho.

"Ne cheonma. Kajja." Yunhopun menggandeng tangan Changmin dan melangkah menuju kasir.

"Jumma. Kajja." teriak Changmin saat melihat Junsu masih asik melihat-lihat.

"Eh? Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Junsu balik sambil melangkah mendekat ke arah HoMin.

"Ne jumma."

"Aku akan membayarnya dulu, kalian tunggulah diluar."

"Ne hyung/Appa."

Junsu dan Changminpun keluar dari toko itu menunggu Yunho menyelesaikan urusannya. Disaat menunggu itulah, Junsu melihat toko aksesoris dan boneka disebelah toko yang baru saja mereka masuki. Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah ide melintas diotak Junsu.

"Hei Minie-ah, eommamu menyukai boneka bukan?" tanya Junsu pada Changmin. Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil matanya menjelajah semua toko-toko.

"Bagaimana kalau kau suruh Yunho jussi membelikan eomma boneka? Hitung-hitung untuk membuat eommamu menyukai Yunho jussi!"

Seketika Changmin menghentikan aksi jelajahnya lalu menatap Junsu. "Jinja? Ne, Minie cetuju!"

"Bagus! Setelah ini, kau katakan pada Yunno jussi ne."

"U'um." Changmin hanya mengangguk senang membuat rambutnya bergoyang-goyang. Tak lama, Yunhopun keluar sambil menenteng kantung belanja besar ditangannya. Menyadari sang 'appa' datang, Changmin segera berlari menuju Yunho lalu memeluk kaki kiri Yunho.

"Eh? Waeyo?" tanya Yunho kaget karna Changmin tiba-tiba bergelayut di kakinya.

"Appa, Minie mau beli boneka." rajuk Changmin manja semakin mempererat pelukannya dikaki Yunho.

"Kau mau beli boneka?" tanya Yunho sedikit ragu.

"Ne. Tapi bukan buat Minie, tapi untuk eomma. Eomma cangat cuka boneka gajah." jawab Changmin dan kini mendongak menatap Yunho.

"Mwo? Eommamu menyukai gajah?" pekik Yunho kaget baru mengetahui kegemaran namja cantik incarannya itu. "Jinjayo?"

"Ne appa. Appa maukan beliin eomma boneka gajah? Ne appa." rajuk Changmin lagi sambil memasang puppy eyesnya. Membuat Yunho tak bisa menolaknya. Oh, bahkan jauh dilubuk hati Yunho, ia sangat ingin membelikan Jaejoong hadiah.

"Baiklah kajja."

"Holeyy, appa beliin eomma boneka. Aciikkk. Kajja jumma."

Mereka bertigapun kini kembali memasuki toko boneka dan mulai memilih boneka yang ingin diberikan kepada eomma Changmin itu a.k.a Kim Jaejoong.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Matahari semakin turun keperaduannya, menyisakan semburat jingga dilangit yang beranjak petang. Kini, didalam sebuah mobil audy, nampak Yunho, Changmin dan Junsu yang tengah tertawa lepas.

"Lalu, lalu Jae hyung pergi dengan wajah sangat kesal dan malu. Haha, pokoknya itu kejadian yang sangat memalukan bagi Jae hyung. Euy kyang kyang."

Yah, mereka tengah menertawakan Jaejoong, menertawakan kebodohan Jaejoong dulu. Yunho yang biasanya dingin dan terkesan sombongpun, sekarang malah sudah tertawa lepas. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya. Bahkan Changminpun ikut menertawakan eommanya.

"Jinja! Hyungmu itu sungguh lucu Junsu-ah. Sangat unik." ucap Yunho ditengah-tengah tawanya.

"Ne, Jae hyung memang begitu. Kekanakan dan polos." jawab Junsu sambil menahan sakit diperutnya akibat kebanyakan tertawa. "Ahh, perutku." keluh Junsu merasa sakit dibagian perutnya. "Akhirnya aku bisa tertawa lepas begitu. Sudah lama aku tak tertawa seperti tadi." lanjut Junsu dan menyeka airmata yang menetes dipipinya.

Yunho segera menolehkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Junsu. Ia membenarkan perkataan namja imut tersebut. Ia juga sudah lama tak tertawa lepas seperti tadi. Ah, bukannya sudah lama, namun hampir sudah tak pernah sama sekali. Ia akui, berdekatan dengan semua kekuarga Kim itu, menjadikan dirinya berbeda dari sosok Yunho yang dulu. Sekarang ia lebih sering tersenyum dan tertawa setelah mengenal keluarga Kim itu. Iapun bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Gomawo." desis Yunho pelan hampir tak terdengar.

"Appa, Minie lapal." teriak Changmin tiba-tiba. Memang sejak makan siang tadi, dirinya sama sekali belum makan apapun. Tak salah bukan kalau sekarang ia lapar.

"Ne sebentar lagi kita sampai, kau tahan ne." Changmin hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Yunho. Tak berapa lama, akhirnya merekapun tiba diapartement, dengan cepat Changmin turun dan berlari menuju lift. Rupanya ia sudah sangat kelaparan.

"Yak Changminie, jangan berlari. Ini, kau suruh siapa yang membawakan barang-barangmu eoh?" teriak Junsu kesal. Changmin sendiri hanya nyengir kuda saat mendengar teriakan ahjussinya. Segera ia berbalik dan mengambil tas sekolahnya.

"Kajja hyung." ajak Junsu pada Yunho. Dan merekapun menyusul Changmin yang sudah nangkring didepan lift.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan mengantar tiga namja beda usia itu kelantai 5. Merekapun berjalan pelan dan berhenti tepat didepan kamar 507. Segera setelah sampai, Junsu memencet bel pintu sementara Changmin sudah menggedor pintu dengan btutal.

"Eomma eomma, buka pintunya Minie lapal." teriak Changmin heboh.

Ceklek

"Eomma." Changmin segera menghambur masuk kedalam dan menubruk tubuh kecil eommanya, tanpa merasakan aura hitam pekat yang menguar dari tubuh sang eomma.

Glup

Sementara Changmin tak merasakan aura gelap yang dikeluarkan eommanya, justru Junsu dan Yunholah yang kini tengah gugup dan menatap horor pada Jaejoong. Seketika bulu kuduk mereka meremang saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sangat jauh dari kata bersahabat. Terlihat jelas dimata bulat Jaejoong, kalau dirinya tengah diliputi rasa kesal, marah dan khawatir. Ditatapnya dua namja yang masih setia mematung didepan pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan tajam setajam golok.

"Err, hyu..hyung." cicit Junsu memberanikan diri menyapa Jaejoong. "Ah, mian kami baru pulang. Tadi kami-"

"Cepat masuk lalu mandikan Changmin. Setelah itu kita makan!" ucap Jaejoong cepat memotong ucapan Junsu. Segera saja Junsu kabur kedalam dan menyeret Changmin menjauh dari sang eomma, meninggalkan Yunho yang entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum mencoba mencairkan hati Jaejoong. Namun itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh besar, justru Jaejoong semakin menatapnya tajam dengan wajah dingin yang sangat menyeramkan.

"..."

"Aku tadi menjemput Changmin dan mengajaknya makan siang, setelahnya kami pergi jalan-jalan dan tak terasa hari sudah petang." ucap Yunho lagi mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tetap tak bergeming, masih menatap tajam Yunho.

"..."

"Ternyata pergi bersama dengan Changmin membuat aku lupa waktu. Menyenangkan sekali bisa pergi dengannya." lanjut Yunho merasa senang menceritakan perasaannya hari ini. Sedikit melupakan fakta kalau Jaejoong masih kesal.

"..."

"Ah, aku jadi melantur." kata Yunho sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Diliriknya Jaejoong yang masih tetap dengan posisinya. Ditatapnya mata bulat Jaejoong yang entah kenapa malah membuatnya terpesona.

"A-"

"Kau tahu, aku sangat khawatir saat aku tahu Changmin tak ada dirumah. Aku sangat khawatir karna tak tahu keberadaannya dimana. Ditambah tak ada kabar apapun dari kalian yang memberitahuku kalau kalian mengajak Changmin jalan-jalan. Kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya seorang ibu yang tak mengetahui bagaimana kabar anaknya. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku hah? Apa kau tahu?"

Jaejoong dengan cepat memotong perkataan Yunho, ia sudah tak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan alhasil iapun malah membentak Yunho. Sudut matanya sudah tergenang airmata, namun cepat-cepat dihapusnya agar tak jatuh.

"Aku sangat khawatir kau tahu? Aku tak mempermasakahkan kalau kau ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tapi tak bisakah kau memberitahuku terlebih dahulu? Tak bisakah kau memberitahuku agar aku tak merasa khawatir dan menduga-duga hah!"

Tes

Jaejoong benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol emosinya, bahkan sekarang airmata sudah menetes dipipinya. Diluapkannya semua kekhawatiran dan kekesalannya kepada Yunho, ia sungguh kesal terhadap Yunho yang seenaknya sendiri mengajak Changmin tanpa memberitahunya. Sebenarnya ia hanya khawatir mengenai anaknya itu, ia hanya khawatir mengapa Changmin belum datang padahal hari sudah malam. Ia hanya khawatir karna tak biasanya Changmin seperti itu. Jadi tak salah bukan kalau sekarang ia marah-marah dan meluapkan kekesalannya itu dengan berteriak pada sang tersangka utama?

Yunho yang tak menyangka Jaejoong akan marah-marah dan berteriak seperti itu, hanya mampu melongo dan membulatkan matanya. Memang ia sudah biasa melihat Jaejoong yang berteriak marah, namun kali ini hanya nada kekhawatiran dan kecemasan yang terdengar dalam teriakannya. Apalagi ditambah setetes kristal bening yang meluncur membasahi pipi putihnya, membuat Yunho diliputi rasa menyesal.

Yunhopun tak sadar, kini melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Barang bawaannya dibiarkan jatuh begitu saja didekat kakinya. Segera tanpa aba-aba, diangkatnya tangannya menyentuh wajah Jaejoong dan mengusap lelehan airmata disana.

"Mianhae." hanya kata itulah yang mampu diucapkannya, ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir." lanjutnya dan kini perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar.

_'Hangat. Tubunnya sangat hangat'_

Jaejoong masih terisak pelan, iapun tak sadar kalau sekarang ia sedang berada didalan pekukan seorang Jung Yunho. Ia malah merasa nyaman berada dalam dekapan Yunho.

Sementara Yunho sekarang tengah menenangkan Jaejoong, ia akui ialah yang bersalah dalan hal ini. Maka dari itu, tadi iapun tak sadar telah mengucapkan kata maaf, kata yang sama sekali tak pernah diucapkannya selama ini. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah melihat Jaejoong seperti itu, sangat khawatir dan cemas.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan mengulanginya. Mianhae." ucap Yunho sambil terus mendekap Jaejoong dan mengelus punggung Jaejoong.

Mereka terus berada diposisi seperti itu, tanpa tahu kalau sepasang mata tengah mengawasi mereka sedari tadi. Senyum mengembang diwajah orang itu lalu tanpa menimbulkan suara ia melangkah pergi.

"Semoga ini awal yang baik." gumamnya sepanjang perjalanan.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Jaejoong kini tengah memanaskan makanan didapur, setelah teriakan Changmin menggelegar dan membuatnya tersadar, segera saja ia mendorong tubuh Yunho yang tengah mendekapnya hingga terjungkal kebelakang. Iapun sangat terkejut karena hal itu, namun otaknya cepat berfungsi dan segera saja ia berteriak kesal.

Sekarang disinilah ia, tengah menghangatkan makanan yang tadi dibuatnya untuk makan malam. Sementara tangannya sibuk mengaduk makanan, pikirannya kembali menerawang saat dirinya tengah didekap Yunho.

Blushhh

Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja ia sudah berblushing ria. Ia tak sadar kalau ia hanya pasrah dipeluk oleh Yunho. Tak henti-hentinya ia merutuki kebodohannya itu.

"Paboya Jaejoong! Kenapa kau malah diam saja saat dia memelukmu! Aiss, kenapa aku tak melawan eoh!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Tapi, kenapa rasanya nyaman?" lanjutnya sambil menyentuh pelan dada kirinya, "Disini, berdebar kencang." ucapnya lagi.

_'Bahkan saat bersama Siwon hyung, aku tak pernah merasa begini'_

"Eomma, makan makan! Minie lapal eomma. Lapaaallllll!"

"Omo!" Jaejoong tergelak dari acara melamunnya saat mendengar teriakan Changmin, segera saja ia mematikan kompor lalu menata makanan dimeja makan. Changmin sendiri sudah duduk manis dimeja makan sambil menggenggam sendok dan sumpit ditangannya.

"Aigoo, anak eomma. Kenapa sudah duduk disini eoh? Kau sangat lapar?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menaruh makanan itu dimeja.

"Minie lapall lapall! Huh!" dengus Changmin sambil melengoskan kepalanya.

"Aigoo, chakamaneyo. Sebentar lagi siap."

Jaejoongpun kembali melanjutkan menyiapkan makan malam, setelah semua selesai iapun memanggil Junsu untuk ikut bergabung.

"Loh, Yunho hyung eodiya?" tanya Junsu karna tak melihat Yunho ada dimeja makan.

"Appa lagi mandi jumma." kata Changmin sambil berusaha meraih sebuah ayam goreng didepannya.

"Changminie! Sabar sebentar, tunggu Yunho jussi dulu!" kata Junsu memperingati Changmin. Jaejoong sendiri hanya diam entah kenapa setelah insiden pelukan tadi ia menjadi gugup walau hanya mendengar nama Yunho.

"Tapi Minie lapal!" ucap Changmin kesal karna acara makannya tertunda.

"Kau ini, tunggu sebentar lagi saja, sebentar lagi juga Yunho jussi selesai mandi."

Tepat setelah berkata demikian, Yunho masuk ke ruang makan bermaksud untuk pamit pulang, karna nampaknya hari sudah malam.

"Aa, appa palli palli. Minie cudah lapal, kajja!"

"Eh?" kernyit Yunho bingung.

"Kajja hyung, ikut makan bersama kami. Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasih dari kami karna sudah mengajak kami jalan-jalan tadi." kata Junsu tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong.

"Mengajak kami jalan-jalan? Oh ya, aku lupa kalau seharian tadi kalian asik berjalan-jalan sementara aku disini menunggu dengan khawatir karna tak ada kabar dari kalian! Ck, sungguh ironi." ucap Jaejoong sambil tertawa masam.

"Mi..mian hyung. Kami tak bermaksud membuat hyung khawatir. Mungkin kami terlaku asik sehingga lupa memberitahu hyung." jawab Junsu dengan rasa menyesal sangat kentara. Ditatapnya Changmin yang juga tengah menundukkan wajahnya. Mungkin merasa menyesal juga sama seperti ahjussinya.

"Eomma, mianhe. Minie gak mau eomma malah. Hiks, mian."

"Minie tahu, eomma sangat khawatir karna tak melihat Minie saat eomma pulang? Eomma sungguh khawatir Minie. Eomma sangat cemas." ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap Changmin dalam. "Sekarang Minie janji ne sama eomma, kalau Minie mau bermain Minie harus memberitahu eomma, jangan buat eomma khawatir dan cemas lagi. Yaksok?"

"Ne eomma. Yakcok." janji Changmin sambil membuat pinky promise dengan Jaejoong.

"Ja, kalau begitu sekarang kita makan. Minie laparkan?"

"Ne, appa juga makan ne?" ucap Changmin sambil menatap Yunho. Yunho terkesiap saat mendengar Changmin memanggilnya, sedari tadi ia hanya memperhatikan Jaejoong yang memberi pengertian pada Changmin.

"Ah, emm, aku harus pulang. Ini sudah malam, maaf merepotkan kalian, dan terimakasih sudah mengizinkanku membersihkan diri." ucap Yunho dalam sekali tarikan nafas dan sambil menatap Jaejoong.

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berdesir saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata musang Yunho. Segera dipalingkannya wajahnya menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul diwajahnya.

"Emm, duduklah. Makan malam dulu sebelum kau pulang." ucap Jaejoong tanpa menoleh pada Yunho. Yunho yang mendapat lampu hijaupun segera mengambil kesempatan itu, sebelum Jaejoong kembali berubah pikiran.

"Gomawo." ucap Yunho setelah duduk menyebelahi Junsu. Acara makan malampun kini berlangsung berbeda. Bertambah satu orang yang ikut makan malam disana. Nampaknya Jaejoong sudah tak mempermasalahkan lagi kejadian tadi sore, yang terpenting adalah sekarang Changmin sudah berada didekatnya lagi.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Malam semakin larut, setelah acara makan malam tadi, kembali Changmin menahan Yunho agar tak pulang. Ada saja cara Changmin agar 'appa'nya itu tetap berada dirumahnya. Seperti sekarang, ia meminta Yunho untuk merakit gundam yang baru dibelinya itu.

"Appa appa, kajja kita lakit gundamnya. Kajja appa." kata Changmin sambil menarik-narik kaos yang dikenakan Yunho.

Yunho sebenarnya sudah kelelahan seharian ini jalan-jalan, iapun berniat pulang. Namun karna kasihan pada Changmin, akhirnya ia pun mau tetap tinggal dan menemani bocah itu merakit gundam.

"Ini dipacang dimana appa?" tanya Changmin saat dirinya kebingungan merakit gundam itu.

"Aku juga tak tahu, hemm kita lihat petunjuknya." jawab Yunho dan mulai membaca petunjuk yang ada dikemasannya.

Tak jauh dari keduanya, nampak Jaejoong yang tengah menatap HoMin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas merasakan sesak didadanya.

"Minie-ah, apa kau senang changy?" gumamnya dan menyeka airmata yang ingin tumpah dari matanya. "Apa kau sangat ingin ia jadi appamu hmm?" gumamnya lagi sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Eomma hanya ingin yang terbaik bagimu changy. Eomma akan senang kalau kau bahagia." Jaejoong mengusap kasar wajahnya agar tak nampak lagi lelehan airmata disana.

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong bergemuruh kencang saat melihat Yunho kini tengah mengacak pelan rambut Changmin, lalu untuk pertama kalinya Yunho memanggil Changmin dengan namanya.

"Yak, kau memang pintar Changminie. Daebak!" ucap Yunho lantang sambil mengusap pelan rambut Changmin. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya membuat matanya nyaris menghilang.

_'Omo, jantungku. Kenapa berdetak kencang?'_

Jaejoong menyentuh dada kirinya tempat dimana jantungnya tengah berdetak dengan kencang, sambil matanya terus menatap kearah Yunho dan Changmin.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan? Apa mungkin kalau aku-"

"Appa, appa cayang Minie?"

Jaejoong menghentikan perkataannya saat didengarnya Changmin bertanya pada Yunho. Segera saja ia menguping perbincangan dua namja beda usia itu.

"Ne, tentu saja aku sayang padamu." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum dan mengecup pipi tembam Changmin.

"Hihi, kalo appa cayang Minie, belalti appa juga cayang eomma?"

Jaejoong semakin menajamkan pendengarannya guna mendengar apa jawaban Yunho, ia sangat penasaran apakah selama ini Yunho hanya bermain-main dengannya atau ia serius dengan segala perkataannya. Tak terasa jantungnya bergemuruh kencang menanti jawaban Yunho.

"Tentu, tentu appa menyayangi eommamu."

Deg

Deg

Jantung Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama bergemuruh kencang dengan alasan yang berbeda saat mendengar jawaban Yunho. Yunho yang terkejut dirinya melapalkan kata 'appa' pada Changmin, sedangkan Jaejoong yang kaget karna jawaban Yunho yang menyatakan kalau Yunho menyayangi dirinya juga.

Apalagi Yunho mengatakannya dengan senyum tulus memandang Changmin. Bisa Jaejoong lihat ketulusan dari ucapan Yunho itu, tak terasa senyum mengambang diwajahnya. Ya, ia akui ia merasa senang atas ucapan Yunho, entah kenapa ia merasa Yunho benar-benar serius akan ucapannya.

"Appa sangat menyayangi kalian berdua." lanjut Yunho sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Changmin. Didekapnya hangat bocah gembul itu, sambil mengusap kepalanya sayang.

"Appa, Minie cayang appa."

"Ne, appa juga sayang padamu, Minie."

Yunho semakin mempererat pelukannya, "Minie-ah, apa kau benar-benar senang jika aku menjadi appamu?" tanya Yunho masih dengan mendekap Changmin. Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya didada Yunho, "Aku juga sangat ingin menjadi appamu Minie-ah. Kau tahu, aku merasa sangat senang bisa bergabung dalam keluargamu ini. Keluarga yang hangat dan penuh dengan kasih sayang." lanjut Yunho bermonolog sendiri. Changmin yang tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yunhooun hanya mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya tanpa melepas pelukan Yunho padanya.

"Appa akan berusaha untuk membuat eommamu menerima appa Minie-ah, kau tahu appa benar-benar sangat mencintai eommamu. Eommamu lah yang membuat appa berubah seperti ini. Gomawo Minie-ah, gomawo Joongie."

Yunho terus memeluk tubuh gembul Changmin, tanpa tahu kalau Jaejoong mendengar semua ucapannya. Bahkan kini Jaejoong sudah menitikan airmata mendengar ucapan Yunho. Disentuhnya dada kirinya yang bergemuruh kencang sambil bergumam-

"Mianhae."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Osoku natte, hontou ni gomennasai ! (-.-")

Hahhh,, akhirnya bisa update juga.. Mian untuk keterlambatan update,, saya sudah mulai aktif kuliah jadi konsentrasinya kepecah untuk tugas dan melanjutkan FF ini.. #ngeles Semoga kalian masih pada inget cerita dan masih betah nungguin FF ini ya.. ^^

Bagaimana untuk chap ini, terlalu panjangkah? Moment HoMinnya apa kalian suka? Disini sudah mulai ketahuan bukan bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya?

"Mianhae." kira-kira untuk apa Jaejoong meminta maaf? Dan kata maaf itu kira-kira untuk siapakah?

Haha, kalo penasaran silahkan ditunggu kelanjutannya,, semoga chap selanjutnya bisa lebih cepat.. Doakan saja ^^

Terimakasih bagi kalian semua yang uda sempet mampir, follow, favorit plus review dichap kemarin. Special thank bagi :

**Jung Bita , bumkeyk , YunHolic , ifa p arunda , RyGratia , Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo , Merry Jung , SimviR , Gyujiji , babekyu88 , Shin Min Gi , Himawari Ezuki , zhe , toki4102 , danactebh , Vic89 , diya1013 , riska0122 , jung neul neul , yoon HyunWoon , magnaeris , Hana-Kara , VoldeMin vs KYUtie , BooBear , Junghyejung , diyas , haruka-chan , Thean , mybabywonkyu , cottoncandyme , Guest , 9194YJS , vampireyunjae , uknowsay , akiramia , jenny , Guest , iru iru g , Lady Ze , Rara , PhantoMiRotic , kjhwang , Anik0405 , kim eun neul , Na BearBooJae , hazuki , Guest , My Beauty Jeje , Fitri , anf , nickeyjcassie , Vionic KrisTaoManiac , Guest**

Yang sudah nyempetin review di chap 2 kemaren. Jeongmal gomawo buat untaian kata kalian di review itu.. Saya jadi senyum-senyum sendiri membaca review kalian ^^

Terimakasih juga buat kalian para silent reader,, yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF ini.. Kalo kalian berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian ya agar kita bisa saling mengenal.. ^^

Akhir kata tinggalkan jejak kalian dan tinggalkan kesan untuk chap 3 ini ya.. Saya sangat mengaharapkan review dari kalian,, setidaknya berikan dukungan bagi kami para author karna membuat suatu cerita itu tidaklah gampang..

Review onegaishimasu...

Denpasar, 1 Oktober 2013


	4. Chapter 4

Can i get new Appa, Eomma?

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (30 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Kim (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Other cast : Jung (Choi) Siwon (33 tahun)

Park Yoochun (26 tahun)

Kim Junsu (25 tahun)

Son Dongwoon (24 tahun)

Pairing : Yunjae, Wonjae, Yoosu

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Family/Humor/MPreg

Chapter : 4 (empat)

Warning : cerita pasaran dan tidak jelas, judul tak nyambung dengan cerita, alur sesuai mood saya, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku dan tak sesuai dengan EYD.

.

.

Jja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

_"Appa akan berusaha untuk membuat eommamu menerima appa Minie-ah, kau tahu appa benar-benar sangat mencintai eommamu. Eommamu lah yang membuat appa berubah seperti ini. Gomawo Minie-ah, gomawo Joongie."_

_Yunho terus memeluk tubuh gembul Changmin, tanpa tahu kalau Jaejoong mendengar semua ucapannya. Bahkan kini Jaejoong sudah menitikan airmata mendengar ucapan Yunho. Disentuhnya dada kirinya yang bergemuruh kencang sambil bergumam-_

_"Mianhae."_

.

.

Setelah seharian bermain bersama Kim Changmin, akhirnya tiba saatnya namja mata musang a.k.a Jung Yunho kembali ke rumahnya. Setelah Changmin tidur nyenyak karna kelelahan merakit gundam bersamanya, Yunhopun berpamitan pulang dan tak lupa sebelumnya menghadiahi Changmin kecupan sayang dan ucapan selamat tidur.

Kini Yunho sudah berada didepan pintu apartement Jaejoong, baru saja Yunho hendak mengatakan kalau besok ia akan menjemput Changmin kembali, namun suara pintu yang berdebamlah yang didapatnya.

"Aiss, aku kan belum mengatakan selamat malam." rutuk Yunho diluar pintu. Namun setelahnya, senyum mengembang diwajah tampannya, dan segera ia bergumam-

"Jalgayo Joongie."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, iapun beranjak dari sana dan segera pulang menuju rumahnya.

Sementara Jaejoong masih diam didepan pintu apartementnya, ia belum beranjak dari sana bahkan iapun mendengar lirihan suara Yunho yang mengatakan ucapan selamat tidur padanya. Tak terasa senyum manis tercetak diwajahnya.

"Jalgayo."

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Pagi-pagi sekali, Jaejoong sudah bangun dan berkutat didapur. Pagi ini, entah kenapa ia terlihat lebih bersemangat dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Bahkan ia bersenandung kecil saat mencuci bahan makanan yang diperlukannya. Oh ya, ada apa sebenarnya dengan Kim Jaejoong?

Suara serak tiba-tiba mengintrupsi kegiatan memasak Jaejoong, cukup kaget ia dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba namja imut yang sekarang tengah mengucek matanya karna masih mengantuk.

"Pagi hyung." ucap Junsu malas sambil menuangkan air putih kedalam gelas lalu meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Pagi Junsu-ie, kenapa sudah bangun hmm?"

"Aku haus hyung. Ini aku mau tidur lagi." jawab Junsu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa ruang tamu, ia malas jika harus kembali ke kamarnya.

Pagi menjelang, Jaejoongpun sudah siap dengan masakannya. Berbagai macam makanan sudah terhidang dimeja makannya. Kini tugasnya tinggal membangunkan namja cilik penyuka makanan alias buah hatinya. Ia yakin Changmin masih bergelung dengan selimutnya karena jam memang masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

Cekleekk

Jaejoong perlahan membuka pintu kamar Changmin, dilangkahkannya pelan kakinya beranjak menuju jendela kamar, dan setelahnya menyibak gorden agar cahaya matahari pagi bisa masuk.

"Eungh." lenguhan kecil terdengar dari Changmin saat sinar matahari pagi menyilaukan matanya. Jaejoong segera mendekat kearah Changmin lalu menyibak helaian rambut yang menempel dimata anaknya itu.

"Annyeong changy." ucapnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Eungh." lagi-lagi hanya lenguhan kecil yang dikeluarkan Changmin. "Ap..pa." gumam Changmin saat tangan Jaejoong mengelus pelan kepalanya.

"Ini eomma changy." ucap Jaejoong dan terus mengusap kepala Changmin.

Changmin menggeliat nyaman saat merasakan dekapan hangat ditubuhnya, tak terasa senyum mengembang diwajahnya. "Appa." ucapnya lagi. Rupanya kini Changmin tengah bermimpi bermain bersama Appanya, sedari tadi ia mengira kalau sang 'Appa'lah yang mengelus dan mendekapnya.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang tersenyum manis dalam tidurnya. Diciumnya lembut pipi gembul Changmin.

"Irreona Minie-ah."

"Appa. Machita, makanan dicini cangat enak appa." gumam Changmin masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Eh?" Jaejoong mengernyit bingung saat Changmin malah berkata hal aneh, detik berikutnya ia tersadar kalau Changmin tengah bermimpi.

"Kau bermimpi eoh? Mimpi makan? Astaga Minie, dalam mimpipun kau tetap makan? Aigoo." Jaejong hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya itu.

"Humm, appa, ayam goleng ini machita. Minie mau lagi, aaa-"

Graukkk

"Waaaaa."

Segera saja suara teriakan Jaejoong menggema didalam kamar Changmin, setelah tadi tanpa sadar tiba-tiba Changmin sudah menggigit pergelangan tangannya. Changmin yang juga kaget dengan teriakan Jaejoong segera saja menangis kencang.

"Ada apa hyung!" teriak Junsu kencang saat mendengar teriakan kencang dari arah Changmin. Tanpa pikir panjang ia bergegas menuju kamar Changmin dengan wajah yang sangat panik.

Junsu sempat tertegun saat melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat mengelus tangannya dengan raut wajah kesakitan dan Changmin yang menangis sesenggukan diatas kasur. Namun segera ia sadar dan beranjak mendekati Changmin.

"Minie-ah, waeyo? Uljimayo, cup cup." Junsu berusaha untuk menenangkan Changmin, ditepuknya pantat Changmin agar anak itu berhenti menangis.

"Hyung, waeyo? Kenapa Minie menangis?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong yang nampak masih kesakitan.

"Ini, ia tadi menggigitku. Appo!" ringis Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan tangannya yang digigit Changmin. Bisa dilihat bekas gigi Changmin masih membekas ditangan Jaejoong, ditambah warna merah yang kontras dengan kulit putih Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Mphhfft." Junsu tak kuasa menahan tawanya saat mendengar penuturan Jaejoong, dirinya sudah hampir lepas kendali tertawa namun bisa ditahannya melihat Jaejoong yang kesakitan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumamnya lagi masih sambil menepuk pantat Changmin. "Cup cup Minie, uljima. Ireonayo." bujuk Junsu lagi dan menghapus jejak airmata dipipi Changmin.

"Hiks hiks." Changmin masih menangis, namun suaranya sudah melemah. Perlahan matanya terbuka sambil menarik(?)ingusnya yang sempat keluar.

"Ap..pa." lirih Changmin masih antara alam nyata dan mimpi. "Ayam." gumamnya lagi sambil tangannya menggapai-gapai Jaejoong.

Melihat anaknya ingjn digendong olehnya, membuat Jaejoong melupakan sakit yang dirasakannya dan beralih menggendong Changmin. "Nappeun! Kenapa kau gigit eomma humm? Sakit tahu!" adu Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Diusapnya pelan pipi Changmin yang masih menyisakan airmata, lalu mengecupnya pelan.

"Ireona. Kau harus sekolah, eomma sudah membuatkan banyak makanan. Kajja mandi dulu."

"Eum, makan." igau Changmin masih setengah melek.

"Buka dulu matamu baru kau mandi. Aiss," kesal Junsu melihat keponakannya itu. "Sini mandi sama jussi, biar eommamu mengobati lukanya dulu. Kajja."

Changminpun bagai terhipnotis turun dari gendongan sang eomma dan berjalan lunglai ke arah Junsu. Junsupun menyodorkan tangannya hendak menggendong Changmin, namun-

"Waa, ayam ini lebih becal. Minie cuka, aaa-"

Grauukkk

Dan teriakan kencang nan melengking milik Junsulah yang menggema keseluruh apartement, dan mengakhiri pagi hari di kamar Changmin itu.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Kim Changmin sudah duduk manis didepan meja makan. Tangannya sudah memegang sumpit dan sendok dikedua tangannya. Tangannya tak berhenti menghentak-hentakkan sendok itu kemeja, berharap acara sarapan cepat-cepat dimulai.

"Changminie, hentikan tindakanmu itu. Kau mau membuat Su-ie jussi marah lagi eoh?" teriak Jaejoong dari arah dapur. Ya, setelah kejadian gigit tangan yang dilakukan Changmin terhadap Junsu tadi, langsung saja namja imut itu berteriak kesal dan marah pada Changmin. Changmin sendiri hanya cuek tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun, karna memang dirinya tak sadar sudah mencelakain ahjussinya itu.

"Minie lapal eomma. Makan makan!" teriak Changmin kencang dan membuat Junsu yang sedari tadi diam dikamarnya menjadi terpancing.

"Kau bocah! Gara-gara kau aku jadi harus memakai perban begini. Kau kira ini tak sakit eoh?" delik Junsu pada Changmin. Direbahkannya pantat montoknya dihadapan Changmin.

"Memangnya Minie tadi ngapain jumma?" tanya Changmin polos menatap Junsu.

"Masih bertanya Kim Changmin?" sadis Junsu menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

Ting tong

Belum sempat membalas perkataan ahjussinya, suara bel dipintu mengusik keduanya. Lalu terjadilah perang mata antara Changmin dan Junsu yang masing-masing memerintahkan untuk membukakan pintu.

Ting tong

"Kenapa tak ada yang membukanya eoh? Kim Junsu, Kim Changmin, siapa saja cepat buka pintunya!"

Mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari Jaejoong, segera saja Junsu dan Changmin menghambur kedepan untuk membukakan pintu. Takut juga mendengar suara Jaejoong yang nampak mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Aku yang buka, minggir kau bocah!" teriak Junsu sambil menjauhkan Changmin dari sekitar pintu.

"Ani, bial Minie yang buka, itu pacti appa." kata Changmin sambil berkelit dari Junsu.

"Tak mungkin itu appamu, itu pasti Chunie. Yak cepat minggir." tak mau kalah, Junsu lantas menarik tubuh montok Changmin dan bergegas membuka pintu.

"Aniii. Minie yang buka."

Duuukkk

Dengan sekuat tenaga Changmin menyeruduk Junsu dan menyebabkan namja imut itu tersungkur, beruntung kepalanya tak sempat mencium daun pintu. Meihat keadaan yang memungkinkan, Changminpun segera berlari menuju pintu, namun dengan segera pula Junsu menghentikan langkah bocah itu lalu menggendong Changmin.

"Pabo! Untuk apa kita berebut begini? Menyusahkan saja!" dengus Junsu baru sadar tindakan bodoh apa yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Jumma memang pabo." celetuk Changmin dan mendapat deathglare dari Junsu. Junsupun segera meraih hendel pintu lalu memutarnya, tak lupa sebelumnya ia membuka kuncinya.

Ceklekk

Perlahan Junsu membukakan pintu itu hingga bergeser, membukanya dengan senyum mengembang berharap itu adalah Chunienya. Tak jauh bedanya dengan Junsu, Changminpun tersenyum manis kearah pintu, berharap kalau sang 'appa'lah yang datang.

Namun setelah pintu benar-benar terbuka, senyum diwajah keduanya seketika lenyap, tergantikan dengan wajah terkejut Junsu dan wajah malas dari Changmin.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Acara sarapan pagi diapartement Jaejoong sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Kini dimeja makan itu, sudah bertambah tiga orang namja yang ikut bergabung untuk sarapan. Ya, mereka adalah Yunho, Siwon dan Yoochun. Namja pertama yang datang adalah Siwon, berselang beberapa lama, datanglah Yunho dan Yoochun yang ternyata bertemu saat dilift. Mereka terkejut saat mendapati Siwon sudah berada diapartement Jaejoong, begitu juga dengan Siwon yang kaget melihat dongsaengnya berada disini.

Namun yang lebih membuat Siwon sakit adalah, kedekatan Changmin pada Yunho. Padahal tadi sebelum Yunho datang, Changmin sedikit mau bermain dengannya. Karna Siwon menghadiahkan bocah gembul itu sebuah mainan, namun kebahagiaan Siwon menguap sudah saat kata 'Appa' melengking keras dari mulut Changmin saat Yunho datang.

Sekarang bahkan Changmin sudah tak menghiraukannya lagi, terbukti dengan Changmin yang sudah duduk manis dipangkuan Yunho saat mereka sarapan bersama.

Untung saja Jaejoong memasak banyak untuk sarapan kali ini, entahlah mungkin ia punya firasat kalau Yunho akan datang lagi kerumahnya. Eoh? Firasat atau kau memang mengharapkannya Kim Jaejoong?

"Appa, mau itu." suara Changmin memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda meja makan itu. Segera saja Yunho mengambil sebuah kimbab yang diminta Changmin.

"Kau mau ini? Kajja buka mulutmu, aa-"

"Amm. Umm, machita." pekik Changmin girang melahap masakan eommanya. Sementara Yunho hanya tersenyum senang memandang Changmin yang lahap makan.

Diseberang mereka, nampak Jaejoong yang juga tersenyum senang melihat kedekatan HoMin, tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Siwon yang memandang sendu Jaejoong.

_'Kenapa kau tersenyum Jaejoong-ah?'_

"Minie mau tambah lagi?" kini suara Jaejoong menginterupsi kunyahan Changmin, Changminpun menoleh pada Jaejoong lalu menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

"Sini, kemarikan mangkukmu." Jaejoongpun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menaruh nasi dipiring Changmin, namun tiba-tiba suara Yunho menyela kegiatannya.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Yunho dengan nada khawatir yang sangat kentara. Ya, Yunho melihat tangan kanan Jaejoong yang terbalut plester gambar gajah dipergelangan tangannya. Segera saja radar protektif Yunho berbunyi nyaring.

"Ah, ini. Hanya luka kecil." jawab Jaejoong salah tingkah karna Yunho memperhatikannya. Segera ia menarik tangannya, namun terlambat karna Yunho sudah menahannya.

"Hanya luka kecil?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap tajam Jaejoong.

"N..ne." jawab Jaejoong ragu.

"Itu gala-gala Minie appa, tadi Minie gak cengaja gigit eomma." jawab Changmin takut sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Seorang Changmin bisa takut begini? Jelas, karna ia merasa bersalah pada eommanya itu. Gara-gara ia Jaejoong jadi terluka.

"Mwo?" pekik Yunho kaget atas jawaban Changmin. Changmin menggigit Jaejoong? "Kenapa bisa?" tanyanya lagi sambil kini mentapa Changmin, tanpa melepas pegangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Minie kila itu ayam goleng." jawab polos Changmin semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mwo?" kali ini Yunho berteriak lebih keras. Astaga, anaknya ini benar-benar? Wait! Anaknya? Jadi tuan Jung ini sudah mengakui Changmin sebagai anaknya eoh?

"Ne hyung, ia juga menggigit tanganku, lihatlah!" kini giliran Junsu yang menyodorkan tangannya kepada Yunho dan langsung mendapat protek dari Yoochun.

"Kau juga digigignya Su-ie?" tanya Yoochun mulai heboh, "Yak bocah, kau ini. Kenapa kau menggigit Su-ie ku eoh!" marah Yoochun pada Changmin, tak terima kekasih montoknya itu dicelakai bocah gembul Changmin.

"Hei Park, berani kau membentak Changminie? Kau mau bertemu dengan Michael Jakson?" kata Junsu sadis dengan memasang wajah datarnya. Melihat itu Yoochunpun menelan saliva gugup. Well, walaupun sering bertengkar, namun Junsu sangat menyayangi Changmin.

"A..aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah Su-ie." rajuk Yoochun supaya Junsu tak marah lagi.

"Kau ini, kenapa bisa gigit eomma dan Junsu eoh?" tanya Yunho lagi dan beralih menatap Changmin. Tak sadar kalau ia melapalkan kata eomma pada Jaejoong, serasa memanggil istri sendiri aniya?

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Yunho, "Minie mimpi makan ayam goleng cama appa. Hihi." jawab Changmin dan diakhiri dengan kikikan kecil.

"Oya? Tapi kau sudah minta maaf pada eomma?" lanjut Yunho menatap lembut Changmin.

Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu beralih menatap Jaejoong. "Eomma, mianhe. Jangan malah ne."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum memandang Changmin, "Ania. Eomma tak marah, tapi ini sakit sekali." kata Jaejoong pura-pura menahan sakit tangannya.

"Jinja? Cini bial Minie tiup." Changminpun menjulurkan tubuhnya yang dipangku Yunho kedepan, guna menggapai tangan eommanya lalu meniupnya dengan lembut.

"Huufff huufff, macih cakit?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah, dan tersenyum, "Ani, sudah tak sakit lagi. Gomawo changy." ucap Jaejoong dan mengusap lembut pipi tembam Changmin. Sementara Yunho juga tersenyum melihat itu, tak terasa tangan keduanya masih bertautan.

"Cepat sembuh." ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong sebelum melepas tangannya dari tangan Jaejoong dan tak lupa mengusap pelan luka Jaejoong itu.

Blusshhh

Seketika Jaejoong merona saat mendapat perhatian begitu dari Yunho. Ditundukkannya cepat wajahnya menghindari semua orang menyadari perubahan wajahnya.

_'Astagaaaa! Kenapa dengan diriku!'_

Sementara Junsu dan Yoochun hanya mengulum senyum melihat adegan YunJae barusan, rupanya dua sejoli itu merasa senang dengan hubungan YunJaeMin.

"Dengan jussi, kau tak mau minta maaf?" tanya Junsu sambil menatap Changmin yang bersiap makan kembali.

"Eh? Kenapa Minie mecti minta maap cama jumma?" tanya polos Changmin.

"Kau kan juga mengigitku bocah." gemas Junsu karna Changmin lupa dengan perbuatannya pada lengan montoknya.

"Chiluh. Minie kan gak calah. Tangan jumma montok jadi Minie kila itu ayam benelan."

"Yak, Kim CHANGMINIE."

Dan teriakan Junsulah yang terdengar nyaring dimeja makan itu, membuat semua yang berada disana tertawa mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Changmin. Semua nampak bahagia, mereka sudah nampak seperti keluarga aniya?

Tapi, sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu? Ah ya, Siwon. Bukankah masih ada namja berlesung pipi itu bergabung disana? Astaga, mereka benar-benar melupakan kehadiran Siwon disana. Bahkan authorpun sepertinya melupakan keberadaan cast yang satu itu.

Bisa dilihat kini, ditengah kebahagiaan yang dirasakan semua orang dimeja makan itu, hanya Siwon saja yang menampakkan wajah sedih. Ia merasa seperti orang asing ditengah keluarga itu. Apakah dirinya begitu tak berharga dimata keluarga Jaejoong? Apakah ini balasan dari Tuhan karna bumonimnya selalu memanjakan dirinya dirumah sementara Yunho harus mendapat perlakuan berbeda. Beginikah yang dirasakan Yunho tiap bersama dengan keluarganya? Tersingkir dan tak dihiraukan?

_'Yunho-ah, apa seperti ini perasaanmu dulu?'_

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Jaejoong merasa sangat bersalah pada Siwon, karna sedari tadi ia melupakan kehadiran namjachingunya itu. Ia baru sadar saat tadi Siwon meminta izin ke kamar mandi, ia sempat tersentak baru menyadari kehadiran namjachingunya itu. Segera saja ia menjadi merasa bersalah ditambah lagi tadi interaksinya dengan Yunho. Ia sangat yakin kalau Siwon melihat semua itu.

Sekarang mereka sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor, sementara Changmin berangkat sekolah. Changmin tersenyum lebar karna kali ini lagi-lagi ia akan diantar oleh eomma dan appanya.

"Minie cudah ciap!" lapornya girang pada Yunho saat dirinya keluar dari kamar, lengkap dengan ransel dipunggungnya. Senyum cerah terlukis diwajahnya.

"Kajja appa, Minie belangkat cama appa ne." ucapnya girang sambil menarik tangan Yunho agar berdiri dari duduknya.

"Minie-ah, kau berangkat bareng jusii saja ne. Biarkan appamu pergi ke kantornya." sela Junsu sebelum Changmin menyeret Yunho pegi menjauh.

"Chiluh. Minie mau diantel cama appa! Huh!" rajuk Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kajja appa eomma!"

"Changmin, bagaimana kalau jussi saja yang mengantar Changmin dan eommamu, bagaimana?" tawar Siwon pada Changmin saat melihat keengganan Changmin pergi bersama Junsu. Ya, mencoba peruntungan, siapa tau Changmin mau pergi bersama dengannya.

"Chiluh. Minie gak mau pelgi cama jucci belicik." jawab Changmin keras hingga membuat Yunho dan Siwon sedikit terlonjak.

"Ne, Changminie hanya mau berangkat bersamaku." kata Yunho dengan wajah kemenangan jelas tercetak diwajahnya. Ditatapnya Siwon hyungnya dengan seringainya.

"Ck, tapi kali ini aku datang untuk menjemput mereka. Bukankah aku ini kekasih Jaejoong huh?" kata Siwon tenang menantang Yunho.

"Dan aku appa Changmin!" jawab Yunho tak mau kalah. Ditatapnya Siwon dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Siwon tentu kaget mendengar itu, namun segera ia mengendalikan diri. "Tapi hari ini aku yang akan mengantar Jaejoong." putus Siwon dan beranjak dari hadapan Yunho menemui Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

Srett

"Eh?"

Jaejoong sangat kaget karna tiba-tiba Siwon menariknya seperti ini. Entah kenapa dengan namjachingunya itu. Mungkin ia kesal karna tadi sempat diacuhkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Appa, eomma kajja belangkat." teriak Changmin lagi saat melihat Jaejoong keluar kamar.

"Yak, aku yang akan mengantar mereka." ketus Yunho lalu beranjak mendekati Jaejoong dengan menyeret Changmin tanpa sengaja. "Kajja." kata Yunho dan mengambil sebelah tangan Jaejoong yang bebas,

"Ani. Biarkan aku yang mengantarnya." Siwon tetap pada pendiriannya lalu menarik Jaejoong kembali mendekat kearahnya.

"Tapi Changmin ingin aku yang mengantar mereka. Kajja." tak mau kalah Yunho pun menarik tangan Jaejoong kembali kearahnya.

"Ap..pa." lirih Changmin sedikit takut dengan teriakan disekitarnya.

"Aku duluan yang mengajaknya."

"Tapi Changmin ingin aku yang mengantar."

Terjadi tarik-menarik dengan Jaejoong yang diperebutkan, sementara Junsu dan Yoochun hanya bisa menonton, mereka tak mau ikut campur dalam urusan para hyungdeulnya itu.

"Yak, yak, lepaskan! Aku berangkat sendiri!"

"ANDWAE!" teriak Siwon dan Yunho bersamaan dan seketika tangis Changmin pecah mendengar keributan itu.

"Huwaaa,, huwaaa,"

"CHANGMINIE. Yak, lepas!"

Plak

Jaejoong sekuat tenaga menghempaskan kedua tangan yang menahan lengannya, segera setelah pegangan Yunho dan Siwon lepas ia beranjak kearah Changmin dan memeluk anaknya itu.

"Uljima uljima, cup cup, ini eomma. Uljimayo."

"Hiks hiks, huwee, Minie takut."

"Mian, jangan menangis ne."

Yunho yang tadinya diam akhirnya ikut berjongkok disebelah Changmin. "Mianhae, kau takut? Mian." ucap Yunho lalu mengelus punggung Changmin.

"Appa, jangan teliak-teliak. Minie takut." kata Changmin dan merentangkan tangannya kearah Yunho. Yunhopun mengerti keinginan Changminpun, mendekap bocah gembul itu sambil mengelus sayang rambut tebalnya.

"Mianhae, kajja kita berangkat. Nanti kau terlambat." ajak Yunho dan setelahnya berdiri.

"Eomma~" rengek Changmin menatap Jaejoong, Jaejoong sendiri sedang berfikir. Ia bingung antara mengantar anaknya atau berangkat bersama Siwon. Ia merasa tak enak pada Siwon jika berangkat dengan Yunho, namun jika ia berangkat bersama Siwon bisa dipastikan Changmin akan menangis.

"Emm, Minie, eomma-"

"Biarkan eomma berangkat bersama Siwon ahjussi ne, Minie berangkat bersama appa saja. Eotte?"

Deg

Deg

Jantung Siwon dan Jaejoong berdetak kencang saat Yunho mengatakan kalimat itu. Bukankah itu berarti Yunho mengizinkan Siwon mengantar Jaejoong? Tapi bukankah tadi ia begitu kencang melarangnya? Tapi kenapa sekarang?

Siwon memandang Yunho dengan sejuta pertanyaan, tak biasanya Yunho mau mengalah seperti itu. Ditambah lagi kata appa yang dilapalkannya, membuat Siwon tertegun dan tak mampu berfikir apapun. Sangat kaget tentunya.

"Eotte?" tanya Yunho lagi pada Changmin. Changmin sempat cemberut sesaat, namun setelah berfikir lama akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne, tapi nanti appa haluc jemput Minie lagi."

"Siap tuan!" kata Yunho sambil menghormat kecil pada Changmin, menyebabkan kikikan kecil keluar dari bibir Changmin.

"Kajja belangkat." teriak Changmin lalu berjalan mendekati eommanya. "Eomma Minie belangkat." ucapnya sambil menyalami Jaejoong dan mencium pipi eommanya.

"Cu-ie jumma, Chunie jucci, anyong." lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum cerah pada duo YooSu. "Anyong jucci belicik." walaupun sedikit tak suka dengan Siwon, namun Changmin masih mempunyai sopan santun, ia pun berpamitan sebelum berangkat pada Siwon.

"Annyeong." kini giliran Yunho yang mengucapkan salam, lalu beranjak dari apartement Jaejoong sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Changmin.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Beberapa saat setelah Yunho dan Changmin menghilang dari apartement Jaejoong, segera Yoochun juga ikut pamit untuk berangkat ke kantor. Awalnya Siwon menawari Yoochun untuk berangkat bersama, namun Yoochun menolak dan berangkat duluan.

Kini, tinggal Jaejoong dan Siwon yang tersisa. Merekapun berangkat beberapa menit setelah kepergian Yoochun. Disinilah mereka, dalam mobil CRV Siwon, lengkap dengan kecanggungan yang kentara.

Jaejoong bukannya tak mau mengajak Siwon mengobrol, entah kenapa, sekarang ia merasa sedikit canggung jika harus berbicara dengan Siwon. Apakah efek kejadian tadi pagi? Jawabannya tentu bukan, karna akhir-akhir ini hubungan Jaejoong dan Siwon memang kurang hangat.

Siwon melirik sekilas Jaejoong yang duduk disebelahnya. Otaknya masih berputar memikirkan alasan apa dibalik Yunho mengizinkan Jaejoong berangkat bersamanya. Tentu ada alasan dibalik itu semua, namun sampai sekarang ia tak menemukan alasan itu.

Bosan dengan keadaan canggung seperti itu, akhirnya Siwon berusaha mengajak Jaejoong mengobrol.

"Apa kita akan diam terus seperti ini?" ucap Siwon dan membuat Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya menatap Siwon.

"Emm, mianhae hyung. Aku tak bermaksud." jawab Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan sedikit.

"Gwencanha."

Lagi, hanya kesunyian yang ada didalam mobil Siwon. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jaejoong sibuk memikirkan bagaimana sekarang perasaan dirinya kepada Siwon. Karna ia menyadari, semenjak kehadiran Yunho dalam hidupnya, ia merasakan sesuatu hal berbeda. Suatu hal yang tak pernah dirasakannya saat bersama Siwon.

Siwonpun demikian, ia tengah memikirkan bagaimana nasib hubungannya dengan namja cantik yang tengah duduk disebelahnya ini. Bagaimanapun ia sangat mencintai Jaejoong, namun ia juga tak boleh egois. Ia sadar, sikap Jaejoong sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini. Tak pernah ia melihat sorot mata Jaejoong yang sangat bahagia ketika bersama Yunho dan Changmin, sungguh ia merasa sangat sedih saat melihat sorot bahagia itu bukan karna dirinya. Namun ia juga tak boleh egois, jika memang Jaejoong belum bisa bahagia dengannya, maka ia merelakan Jaejoong dengan yang lain.

"Jae/Hyung."

Jaejoong dan Siwon sama-sama terkejut saat menyadari mereka berkata bersamaan. Segera saja Jaejoong menyurun Siwon untuk bicara duluan.

"Ani, kau saja duluan Jae." kata Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut.

Jaejoong nampak berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Baik hyung." jeda sejenak, "Aku tahu, mungkin setelah ini kau akan sangat membenciku hyung. Aku tahu, aku memang sudah sangat keterlakuan jika mengatakan hal ini."

"..."

"Hyung, aku ingin kita-"

"Kita sampai." dengan cepat Siwon menyela ucapan Jaejoong. "Kita bicarakan hal ini nanti." lanjutnya dan mulai keluar dari mobil.

"Ne." Jaejoongpun ikut keluar dan setelahnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kantor. Sebenarnya Siwon hanya mengalihkan keadaan. Ia belum siap mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong, karna ia tahu dengan jelas hal apa yang ingin dikatakan namja cantik itu.

_'Mianhae. Tapi, aku benar-benar belum siap. Biarkanlah aku sedikit lebih lama bersamamu'_

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.00 siang, nampak Yunho kini tengah bersiap pergi. Diliriknya sekilas jam Rollex dipergelangan tangannya, sebelum memutuskan untuk menelpon seseorang.

"Bagian keuangan Son Dongwoon imnida."

"Dongwoon-ah, aku akan keluar sebentar. Kalau ada yang mencariku katakan untuk bertemu besok."

"Ne sajangnim. Ada yang lain?"

"Ani."

Tuut tuut tuut

Setelah memberitahu Dongwoon kalau ia akan keluar, segera Yunho menyambar jas dikursi kerjanya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan menuju parkiran.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, padahal ini bukan lantai tujuannya. Ah, rupanya ada seseorang yang ingin masuk dan menggunakan lift ini.

Deg

Pandangan mata Yunho terpaku saat orang yang menghentikan lift itu masuk kedalam. Matanya terus memandang sang obyek bahkan sampai kini obyek itu sudah berada disampingnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menatapku?" ujar orang itu merasa jengah Yunho terus memandangnya.

Yunho terkesiap dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang itu. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho setelah berhasil menguasai detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"Aku ada tugas keluar."

"Tugas keluar?"

"Ne. Siwon sajangnim menyuruhku untuk mengunjungi perusahaan cabang."

"Oh begitu."

"..."

"I..ini sudah jam makan siang. Apa kau tak mau makan siang terlebih dahulu?" tanya Yunho sambil melirik Jaejoong disebelahnya. Agak gugup saat mengutarakan ajakannya itu. "Kebetulan aku akan menjemput Changmin. Sekalian aku akan mengajaknya makan siang. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Jaejoong segera mengalihnya pandangannya pada Yunho, memandang namja tampan itu dengan alis yang bertautan.

"Kau akan menjemput Changmin?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Ne, aku akan menjemputnya." jawab Yunho sambil memasang senyum diwajahnya dan membuat Jaejoong tersipu.

_'Aiss, bagaimana bisa aku malu melihat senyumannya. Kim Jaejoong, sadarlah'_

"Bagaimana? Kurasa Changmin akan senang jika eommanya ikut menjemput." lanjut Yunho masih dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Deg

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong tak mau berhenti berdebar melihat senyuman Yunho. Segera dipalingkannya wajahnya dari arah Yunho. Melihat Jaejoong yang tersipu, membangkitkan sisi jahil Yunho.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho lagi dan kini sudah menghadap Jaejoong. Perlahan namun pasti, dicondongkannya tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong sehingga mempersempit jarak keduanya. Seringai tercetak diwajah Yunho sambil menyebut dekuktif nama Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana, Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong terkesiap saat mendengar Yunho menyebut namanya, segera ditolehkannya wajahnya menatap Yunho. Dan matanya membulat sempurna saat matanya bersibobrok dengan mata musang Yunho yang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Deg

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah dengan sendirinya, bisa dilihatnya kini Yunho yang semakin mendekat kearahnya. Dan sialnya, kenapa ia sama sekali tak beranjak dari posisinya, malah diam terpaku menunggu wajah Yunho yang semakin dekat kearahnya. Ia seperti tersedot kedalam manik musang Yunho. Begitu pula dengan Yunho, dirinya seakan lupa niatnya tadi ingin mengerjai Jaejoong. Sekarang ia malah terlarut dalam pesona mata bulat Jaejoong.

Perlahan jarak diantara keduanya semakin menipis, bahkan kini Jaejoong bisa merasakan deru nafas Yunho yang berhembus dikulit wajahnya. Jangan lupakan aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho, membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang. Matanya berkedip lucu melihat Yunho yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Sedikit lagi, jarak keduanya sudah sangat tipis. Bahkan sekarang badan Yunho sudah menubruk pelan badan kecil Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoongpun sudah tegang, Yunho bisa merasakan aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Sedikit lagi, wajah mereka hampir bertemu, bahkan hidung keduanya sudah saling bersentuhan. Yunho sudah siap memiringkan wajahnya sementara Jaejoong perlahan memejamkan matanya. Sedetik lagi bisa dipastikan kedua bibir beda bentuk itu akan bertemu, namun-

Ting

Suara dentingan lift menyadarkan Jaejoong yang dengan cepat membuka kembali matanya dan segera mendorong kuat Yunho hingga Yunho terjungkal kebelakang. Dibelalakkannya matanya kaget baru loading dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sementara Yunho hanya merapikan sedikit jasnya yang berantakan akibat dorongan kuat Jaejoong. Setelah pintu lift benar-benar terbuka, seringai kembali muncul diwajahnya. Diliriknya sekilas Jaejoong yang berjalan mendahuluinya sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Terlihat jelas Jaejoong tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau sungguh lucu."

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Changmin tersenyum senang saat dilihatnya mobil Yunho perlahan masuk kedalam halaman playgrupnya. Mata bulatnya terus memperhatikan mobil Yunho itu hingga mobil itu berhenti dan dari dalamnya keluarlah sosok sang 'appa' yang juga tengah tersenyum cerah. Entah apa yang membuat uri Yunho ini tersenyum cerah begitu, apa karna insiden lift tadi eoh tuan?

Setelah turun dari mobilnya, segera Yunho melangkah masuk kedalam playgrup. Bisa dilihat semua mata ibu-ibu murid memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum. Bahkan ada yang tak sengaja meninggalkan anaknya dibelakang dan malah mendekat kearah Yunho.

"Kyaa, tampannya. Aku baru melihatmu disini. Perkenalkan namaku, Hyuna. Kim Hyuna." kata seorang yeoja seksi sambil menatap Yunho penuh minat. Ia bahkan lupa pada sang anak yang ditinggalkannya dibelakang.

"Ah, ne." jawab Yunho sekedarnya.

"Kau apa salah satu orang tua murid?" tanya Hyuna lagi masih gencar mendekati Yunho.

Yunho sebenarnya sangat risih dengan yeoja itu, tapi ia berusaha bersikap baik dihadapan semuanya.

"Ne, aku ap-"

"APPAAAAA!"

Teriakan kencang nan melengking milik Changmin seketika terdengar memecah keributan yang terjadi semenjak Yunho menginjakkan kaki di playgrup itu. Segera dengan langkah menghentak dan wajah yang tak bersahabat, Changmin menghampiri Yunho dan memasang wajah tergalaknya. Ah, walau berusaha menampilkan wajah garangnya, namun tetap saja hanya keimutan yang terpancar diwajah gembul Changmin.

"Appa! Kajja pulang!" teriak Changmin lagi didepan Yunho sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan pandangan kesal dan bibir terpout lucu. Yunho sendiri hanya mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Changmin, ah nampaknya anak itu marah karna ia mengobrol dengan yeoja seksi dihadapannya ini.

"Ah, ne kajja kita pulang." jawab Yunho masih menahan senyumnya.

"Ajumma centil, ini appa Minie. Ajumma centil jangan ganggu-ganggu appa Minie ya! Huh!" bahkan sempat-sempatnya uri Changmin memarahi Hyuna yang masih berdiri disebelahnya. Apalagi ia memarahi Hyuna dengan mendelik sebal pada yeoja itu serta menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aigoo, Changminie jangan begitu. Ah mian nona, dia memang sering begitu. Nah, kajja Minie kita pulang. Annyeong!" Yunhooun langsung menyeret Changmin sebelum anaknya itu kembali berteriak.

"Kyya, jadi itu appanya Changmin?"

"Tampan sekali. Pantas saja Changmin jadi anak yang tampan begitu. Lihatlah appanya, begitu tampan dan keren."

Begitulah komentar-komentar ibu-ibu disana saat Yunho dan Changmin melintas didepan mereka, sangat terkagum-kagum dengan ketampanan Yunho. Sementara Yunho hanya mengangguk kecil saat melintasi ibu-ibu itu, sedangkan Changmin menatap ibu-ibu itu dengan wajah sangar dan pandangan tak suka.

"Huh! Appa nappeun!" rengek Changmin setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mendengar Changmin merajuk, seketika membuat Yunho menolehkan wajahnya kearah Changmin. "Eh? Nappeun? Memangnya appa melakukan salah sama Minie?" tanya Yunho sudah mulai terbiasa menyebut dirinya appa dan memanggil nama kecil Changmin.

"Ne. Appa deket-deket cama ajumma centil itu!" kata Changmin masih dengan mood ngambek. Menyilangkan tangan didada dan mengembungkan pipi.

"Eoh? Jadi kau marah?" tanya Yunho mengulum senyum, ia senang karna Changmin sedikit cemburu padanya.

"Huh! Appa tak boleh deket-deket ajumma lain. Appa cuma boleh deket cama eomma!" putus Changmin sedikit posesif. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang sedikit memincing tajam. "Minie gak cuka!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Mmfffthhh, hahahaha." tawa Yunho seketika meledak saat mendengar nada posesif dari Changmin. Bahkan ia sampai mengeluarkan airmata. Ia heran kenapa anak sekecil Changmin bisa memiliki kadar kecemburuan begitu besar.

"Hiks, hiks, huwaaaaa."

Dan tangis Changmin pun meledak juga karena melihat Yunho malah menertawakannya. Changmin merasa sedih karna sang 'appa' malah menertawakan dirinya. Uri Changminie sungguh perasa.

Yunho menghentikan tawanya sesaat setelah mendengar Changmin menangis, kini ia malah panik karna tak tahu cara menghentikan anak-anak menangis.

"Yah, yah, uljima. Kenapa kau malah menangis. Uljima, uljima." kata Yunho sambil menggendong Changmin lalu memangkunya.

"Huwee, hiks, hiks, huwaaa."

"Uljima. Uljima. Ne, appa tak akan dekat-dekat dengan ahjumma itu ne. Sekarang Minie berhenti menangis ne. Cup cup."

"Huweee, hiks, hiks, huweee."

"Yah, kenapa malah tambah keras. Cup cup, Appa janji tak akan dekat-dekat ahjumma itu." kata Yunho karna Changmin tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

"Hiks, hiks, yak..hiks..cok?" jawab Changmin masih terisak.

"Ne, yaksok." jawab Yunho mantap sambil tersenyum pada Changmin. "Lagipula, tak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikan eommamu." lanjut Yunho masih tersenyum.

"Ja, sekarang Minie mau apa hmm? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang?"

"Hiks, eom..ma."

"Eomma? Minie mau makan siang bereng eomma?"

"U'um. Hiks,"

"Kalau Minie mau makan siang bareng eomma, berhenti menangis ne. Nanti eomma juga ikut sedih kalau melihat Minie menangis." kata Yunho dan menghapus lelehan airmata Changmin. "Nah, kalau begini kau tampan kan!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Minie memang tampan!"

"Ne kau memang tampan."

"Um, Minie tampan cepelti appa." cengir Changmin menampilkan deret gigi susunya.

"Ne. Jaa, kita berangkat."

"Kajjaa, makaaaannnn."

Dan Yunhopun melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat makan tanpa lupa memindahkan Changmin dikursi sebelahnya.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

"EOMMMAAAA." teriakan kencang nan melengking milik seorang bocah gembul yang kini tengah berlari menuju seorang namja cantik yang terlihat sibuk dengan kertas-kertas ditangannya, sontak membuat semua orang yang ada disana menolehkan kepala ke asal suara. Tak terkecuali namja cantik yang diteriaki bocah gembul itu.

"Minie?" kaget Jaejoong heran melihat anaknya kini sudah berlari kearahnya.

"Eomma." pekik Changmin lagi saat dirinya sudah tiba disebelah Jaejoong. Langsung saja didekapnya kaki jenjang Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Minie, kenapa kau bisa disini? Siapa yang mengajakmu kemari?" tanya Jaejoong dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Minie dateng cama appa." jawab Changmin dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Eh? Appa?"

"Uum, appa cini." kini teriakan Changmin beralih pada sosok namja tinggi yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang namja lain di pintu masuk. Merasa ada yang memanggil, Yunhopun menghetikan pembicaraannya dan melangkah menuju tempat Changmin.

"Kajja kita jalan sekarang?" tanyanya setelah sampai dihadapan JaeMin.

"Aciikkk acikk,, kajja appa, eomma." Changmin pun dengan semangat menarik tangan Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah tak sabar untuk makan.

"Eh, eh. Chakaman. Minie, eomma masih bekerja changy. Tak bisa pergi begitu saja." kata Jaejoong berusaha memberi pengertian pada Changmin. Yah, walaupun ini memang sudah jam makan siang, namun ia terbiasa menyelesaikan terlebih dahulu segala pekerjaannya.

"Eomma gak mau makan baleng Minie?" tanya Changmin dengan mata yang mulai berair, nada ucapannya pun terdengar sedih.

"A..ani. Bukan begitu. Tapi pekerjaan eomma belum selesai."

"Gwencanha, tadi aku sudah meminta izin pada Yoseob agar kau istirahat makan siang. Jadi, setelah makan siang kau bisa lanjutkan kembali pekerjaanmu."

"Ta..tapi-"

"Apa kau tak sedih melihat Changmin? Ia sangat senang tadi saat kukatakan akan makan bersama." kata Yunho dengan cepat memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

"Eom..ma." rengek Changmin sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan puppy eyesnya.

_'Astaga. Minie-ah, bukannya eomma tak mau makan denganmu changy, tapi kenapa mesti dengan, aiss'_

"N..ne, ba..baiklah. Kita akan makan bersama." putus Jaejoong setelah berperang batin dengan hatinya. Ah, bukannya Jaejoong tak mau makan dengan Changmin, bahkan sudah lama ia tak makan siang bersama dengan anaknya itu, namun lebih dari itu, ia hanya sedikit merasa gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup jika yang diajak makan adalah namja yang membuat jantungnya akhir-akhir ini tak karuan. Apalagi ditambah insiden lift tadi, membuat Jaejoong benar-benar malu bertemu dengan Yunho.

"Acikkk, eomma makan baleng kita. Kajjaaaa."

Yah, pada akhirnya Jaejoongpun mau makan bersama dengan HoMin, mengundang teriakan bahagia dari Changmin dan senyum bahagia dari Yunho.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

YunJaeMin kini tengah makan disalah satu restoran cepat saji yang ada di kota Seoul. Terlihat jelas kalau Changmin sangat senang, senyum selalu terpatri diwajah bulatnya. Apalagi ditambah makanan super lezat yang tersaji dihadapannya, membuat nafsu makannya meningkat.

Jaejoongpun tak kalah bahagianya, karna akhirnya ia bisa makan siang juga dengan anaknya itu. Sudah lama ia tak bisa makan siang bersama karna pekerjaan. Tak jauh beda dengan JaeMin, Yunhopun amat merasa senang, karna kali ini ia bisa makan siang bersama namja cantik dihadapannya ini. Saat sarapan mereka makan bersama, sekarang makan siangpun mereka juga makan bersama. Sungguh, kebahagiaan yang tak pernah Yunho bayangkan. Mereka sudah terlihat seperti keluarga aniya?

"Machita, eomma coba ini." terdengar suara Changmin memecah kesunyian yang sedari tadi terjadi, segera Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya pada Changmin lalu memakan suapan dari anaknya itu.

"Ne mashita. Jja, lanjutkan makanmu."

"Umm."

Merekapun kembali makan dalam diam, sesekali terdengar suara Jaejoong yang memarahi Changmin karna makan dengan cepat.

"Eomma, Minie mau ec klim." rengek Changmin setelah menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang ada dimejanya. Sekarang ia malah ingin makan es krim lagi.

"Mwo? Es krim? Yah Minie, kau sudah sering minum es krim, nanti kau sakit bagaimana?"

"Tapi Minie mau ec klim. Huuhh. Appa, Minie boleh minum ec klim kan?" tak putus asa, Changminpun meminta pada Yunho agar dirinya boleh minum es krim. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Ne, kau boleh minum es krim, tapi hanya sedikit arraseo?"

"Jinja appa? Acikkkk, makan ec klim. Gomawo appa, appa yang telbaik!" kata Changmin tersenyum manis kearah Yunho lalu memeletkan lidahnya saat menghadap Jaejoong sambil berseru, "Eomma jelek! Mehrong!"

"Yah, anak nakal!" kata Jaejoong pura-pura kesal. "Kenapa kau membolehkannya makan es krim? Kalau ia sakit bagaimana?" ketus Jaejoong pada Yunho. Ia sedikit sebal karna Yunho malah memberi izin Changmin makan es krim.

"Sudahlah, toh aku hanya memberinya makan es krim setengah dari porsi biasanya." kata Yunho santai dan bengkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan membayar ini dulu, kalian tunggulah diluar."

"Appa, ec klim-"

"Ne, setelah ini kita beli es krim ne. Sekarang Minie tunggu diluar dulu ne sama eomma."

"Uum."

Setelahnya, Yunhopun beranjak dari duduknya menuju kasir untuk membayar, sementara Jaejoong dan Changmin segera keluar dan menunggu Yunho didepan restoran.

"Eomma~" rengek Changmin sambil menerik tangan Jaejoong.

"Hemm? Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong sambil berjongkok dihadapan anaknya.

"Hali ini Minie cangat cenang. Eomma mau makan belcama Minie dan appa." sahut Changmin sambil tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Ne, eomma juga senang changy."

"Jinja eomma? Eomma juga cenang?"

"Hemm. Tentu, kalau Minie senang, eomma juga pasti akan senang."

"Eomma, Minie cayang cama eomma, tapi Minie juga cayang cama Yuno appa. Minie cayang kalian beldua." lanjut Changmin sambil memeluk Jaejoong secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Jaejoong hanya mengernyit heran kenapa tiba-tiba anaknya jadi bersikap begini.

"Eomma~" rengek Changmin lagi, "Apa eomma juga cayang Yuno appa?"

Deg

Pertanyaan spontan Changmin sukses membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang. Tak menyangka kalau anaknya akan bertanya hal seperti itu. Bisa dirasakan pelukan ditubuhnya semakin mengeras saat Changmin berkata demikian.

"Eomma~"

"N..ne? A..ah, eo..eomma, emm, mollayo Minie. Eomma belum mengerti perasaan eomma sendiri. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang, asal Minie bahagia, eomma pasti akan ikut bahagia, karna eomma sangat sayang pada Minie. Arraseo?"

"Uum." Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

_'Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kebahagiaanmu, changy'_

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Yunho sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dan mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan. Senyum perlahan mengembang diwajahnya saat mendengar ucapan Changmin.

_'Aku juga sangat sayang padamu Minie. Aku harap, eommamu bisa membuka perlahan hatinya'_

"Ekhhmm, apa ada hal yang aku lewatkan?"

Seketika Jaejoong terlonjak saat mendengar suara bass dibelakangnya, segera saja ia menoleh dan mendapati Yunho sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Appa." teriak Changmin dan melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong dan berlari menuju Yunho.

"Kajja kita pulang."

"Uum." Yunhopun menggandeng tangan kanan Changmin dan mengajaknya berjalan.

"Eomma~" panggil Changmin sambil meraih tangan Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. "Kajja." teriaknya girang dan berjalan dengan senyum terkembang diwajahnya. Ia tak berhenti tersenyum memandang tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Sepuluh menit selama diperjalanan, akhirnya YunJaeMinpun sampai diapartement Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyuruh Junsu untuk menunggu Changmin dilobi, karna setelah ini ia harus bekerja kembali. Namun seperti biasa, Changmin akan melakukan banyak cara agar dirinya tak terpisah dengan appanya.

Akhirnya, setelah Yunho berjanji akan kembali menemuinya nanti setelah pulang kerja, Changminpun mau dibujuk untuk tak merengek lagi dan YunJaepun bisa berangkat ke kantor.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di mobil Yunho dengan Jaejoong yang terus-menerus melihat keluar jendela, mengontrol detak jantungnya yang tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Gomawo untuk hari ini." kata Yunho tiba-tiba. Dipalingkannya wajahnya sebentar untuk melihat Jaejoong. "Aku sungguh merasa senang." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam mendengar ucapan Yunho, entalah kenapa ia serasa berat untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang appa jika berhadapan dengan Changmin. Keceriaannya membuatku juga ikut ceria, setiap senyumnya membuatku juga tanpa terasa ikut tersenyum. Sudah lama aku tak merasakan persaan seperti ini, rasanya begitu menyenangkan." cerita Yunho tanpa sengaja. Bahkan ia bercerita dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"..."

"Ah, kenapa aku jadi bercerita begini." lanjut Yunho salah tingkah, malu dengan perbuatannya yang bercerita mengenai perasaannya. Diliriknya Jaejoong yang tak bergeming duduk disebelahnya.

"..."

"Cheonamneyo."

"Eh?"

"Terimakasih juga karna kau mengajak kami makan siang. Aku yakin Changmin pasti sangat senang tadi. Gomawo, karna sudah membuat Changmin senang." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecil, walau ia tak menatap Yunho.

"Cheonma. Aku juga senang jika bisa membuat ia senang." jawab Yunho sambil memandangi lama wajah Jaejoong yang tersenyum. Untung saja sekarang sedang lampu merah, jadi tindakan Yunho tak membawa kejadian buruk.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu tadi itu?" tanya Jaejoong setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam.

"Tentu. Aku sangat yakin dan aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku." jawab Yunho sedikit keras karna Jaejoong masih meragukan perasannya.

Mendengar nada Yunho yang sedikit meninggi, membuat Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yunho. "Kau sungguh-sungguh?" Yunho hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab.

_'Ne, aku tahu kau sangat serius. Terlihat dari caramu memperlakukan Changmin'_

Selama sisa perjalanan, tak ada perbincangan lain yang terjadi. Yunho berkonsentrasi dengan lalu lintas, sementara Jaejoong tengah berfikir keras mengenai perasaannya.

"Kita sampai." kata Yunho tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong tersentak karna rupanya sedari tadi ia melamun dan tak memperhatikan sekitar.

"Eh?"

"Kita sudah sampai, kajja turun."

"N..ne."

Keduanyapun turun dari mobil, tanpa tahu seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka semenjak tadi, dan perlahan orang itupun melangkah mendekat kearah YunJae.

"Yunho-ah, aku ingin bicara."

Deg

Jaejoong hanya menatap horor orang yang baru bicara dengan Yunho itu. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan, tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Dua orang namja tengah berdiri saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan tajam yang seolah-olah bisa membunuh keduanya hanya dengan saling tatap begitu. Dua namja yang sama-sama tampan dan terlahir dari keluarga dan menyandang marga yang sama. Jung Siwon dan Jung Yunho. Keduanya kini berada diruangan Siwon.

Ya, tadi saat Yunho baru tiba dikantor, Siwon langsung mengajak dongsaengnya itu bicara empat mata. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakannya kepada Yunho, dan tentu saja semua itu berhubungan dengan namja cantik yang kini tengah duduk cemas dikursi kerjanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Yunho to the point. Ia tak ingin membuang waktu kalau hal yang ingin dibicarakan oleh hyungnya itu tak penting.

"Apa kau menyukai, ani, apa kau mencintai Jaejoong?" tanya Siwon to the point juga. Ia sadar, tak ada gunanya bicara panjang lebar pada Yunho dalam mood Yunho yang tak baik.

Yunho tersenyum kecil saat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, "Untuk apa kau mengtahui itu? Bagaimana perasaanku, untuk apa kau ingin tahu hal itu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku. Apa kau mencintai Jaejoong?"

"Ck, apa untungnya jika aku menja-"

"Cukup kau jawab iya atau tidak." potong Siwon cepat sedikit kesal dengan Yunho karna tak kunjung menjawab.

"Ne, aku mencintainya. Bahkan sangat! Tak hanya dirinya, aku juga sangat mencintai Changmin. Dan aku sudah menganggap Changmin sebagai anakku sendiri, sebagaimana Changmin menganggapku sebagai appanya!"

Nyuut

Sakit rasanya hati Siwon saat mendengar langsung dari mulut Yunho kalau dirinya mencintai namja cantik yang kini masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Perasaannya sungguh tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Aku sungguh merasa bahagia berada diantara keluarga mereka. Keluarga mereka sangat hangat. Perasaan bahagia ini, perasaan yang tak pernah kudapatkan dari keluargaku sendiri. Kau tahu, aku sungguh merasa sangat bahagia, dan aku tak akan membiarkan perasaan bahagiaku ini menghilang lagi. Aku akan mempertahankannya, bagaimanapun caranya."

Siwon hanya diam mendengar semua ucapan Yunho. Dirinya membenarkan ucapan Yunho barusan. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Yunho yang selalu mendapat perlakuan tak adil dikeluarganya sendiri. Dan sekarang, ia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu dari keluarga Jaejoong, jadi apa ia tega untuk memutuskan kebahagiaan Yunho itu? Walau bagaimanapun, ia dan Yunho adalah saudara. Ia begitu menyayangi dongsaengnya itu.

"Apa kau puas dengan jawabanku, hyung?"

Siwon seketika mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar Yunho memanggilnya dengan hyung, hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan Yunho.

"Ne, aku sangat puas dengan jawabanmu. Dan aku juga bisa melihat bagaimana perasaanmu yang begitu tulus pada Changmin."

"..."

"Maafkan aku, selama ini aku tak pernah memahami apa yang kau rasakan. Selama ini aku hanya diam melihatmu diperlakukan tak adil oleh eomma dan appa. Aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Sekarang aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasanmu dulu, dan itu sungguh menyesakkan."

"..."

"Aku senang akhirnya kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Walaupun itu bukan dariku, terlebih lagi bukan dari eomma dan appa, kuharap kau akan bahagia selamanya."

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya kebingungan mencerna maksud hyungnya itu, belum sepenuhnya memahami apa yang diinginkan Siwon.

"Jagalah kebahagiaanmu itu, perjuangkan hingga iapun merasakan hal yang sama."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho akhirnya, ia benar-benar tak mengerti maksud dari Siwon itu.

"Jaejoong dan Changmin, berbahagialah dengan mereka. Buat ia bisa menerimamu sepenuhnya, buat ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang sedang kau rasakan. Bahagiakan dia, karna sampai saat ini, aku belum bisa membuatnya bahagia."

"Ja..jadi ma..maksudmu?"

"Ne. Aku akan merelakan, ani, aku akan menyerahkan Jaejoong untukmu. Anggaplah ini permintaan maafku karna sejak dulu aku tak pernah mengerti perasaanmu. Maafkan aku tak bisa berbuat banyak karna sikap eomma dan appa dulu."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yunho sedikit tak percaya.

"Apa kau ingin aku menarik kembali ucapanku?" tantang Siwon balik dan seketika membuat Yunho mendelik sebal.

"Kau sudah memberikannya padaku, kau tak boleh menarik kembali kata-katamu itu, hyung!"

"Ck, kau ini."

"..."

"Berbahagialah! Aku sudah mengorbankan perasaanku, kuharap kau tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku, begitu mencintai Jaejoong, namun aku sadar aku tak bisa membuatnya bahagia. Tapi denganmu, aku melihat sinar bahagia itu darinya. Aku memang sakit hati sekarang, tapi yang paling penting sekarang adalah, aku ingin melihat orang yang aku cintai bahagia. Itu, sudah cukup bagiku."

"..."

"Kita sudah tak muda lagi Yunho-ah, dan aku yakin aku bisa mengatasi perasaanku ini nantinya. Aku tak mau egois dengan mempertahankan hubungan ini."

"..."

"Aku tak akan mengatakan ini dua kali." jeda sejenak, "Berbahagialah dengan Jaejoong dan juga Changmin." Siwon tersenyum saat mengucapkan itu, walaupun menahan pedih dihatinya, namun ia cukup senang karna bisa membuat dua orang yang disayanginya itu bahagia.

"Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

"Ne, aku percaya."

"..."

"Hyung-" panggil Yunho dan mencoba tersenyum pada Siwon. "Mianhae dan gomawo."

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho, walaupun Yunho hanya mengatakan dua hal itu, namun ia sangat mengerti maksud dari ucapan dongsaengnya itu. Perlahan senyum mengembang diwajahnya, walaupun masih merasakan sakit, namun ia yakin kalau hal ini adalah benar untuk dilakukannya.

_'Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu Yunho-ah, semoga kau bahagia'_

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Jaejoong sedari tadi duduk gelisah dimeja kerjanya, matanya tak henti-hentinya melirik ruangan Siwon. Tempat dimana beberapa menit yang lalu dimasuki Yunho dan Siwon. Jaejoong menerka-nerka apa yang ingin dikatakan Siwon pada Yunho, ia sungguh sangat penasaran dengan hal itu.

"Jaejoong-ah, waeyo? Kau terlihat sangat panik?" tanya Hyunseung yang heran melihat sikap Jaejoong.

"Anio. Gwencanhayo." jawab Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya.

Ceklekk

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Jaejoong segera menolehkan wajahnya kearah ruang kerja Siwon. Dan seketika matanya membulat saat melihat Yunho keluar dengan senyum cerah menghiasi wajah tampannya, tak sadar Jaejoong malah terus menatap Yunho.

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berpacu cepat saat Yunho balik menatapnya dan tersenyum manis kepadanya. Bisa dilihat kini Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan pelan keluar ruangan, tanpa lupa sebelumnya melempar senyumnya kepada Jaejoong.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa Yunho sajangnim bertingkah aneh seperti itu?" kata Hyunseung merasa heran dengan sikap atasnnya itu.

"Jaejoong? Hei Jaejoong?"

"Eh, nde?"

"Kau melamun?"

"A..ani."

"Ya sudah, ayo kembali bekerja."

"N..ne."

Jaejoongpun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya walaupun pikirannya masih bergentayangan mengenai apa yang dibicarakan Siwon dan Yunho.

.

.

Siang berganti senja, menyisakan semburat jingga dilangit sore. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktunya pulang kerja, semua pegawai Jung Corp pun bersiap meninggalkan rutinitas mereka dan pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tak terkecuali dengan Jaejoong.

Kini dirinya tengah merapikan meja kerjanya dan bersiap pulang karena semua teman-temannya juga sudah pulang, sebelum suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong segera menolehkan wajahnya keasal suara, lalu tersenyum saat matanya bertemu dengan mata tegas milik Siwon.

"Hyung-" jawab Jaejoong dan mulai berbalik menatap Siwon.

"Apa kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Siwon dan mulai mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, masih merasa sedikit canggung.

"Kajja aku antar."

"N..ne."

Disinilah mereka sekarang, didalam mobil CRV Siwon, keduanya masih diam sibuk dengan pikiran msing-masing. Banyak hal yang ingin keduanya ungkapkan, namun mereka sama-sama bingung harus memulainya dari mana.

Jaejoong lebih banyak melihat keluar kaca mobil sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengutarakan maksudnya. Sementara Siwon berkonstrasi dengan jalannya, walau tak dipungkiri hatinya sedikit sesak jika memikirkan hal-hal yang akan dikatakannya pada namja cantik disebelahnya ini.

"Emm, Hyung, ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ne." jawab Siwon singkat, ia sungguh tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Jaejoong.

_'Mungkin memang ini saatnya Jae-ah, aku harus siap'_

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya disebuah taman tak jauh dari tempat tinggal Jaejoong. Setelah menyuruh Jaejoong turun, Siwonpun menyusul dan mengajak Jaejoong duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada disana.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Siwon saat mereka sudah duduk.

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya merasa sangat bersalah pada Siwon, namun ia harus mengatakannya sekarang. Ia tak mau lebih lanjut menyakiti Siwon.

"Hyung-" cicit Jaejoong berusaha berbicara pada Siwon. "Mianhae. Maafkan aku kalau sikapku akan menyakitimu hyung. A..aku ingin kita-"

"Sarangaheyo."

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu Jae-ah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Kau memberiku banyak hal, membuatku merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan. Aku sangat bahagia saat bersamamu."

"..."

"Mianhae selama ini aku tak bisa membuatmu merasa bahagia, aku tak bisa membuatmu tersenyum setiap harinya. Mianhae, aku terlalu egois terhadap perasaanku sendiri dan tak pernah melihat dari sisimu. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae."

"Hyung, kau tak salah apapun, justru aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku tak bisa membuatmu bahagia dengan kekuranganku."

"Jae-ah, jeongmal saranghaeyo. Aku menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu, dan aku juga menginkan kau meraih kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Aku tahu kau akan bahagia, namun itu semua bukan denganku. Aku, akan melepaskanmu untuk meraih kebahagiaanmu itu Jaejoong-ah."

Deg

Jaejoong sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Siwon. Dirinya sungguh tak menyangka kalau Siwon akan berbicara seperti ini. Ditatapnya mata Siwon yang memancarka kesedihan yangbamat dalam.

"Hyung-"

"Gwencanha Jaejoong-ah, aku sungguh-sungguh dengan semua ini. Aku ingin kau mencari kebahagiaanmu, bersama Changmin. Aku ingin kalian mendapatkan kebahagiaan sendiri."

"..."

"Aku sudah merelakanmu Jaejoong-ah, aku sungguh merelakanmu. Berbahagialah."

"Hyung, hiks, a..aku-"

"Ssstthh. Gwencanha, aku baik-baik saja Jaejoong-ah."

"Ka..kau orang yang baik hyung, a..aku tak pantas mendapat cintamu itu. A..aku yakin, nanti kau akan mendapat orang yang lebih mengerti dirimu hyung. Mi..mianhae."

"Ne, arraseo."

"Mianhae dan gomawo hyung."

_'Bahkan ucapan kalianpun sama, kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama'_

"Jaejoong-ah, untuk terakhir kali, bolehkah aku memelukmu? Memelukmu sebagai sahabat?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk cepat lalu dengan cepat pula ia memeluk Siwon. "Gomawo Jae."

_'Aku begitu mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah, aku melepaskanmu karna aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau berbahagia'_

Siwon terus mendekap erat tubuh ramping Jaejoong, memeluk namja cantik yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Merelakan orang yang kau cintai, memanglah tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Perlu hati yang kuat dan keyakinan diri untuk bisa melakukannya. Melepas orang yang kau cintai untuk meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri, itulah arti cinta yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kore de owarimasu

(END) ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

or

TBC ?

Konnichi wa minna san.. Ogenki desuka? Hehe

Saya datang kembali membawa chap 4.. Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini? Hohoho

Huwahh, akhirnya saya membuat Wonjae pisah,, saya kejamkah kepada Siwon karna memisahkannya dengan orang yang begitu dicintainya? Mianhae ne Siwon-ssi,, saya terlalu cinta dengan YunJae jadi saya menistakan dirimu disini..

Bagaimana moment YunJaenya? Apakah kalian suka?

Terimakasih banyak bagi kalian yang sudah baca, review, follow n favorit FF ini.. Special thank's buat :

**YunHolic , park yooki , Merry Jung , SimviR , tukangbaca , Guest , haruka-chan , Edelweis , bumkeyk , Guest , Himawari Ezuki , iru iru g , kim neul neul , Ny Cho evil , VoldeMin vs KYUtie , yoon HyunWoon , diya1013 , Anik0405 , yzj84 , 9194 YJS , akiramia , Gyujiji , Zen Ikkika , okoyunjae , Lady Ze , riska012 , Jeje Kim , PhantoMiRotiC , anf , dhian9307ELF , magnaeris , zhe , vampireyunjae , cottoncandyme , jung neul neul , Junghyejung , BLUEFIRE0805 , teukiangle , Rara , Hana-Kara , pumkinsparkyumin , nickeYJcassie , uknowsay , Minhyunni1318 , Dennis Park , gdtop , cinderella cindy , Zheyra Sky , ReadsXiah , farla 23 , siimalind , SiDer tobat**

Doumo arigatou sudah memberikan review di chap sebelumnya. Saya harap kalian tinggalkan jejak lagi nde di chap ini, supaya saya tahu bagaimana kesan kalian dengan chap ini.. ^^

Tak lupa juga Big Thank's buat kalian silent readers yang sudah nyempetin baca walaupun tanpa meninggalkan jejak di FF ini. Tapi kalau bisa marilah tuangkan satu dua patah kata untuk chap ini supaya saya bisa mengenal kalian ^^

Akhir kata, Gomawo dan silahkan menikmati chap ini. Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ne ^^

Review onegaishimasu ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Can i get new Appa, Eomma?

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (30 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Kim (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Other cast : Jung (Choi) Siwon (33 tahun)

Park Yoochun (26 tahun)

Kim Junsu (25 tahun)

Son Dongwoon (24 tahun)

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Family/Humor/MPreg

Chapter : 5 (Lima)

Warning : cerita pasaran dan tidak jelas, judul tak nyambung dengan cerita, alur sesuai mood saya, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku dan tak sesuai dengan EYD.

.

.

Jja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

_"Jae-ah, jeongmal saranghaeyo. Aku menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu__, dan aku juga menginkan kau meraih kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Aku tahu kau akan bahagia, namun itu semua bukan denganku. Aku, akan melepaskanmu untuk meraih kebahagiaanmu itu Jaejoong-ah."_

_Deg_

_Jaejoong sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Siwon. Dirinya sungguh tak menyangka kalau Siwon akan berbicara seperti ini. Ditatapnya mata Siwon yang memancarka kesedihan yangbamat dalam._

_"Hyung-"_

_"Gwencanha Jaejoong-ah, aku sungguh-sungguh dengan semua ini. Aku ingin kau mencari kebahagiaanmu, bersama Changmin. Aku ingin kalian mendapatkan kebahagiaan sendiri."_

_"..."_

_"Aku sudah merelakanmu Jaejoong-ah, aku sungguh merelakanmu. Berbahagialah."_

_"Hyung, hiks, a..aku-"_

_"Ssstthh. Gwencanha, aku baik-baik saja Jaejoong-ah."_

_"Ka..kau orang yang baik hyung, a..aku tak pantas mendapat cintamu itu. A..aku yakin, nanti kau akan mendapat orang yang lebih mengerti dirimu hyung. Mi..mianhae."_

_"Ne, arraseo."_

_"Mianhae dan gomawo hyung."_

_'_Bahkan ucapan kalianpun sama, kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama'

_"Jaejoong-ah, untuk terakhir kali, bolehkah aku memelukmu? Memelukmu sebagai sahabat?"_

_Jaejoong hanya mengangguk cepat lalu dengan cepat pula ia memeluk Siwon. "Gomawo Jae."_

_'_Aku begitu mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah, aku melepaskanmu karna aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau berbahagia'

_Siwon terus mendekap erat tubuh ramping Jaejoong, memeluk namja cantik yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

_._

_._

Jung Yunho, namja dengan tatapan mata setajam elang kini tengah sibuk memasukkan beberapa macam makanan ringan kedalam troli yang didorongnya disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan di kota Seoul. Senyum selalu menghiasi wajah tampan namja penyandang marga Jung ini. Kelihatannya dirinya tengah diliputi suasana hati yang sangat baik.

Kini ia tengah berjalan dideretan makanan ringan. Bisa dilihat berbagai macam makanan ringan berjejer rapi didalam rak. Perlahan namun pasti, dilangkahkannya kakinya menyisir rak demi rak lalu saat matanya menemukan makanan yang diinginkannya segera saja ia mengambil makanan itu dan memasukkannya kedalam troli.

"Kurasa Minie menyukai ini." gumamnya saat melihat sekotak besar kripik kentang dengan rasa barbeque dirak.

"Kalau ini, Junsu pasti menyukainya." pekiknya lagi saat matanya tak sengaja menemukan sebungkus biskuit dengan gambar bebek yang menjadi cover(?)nya.

Setelah dirasanya cukup-trolinyapun kini sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam maknanan-Yunhopun menyudahi acara belanjanya dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaannya. Dan sekarang disinilah ia didalam mobil Audynya dalam perjalanan menuju apartement namja pujaan hatinya.

Duapuluh menit melakukan perjalanan, kini Yunhopun sampai di kawasan apartement Bolero. Segera saja ia turun dari mobil sambil mengeluarkan semua belanjaan yang tadi dibelinya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka mengantarkan Yunho kelantai 5 tempat kamar Jaejoong berada. Tanpa pikir panjang dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju kamar no 507 dan setelah sampai, iapun memencet bel pintu.

Ting tong

Sementara didalam apartemen, Junsu dan Changmin tengah sibuk bermain game. Keduanya sangat asik bermain hingga tak mendengar suara bel pintu.

"Yak awas kau, minggir minggir. Biarkan aku lewat bocah."

"Chiluh. Jumma caja cana yang minggil. Bial Minie duluan."

"Yah, kenapa kau menabrakku bocah. Aiss."

"Haha, jumma pabo."

Ting tong

"Minggir, akhh, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi."

"Jummaaaaa, mingggiiillll!"

"Yak, bocah awass."

"Chiluh."

Ting tong

"Minggir bocah!"

"Jumma culang! Jangan tablak mobil Minie dong!"

"Haha, rasakan itu bocah! Siapa suruh melawanku."

"Jumma jahat, ini lacakan!"

Ting tong

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat minggir."

"Chiluh. Minie cudah mau campe. Hole holeee."

"Yakkkkk!"

"Acikkk, Minie menang Minie menang."

"Cih, lagi-lagi aku kalah darimu bocah!"

"Hihi, Jumma pabo, bica kalah dali Minie. Weee-"

"Yak, kau bo-"

Ting tong

"Eh, ada yang memencet bel?" gumam Junsu saat telinganya mendengar suara bel.

Ting tong

"Ah, benar ada yang memencet bel. Chakaman, aku akan membuka pintu dulu ne."

"Jumma, ikut."

"Aiss, kajja." SuMin pun bergegas kedepan untuk membukakan pintu, karna nampaknya orang yang memencet bel itu sudah tak sabar. Terbukti karna sekarang orang itu memencet bel dengan brutal, hingga menyebabkan kebisingan.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong

"Iya sebentar, aiss, tak sabaran sekali." gerutu Junsu merasa kesal juga karna orang itu memencet bel dengan brutal.

Cekleekk

"Nuguse-, Yunho hyung?" Junsupun berteriak kaget saat ia membuka pintu, ia menemukan Yunho dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan memancarkan aura kesal yang kentara. Oh, tak tahu saja Junsu kalau Yunho merasa kesal karna dirinya sudah sangat lama menunggu diluar.

"APPA." kini teriakan Changminpun terdengar saat mata bulatnya melihat penampakan Yunho dari celah pintu. Segera saja ia menghambur keluar dan mendekap erat kaki Yunho. "Appa balu pulang?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum dan mendongak menatap Yunho.

"Ne, dan ini, appa bawakan oleh-oleh." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum dan menggangkat kedua tangannya menunjukkan oleh-olehnya itu. Nampaknya ia sudah lupa akan kekesalannya tadi setelah melihat wajah bahagia Changmin. Tanpa ragu, digendongnya Changmin dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan satu kantung belanjaan pada Junsu.

"Hari ini, appa sudah membeli banyak makanan. Appa membelikannya khusus untukmu."

"Jinja appa? Yeeyy, appa yang telbaik."

"Kajja hyung, masuklah."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yunhopun masuk kedalam tanpa pernah melepaskan senyum diwajahnya.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Ruang tamu apartement Jaejoong yang biasanya tertata rapi dan terawat dengan baik, kini tak ubahnya seperti kapal pecah yang baru saja terkena terjangan angin puting beliung. Lihat saja bantal-bantal yang berceceran dimana-mana, sofa yang sudah berpindah tempat dari tempatnya semula, dan jangan lupakan kertas-kertas dan bungkus-bungkus makanan yang berserakan disekitar karpet. Oh, sungguh pemandangan yang amat sangat membuat sakit mata.

Sementara kini, bisa kita lihat para tersangka pembuat onar itu masih setia membuat kotor ruangan itu. Terbukti dengan tiga namja beda usia itu kini masih makan dengan tenang sambil sesekali melempar makanan itu dan menciptakan perang. Oh, tak tahu saja mereka apa yang akan mereka alami jika sang pemilik rumah datang nantinya.

"Haha, lacakan ini, lacakan! Jumma pabo!"

"Yak, awas kau Changminie! Aku tak akan kalah darimu, hiaaa, rasakan ini."

Bruukk

"Nggak kena, nggak kena. Wee-"

"Yak, awas kau bocah! Ah, hyung! Awas, kau menghalangiku!"

"Kajja Minie, lari, appa akan menghalangi Junsu jussi. Kajja lari."

"Hahaha, appa, appa. Tolong Minie-, kyaaa, Cu-ie jumma monctel ngamuk. Waaa-"

"Kemari kau, rasakan ini!"

Plukkk

"Hahaha, rasakan itu pembalasanku bocah! Bagaimana rasanya? Enak bukan?"

"Huwaaa, appa~. Baju Minie kotol. Huwaaa, jumma nappeun!"

"Yah, Junsuie, kau membuat uri Minie menangis, yaaa. Rasakan ini, pembalasan dariku, hiaaa-"

Dan begitulah kerusuhan yang terjadi didalam apartement Jaejoong. HoMinSu dengan asiknya bermain perang-perangan yang menyebabkan ruang tamu dalam apartement itu sangat berantakan. Salahkan saja tuan Jung itu karna saking bahagianya sampai-sampai ia mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya itu dengan cara aneh bin ajaib seperti bermain perang-perangan.

Ting tong

"Chakaman. Sepertinya ada yang memencet bel." kata Yunho mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka saat mendengar ada orang yang memencet bel.

"Ah, hyung jangan mengalihkan situasi." jawab Junsu sambil bersiap melempar bantal kearah Yunho. Dan-

Plukk

Bantal itu mendarat dengan mulus diwajah Yunho.

"Haha, rasakan itu hyung!"

"Yah, awas ka-"

Ting tong

"Eh? Rupanya memang ada yang memencet bel. Chakaman, biar aku yang membukanya." kata Junsu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Sementara Yunho dan Changmin kembali asik menyantap makanan ringan yang bertebaran disekelilingnya tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada nasib mereka.

Ting tong

"Ne, chakamaneyo!"

Ceklleekkk

"Kenapa lama sekali membukanya Junsuie! Kau sedang apa eoh?" gerutu Jaejoong sambil melangkahkan kakinya yang sudah pegal menunggu sedari tadi dan dengan wajah ditekuk kesal.

"Eh? Jae hyung? Kau baru pulang?" tanya Junsu lalu mengikuti langkah Jaejoong masuk ke dalam. "Hehe, tadi aku sedang bermain bersa-"

"IGE MWOYA!"

Teriakan nan menggelegar dari Jaejoong dengan cepat memotong ucapan Junsu, ketika dirinya menginjakkan kaki diruang tamu dan betapa kagetnya dirinya melihat keadaan ruang tamunya yang sangat kacau.

"APA-APAAN INI!" teriaknya lagi dengan aura hitam menguar dalam sekejap dari tubuhnya. Bisa dilihat kini mata bulatnya menatap horor sekeliling ruang tamunya sampai matanya berhenti tepat didua obyek yang tengah duduk diatas sofa yang juga tengah memandang dirinya.

"Eom..ma-" panggil Changmin takut-takut saat melihat sang eomma nampaknya sedang dalam mood yang kurang bersahabat.

"Jae, ka..kau baru pulang?" kata Yunho dengan suara sedikit bergetar dan bergidik ngeri saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata Jaejoong yang melotot tajam.

"..."

"Ah Hyung, ka..kami tadi sedang bermain. Errr-"

"Aku tak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun! Kalian bertiga-" tunjuk Jaejoong pada HoMinSu, "Cepat bereskan kekacauan yang kalian buat atau kalian tak akan mendapatkan jatah makan malam!"

Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, HoMinsu pun dengan kalang kabut berpencar membereskan semua kekacauan yang mereka lakukan, sementara Jaejoong hanya menatap ketiganya dengan mata bulatnya melotot tajam, saat ada diantara tiga namja itu yang tak melakukan pekerjaannya. Oh, sungguh malang nasib kalian HoMinSu.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Sementara menunggu HoMinSu menyelesaikan acara beres-beresnya, Jaejoongpun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur guna membuat makan malam. Yah, walaupun masih kesal dengan kelakuan HoMinSu itu, namun Jaejoong tetaplah Jaejoong. Ia tak akan tega membiarkan orang-orang yang disayanginya itu kelaparan nantinya. Termasuk namja dengan mata musangnya yang kini tengah sibuk dengan sapu dan kemoceng ditangannya.

"Hihi, kalau ia memakai celemek dan memegang kemoceng seperti itu, orang-orang tak akan menyangka kalau ia seorang manager diperusahaan besar Jung Corp." gumam Jaejoong terkikik geli saat melihat penampilan Yunho.

"Yak, Changminie! Jangan diam saja! Cepat bantu kami membersihkan ini. Kekacauan ini kau juga ikut andil kan!" teriak Junsu kesal melihat Changmin malah duduk santai sementara dirinya dan Yunho harus menguras tenaga membersihkan kekacauan itu.

"Minie cape jumma. Huh!"

"Yah, kau kira kau saja yang lelah? Aku juga lelah! Kalau kau terus diam tanpa membantu, akan kupastikan jatah makan malammu aku yang habiskan!"

Mendengar Junsu menyebut makan malam, langsung saja radar Changmin berfungsi dan dengan cepat memprotes ucapan Junsu.

"Andwae! Jumma jangan lakuc!"

"Makanya kau juga bantu kami! Sana, ambilkan tempat sampah itu."

"Huh, jumma celewet!"

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Changmin melangkahkan kakinya mengambil tempat sampah yang ada dipojok belakang, namun saat melewati dapur, tak sengaja dirinya mendengar gerutuan sang eomma.

"Mwoya! Kenapa bahan makanan habis semuanya?"

Dan detik berikutnya Changmin pun sudah berteriak dengan kencang. "ANDWAEEE!"

"Aigoo, Minie-ah, kau mengagetkan eomma!" Jaejoong tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan dari Changmin, hampir saja ia kehilangan kendali dan tersungkur saking kagetnya.

"Apa malam ini kita tak makan eomma? Hiks, Minie kan lapal." kata Changmin sambil menahan airmata yang siap tumpah dari mata bulatnya.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu changy?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti dengan perkataan Changmin.

"Tadi eomma bilang nggak ada makanan, itu altinya kita nggak makan eomma? Huwee,"

"Aigoo, jadi kau mendengar perkataan eomma tadi eoh?" Changmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Kau ini, apa kau hanya memikirkan makanan eoh? Tugas yang eomma berikan apa sudah selesai dikerjakan?"

"Belum, hiks."

"Waeyo?" tiba-tiba saja entah datang darimana, kini Yunho sudah berada disebelah Changmin. Rupanya tadi ia mendengar teriakan Changmin dan karna khawatir iapun menyusul Changmin.

"Huwaa, appa. Minie nggak bica makan, kata eomma makanannya habic. Huwaa, appa. Minie mau makan. Huweeee."

"Mwo? Kau berteriak hanya gara-gara itu?" tanya Yunho yang heran mendengar jawaban Changmin itu. Changmin hanya mengangguk dengan tangis yang semakin kencang.

"Yah, uljima. Kalau kita tak bisa makan dirumah, bukankah kita bisa pesan atau sekalian kita makan diluar hmm?" lanjut Yunho sambil tersenyum dan memandang Changmin.

Seketika tangis Changmin mereda saat mendengar perkataan Yunho itu. "Jinja appa?"

"Ne."

Changmin rupanya tak bisa berfikir jernih hanya karna mendengar tak ada bahan makanan dirumahnya. Padahal kalau ia bisa berfikir dengan baik, bukankah ini kesempatan untuk makan makanan enak? Jika sang 'appa' ingin mengajaknya makan diluar.

"Ne, Minie-ah. Kau ini, baru mendengar tak ada bahan makanan saja kau sudah histeris." kini Jaejoong ikut ambil bagian dalam perbincangan itu, terlihat ia tertawa pelan dengan tingkah Changmin itu.

"Baiklah, kajja kita lanjutkan pekerjaan yang tadi. Supaya kita bisa cepat makan malam! Kajja!"

"Uum, kaja appa!"

Pasangan HoMin pun lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka, bahkan Changminpun terlihat sangat bersemangat dari yang sebelumnya. Karna sekarang diotaknya sudah tersusun rapih makanan apa saja yang ingin dimakannya untuk makan malam nanti.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Setelah menyelesaikan kekacauan yang mereka buat tadi, sekarang Yunho, Changmin dan juga Junsu tengah duduk disofa karna kelelahan. Bisa dilihat kini ruang tamu yang tadinya berantakan bak kapal pecah, sekarang sudah lebih teratur. Tak ada lagi sampah berceceran dan semua sudah berada ditempatnya masing-masing.

Jaejoong yang melihat gurat kelelahan diwajah ketiganya, mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyum diwajah putihnya. Ia sedikit merasa geli saat melihat wajah kelelahan dari HoMinSu itu. Namun Jaejoong juga tak setega itu, setelah tadi memastikan semua pekerjaan sudah selesai dikerjakan ketiganya, iapun membuatkan jus jeruk untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah dari HoMinSu.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Melelahkan bukan?" kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan pelan membawa sebuah baki berisi jus jeruk untuk HoMinSu.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri hyung, aku sungguh lelah. Kalau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa aku jadi kurus kering sepertimu hyung."

Pletak

"Akh, itu sakit hyung!"

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh mengataiku."

"Eomma, Minie cape-"

"Kau sudah tahu kan rasanya? Lain kali jangan membuat kekacauan seperti itu lagi, arra?"

"Ne eomma."

"Ah, itu jus jeruk buat kami? Kyaa, baiknya. Hyung memang yang terbaik." Junsu langsung memotong perbincangan JaeMin karna melihat jus jeruk yang sangat menggoda imannya. Segera saja ia menyambar satu gelas lalu pergi. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Ne, kalian sudah bekerja keras. Setidaknya ruang tamu ini sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum memandang semuanya.

Deg

Mata Jaejoong terpaku saat melihat Yunho yang juga tengah memandangnya. Dengan sedikit kikuk, ia memaksakan senyum lalu menyerahkan segelas jus jeruk itu pada Yunho.

"Mi..minumlah, aku yakin kau sangat kehausan." kata Jaejoong berusaha bersikap wajar.

Yunho mengambil jus itu lalu meneguknya habis tanpa lupa mengucapkan terimakasih terlebih dulu. "Gomawo."

"Eomma, juc buat Minie mana?"

"Eoh? Ah ne, mian eomma lupa. Ini, jus jeruk untuk anak eomma yang sudah mau bersih-bersih rumah. Yaaa, kajja mana tanganmu?" teriak Jaejoong sambil tersenyum ceria dan mengarahkan gelas jus itu kepada Changmin. Changmin terkikik geli mendengar suara Jaejoong, lalu dengan cepat tangannya menggapai gelas itu dan langsung meminumnya sampai tandas.

"Machita!" pekiknya girang lalu mengusap bibirnya menghilangkan jejak jus yang masih tertinggal.

"Nah, setelah ini Minie mandi ne. Lihat ini sudah sore."

"Uum, Minie mau mandi sama appa ne. Ne appa, Minie mandi cama appa ne." tanya Changmin sambil memasang puppy eyesnya kepada Yunho. Yunho hanya msngangguk sambil balas tersenyum pada Changmin.

"Ne, kajja kita mandi. Setelah mandi kita berangkat makan malam diluar."

"Holee, kajja appa."

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Setelah tadi makan malam di Cojjee resto-salah satu restoran ternama di Seoul-sekarang kita bisa lihat keluarga bahagia YunJaeMin tengah berada di supermarket yang berada tak jauh dari restoran tempat mereka makan tadi itu.

Bisa dilihat kini Yunho tengah mendorong troli dengan berbagai macam bahan makanan dengan Changmin yang duduk santai didepan dan Jaejoong yang sibuk memilih bahan makanan. Ahh, mereka sungguh nampak seperti keluarga yang bahagia aniya?

"Apa lagi yang kurang Joongie?" tanya Yunho yang mulai membiasakan dirinya memanggil Jaejoong dengan Joongie, panggilan kesayangan darinya.

"Emm, aku membutuhkan beberapa kentang dan bawang bombay. Kajja kita kesebelah sana." jawab Jaejoong dan menunjuk satu arah lalu berjalan mendahului Yunho yang sedikit kesusahan mendorong troli karna beban yang terlalu banyak.

"Appa kajja ngebut, liat eomma cudah jauh di depan!" kesal Changmin dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ne, baiklah. Pegangan, appa akan sedikit negebut."

"Aaaaa, aciikkkk." teriak Changmin saat merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya karna sang 'appa' mendorong troli itu dengan cukup kencang. Namun-

Brukkk

"Ouchh!"

Saking asiknya mendorong troli, sampai-sampai Yunho tak melihat kalau ada seorang yeoja yang tengah berjalan pelan dihadapannya. Dan karna tak menyadari hal itu, alhasil Yunhopun menabrak yeoja itu dan menyebabkan sang yeoja jatuh tersungkur.

"OMO!" kaget Yunho yang menatap horor kejadian dihadapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang segera Yunho menghentikan trolinya dan bergegas menolong yeoja malang itu.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tak sengaja." sesal Yunho dan membantu yeoja itu untuk berdiri.

"Kau ini, apa kau tak punya ma-" teriakan yeoja itu seketika berhenti saat mendongak dan mendapatkan sepasang mata musang namja tampan yang menabraknya itu berada sangat dekat dengannya. Mata yeoja itu langsung membulat sempurna saat menyadari siapa yang tengah membantunya berdiri.

"Yunho-ssi!" teriak lantang yeoja itu dan seketika senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Eh?" Yunho hanya mengernyit heran karna yeoja dihadapannya ini tahu namanya, padahal seingatnya dirinya tak mengenal yeoja itu.

"Yunho-ssi, apa kabarmu? Kyaa, senangnya kita bisa bertemu disini lagi." lanjut sang yeoja masih dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya. Tak menyadari aura gelap yang dipancarkan seseorang yang melihat adegan itu tak jauh dari keduanya.

"Emm, mian. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Yunho sopan karna tak enak, mungkin saja mereka pernah bertemu namun Yunho tak mengingatnya.

"Kau melupakanku Yunho-ssi? Jahat sekali. Aku Hyuna, Kim Hyuna. Kita pernah bertemu diplaygrup tempat anak kita sekolah." jawab yeoja itu-yang ternyata Hyuna-berusaha mengingatkan Yunho akan pertemuan mereka dulu.

"Eoh jinja?" kernyit Yunho masih tak mengingat dengan jelas yeoja dihadapannya.

"Ne. Apa kau tak mengingatnya?" tanya Hyuna lagi dan sekarang bahkan sudah bergelayut dilengan Yunho, membuat seseorang menatap mereka berdua kesal dan tak terasa meremas kantung sayuran yang ada ditangannya hingga remuk tak berbentuk.

Yunho yang merasa risih, berusaha melepaskan tangan yeoja itu dari lengannya, namun itu sangat susah karna Hyuna menggenggamnya lumayan kencang.

"Sedang apa kau kesini Yunho-ssi? Apa kau tengah berbelanja juga?" tanya Hyuna dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya.

"Nde? Ah iya, aku sedang berbelanja." jawab Yunho sekenanya dan memaksakan tersenyum pada Hyuna.

"Jinjayo? Waa, kau suami yang sungguh hebat Yunho-ssi." kata Hyuna lagi berbarengan dengan sebuah teriakan kencang dari Chanhmin.

"APPAA!" teriakan kencang menggelegar milik Changmin segera terdengar menggema di supermarket iu. Membuat semua orang yang berada disana menolehkan wajahnya kearah Changmin.

"Minie." panggil Yunho dan segera melepaskan pegangan Hyuna dilengannya dan bergegas mendekati Changmin.

"Appa! Kajja!" teriaknya lagi dan memasang wajah kesal menatap Yunho. Ah, rupanya Changmin kesal karna appanya malah berbicara dengan ahjumma genit itu.

"Ne, kajja ki-"

"Kyaa, Minie, kau ikut juga?"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hyuna sudah langsung memotong perkataan Changmin.

"Kau semakin tampan Minie-ah." lanjut Hyuna sambil berjalan mendekati Changmin.

"Huh! Jumma genit ngapain kecini!" ketusnya sambil menatap tak suka pada Hyuna. Dipoutkannya bibirnya kesal menatap Hyuna.

"Tentu saja berbelanja Minie-ah." jawab Hyuna sok akrab dengan Changmin.

"Huh! Appa, kajja~" rengek Chanhmin lagi dan segera ingin menghilang dari hadapan yeoja seksi itu.

"Yak Minie-ah, kenapa masih disini!" tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong datang entah darimana dengan membawa beberapa belanjaan. Jangan lupakan juga wajahnya yang ditekuk kesal dan aura gelap yang menguar darinya.

"Kajja!" ajak Jaejoong lagi dan mulai mendorong troli itu meninggalkan Yunho yang terus memanggilnya.

"Yak, Joongie, Joongie, aiss. Ah, mian Hyuna-ssi, aku harus mengejar keluargaku ne. Soal yang tadi, sekali lagi aku minta maaf." kata Yunho dan membungkuk sedikit sebelum akhirnya berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah jauh.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Setelah berhasil mengejar Jaejoong dan Changmin, akhirnya kini mereka sudah berada didalam mobil Yunho dalam perjalanan pulang. Selama perjalanan pulang, nampak duo Kim a.k.a Jaejoong dan Changmin yang sama-sama masih menekuk wajah kesal dan sama sekali tak menyahut ketika Yunho mencoba mengajak mereka berbicara. Sepertinya eomma anak itu tengah kesal dengan Yunho.

"Apa kalian mau singgah kesuatu tempat dulu sebelum pulang?" tanya Yunho masih tak gentar mengajak JaeMin mengobrol.

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau cemilan malam?" tanya Yunho lagi berharap kali ini Changmin mau menjawabnya.

"..."

Namu sayang usahanya tetap sia-sia.

"Aisss, lama-lama aku bisa ftustasi kalau begini. Apa salahku sebenarnya? Kenapa kalian sama sekali tak mau berbicara denganku?" frustasi Yunho karna JaeMin sama sekali tak mau berbicara dengannya.

"..."

"Ya tuhan! Kim Jaejoong, Kim Changmin! Katakan apa yang salah denganku!"

"Huh! Appa nappeun! Appa dekat-dekat cama jumma centil itu. Appa kan cudah janji gak deket-deket lagi cama jumma centil itu."

Akhirnya, ada juga yang menyahut ucapannya.

"Mwo? Jadi karna itu kalian marah padaku?" tanya Yunho heran dan seketika menghentikan laju mobilnya.

Duk

"Yak! Kau mau menyelakai kami eoh!" teriak Jaejoong kesal karna Yunho berhenti tiba-tiba dan menyebabkan kepalanya membentur kaca.

"Mianhae aku tak bermaksud." sesal Yunho meminta maaf atas semuanya. Meminta maaf karena meladeni Hyuna dan meminta maaf karna berhenti mendadak.

"Ck. Cepat jalan, kau tak lihat Minie sudah mengantuk!" teriak Jaejoong lagi dan melihat Changmin sudah membuka tutup matanya mengantuk.

"Ne baiklah, tapi sebelumnya maafkan aku ne. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu dan Minie kesal." jawab Yunho dan mulai menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

"Apa kau marah gara-gara insiden Hyuna tadi?" lanjut Yunho karna tak mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Ani, untuk apa aku marah." ketus Jaejoong dan mengubah posisi duduk Changmin agar anaknya itu bisa nyaman. Karna sekarang Changmin sudah tertidur pulas dipangkuannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mau bicara padaku tadi?" tanya Yunho lagi hang rupanya masih tak percaya kalau Jaejoong marah bukan karna itu.

"Aku sedang malas bicara padamu." jawab Jaejoong ketus tanpa menatap Yunho.

"Jinja? Apa kau yakin kau tak sedang cemburu eoh?" tanya Yunho menggoda Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam tuan Jung! Untuk apa juga aku cemburu. Hah, dalam mimpimu saja tuan!" ketus Jaejoong merasa kesal Yunho mengiranya cemburu. Yang benar saja, seorang Jaejoong cemburu dengan Yunho? Tak akan mungkin!

Ahh, Jaejoong sudah jelas telihat kalau kau cemburu pada Hyuna. Apa namanya kau yang marah tak jelas dan menekuk wajah saat melihat mereka berdua? Ayolah, akui saja perasaanmu Jaejoong.

"Oh ya? Padahal aku sudah senang kalau kau cemburu. Bukankah itu artinya kau juga menyukaiku?" kata Yunho PD dan membuat Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya seketika.

"Mwo? Menyukaimu? Haha, kau sudah gila eoh Yunho-ssi! Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu! Kau itu sungguh terlalu percaya diri." kesal Jaejoong dan siap memberi Yunho deathglare terbaiknya.

"Oya? Benar kau tak menyukaiku?" tanya Yunho lagi dan kembali menggoda Jaejoong. Perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya kearah Jaejoong, untung sekarang mereka tengah terjebak trafic ligh.

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya horor melihat wajah Yunho yang semakin dekat dengannya, ditambah lagi seringai mesum yang ditunjukkan Yunho itu membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri. Walaupun berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yunho, namun entah kenapa rasanya susah sekali. Bahkan tangannya juga tak bisa digerakkan karna tertahan tubuh montok Changmin.

Semakin lama wajah Yunho semakin dekat, dan Jaejoongpun kian melebarkan matanya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho padanya. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, hingga-

Cup~

Yunho mengecup pelan pipi tembam Changmin yang sudah tertidur pulas dipangkuan Jaejoong. Seringai tercetak diwajahnya kala melihat raut Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerjabkan matanya saat menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Loading please

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"YAK! JUNG YUNHOOOO!"

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Sepuluh menit di perjalan, kini Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah tiba diapartment Jaejoong. Masih dengan memasang wajah kesal, Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Yunho dan tak lupa membanting keras pintu mobil itu saat dirinya sudah diluar.

"Cepat keluarkan barang-barangku!" teriaknya keras pada Yunho karena masih merasa sangat kesal karna dikerjai Yunho tadi. Yunho sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat unik itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi sini, biar aku saja yang menggendong Minie. Aku lihat kau kelelahan." jawab Yunho dan mulai mengeluarkan kantung-kantung belanjaan dari mobilnya.

"Kajja." ajak Yunho setelah dirinya mengeluarkan kantung itu, lalu mengambil alih Changmin dari Jaejoong. Digandengnya tangan Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dan mulai melangkah masuk kedalam. Jaejoong awalnya memberontak namun gandengan tangan Yunho sangat kuat sehingga iapun akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan namja Jung itu menggandengnya masuk kedalam.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, Yunho dan Jaejoongpun masuk masih dengan bergandengan tangan. Tak ada yang bersuara dalam lift, sampai akhirnya Yunho memulai percakapan.

"Aku minta maaf soal kejadian di supermarket tadi. Sungguh, aku tak ada maksud apapun. Aku bahkan tak mengingat siapa yeoja itu." kata Yunho sambil melirik sekilas Jaejoong.

"..."

"Jangan pernah ragukan perasaanku padamu Joongie. Aku benar-benar sangat menyayangi kalian. Aku merasa hidup kembali saat berada didekat kalian. Sungguh, aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang dulu tak pernah aku dapatkan." lanjutnya dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Jaejoong. Menunjukkan pada Jaejoong kalau dirinya sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"..."

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku Joongie. Aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu."

"..."

"Joongie~"

"Na, na mollayo. Bagiku sekarang, yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan Changmin. Aku akan berusaha membahagiakan Changmin. Dan kalau memang Changmin menyukaimu, aku tak bisa berbuat apa. Aku hanya ingin melihat Changmin tersenyum, karna bagiku Changmin adalah segalanya bagiku."

"..."

"Asal Changmin bahagia dan bisa tersenyum, aku juga pasti akan bahagia."

"Joongie, dengarkan aku." jeda sejenak, "Kau bisa lihat seberapa besar aku menyayangi kalian berdua?" tanya Yunho dan mendapat anggukkan dari Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum melihat jawaban Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau bisa melihat itu, maka izinkalah aku untuk bisa membuatmu merasakan juga apa yang aku rasakan. Aku yakin kau nantinya juga akan merasakan apa yang sekarang tengah aku rasakan. Jadi Jaejoongie, bukalah perlahan hatimu untukku. Berikanlah ruang kosong dihatimu padaku, agar aku bisa mengisinya."

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya saat mendengar permintaan tulus yang diucapkan oleh Yunho. Entah kenapa dadanya berdesir hangat kala mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari Yunho. Mungkin memang benar Jaejoong juga mulai menyukai Yunho, hanya saja ia masih belum menyadari itu semua.

"Joongie." lirih Yunho saat dirinya menatap juga mata bulat Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya. Seakan terhipnotis, Yunhopun tanpa sadar mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong. Tak ada niat jahil atau menggoda kali ini, ia benar-benar melakukannya dengan tulus dan penuh cinta.

Perlahan jarak keduanya mulai menipis, Jaejoongpun juga seakan terhipnotis dengan mata musang Yunho yang memancarkan kesungguhan didalamnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengagumi keindahan mata masing-masing dan tak menyadari kalau jarak keduanya sudah tak ada.

Perlahan Yunho memiringkan wajahnya ke kiri sementara Jaejoong perlahan memejamkan matanya menunggu saat itu tiba. Dan-

Cup~

Bibir beda bentuk itupun sukses menyatu dalam ritme yang yang pelan dan tubrukan yang pelan. Awalnya keduanya hanya diam menempelkan bibir mereka, namun akhirnya dengan pelan Yunho menggerakkan bibirnya memanggut bibir Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa sangat bahagia sekarang, karena akhirnya dirinya bisa juga merasakan bibir Jaejoong yang selama ini selalu diinginkannya. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan bagaiamana rasa bibir Jaejoong itu yang ternyata sangat manis dan sangat pas dalam kulumannya.

Jaejoongpun demikian. Dirinya begitu tersentuh dengan perlakuan Yunho padanya. Tak ada paksaan yang Jaejoong rasakan saat bibir hati Yunho memanggutnya pelan dan dalam. Hanya ada ketulusan dan perasaan cinta yang dalam yang Yunho berikan dalam ciuman itu. Hati Jaejoong bedesir hangat dan menimbulkan getaran asing dalam hatinya, yang Jaejoong sendiri tak mengerti perasaan apa itu.

Lama mereka saling memanggut, akhirnya Yunho melepaskan tautan keduanya. Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang kini tengah berusaha mencari pasokan oksigen yang menipis diparu-parunya akibat kegiatan yang baru saja dilakukannya. Dielusnya pelan pipi putih Jaejoong yang kini terlihat semburat pink mewarnainya.

"Kau sungguh manis Joongie. Gomawo." ucap Yunho bersamaan dengan pintu lift terbuka dan membawa mereka ke lantai 5. Dan Yunhopun melangkah pelan keluar lift dengan tangan yang masih setia menggandeng Jaejoong dan perlahan menuntunnya menuju kamarnya.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Suara kicauan burung terdengar nyaring dari halaman rumah Jung. Dan bisa kita lihat disalah satu kamar, seorang namja dengan mata musangnya tengah mematut diri didepan cerminnya. Jung Yunho kini tengah merapikan penampilannya didepan cermin, dengan setelan jas formal hitam dan kemeja biru laut didalamnya, membuat penampilan Jung Yunho terlihat segar.

"Kau memang tampan!" pujinya pada diri sendiri. Rupanya tokoh utama kita ini sangat narsis.

Beginilah sekarang kebiasaan seorang Jung Yunno. Setiap pagi ia akan bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, dan setelah berpakaian lengkap iapun akan segera meluncur ke apartement Bolero tempat dimana sumber kebahagiaannya tinggal.

Kembali Yunho merapikan penampilannya, disemprotkannya parfume keseluruh tubuhnya dan setelahnya menyisir rapi rambutnya. Namun senyum tiba-tiba terlukis diwajahnya saat tak sengaja dirinya menyentuh permukaan bibir hatinya. Seketika bayangan kemarin malam terlintas diotaknya dan membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

"Rasanya sangat manis. Lebih manis dari permen." gumamnya dan segera setelahnya ia menyambar tas kerja dan kunci mobil di meja nakas.

"Pagi sekali Yunho-ah, kau mau kemana hmm?" tanya Siwon saat dilihatnya Yunho turun dari lantai atas dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya.

"Ah, hyung. Aku akan berangkat hyung." jawab Yunho sekenanya dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Siwon.

"Berangkat kantor pagi-pagi begini?" heran Siwon dan segera menurunkan koran pagi yang tengah dibacanya. "Kau mau berangkat kantor atau pergi kerumah calon istrimu eoh?" goda Siwon dan langsung mendapat kekehan dari Yunho.

"Kau tahu saja hyung. Ya sudah, aku berangkat ne. Sampai ketemu dikantor."

Dan setelahnya, Yunhopun bergegas menuju mobilnya dan bersiap berangkat menuju apartement Jaejoong.

_'Kau nampak sangat bahagia dan berbeda dari yang dulu. Yunho-ah, berbahagialah'_

.

.

Sementara di apartement Jaejoong, kegaduahan terjadi diantara penghuni apartement itu. Bisa kita lihat sekarang, Changmin yang tengah berlari kecil menghindari Junsu yang ingin memandikannya. Bahkan walaupun dalam keadaan naked, tetap saja Changmin berlari dan tak merasa risih sama sekali.

"YAK. KIM CHANGMIN. BERHENTI KAU BOCAH!" teriak Junsu menggelegar dan menyebabkan beberapa benda bergetar karna suaranya. Sementara Changmin tak menghiraukan teriakan ahjussinya itu, tetap saja ia berlari menghindari Junsu dan sekarang sudah menuju dapur tempat dimana sang eomma tengah melakukan rutinitasnya.

"Haha, jumma jelek, weee~" ejek Changmin dan segera memeluk kaki sang eomma dan menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tubuh Jaejoong.

"Kemari kau bocah. Sini mandi dulu. Kau kan mesti sekolah." tak gentar, Junsupun terus mengajak Changmin mandi, karna dirinya juga harus mandi dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Oh ya, Junsu sekarang sudah mulai bekerja menjadi penulis artikel disalah satu majalah ternama Seoul. Jadi dirinya tak perlu berangkat ke kantor karna memang ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dirumah.

"Chiluh chiluh. Hihi."

"Yak Changminie." bentak Jaejoong merasa terganggu dengan aksi anaknya itu. Kegiatan memasaknya jadi terganggu karna Changmin bersembunyi dibaliknya dan menyebabkan dirinya kesusahan memasak.

"Hihi, jumma jelek. Wee, wee."

"Changminie! Berhenti dan cepat mandi! Atau eomma tak memberi jatah sarapan!"

"Chiluh chiluh. Wee-" seakan tak takut dengan ancaman sang eomma, Changmin pun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dikaki Jaejoong. Menghindari Junsu yang sudah kewalahan dengan aksi Changmin.

"Eoh begitu!" desis Jaejoong dan detik berikutnya ia mematikan kompor dan mulai menjewer telinga Changmin.

Srett

"Waa, eomma appo, appo eomma, huweee."

"Mwo appo?" tanya Jaejoong dan tak melepas jewerannya ditelinga Changmin.

"Huwee, eomma appo. Hiks, hiks, appo." tangis Changmin sambil tangannya memegang tangan Jaejoong yang setia menjewer telinganya. Sementara Junsu sudah tertawa terpingkal melihat keponakannya itu dijewer oleh eommanya sendiri.

"Appo eomma, hiks hiks."

"Eomma akan lepaskan tapi kau harus mandi arra! Kau ini, sekali saja jangan berbuat nakal bisa tidak?" tanya Jaejoong yang rupanya sudah kesal juga karna kenakalan Changmin. Dirinya memang sangat memanjakan Changmin, namun kalau kenakalan anaknya itu semakin hari semakin keterlaluan, mau tak mau Jaejoong harus bertindak keras sedikit agar anaknya itu tak berlaku semaunya.

"Ne hiks, eomma."

"Minie mau jadi pintar kan? Jadi kalau mau jadi anak pintar Minie nggak boleh nakal. Jangan merepoti jumma terus. Arra?" tanya Jaejoong yang sudah melepaskan jewerannya dan mulai berjongkok dihadapan Changmin.

"Ne, Minie gak akan nakal lagi eomma. Hiks."

"Sudah sudah, sana cepat mandi. Setelah mandi, kita akan sarapan."

"Uum."

"Kajja Mi-"

Ting tong ting tong

"Eoh, ada yang datang. Chakaman, aku buka pintu dulu." kata Junsu dan mulai melangkah keluar menuju pintu, dan tanpa disadarinya Changmin mengikuti dari belakang.

Ceklekk

"Annyeong."

"Ah, hyung. Kau rupan-"

"APPA~" teriakan kencang dari Changmin seketika memotong ucapan Junsu, dan setelahnya Changmin sudah berada didekapan Yunho.

"Aigoo, kenapa kau tak menggunakan pakaian eoh?" tanya Yunho yang heran melihat Changmin tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun. "Kau bisa kedinginan." lanjutnya lagi dan berjalan pelan kedalam.

"Minie mau mandi appa. Makanya Minie gak pake baju." jawab Changmin tersenyum manis.

"Eoh, jadi kau mau mandi? Ya sudah, sana mandi dulu. Appa akan tunggu disini ne."

"Uum, kajja jumma."

"Ne hyung, tunggu sebentar ne. Jae hyung sedang masak didapur. Kajja Minie."

MinSupun melangkah riang kedalam kamar mandi, dengan Changmin yang dengan patuhnya menurut semua ucapan Junsu. Ah, kenapa tak dari tadi saja anak itu bersikap baik, jadinya ia tak perlu mendapat jeweran dari sang eomma kan?

Sepeninggal MinSu kekamar mandi, Yunhopun melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur. Niatnya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan namja cantiknya itu. Namun apa daya, hasratnya timbul saat melihat Jaejoong dari belakang yang nampak sangat imut dimatanya. Dengan celemek bermotif beruang yang sangat pas ditubuhnya dan jangan lupakan tangan putihnya yang dengan cekatan memotong bahan makanan.

Grepp

Dan tanpa sadar iapun sudah mendekap hangat tubuh Jaejoong itu.

Takk

Jaejoong sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, saking kagetnya ia sampai menjatuhkan spatula yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengaduk sup. Segera saja ia bersiap berteriak pada sang tersangka, namun aroma mint yang segera tercium oleh hidungnya, menyadarkan dirinya siapa yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Biarkan seperti ini Joongie, sebentar saja. Jebal~" lirih Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong dan melesakkan wajahnya diceruk leher Jaejoong.

"Yu..Yunho~" desis Jaejoong saat mendengar suara bass Yunho tepat ditelinganya.

"Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini, namun selalu saja ada halangan. Dan kali ini, biarkanlah seperti ini Joongie~"

Jaejoong diam tak bergerak, tiba-tiba ia juga merasa hangat saat merasakan tangan kekar Yunho mendekapnya seperti ini. Ditambah lagi jantungnya yang berdetak kencang mengekspresikan bagaimana keadaannya.

Jaejoongpun membiarkan Yunho memeluknya seperti itu, sementara dirinya kembali melanjutkan acara masaknya yang tertunda. Agak sedikit kesusahan memang dirinya melakukan kegiatannya-mengingat Yunho yang memeluknya dengan erat-namun entah kenapa ia tak bisa marah dan malah membiarkan Yunho tetap dalam posisinya. Tak terasa senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

Namun, tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Junsu dan Changmin yang baru saja selesai mandi, melihat dengan jelas kegiatan mereka berdua. Dan Changminpun sudah ingin berteriak memanggil appanya, namun dengan cepat Junsu memotongnya.

"Ap-, mmppfftt."

"Sssttthh, diamlah. Biarkan appa dan eommamu seperti itu." kata Junsu sambil membekap mulut Changmin. "Biarkan mereka seperti itu. Aku rasa, eommamu sudah mulai bisa menerima appamu Minie-ah."

Changmin sebenarnya tak mengerti apa maksud Junsu, namun melihat appa dan eommanya yang kelihatan sangat hangat, tak terasa senyum terlukis diwajah bulatnya.

_'Semoga ini awal yang baik bagi kalian hyungdeul'_

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Setelah mengantar Changmin masuk ke sekolah, sekarang YunJaepun berangkat ke kantor. Ditengah perjalan nampak Jaejoong yang sering tertawa dan tersenyum, dan membuat Yunho merasa senang dengan perubahan hubungan diantara mereka. Yunho merasa amat senang karna sekarang Jaejoong sudah mau bicara lepas padanya, dan tak ada kecanggungan lagi diantara keduanya.

"Makan siang nanti, enaknya kita makan dimana?" tanya Yunho sambil mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kantor.

"Kita makan siang dikantor saja, ini, aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengangkat kotak bekal ditangannya.

"Kau membawa bekal?" tanya Yunho heran dengan kebiasaan namja cantiknya itu.

"Ne, sejak dulu aku memang sering membawa bekal. Aku sudah membuatkan lebih untuk kita makan bersama." jawab Jaejoong dan diakhiri dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Uh, manisnya uri Joongie." manja Yunho saat mendengar kalau Jaejoong juga membuatkannya bekal. Dan tak terasa merekapun sudah tiba didepan kantor, Yunhopun dengan segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berputar menuju kursi penumpang, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong.

"Aigoo, tak perlu seperti itu. Ini sudah dikantor!" kata Jaejoong yang sedikit kaget dengan kelakuan Yunho tadi.

"Gwencanhayo. Kajja kita masuk." ajak Yunho dan mulai menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk jalan bersamanya. Namun, baru satu langkah, tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan nyaring menggelegar memanggil nama Yunho.

"YUNHO OPPAA!"

Bruukkk

Detik berikutnya Yunho merasakan sesuatu menubruk tubuhnya dan menyebabkan pegangan tangannya pada Jaejoong terlepas. Jaejoong hanya menatap horor pemandangan dihadapannya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar karna Yunho yang dipeluk erat oleh seorang yeoja.

"Yunho oppa, bohoshipo. Bogoshipo oppa." girang yeoja itu masih setia mendekap erat tubuh Yunho.

"Emm, mi..mian. Bisahh..ka..u..le..pash..kan..pe..luk..han..mu?" kata Yunho terbata karna sesak.

"Ups, mian oppa." kata yeoja itu lagi dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Gwencanha oppa?" tanya yeoja itu lagi dan melihat kearah Yunho.

"Nde?"

"Kyaa, oppa. Kau makin tampan saja!" teriak yeoja itu lagi dan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Neo-"

"Ne oppa?"

"Eunji? Eunji-ah? Benar ini kau?" teriak Yunho saat menyadari siapa yeoja yang memeluknya itu. Dan seketika ia tersenyum lebar saat menyadari kalau itu adalah Eunji.

"Ah, nado. Bogoshipoyo." kata Yunho dan tanpa sadar memeluk yeoja itu. Dan kontan saja membuat mata bulat namja cantik yang sedari tadi masih berada didekatnya membulat sempurna karna melihat Yunho yang nampak bahagia saat bertemu dengan yeoja itu.

"Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Yunho lagi tanpa menyadari perubahan aura yang terjadi dari namja cantik disebelahnya. Bahkan nampaknya Yunho sedikit melupakan keberadaan namja cantik itu.

"Kemarin oppa, dan aku segera kesini saat aku tak menemukanmu dirumah tadi." jawab Eunji tak kalah girang.

Yunho dan Eunjipun terlibat percakapan yang lumayan panjang sampai-sampai tak menghiraukan kehadiran namja cantik yang kini sudah menatap kesal kearah Yunho dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ck, dasar beruang pabo!" gerutunya kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan pasangan itu dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Jam makan siang tiba, Yunho kini tengah berjalan pelan menuju ruangan dimana Jaejoong berada. Setelah dirinya sampai, dengan cepat ia melesak masuk dan segera berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong. Untung teman-teman diruangan Jaejoong sudah pergi terlebih dulu ke kantin, apa jadinya kalau mereka sampai tahu kalau Yunho datang menemuinya?

"Joongie, kajja kita makan siang." ajak Yunho sambil tersenyum tak menyadari aura yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong.

"..."

"Kajja Joongie, aku sudah tak sabar ingin makan masakanmu." ajak Yunho lagi saat melihat pergerakan dari Jaejoong.

Baru saja Jaejoong hendak berjalan, sebuah suara sudah duluan memanggilnya.

"Jae hyung." teriak namja dengan jidat lebar yang dengan seenak jidatnya itu masuk keruangan Jaejoong tanpa melihat ada orang lain disana.

"Eoh? Yunho sajangnim?" pekik Yoochun kaget saat baru menyadari kehadiran atasannya itu.

"Ne Yoo-"

"Kajja Chunie, kita makan siang." Jaejoongpun dengan cepat memotong ucapan Yunho dan segera menarik Yoochun dan mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama.

"Yah yah, Joongie. Aiss. Ada apa dengannya!" keluh Yunho dan mulai mengejar JaeChun yang sudah masuk kedalam lift.

.

.

Dikantin kantor

Nampak kini Yunho tengah memandang tajam kearah Yoochun yang duduk diam disebelah Jaejoong. Yoochun merasa sangat gelisah dalam duduknya karena tatapan tajam Yunho yang seakan ingin mengulitinya. Apalagi ditambah aura hitam yang menguar diseluruh tubuh Yunho itu, membuatnya menelan saliva gugup.

"Ja..Jae hyu..hyung." gugup Yoochun memanggil Jaejoong.

"Waeyo Chunie?"

"Err.. I..itu."

"Yak Joongie, kenapa malah memberikan makan siangnya pada Yoochun! Katanya kau membuatkannya untukku!" kesal Yunho yang sedari tadi dicuekin oleh Jaejoong. Bagaimana tidak kesal, jika makan siang yang tadi katanya khsusus dibuatkan oleh Jaejoong untuknya, kini malah berakhir dimakan oleh sang pegawai dengan jidatnya yang lumayan lebar itu. Ditambah dengan Jaejoong yang sama sekali tak mau berbicara dengannya.

"Hyung, a..aku sudahan ne." kata Yoochun pelan takut dengan tatapan Yunho.

"Wae? Kenapa tak mau makan? Cepat habiskan atau kau tau apa akibatnya!" desis Jaejoong berbahaya dan kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Yoochun lagi-lagi menelan saliva gugup saat mendengar suara Jaejoong yang mendesis begitu. Lebih baik ia melanjutkan makan siangnya daripada harus melihat Jaejoong yang marah dengannya.

_'Sial! Kenapa aku terjebak dalam situasi begini. Yunho sajangnim yang tengah cemburu dan Jae hyung yang tak dalam mood baik'_

"Joongie, kau ini kenapa sih? Bukankah tadi pagi kau baik-baik saja? Katanya kau mau makan siang bersama denganku? Tapi kenapa malah memberikan bekal itu pada Yoochun?"

"..."

"Yak, Jaejoongie, aku bicara padamu!"

"Kau itu berisik sekali. Ini tempat makan bukan tempat untuk mengomel." ketus Jaejoong tanpa melihat kearah Yunho. "Selera makanku jadi hilang, sudah Chunie aku duluan ne."

"Yah Joongie, Joongie. Aiss. Tunggu Joongie~" dan Yunhopun mengejar Jaejoong meninggalkan Yoochun dengan segala keheranannya.

"Apa itu? Aku ditinggal sendirian?" gumamnya sambil melihat kepergian hyungdeulnya.

.

.

"Joongie, Joongie. Yak, tunggu sebentar."

Srett

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Jaejoong tak suka karna Yunho tiba-tiba menariknya. "Apa maumu!" teriaknya masih dengan kekesalan yang sangat kentara.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa eoh? Sedari tadi kau mengacuhkanku, dan sekarang kau marah-marah padaku." jawab Yunho tak kalah kesal. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong marah-marah seperti ini padanya.

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri." ketus Jaejoong dan masih berontak dari Yunho.

"Sungguh aku tak tahu apa salahku Joongie, kalau kau tak mengatakannya bagiamana aku bisa tahu kesalahan ku dimana." kata Yunho dengan suara yang sedikit melemah. Ia sadar tak ada gunanya berbicara dengan keras dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang dalam mood buruk itu.

"Huh!"

"Joongie~" lirih Yunho dan mulai meraih tangan Jaejoong. "Mianhae jika aku berbuat salah padamu, tapi sunggu Joongie aku tak tahu letak kesalahanku dimana. Jadi, bisakah kau memberitahunya agar aku tak mengulanginya hmm?"

"..."

"Joongie~"

"Hentikan memanggilku begitu! Kau itu sama saja! Sungguh tak peka! Dasar beruang pabo!" bentak Jaejoong dan menepis tangan Yunho yang tadi menggenggam tangannya.

"Mwo? Beruang pabo? Yak, apa-apaan itu, masa kau mengataiku dengan beruang pabo?" kata Yunho tak terima dengan Jaejoong yang mengatainya pabo.

"Kau itu benar-benar pabo."

"Joongie, ayo katakan, kenapa kau marah padaku hmm?"

"Huh, siapa yang marah padamu!"

"Kalu bukan marah, lalu apa namanya? Kau mengacuhkanku dan bahkan tak mau memandangku. Lalu kau mengataiku pabo dan berteriak kencang. Jelas semua itu menunjukkan kau marah padaku Joongie."

"Sudah kubilang hentikan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu. Panggil saja yeoja-yeoja itu dengan panggilan mesra itu. Aku muak mendengarnya." jawab Jaejoong dan tanpa sengaja malah berterus terang pada Yunho.

"Mwo? Yeoja-yeoja itu?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan Jaejoong.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kenapa kau tak pergi saja sana temui yeoja itu. Mengapa malah mengikutiku kesini. Pasti yeoja itu masih menunggumu sekarang. Sana pergi!"

"Aigoo, Joongie. Jadi kau marah karna kejadian tadi pagi? Kau cemburu eoh?" tanya Yunho baru loading dengan keadaan.

"Mwo? Siapa yang marah! Heh, dengar ya tuan jung, jangan pernah bermimpi aku cemburu denganmu. Ck, seperti tak ada hal lain saja. Cemburu denganmu? Cih!" dengus Jaejoong sebal dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Lalu apa namanya kalau bukan cemburu? Kau marah-marah dan tak mau bicara denganku, jelas sekali kalau kau cemburu nyonya Jung!"

"Yak, siapa yang kau panggil nyonya Jung?" marah Jaejoong karna Yunho seenaknya saja mengganti marganya.

"Tentu saja Jaejoongieku yang yeopo ini." goda Yunho dan menangkup pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yak jangan sembarangan! Suruh saja yeoja itu yang menjadi nyonya Jung!" kesal Jaejoong dan menepis tangan Yunho dari pipinya.

"Nde? Ah, dia memang sudah menjadi nyonya Jung Joongie." jawab Yunho tersenyum penuh arti pada Jaejoong, dan seketika Jaejoong membulatkan matanya kaget.

"MWO? Yah, Jung Yunho! Apa maksudmu hah! Kau sudah mempunyai istri dan kau masih berani mendekatiku?" murka Jaejoong dan bersiap untuk menghajar Yunho. "Rasakan ini, hiahh, rasakan rasakan!"

"Aww, aww, Joongie appo, appoyo. Yah, yah, dengarkan aku dulu Joongie. Aw, bukan seperti itu." Yunhopun berusaha berkelid dari amukan Jaejoong yang memukulnya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Apa lagi hah!"

"Dia itu sepupuku Joongie, sepupuku Jung Eunji."

"MWO?"

"Ne, dia itu sepupuku Eunji, ia baru datang dari Jepang. Kalau kau tak percaya kau bisa menanyakannya langsung dengannya." jawab Yunho dan seketika membuat Jaejoong menghentikan pukulannya.

"Aku tak mungkin bisa berpaling lagi darimu Joongie. Kau adalah segalanya untukku. Kau dan Changmin adalah sumber kebahagiaanku sekarang."

_'Aiss, jadi aku salah? Yeoja itu hanya sepupu beruang ini? Astaga Jaejoong, mau kau taruh dimana mukamu sekarang!'_

"Joongie~"

"A..aku mau pergi, jam makan siang sudah habis." kata Jaejoong mencoba kabur dari dekapan sang beruang. Namun-

Srett

"Mau kemana Joongie?" tahan Yunho sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong yang hendak kabur. "Kau tak bisa kemana-mana Joongie." lanjutnya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong.

"Ma..mau apa ka..kau?" cicit Jaejoong ngeri dengan seringai yang ditunjukkan Yunho.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." jeda sejenak. "Apa kau menyukaiku Joongie?" tanya Yunho deduktif sambil semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Jaejoong.

"Ya..yah, be..berhenti!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku Joongie."

"A..aku, yak! Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu pabo!"

"Oh ya? Begitukah?" tanya Yunho tak percaya sepenuhnya pada jawaban Jaejoong. Ia sangat yakin kalau Jaejoong sebenarnya juga menyukainya, hanya saja Jaejoong belum menyadarinya. Buktinya sudah jelas, dua kali Jaejoong marah hanya karna Yunho berdekatan dengan yeoja lain. Itu membuktikan kalau Jaejoong tak suka kalau Yunho dekat-dekat dengan yeoja lain.

"Katakan dengan lantang Joongie, katakan kalau kau memang tak menyukaiku." paksa Yunho lagi dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong.

Glup

Jaejoong menelan susah payah salivanya, melihat Yunho yang sangat dekat dengannya membuat dirinya susah bernafas.

_'Astaga, jangan mendekat pabo! Kau tahu jantungku seakan mau copot kalau kau semakin dekat denganku'_

"Joo-"

"Pabo! Masih haruskah aku menjawabmu hah! Apa otakmu itu tak berfungsi dan tak bisa menyerap dengan baik semua yang terjadi!" ketus Jaejoong masih tak mau mengakui semuanya. Bukannya tak mau mengakui, hanya saja ia masih malu dengan insiden sepupu tadi dan ia juga sedikit gengsi mengakui perasaannya.

"Jadi?"

"Pikir sendiri dengan otak bodohmu itu beruang!" bentak Jaejoong dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Cup~

"Arraseo." jawab Yunho cepat setelah berhasil mencuri satu kecupan dibibir cherry Jaejoong. "Sudah kukatakan bukan, aku pasti bisa membuatmu merasakan juga apa yang aku rasakan."

"Huh!"

"Dengarkan aku Joongie, mungkin aku tidaklah sempurna, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi sempurna untuk dirimu dan juga untuk Changmin. Aku akan berusaha menjadi seseorang yang akan membahagiakan kalian, dan akan memberikan kalian apa yang selama ini menghilang dari hidup kalian."

"..."

"Saranghae Jaejoongie."

Deg

Jaejoong merasakan perasaan yang begitu hangat saat mendengar suara bass Yunho saat menyatakan perasannya itu. Degup jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang dan matanya tiba-tiba saja menghangat.

"Jaejoongie, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Yunho lembut dan memasang senyum yang tambah membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang. "Joongie~" kata Yunho lagi berharap-harap cemas.

"Na.."

"Hmm?"

"Na...peun! Huh! Kau menyatakan cinta ditempat seperti ini? Kau sungguh tak romantis Jung!" jawab Jaejoong dan segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Yunho. Oh, sebenarnya dimana mereka berada? Ternyata oh ternyata, mereka tengah berada didepan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan 'MAN' didepannya. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak bukan ditempat apa mereka sekarang?

Yunho hanya bisa bengong mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Namun detik berikutnya senyum terlukis diwajahnya sambil menatap punggung Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Siang berganti senja dan menyisakan semburat jingga dilangit sore. Nampak semua karyawan Jung Corp telah bersiap pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan namja cantik kita yang tengah membereskan semua peralatan kerjanya dan bersiap pulang.

"Kau belum pulang Jae?"

Srett

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara, dan dilihatnya sang atasan a.k.a Jung Siwon tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Ah, walaupun ia nampak tesenyum di depan, namun sebenarnya hatinya masih belum tertata sempurna.

"Oh? Hyung? Ani, sebentar lagi aku pulang." jawab Jaejoong sambil terus memasukkan peralatan kerjanya. Ya walapun sudah resmi berpisah, namun mereka tetap menjalin hubungan baik. "Kau sendiri belum pulang hyung?" tanya Jaejoong lagi dan kini sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ani. Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan." jawab Siwon dan mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"Kau terlalu keras bekerja hyung. Istirahatlah yang cukup, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." lanjut Jaejoong sambil tersenyum memandang Siwon. "Emm, kalau begitu aku duluan ne hyung. Sepertinya Chunie sudah menungguku."

"Ne baiklah, hati-hati dijala-"

"Joongie-ah." belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah suara sudah lebih dulu memotongnya. "Kajja kita pulang." lanjut suara itu lagi yang kalian sudah pasti tahu siapa itu.

"Ah hyung kau belum pulang?"

"Ne, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan."

"Em, baiklah. Kajja Joongie."

Srett

Plakk

"Huh! Shireo! Aku pulang dengan Chunie saja." seru Jaejoong dan menampik tangan Yunho yang ingin menggandengnya, segera setelahnya ia berjalan kencang dan tak lupa mempoutkan bibirnya masih merasa kesal dengan insiden siang tadi.

Sementara Yunho? Ah, dirinya hanya bisa melongo karna Jaejoong kembali ngambek padanya. Namun ia tak mengejar Jaejoong, biarlah sekarang Jaejoong menenangkan diri dulu.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Siwon yang menyaksikan live action tadi.

"Nde? Ah, ania. Ia hanya sedikit salah paham." jawab Yunho sambil terkekeh kecil. "Ya sudah hyung, aku pulang dulu ne. Jaga kesehatanmu, dan jangan terlalu serius bekerja." nasehatnya sebelum melangkah pergi dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar diwajah tampannya.

.

.

Jaejoong sampai dengan selamat dikediamannya. Masih dengan raut kesal diwajahnya, Jaejoong melangkah masuk keapartemnentnya dengan langkah kaki yang menghentak-hentak. Uhh, uri Jaejoong. Sebenarnya kenapa dia terlihat seperti anak gadis yang sedang datang bulan ne? Sangat sensitif.

Bruukk

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa apartementnya sesaat setelah dirinya masuk rumah. Bahkan dirinya tak membalas sapaan yang Junsu berikan saat membukakan pintu tadi.

"Jae hyung kenapa Chunie?" tanya Junsu merasa sangat heran dengan kondisi hyungnya itu. "Kenapa ia pulang denganmu? Bukannya ia betangkat bersama Yunho hyung tadi?"

"Mollayo. Dari siang tadi moodnya memang sangat buruk." jawab Yoochun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Junsu dan-

Cup~

Satu kecupan berhasil dilayangkan namja jidat itu pada Junsu.

"Ck kau ini. Sana pulang, dan gomawo sudah mengantarkan Jae hyung." kata Junsu dan mengusir sang namjachingu.

"Yak, kejam sekali dirimu. Bukannya mengizinkanku masuk malah aku diusir. Kekasih macam apa kau itu?" cemberut Yoochun karna dirinya diusir dengan tidak elitnya oleh Junsu.

"Ani, kau bau. Sana pulang lalu mandi." Junsupun sedikit mendorong bahu Yoochun dan detik berikutnya hanya suara debaman pintu yang terdengar.

Blamm

"Yak! Aiss, kejam sekali sih!" gerutu Yoochun kesal. "Walaupun begitu, aku tetap menyayangimu Su-ie. Saranghaeyo." teriak Yoochun lagi dan setelahnya ia berjalan pelan pulang kerumahnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu, kini Jaejoong tengah sibuk membuat makan malam, dirinya tengah sibuk mengaduk sup sementara Changmin dan Junsu tengah mandi.

Ting tong

Terdengar suara bel yang dipencet, membuat Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai keluar untuk membukakan pintu, masih dengan celemek yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Ting tong

"Ne chakaman." teriak Jaejoong karna sang tamu sedikit tak sabaran.

Ceklekk

"Annyeong."

"Ck, kau lagi. Mau apa kesini?" ketus Jaejoong setelah melihat siapa yang datang. Moodnya tiba-tiba kembali rusak gara-gara kedatangan namja dihadapannya ini.

"Aiss Joongie, aku kesini karna merindukan kalian. Ah, Minie eodiya?" tanya Yunho-sang tamu-dan dengan seenak jidat Yoochun masuk kedalam.

"Yah, siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk! Aiss, jinja!"

"Minie, ini appa chagy." teriak Yunho karna tak menemukan Changmin dimana-mana. Namun detik berikutnya-

"APPA!"

Teriakan Changmin terdengar dari arah kamar mandi karna mendengar suara Yunho. "Minie macih mandi appa."

"Ah, kau masih mandi. Mandi yang bersih eoh!" teriak Yunho lagi sambil tersenyum. Melihat Yunho yang sangat perhatian begitu pada Changmin, tak terasa ia tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Joongie?" tanya Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Dirinya tak bisa tahan untuk tak berdekatan semenit saja dengan Jaejoongienya.

"Ania, kau duduk saja. Aku tak mau kau mengganggu kegiatan memasakku." jawab Jaejoong tetap ketus, walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa gugup karna Yunho berada dikdekatnya.

"Eum, baiklah. Aku akan diam disini sambil memperhatikanmu memasak ne, Jaejoongie."

"Ck, terserahmu."

.

.

Setelah tadi makan malam bersama, kini YunJaeMin tengah berada diruang keluarga. Junsu sendiri sudah masuk ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Memang kebiasaan mereka setelah selesai makan, mereka akan bersantai di ruang keluarga. Seperti sekarang, nampak Yunho dan Changmin yang tengah asik bermain bersama sementara Jaejoong tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Joongie, besok hari libur, bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan. Sudah lama bukan kita tak pergi jalan-jalan?" tanya Yunho memulai percakapan. Diliriknya Jaejoong yang masih tetap sibuk dengan laptopnya itu.

"Eoh? Jalan-jalan?" tanya Jaejoong balik, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari arah laptop.

"Kalau sedang bicara, tataplah lawan bicaramu itu Joongie." kesal Yunho karna Jaejoong malah asik dengan laptopnya tanpa memandang dirinya. "Lagipula besok hari libur, beristirahatlah sebentar, jangan kerja terus."

"Ck, ne ne tuan bear." jawab Jaejoong malas dan beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau mau jalan-jalan Minie?" lanjutnya bertanya pada Changmin dan ikut duduk menyebelahi anaknya.

"Umm, Minie mau!" jawabnya girang sambil tersenyum memamerkan deret gigi susunya.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan kemana?"

"Minie mau ke taman belmain eomma. Ne appa?"

"Sepertinya tak buruk. Bagiamana Joongie? Kita ketaman bermain?" tanya Yunho berharap-harap cemas dengan jawaban Jaejoong. Ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan pandangan memohon. Bahkan Changmin juga ikut memasang puppy eyesnya agar sang eomma mau.

"Ne baiklah. Kita akan jalan-jalan ke taman bermain besok." putus Jaejoong dan seketika membuat HoMin berteriak kencang saking senangnya. Senyumpun terlukis diwajah keduanya sambil berhigh five ria. Namun dibalik senyuman Yunho itu, ia menyeringai senang karna mangsanya masuk perangkap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hohoho,, saya kembaliii.. Osoku natte hontouni gomennasai.. Gomennasai untuk keterlambatannya, kemarin saya sempat mengalami serangan WB.. Tapi untunglah segera berakhir dan saya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini ^^

Apa ada yang masih menunggu kelanjutan FF ini? Kriikk krriikkk

Ada yang tahu maksud seringai Yunho itu apa? Apa yang bakal dilakukan Yunho saat mereka ditaman bermain? Penasaran? Kalo penasaran silahkan ditunggu chap berikutnya ne #modus

Apa YunJae momentnya sudah pas? Part mana yang kalian suka? Favorit saya adalah saat Yunho meluk Jaejae didapur itu, haha, momentnya pas banget dan bahkan saya senyum-senyum sendiri waktu ngetiknya. Hoho,, kebayang aja gimana romantisnya mereka berdua.. Ukhhh,, irii #lari peluk Dongwoon

Arigatou gozaimasu bagi kalian yang sudah membaca, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan ff ini, dan big thank's juga buat :

**Himawari Ezuki , dhian930715ELF , teukieangle , Vic89 , diya1013 , 6002nope , yuezz4 , Guest , Junghyejung , J , iru iru g , Anik0405 , Ny Cjo Evil , yoon HyunWoon , hana sukie , SimviR , YJboo , danactebh , RedsXiah , jihee46 , zhe , PiePilly , Jungsooah , haruka-chan , 3kjj , ajid yunjae , chinderella cindy , vampireyunjae , Yunholic , okoyunjae , Ryukey , Kim eun neul , myeolchi gyuhee , Jaena , SiDer Tobat , VoldeMIN vs KYUtie , My beauty jeje , Jung neul neul , Hana-Kara , bumkeys , yunjaejaeho , akiramia , subarashihito , t , merry jung , wookie nach , magnaeris , BLUEFIRE0805 , 9194YJS , nickeYJcassie , geelovekorea , Kim RyeoSungHyun , Na BearBoojae , Augesteca , nana6002 , kjhwang , hatakrhanahungry , Boojaejoongie is mine , Desty Cassie , Dennis Park , farla 23 , Zheyra Sky , CAsshiper Jung , Ai Rin Lee , RiRy Fujoshi , Saltybear , arza**

Arigatou karna sudah memberi review di chap 4 kemarin. Mohon reviewnya kembali ne untuk chap ini.

Salam juga buat kalian new reader, and thanks juga bagi sider yang sudah mau membaca lanjutan cerita ini. Lain kali kalo bisa monggo atuh direview, supaya saya bisa kenal kalian juga ^^

Minnasan, Review onegaishimasu...


	6. Chapter 6

Can i get new Appa, Eomma?

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (30 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Kim (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Other cast : Jung (Choi) Siwon (33 tahun)

Park Yoochun (26 tahun)

Kim Junsu (25 tahun)

Son Dongwoon (24 tahun)

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Family/Humor/MPreg

Chapter : 6 (enam)

Warning : cerita pasaran dan tidak jelas, judul tak nyambung dengan cerita, alur sesuai mood saya, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku dan tak sesuai dengan EYD.

.

.

Jja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

_"Kau mau jalan-jalan kemana?"_

_"Minie mau ke taman belmain eomma. Ne appa?"_

_"Sepertinya tak buruk. Bagiamana Joongie? Kita ketaman bermain?" tanya Yunho berharap-harap cemas dengan jawaban Jaejoong. Ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan pandangan memohon. Bahkan Changmin juga ikut memasang puppy eyesnya agar sang eomma mau._

_"Ne baiklah. Kita akan jalan-jalan ke taman bermain besok." putus Jaejoong dan seketika membuat HoMin berteriak kencang saking senangnya. Senyumpun terlukis diwajah keduanya sambil berhigh five ria. Namun dibalik senyuman Yunho itu, ia menyeringai senang karna mangsanya masuk perangkap._

_._

_._

Mentari pagi yang menyilaukan, membuat seorang namja cilik menggeliat pelan terusik dari tidurnya. Nampak namja kecil itu terganggu tidurnya karna sinar matahari yang menyilaukan matanya.

"Eungh," lenguhan keluar dari bibir namja cilik itu, dan perlahan matanya terbuka. "Eom..ma." igaunya masih dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

"Uum." lenguhnya lagi. Namun kali ini mata namja cilik itu terbuka pelan. "Eomma." panggilnya lagi dan segera setelahnya ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan bergegas menemui sang eomma.

"Eomma, Minie mau mandi~" teriaknya girang sambil berlari kecil keluar dari kamar. Dilangkahkannya kaki kecilnya berlari menuju dapur tempat dimana seorang namja cantik tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Brukk

Dan tubuh gembul namja cilik itupun dengan sukses mendarat di tubuh sang eomma.

"Minie-ah, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedikit kaget karna Changmin datang tiba-tiba dan langsung memeluknya begini.

"Minie mau mandi, Minie mau jalan-jalan eomma." lapor Changmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aiss, Changminie. Ini masih pagi chagy. Bahkan eomma belum selesai memasak." jawab Jaejoong sedikit geli dengan anaknya itu. Bagaimana seorang Changmin yang bangun pagi hanya karna tak sabar ingin pergi jalan-jalan.

"Eoh? Tapi kita jadi jalan-jalan kan?" tanya Changmin lagi dan mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"Ne."

"Yakcok?"

"Yaksok. Kajja tidur lagi, kau ini. Ada maunya saja baru bangun pagi." kata Jaejoong pura-pura kesal dan mengusap pelan rambut Changmin. "Kka, kembali ke kamarmu."

"Chiluh. Minie mau bobo cama Cu-ie jumma caja." kata Changmin dan bergegas ke kamar Junsu, entah apa yang akan diperbuatnya, karna nampak senyum evil darinya saat berlari menuju kamar Junsu.

"Anak itu, ada maunya saja baru ia bangun pagi." gumam Jaejoong dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya, namun baru bebrapa detik kembali bergelut dengan masakannya, tiba-tiba suara lengkingan Junsu terdengar menggema di dalam apartement itu.

"YAK. KIM CHANGMIN! AWAS KAU BOCAH!"

"Astaga, ada apa?" teriak Jaejoong dan bergegas menuju kamar Junsu untuk memastikan keadaan disana. "Waeyo?" tanyanya lagi setelah sampai didalam kamar.

"Tanyakan saja pada anakmu itu hyung!" jawab Junsu pedas dan memasang wajah super masam.

"Waeyo Minie-ah?" tanya Jaejoong beralih menatap Changmin yang tengah duduk tenang di atas kasur Junsu.

"Ani, Minie cuma tepok pantat Cu-ie jumma, coalnya Minie mau main tapi Minie bangunin Cu-ie jumma gak bangun-bangun." jawab Changmin polos sambil nyengir kearah JaeSu.

"Astaga, kau ini. Eomma kan sudah bilang kembali tidur, kenapa malah main eoh."

"Minie gak ngantuk eomma."

"Hah, ya sudah. Sini sama eomma saja, jangan ganggu Su-ie jussi."

"Ne."

JaeMin pun segera keluar dari kamar Junsu tanpa lupa sebelumnya Jaejoong menyuruh Changmin untuk meminta maaf pada Junsu.

.

.

Jaejoong tengah menata hidangan sarapan dimejanya, beberapa kali ia nampak bolak-balik dari dapur ke ruang makan. Nampak Changmin yang juga ikut membantu pekerjaan sang eomma, entahlah namun pagi ini Changmin terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

Bangun pagi dan ikut membantu sang eomma? Eoh, dua hal yang sangat amat jarang dilakukan seorang Kim Changmin dan bahkan itu bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Ini taluh dimana eomma?" tanya Changmin saat dirinya kesusahan menaruh mangkuk makan miliknya.

"Taruh disni." jawab Jaejoong sambil menyentuh permukaan meja makan tempat dimana Changmin biasa duduk. Changminpun segera berlari memutar menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong lalu menaruh mangkuk makannya disana.

"Celecai. Eomma, Minie mau mandi." teriak Changmin lagi dengan semangat sambil berlari menuju sang eomma.

"Kau mau mandi? Ne kajja kita mandi bersama." jawab Jaejoong dan segera menggendong tubuh Changmin, membukakannya baju dan setelahnya memandikan anaknya itu. Ah, betapa senangnya Changmin bisa mandi bersama sang eomma, sudah lama ia tak mandi dengan eommanya itu.

Sepuluh menit membersihkan diri, kini JaeMin pun sudah rapi. Kini Jaejoong tengah merapikan rambut Changmin didepan cermin, sementara Changmin sedari tadi tak pernah berhenti berceloteh mengenai rencana saat jalan-jalan nanti.

"Minie juga mau beli mainan ne eomma, beli ec klim dan juga gula kapac." teriak Changmin girang saat membayangkan membeli makanan saat mereka jalan-jalan.

"Ne, kau boleh membeli semuanya. Sekalian saja kita kuras habis dompet tuan beruang itu." jawab Jaejoong terkikik sendiri dengan ucapannya.

"Hihi, appa beluang." kata Changmin mengikuti ucapan Jaejoong.

"Yak sudah sekesai." teriak Jaejoong bertepatan dengan suara bel dipintu.

Ting tong

"Sebentar." seru Junsu yang kebetulan berada dekat dengan pintu.

Cekeleekk

"Annyeong."

"Yunho hyung? Ah, kajja masuk hyung." ajak Junsu dan mempersilahkan Yunho untuk masuk. "Mau minum apa hyung?" tanya Junsu setelah mereka duduk diruang tengah.

"Anio, tak usah repot. Minie, eodiya?"

"Dicini appa~" teriak Changmin memotong pertanyaan Yunho, segera saja ia berlari kearah sang appa dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Changmin yang sudah rapi. "Humm, kau sangat wangi." lanjutnya sambil menghirup wangi Changmin yang sangat mirip dengan aroma tubuh Jaejoong.

"Hihi, ne Minie cudah mandi appa. Minie ciap~" teriak Changmin girang dan memeluk sayang sang appa.

"Eomma eodiya?" tanya Yunho lagi karna tak melihat keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Aku disini. Kajja sarapan dulu, aku yakin kau belum sarapan." entah datang dari mana, Jaejoong tiba-tiba menyahut ucapan Yunho dengan sedikit ketus. Eoh, nampaknya namja cantik kita masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin.

Yunho tak dapat berkedip melihat penampilan Jaejoong, eoh lihatlah bahkan sekarang Yunho tengah menatap lapar kearah Jaejoong. Bagaimana ia tidak terpesona, lihatlah Jaejoong. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos v-neck putih longgar yang mempertontonkan leher jenjangnya. Jangan lupakan celana skinny jeans yang membalut sempurna kaki jenjangnya.

"Yak, kau mau diam melototiku terus?" kesal Jaejoong karna Yunho tak merespon ucapannya, malah ia terbengong menatap Jaejoong.

"Hyung, hyung, Yunho hyung." bisik Junsu pelan karna menyadari Yunho yang diam tak bergerak.

Merasa bahunya diguncang, Yunhopun tersadar dan segera mengerjabkan matanya pelan, "Eoh? Ne, kajja kita sarapan." jawab Yunho sedikit salah tingkah dan bergegas menggendong Changmin menuju meja makan.

.

.

Setelah sarapan bersama, kini YunJaeMin sudah bersiap untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Terlihat kini Changmin yang tengah berlari kecil kesana kemari sembari menunggu sang eomma yang menyiapkan bekal makanan. Ya, kalian sudah tau sendiri bukan bagaimana cintanya Changmin pada makanan? Jadi tak mengherankan untuk Jaejoong membawa bekal seperti ini.

Junsu sendiri setelah selesai sarapan, sudah menghilang bersama Yoochun. Nampaknya dua sejoli itu ingin mengahabiskan waktu bersama. Mumpung Changmin juga sedang pergi bersama bumoninya. Kesempatan bagi mereka berdua untuk berduaan.

"Minie jangan lari-lari, nanti kau terjatuh." tegur Yunho karna takut melihat Changmin yang berlari-lari seperti itu. Entah kenapa Changmin hari ini nampak sangat bahagia dan bersemangat. Terbukti sejak pagi tadi dirinya terus menerus tersenyum bahagia dan ceria.

"Hihihi, Minie gak akan jatuh appa." teriak Changmin masih sambil berlari-lari didalam apartementnya.

"Minie! Berhenti, atau kita tak jadi jalan-jalan!" bentak Jaejoong setelah dirinya selesai membereskan kotak bekalnya, dan langsung saja hal itu membuat Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan menyudahi acara lari-lariannya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong setelah memastikan Changmin benar-benar sudah tak berlarian. Segera ia melangkah mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan mengambil kotak bekal yang tengah dibawanya.

"Ne. Aku sudah siap." jawab Jaejoong salah tingkah saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Yunho yang menatapnya dalam.

_'Sial, kenapa kau begitu tampan beruang!'_

Yunho tersenyum tipis saat menyadari Jaejoong yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip, segera saja ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mencuri satu kecupan dipipi ranum Jaejoong.

Cup~

"Kajja." ajaknya lagi lalu menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan tak lupa menyuruh Changmin untuk berjalan duluan.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya malu saat otaknya baru menyadari kalau Yunho sudah mencuri ciuman dipipinya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan mengantarkan keluarga bahagia itu dilantai dasar. Segera setelahnya Yunho mengambil mobilnya dan tak lupa menaruh semua bekal yang dibawanya tadi dijok belakang. Jaejoong dan Changminpun naik dikursi penumpang dan segera setelahnya mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Diperjalanan, senyum tak pernah pudar dari wajah Yunho. Terlihat jelas kalau dirinya tengah bahagia. Apa kira-kira yang menyebabkan tuan Jung kita ini nampak begitu bahagia? Apakah karna ia bisa berjalan bersama orang yang disayanginya? Atau ada hal lain yang membuatnya begitu bahagia?

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Dua puluh menit dalam perjalanan, kini keluarga bahagia YunJaeMin pun sudah tiba ditaman bermain. Nampak binar bahagia dari Changmin saat mata bulatnya menangkap pemandangan taman bermain dihadapannya. Segera saja senyum ceria mengembang diwajahnya dan ia pun sudah tak sabar untuk turun dan segera bermain. Sementara YunJae hanya mengulum senyum saat melihat antusiasme Changmin itu.

"Appa, appa, kajja tulun. Minie mau main." rengek Changmin saat Yunho tak kunjung keluar dari mobil.

"Ne ne, baiklah. Kajja kita turun~" teriak Yunho tak kalah semangatnya dari Changmin. Segera ia turun dan membukakan pintu untuk JaeMin. Digendongnya Changmin dari pangkuan Jaejoong dan setelah menutup pintu iapun menggandeng hangat tangan Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang bebas. Dan dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya, ditariknya pelan tubuh Jaejoong untuk berjalan disampingnya masih dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

"Appa beli tiketnya dulu ne." kata Yunho dan menyerahkan Changmin pada Jaejoong. Iapun berlalu dari JaeMin menuju loket pembelian tiket. Tak lama berselang, Yunho datang dengan 3 tiket ditangannya dan mengundang pekikikan bahagia dari Changmin.

"Yeyyy, kajja macuk~" semangat Changmin dan meminta diturunkan dari gendongan eommanya. Setelahnya iapun dengan tak sabar meminta satu tiket dari Yunho dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Kajja." ajak Yunho menggandeng tangan Changmin dan Jaejoong yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Sesampainya mereka didalam, kembali Changmin tak bisa menyembunyikan rona bahagianya. Nampak matanya berbinar bahagia karna akhirnya ia bisa pergi ketaman bermain juga. Mengingat kesibukan Jaejoong, ia hampir tak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama eommanya itu.

"Howaa, Minie mau naik cemua~" teriak Changmin sambil matanya menjelajahi semua wahana yang terhampar dihadapannya.

"Eomma, eomma. Lihat, lihat. Waaa, kelen!" pekik Changmin saat matanya melihat wahana bianglala dari kejauhan.

"Nanti kita bisa naik itu, sekarang Minie mau naik apa dulu hmm?" tanya Yunho yang kini sudah berjongkok dihadapan Changmin.

"Minie mau naik cemuanya appa, hihi, cemuanya."

"Semuanya? Ne, baiklah. Kajja kita mulai dengan naik komidi putar itu. Kajja." Yunhopun menarik tangan Changmin dan segera menuntun bocah itu sampai di wahana komedi putar. Setelah menunggu bebetapa lama, akhirnya mereka bisa naik.

"Eomma, kajja naik." teriak Changmin saat melihat sang eomma hanya diam didepan wahana.

"Kajja, Joongie naik. Waeyo? Kau takut?" kata Yunho dan segera saja mengundang kesal seorang Jaejoong.

"Yak, untuk apa aku takut!" protes Jaejoong dengan wajah yang kesal, dan setelahnya iapun naik menyebelahi Changmin.

"Yuhuhu, kajja jalan, jalan~" teriak Changmin bahagia sangat menikmati wahana komidi putar yang tengah dinakinya.

"Sekarang Minie mau naik apa?" tanya Yunho setelah mereka turun dari komidi putar. Changmin nampak berfikir sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik wahana khusus anak-anak lainnya.

"Acikk, wuuyyyy~"

Changmin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum bahagia saat bisa menaiki semua wahana yang ada ditaman bermain itu. Rasanya sangat membahagiakan bisa bermain sepuasnya, terlebih lagi itu bersama dengan eomma dan appanya. Sungguh kebahagiaan yang tak pernah Changmin bayangkan sebelumnya.

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa pergi dengan appa dan eommanya, apalagi mereka pergi ketempat yang sudah lama ia ingin kunjungi.

Senyum selalu mengembang diwajah bulat Changmin, namun tak jarang pula ia memberenggut tak senang saat Yunho melarangnya naik wahana yang extreme, mengingat usia Changmin yang belum boleh menaiki wahana itu. Seperti sekarang, Yunho tengah membujuk Changmin yang kelihatannya kesal karna tak diizinkan naik wahana roller coaster dihadapannya.

"Huh, Minie mau naik itu appa." kekeh Changmin sambil menunjuk roller coaster dihadapannya. Bisa Changmin lihat betapa mendebarkannya jika bisa naik wahana itu, suara teriakan orang-orang yang naik itu sama sekali tak menggetarkan Changmin untuk bisa naik. Malah ia sangat ingin agar bisa naik wahana itu, padahal jelas-jelas kalau wahana itu hanya boleh dinaiki oleh orang dewasa.

Yunho sendiri sudah kewalahan dengan keinginan Changmin itu. Jaejoongpun tak banyak membantu karna Changmin nampaknya benar-benar tengah kesal.

"Kita naik wahana lain saja ne Minie-ah, wahana itu terlalu berbahaya untukmu chagy." kata Jaejoong berusaha membujuk Changmin.

"Chiluh. Minie mau naik itu!" teriak Changmin keras kepala. Dipoutkannya bibirnya kesal karna permintaannya kali ini tak dituruti oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Minie-ah, jangan begitu chagy. Wahana itu tak bisa kau naiki, nanti kalau kau sudah cukup besar, baru kau bisa naik wahana itu." kata Jaejoong lagi mencoba mengambil hati anaknya. Changmin menoleh pelan pada Jaejoong saat mendengar kalau dirinya boleh naik tapi kalau ia sudah cukup besar, dan itu membuatnya sedikit senang.

"Jinja? Kalo Minie udah becal Minie boleh naik itu?" tanya Changmin memastikan.

"Ne, tentu kau boleh naik chagy." jawab jaejoong lembut sambil mengusap pelan rambut tebal Changmin.

"Acikk, nanti kalo Minie uda gede, kita kecini lagi ne, eomma, appa?" tanya Changmin sambil memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ne, tentu saja chagy."

"Tentu. Nah, sekarang lebih baik kita istirahat dulu, otte?"

"Chiluh, Minie macih mau main. Kajja appa, Minie mau kecana. Minie tadi liat ada penjual gula kapac, Minie mau~" rengek Changmin sambil menarik-narik ujung kaos Yunho.

"Kau mau gula kapas? Kajja kita beli." jawab Yunho sambil bersiap berjalan, "Kajja Joongie."

.

.

Setelah membeli gula kapas, YunJaeMin pun duduk disalah satu bangku ditaman bermain itu, dengan masing-masing membawa setangkai(?)gula kapas ditangan mereka. Nampak gula kapas Changmin paling besar diantara mereka bertiga, itu karna Changmin merengek meminta sang penjual agar membuatkannya porsi jumbo. Ck, ada-ada saja keinginan bocah gembul itu.

"Manic, gula kapacnya manic cekali." kata Changmin sambil terus memasukkan gula-gula itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Sampai rumah kau harus sikat gigi eoh. Jangan sampai gigimu berlubang nanti." nasehat Jaejoong dan hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Changmin.

"Appa, Minie mau coba punya appa ne, coalnya punya appa walnanya beda." rengek Changmin saat melihat gula kapas Yunho yang berwarna putih, berbeda dengan gula kapas yang dibawanya dan dibawa Jaejoong yang sama-sama berwarna merah muda.

"Eoh? Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap Changmin. "Baiklah. Buka mulutmu, aaa-"

"Aaa, ammm. Machita!" pekik Changmin girang. Eoh? Bukankah semua masakan selalu enak bagi Changmin, dan lagi bukankah semua gula kapas rasanya sama saja? Ckck, Changmin kau hanya beralasan bukan, katakan saja kalau kau juga menginginkan gula kapas milik appamu.

"Joongie, kau mau coba?" tanya Yunho sedikit modus pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera menolehkan wajahnya saat mendengar Yunho memanggilnya, "Nde?"

"Apa kau mau mencoba gula kapas milikku?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum mesum pada Jaejoong.

"Ani, aku sudah punya." jawab Jaejoong cepat tak tahan dengan seringai mesum Yunho itu.

"Tapi eomma gula kapac punya appa itu enak, eomma haluc coba." kata Changmin ikut mengompori Jaejoong. Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis saat Changmin secara tak langsung membantunya.

"Ne baiklah, sini berikan padaku." jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Ani, sini buka mulutmu."

"Eh?"

"Kajja eomma buka mulutnya, kayak Minie, aaa-" kata Changmin sambil membuka mulutnya lebar memberi contoh pada Jaejoong.

"Yah!"

"Joongie~"

"N..ne, aaa-"

Aumm

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho setelah menyuapi Jaejoong gula kapas itu.

"Biasa saja."

"Kau mau yang tak biasa? Sini biar aku berikan contohnya." kata Yunho dan berjalan memutar kesisi Jaejoong. "Ini, makanlah dari sisi sini." lanjutnya lagi dan memposisikan gula kapas itu ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Eoh? Memangnya rasanya akan berbeda kalau dimakan dengan cara itu?" tanya Jaejoong polos tak mengerti modus sang beruang yang kini sedang menyeringai.

"Tentu, makanya kau harus mencobanya." jawab Yunho berusaha meredam tawa kemenangannya.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba."

Dan Jaejoongpun mulai memakan gula kapas itu perlahan, Yunhopun melakukan hal yang sama di sisi lainnya. Semakin lama gula kapas itupun semakin menipis, akibat YunJae yang memakannya. Semakin menipis gula kapas itu, seringai semakin jelas tercetak diwajah Yunho, Jaejoong sendiri tak menyadari seringai itu dan terus saja memakan gula kapas itu. Semakin tipis gula kapas itu, otomatis wajah keduanyapun juga semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya Yunho diam tak melanjutkan makan gula kapas itu dan membiarkan Jaejoong makan sendiri, dan tepat saat wajah Jaejoong sudah berada didepannya, segera saja Yunho menarik keluar tangkai gula kapas itu bertepatan pula dengan Jaejoong yang membuka mulutnya guna memakan sisa gula kapas itu, namun-

Cup~

Bibir cherry Jaejoong dengan sukses membentur pelan bibir hati Yunho. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya kaget menyadari apa yang baru terjadi. Dan segera saja ia mendorong bahu Yunho sehingga tautan keduanya terlepas.

"Neo micceoseo!" teriaknya lantang sambil mendelik sebal pada Yunho. Yunho sendiri bukannya takut dengan kemarahan Jaejoong, justru dirinya tertawa pelan saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kini sudah memerah.

"Yak! Apa yang kau tertawakan!" teriak Jaejoong merasa sangat kesal karna sudah ditipu oleh tuan beruang itu.

"Hihi, eomma lucu." kata Changmin yang juga ikut tertawa bersama Yunho.

"Yah, kalian kenapa menertawakanku. Aiss, jinja!"

"Haha, bagaimana Joongie? Rasanya lebih manis bukan?" tanya Yunho disela tawanya.

"Huh, a..aku mau ke kamar mandi!" jawab Jaejoong cepat tak tahan dengan suasana yang mengintimidasinya.

.

.

Setelah insiden gula kapas tadi, Jaejoong masih saja merasa kesal. Terbukti sedari tadi ia hanya menampakkan wajah masam dengan bibir terpout lucu. Tak tahu saja justru kalau ia melakukan pose itu, keselamatan bibirnya tak akan terjamin.

"Kalau kau memajukan bibirmu seperti itu terus, aku tak jamin kalau aku tak akan menerkammu lagi Joongie." kata Yunho sambil melirik pelan kearah Jaejoong dengan Changmin yang sudah berada digendongannya.

"Dasar mesum!" gerutu Jaejoong mencebil pelan kearah Yunho.

"Tapi kau menyukainya bukan?" goda Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong mendelik sebal padanya.

"Huh!"

"Eomma, Minie lapel~" lapor Changmin yang berada digendongan Yunho. Ah, rupanya bocah cilik itu merasa kelelahan karna belum makan, makanya ia minta digendong oleh sang appa.

"Omo, mian eomma lupa. Ini sudah siang. Pantas Minie lapar. Jaa, kita makan siang dulu eoh." jawab Jaejoong dan segera mengambil Changmin dari gendongan Yunho.

"Sana ambilkan makan siangnya. Aku tunggu disini." perintah Jaejoong pada Yunho dengan nada ketus, ah pastinya Jaejoong masih sebal dengan insiden gula kisseu tadi. Yunho hanya mengangguk tak berniat menggoda Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne, chakamaneyo." jawab Yunho dan berjalan pelan menuju mobilnya guna mengambil kotak bekal yang tadi dibawa Jaejoong.

Sembari menunggu, Jaejoong mengajak Changmin melihat-lihat toko yang ada didekat mereka. Dan saat melihat-lihat itulah, Jaejoong melihat sebuah boneka gajah besar yang dijual disalah satu toko. Segera saja matanya berbinar cerah dan berjalan mendekati boneka itu.

"Kyeopta~" pekiknya girang. Dielusnya boneka itu dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Selamat datang nyonya, ah, apa nyonya menyukai boneka ini?" tanya seorang penjaga toko itu saat melihat Jaejoong yang terpesona dengan boneka gajah itu.

"Ah, ani. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat." jawab Jaejoong salah tingkah dan mulai berjalan keluar dari toko itu.

"Eomma kenapa gak beli?" tanya Changmin saat mereka sudah berada diluar. Changmin sangat tahu kalau eommanya penyuka gajah, makanya ia heran kenapa sang eomma tak membeli boneka itu.

"Ani, lain kali saja." jawab jaejoong berusaha ceria didepan Changmin, namin tetap saja ia sungguh menginginkan boneka itu.

Tak berapa lama, Yunhopun datang sambil menenteng kotak bekal yang tadi diambilnya, segera dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju tempat JaeMin berada.

"Joongie, Minie, kajja makan." teriaknya dengan suara yang sangat ceria.

"Kajja makan~"

Merekapun berjalan mencari tempat kosong untuk makan siang. Bisa dilihat kini sudah banyak pasangan keluarga yang memenuhi tempat makan yang khusus disediakan, sehingga YunJae sempat kesulitan mencari tempat kosong.

"Ah, disana kosong." teriak Jaejoong dan segera berjalan menuju tempat itu, dan tanpa menyadari tangannya yang tengah menarik pelan tangan Yunho.

Deg

Yunho terkesiap saat tangan halus Jaejoong menariknya pelan dan menggenggamnya hangat. Senyum pun mengembang diwajahnya.

"Ah, untung saja kita dapat tempat. Lihatlah, semua tempat begitu penuh." gerutu Jaejoong tak sadar masih menggenggam tangan Yunho.

"Ne, kajja kita makan." jawab Yunho dan membawa keluarga kecil itu duduk. "Wah, kelihatannya enak." pekik Yunho girang saat Jaejoong membuka kotak bekalnya, dan terpampanglah hasil masakan yang khusus dibuatnya untuk hari ini.

"Kimchi jigae?" gumam Yunho saat Jaejoong membuka kotak terakhir yang berisi kimchi.

"Ne, kau tak suka?" tanya Jaejoong pelan saat mendengar nada terkejut dari Yunho.

"A..ani, hanya saja itu makanan favoritku." jawab Yunho dengan senyum mengembang, "Kau tahu makanan kesukaanku?" tanya Yunho semangat menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri bingung, tak tahu kalau ternyata makanan itu adalah makanan favorit Yunho. Tak terasa senyum mengembang diwajahnya, karna secara tak sengaja membuat makanan kesukaan Yunho.

"Ani, aku hanya membuatnya." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya, walau sempat kecewa namun Yunho tetap tersenyum. Yah, walaupun Jaejoong tak sengaja membuat makanan itu, namun tetap saja itu suatu kebetulan yang tak biasa. Apakah ini tanda dari Tuhan?

"Ja, makanlah. Jangan sampai makanan ini habis duluan sebelum kau memakannya." kata Jaejoong saat melihat Changmin yang dengan rakus memakan semua masakan Jaejoong.

"Kalau semua makanan ini habis, bukankah masih ada kau yang bisa ku makan?" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum mesum ke arah Jaejoong, dan seketika membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Yah! Dasar pervert!"

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Hari beranjak sore, namun YunJaeMin nampaknya masih betah berada ditaman bermain. Apalagi Changmin, sedari tadi ia terus merengek tak mau pulang, sebelum bisa menaiki semua wahana yang ada ditaman bermain itu.

"Appa, kajja ke lumah hantu. Minie mau macuk lumah hantu." teriak Changmin saat melihat wahana rumah hantu didepannya.

"Kau mau masuk? Apa kau tak takut?" tanya Yunho memastikan keinginan Changmin. Bukannya ia takut, hanya saja bukankah anak sekecil Changmin biasanya takut dengan hal-hal berbau hantu?

"Ani, Minie gak takut appa. Minie kan pembelani!" jawabnya lantang sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Ne, baiklah. Kajja kita masuk." jawab Yunho akhirnya setelah percaya kalau Changmin tak takut. "Kajja Joongie." ajak Yunho lagi karna tak melihat pergerakan dari Jaejoong.

"Loh, Joongie?"

"Eomma?"

"Err..a..anu, i..itu-"

"Waeyo Joongie?"

"Emm..i..itu, bi..bisakah a..aku tak usah i..ikut?" gagap Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Ditundukkannya wajahnya malu. Eoh? Apakah seorang Kim Jaejoong takut hantu?

"Kau takut?" tanya Yunho hati-hati agat tak menyinggung Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng lemah malu mengakuinya.

"Kau tak usah takut, ada aku disini. Percayalah padaku, ne?" kata Yunho mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong. Eoh, Jaejoong sebenarnya tak takut, namun ia punya pengalaman buruk saat masuk rumah hantu. Maka dari itu ia enggan masuk rumah hantu lagi.

"Mideoyo." ucap Yunho lagi dan menyebabkan Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa, namun perasaan Jaejoong sangat yakin kalau ia bisa aman bersama Yunho. Dan ketakutannya tadipun menghilang saat menatap mata Yunho yang terlihat begitu meyakinkan.

"N..ne." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kajja."

Yunhopun menarik pelan tangan Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang bebas, sebab sebelah tangannya sibuk menggendong Changmin yang kini tengah mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh sang appa. Eoh, bukankah kau tak takut Changminie?

Tibalah giliran YunJaeMin untuk masuk kerumah hantu, baru beberapa langkah masuk kesana, suasana mencekampun langsung menyergap mereka. Nampak Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tak berhenti melepas pegangan tangan Yunho, malah ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. Takut kalau Yunho nanti meninggalkannya.

"HWAAAAA."

"KYAAAAA."

Teriakan bersahutan segera terdengar beberapa menit setelah YunJaeMin masuk, jangan ditanya lagi suara teriakan siapa itu. Jaejoong dan Changmin begitu terkejut saat mereka melewati satu pintu dan mereka segera disambut oleh hantu dengan wujub sadako. Segera saja suara melengking mereka yang terdengar membuat Yunho sedikit kaget karna keduanya berteriak tepat disebelah kupingnya.

"Kyaa, pelgi hantu jelek. Pelgi, pelgi." rancau Changmin saat dilihatnya sosok hantu itu mulai mendekat kearahnya. Segera saja ia melesakkan kepalanya ke bahu Yunho guna menghalangi pandangannya dari hantu itu.

Yunho hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Changmin itu, mengakunya berani namun ia malah bersembunyi dibahunya. Tak jauh beda dengan Changmin, Jaejoongpun sudah bergetar ketakutan disebelah Yunho. Nampak kini ia mengeratkan pegangannya dilengan Yunho, dan matanya tak lepas memandang takut pada sosok hantu-hantu itu. Yunhopun mau tak mau harus mengulum tawanya melihat ekspresi ketakutan Jaejoong itu. Menurutnya itu sungguh imut.

Cup~

"Tenang saja, mereka tak akan menyakitimu. Ada aku disini." kata Yunho setelah mencuri sebuah kecupan dipipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya merenggut kesal karna Yunho sempat-sempatnya mencuri ciuman disituasi seperti ini.

Merekapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri rumah hantu itu, dengan Changmin yang masih setia bersembunyi dibalik bahu sang appa, dan Jaejoong yang tak pernah lepas menggenggam lengan Yunho.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan perjalanan mereka dirumah hantu, nampak kini YunJaeMin tengah mengantri untuk masuk kedalam bianglala. Hari beranjak sore dan mataharipun sudah semakin tenggelam kembali keperaduannya. Wajah Jaejoongpun sudah sedikit lelah, namun melihat antusiasme Changmin yang masih sangat besar, mau tak mau iapun harus bersemangat. Entahlah, sepertinya namja cilik itu tak merasa lelah setelah seharian bermain. Apakah efek dari rasa bahagia yang dirasakannya?

Sementara Yunhopun tak kalah bersemangatnya dari Changmin. Nampak senyum terukir indah diwajah tampannya. Apalagi matanya tak pernah lepas memandang Jaejoong dan Changmin yang berdiri dihadapannya. Senyum tak pernah pudar menghiasi wajahnya, apalagi ditambah saat melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum bercanda dengan Changmin, membuat hatinya berdebar kencang meluapkan kebahagiaannya.

"Berikutnya." panggil petugas wahana dan bertepatan dengan giliran YunJaeMin yang naik. Segera saja Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong membantunya masuk kedalam bianglala itu.

"Acik, acik, Minie naik biangalay." teriak Changmin girang setelah berada didalam ruang bianglala itu.

"Bianglala chagy." ralat Jaejoong memperbaiki pengucapan Changmin.

"Apa kita bica campe diatac appa?" tanya Changmin kepada Yunho yang berada dihadapannya, dan tak menghiraukan perkataan sang eomma. Kini posisi mereka saling berhadapan, dengan Jaejoong yang duduk menyebelahi Changmin.

"Tentu saja, dan saat berada diatas nanti, appa akan tunjukkan sesuatu yang sangat indah." jawab Yunho yang diakhiri dengan senyum menawan diwajahnya. Dan tentu saja sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan senyum penuh arti.

Deg

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang saat melihat senyum Yunho itu, entah kenapa namun perasaannya merasakan nyaman saat menatap wajah tersenyum Yunho itu.

"Waa, ini belgelak lagi appa." teriak Changmin saat merasakan bianglala itu kembali begerak keatas. Bisa dilihat sekarang mereka sudah berada seperempat jalan menuju puncak.

Senjapun semakin turun menyisakan semburat jingga dilangit, menambah kesan romantis yang tercipta. Jaejoong tersenyum senang kala matanya menangkap siluet matahari yang hendak kembali keperaduannya. Sudah lama ia tak melihat sunset seperti ini, terlebih lagi ini dilihatnya bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Indahnya~"

"Neomu yeoppo." gumam Yunho menyahut ucapan Jaejoong, bukan, jelas bukan pemandangan alam itu yang dipuji Yunho, melainkan pemandangan indah yang kini tersaji dihadapannya.

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya kesamping saat mendengar Yunho bergumam sesuatu, dan saat mata keduanya bertemu, tak terasa senyum tulus terlukis diwajah Jaejoong. Senyum tulus pertama yang ia tunjukkan kepada Yunho.

Ya, ia akui sekarang kalau ia sudah jatuh pada pesona seorang Jung Yunho. Dan ia bisa merasakan getaran aneh itu lagi saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Yunho.

Yunhopun melakukan hal yang sama, tersenyum lembut memandang Jaejoong. Perlahan diulurkannya tangannya menyentuh tangan Jaejoong, dan menggenggamnya menyalurkan perasaan yang ia punya. Seluruh hatinya sudah ia mantapkan ia berikan kepada Jaejoong.

Greettt

Suara decitan bianglala itu terdengar bersamaan dengan berhentinya bianglala itu bergerak, membawa YunJaeMin dipuncak paling atas dari bianglala itu. Bisa dilihat kini matahari yang sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam, dan menyisakan semburat jingga dan langit yang perlahan mulai berubah warna. Lampu-lampupun kini sudah menghiasi sebagian daerah yang sudah gelap, dan menghadirkan pemandangan indah tersendiri. Bisa dilihat juga bianglala itu yang bercahaya dengan lampu berwarna-warni menghiasinya. Benar-benar suasana yang sangat romatic, membuat Jaejoong dan Changmin terpesona dengan pemandangan itu.

Yunho perlahan menghembuskan nafasnya gugup, moment inilah yang ditunggunya. Moment dimana mereka berada dipuncak bianglala dengan langit yang sudah mulai gelap dan lampu-lampu yang menjadi penghiasnya. Perlahan Yunhopun berjongkok pelan dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie~" ucap Yunho pelan dan membuat Jaejoong menolehkan wajah kearahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho kini tengah berlutut dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah menunggu saat ini untuk bisa mengungkapkan semuanya. Tentang perasaanku dan tentang rasaku."

"..."

"Jaejoongie, saranghae."

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak cepat tatkala mendengar perkataan Yunho tadi. Matanya membulat sempurna dan tak terasa ia balik menggenggam tangan Yunho.

"Kau tahu bukan, kalau aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua. Dan aku ingin menjadi bagian dari kalian, aku ingin menjadi tempat kalian bersandar dan aku juga ingin menjadi pelindung bagi kalian."

"..."

"Joongie, jeongmal jeongmal saranghae. Kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku. Kau dan Changmin adalah tujuan hidupku, aku sangat yakin akan hal itu."

"Yun..Yunho-"

"Ssstthhh, biarkan aku menyelesaikannya dulu Joongie."

"..."

"Aku sangat ingin menjadi seseorang yang penting bagi kalian, karna kalian adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting untukku."

"..."

"Karna itu-"

Srettt

"Joongie, would you marry me? Be my wife and life together till the end?"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak cepat, kala menatap Yunho yang kini tengah berlutut dihadapannya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru merah. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Jaejoong hanya menatap nanar Yunho, namun tak dipungkiri hatinya sangat senang sekarang.

"Joongie, apa jawabanmu?" desak Yunho yang sudah tak sabar ingin mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Ia sangat yakin kalau Jaejoong juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Joongie~"

Jaejoong hanya menatap dalam mata Yunho, mencari kesungguhan didalamnya. Bukannya ia tak percaya dengan Yunho, namun kali ini ia ingin memastikan lagi sebelum mengambil keputusan. Keputusan kali ini sudah menyangkut masa depannya, tak hanya dirinya melainkan juga jagoan kecilnya yang kini juga tengah menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bahagia. Entah Changmin mengerti atau tidak, namun yang jelas raut wajahnya menunjukkan perasaan bahagia yang kentara.

"A..aku-" jawab Jaejoong terbata. Kembali ditatapnya Yunho yang tengah berharap-harap cemas menanti jawabannya. Sungguh, Yunho sudah merencanakan semua ini, dan ia sangat berharap rencananya ini berjalan sempurna dan mendapatkan hasil yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya menatap Changmin yang juga kini tengah menatap dirinya juga. Senyum mengembang diwajah bocah cilik itu saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Jaejoong. Hemm, nampaknya bocah cilik itu sedikit mengerti akan keadaan eomma dan appanya itu. Tak terasa Jaejoongpun tersenyum membalas senyuman Changmin, dan iapun sudah mantap dengan keputusannya.

_'Minie-ah, awalnya eomma melakukan ini untuk kebahagiaanmu chagy. Tapi ternyata, eomma juga bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan chagy. Dan eomma harap, keputusan ini benar untuk kita berdua'_

"Joongie~" desak Yunho lagi karna Jaejoong tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"..."

"..."

"Yes, yes i would Jung!"

Loading please

1

2

3

"Ja..jadi?"

"..."

"Kau menerimaku?" tanya Yunho setelah menyadari semuanya.

"Ne. Aku akan tagih kata-katamu itu Jung. Buat aku dan Minie menjadi hanya satu-satunya tujuan hidupmu." jawab Jaejoong lagi sambil memandang Yunho, dan senyum tulus terukir diwajahnya saat melihat wajah Yunho yang nampak sangat bahagia itu.

"Saranghae, Jaejoongie."

"Nado, saranghae."

Dan terucaplah kata itu dengan lancar dari mulut Jaejoong. Yunho merasa amat sangat bahagia sekarang, senyum bahagia tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Perlahan, dikeluarkannya cincin yang tadi disodorkannya pada Jaejoong. Dan setelahnya, meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menyematkan cincin itu dijari manis Jaejoong sebagia tanda pengikat hubungan mereka.

"Jeongmal saranghae." ucap Yunho lagi sambil mengecup sekilas tangan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong tersipu malu.

Kini pandangan Yunho beralih pada Changmin, ditatapnya bocah gembul itu yang sedari tadi tak berhenti tersenyum manis. Apakah Changmin kini bisa merasakan aura bahagia yang menguar diantara kedua orang tuanya?

"Changminie~" ucap Yunho dan perlahan menggenggam tangan bocah cilik itu.

"Ne appa." jawab Changmin tanpa melepas senyumnya.

"Izinkan appa untuk masuk kedalam kehidupan kalian, dan izinkan appa untuk membahagiakan kalian. Apa kau bersedia mengizinkan appa untuk itu semua?" tanya Yunho masih tetap menggenggam tangan Changmin. Changmin yang tak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan ucapan Yunho, hanya mengangguk semangat.

"Izinkan appa untuk hidup bersama kalian ne." lanjut Yunho dan perlahan mengusap sayang kepala Changmin.

"Ne appa."

"Kalau begitu-"

Srett

Yunho mengambil sebuah kotak lagi dari sakunya, dan menyodorkannya pada Changmin. "Bukalah." perintahnya dan segera Changmin menyambar kotak itu lalu membukanya.

"Woaaa," pekik Changmin girang saat melihat apa yang ada didalamnya. "Ini untuk Minie?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap Yunho.

"Ne. Kajja pakai." ucap Yunho dan membantu Changmin memakai sebuah kalung bermatakan sebuah cincin yang terdapat didalam kotak itu.

"Kalungnya baguc appa." pekik Changmin saat Yunho selesai memakaikannya kalung itu.

"Kalung itu, adalah tanda pengikat kita. Lihat, appa dan eomma juga memakainya." kata Yunho sambil menunjukkan cincin dijarinya dan jari Jaejoong.

"Jinja? Waa. Kelen." pekik Changmin girang.

"Ini adalah tanda pengikat kita, dan tanda kalau sekarang kita adalah sebuah kekuarga." kata Yunho yang rupanya tak hanya melamar Jaejoong sebagai pendampingnya, ia juga 'melamar' Changmin dan meminta supaya ia bisa masuk ke dalam kehidupan bocah cilik itu.

"Dan ada satu kejutan lagi." kata Yunho sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Sekarang." ucapnya lantang dan seketika dari arah barat, muncul sebuah letusan dan diakhiri dengan ledakan menggema diudara. Bisa dilihat kini langit yang awalnya gelap perlahan berubah warna seiring dengan bunyi ledakan itu.

"Huwaa, kelen~" pekik Changmin girang saat matanya menangkap warna-warni hanabi (kembang api) yang menyinari langit malam. Matanya berbinar senang saat melihat hanabi itu meluncur dengan indahnya dari bawah dan segera meledak menciptakan harmoni warna-warni yang indah.

Yunho tak bisa mengungkapkan kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Diterima oleh orang yang sangat kau cintai dan bisa terus melihatnya tersenyum bahagia, sungguh hal inilah yang begitu diinginkan Yunho.

Kini Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong yang tengah asik memandang hanabi itu bersama Changmin. Mengagumi keindahan alami yang dipancarkan oleh Jaejoong. Perlahan senyum mengembang diwajahnya dan dengan perlahan disentuhnya tangan Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho.

"Saranghae." ucapnya pelan dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa terpaku mendengar suara Yunho yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Semakin dekat jarak keduanya, dan Jaejoongpun sudah bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho yang mengenai wajahnya. Perlahan dipejamkannya matanya bersamaan dengan aroma mint segera tercium olehnya. Dan detik berikutnya, ia bisa merasakan benda kenyal yang menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

Dilatari warna-warni hanabi yang tak pernah berhenti menghiasi langit, Yunho membagi rasa cintanya pada Jaejoong dalam ciuman lembut. Tak ada nafsu lebih didalamnya, hanya saling menempel dan menyatukan perasaan cinta keduanya. Jaejoong sudah tak ragu lagi dengan hatinya, karna sekarang ia sudah yakin sepenuhnya kalau Yunho adalah orang yang baik untuk dirinya dan Changmin.

"Nado saranghae." ucap Jaejoong setelah tautan keduanya terlepas. Kembali mereka menikmati sajian hanabi dihadapan mereka, dengan tangan yang saling terkait satu sama lain.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

YunJaeMin kini tengah berjalan pelan keluar dari taman bermain. Senyum bahagia terljhat jelas diwajah ketiganya. Nampak kini Changmin berjalan riang diantara kedua orangtuanya, dengan tangan yang digandeng erat oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Apa itu semua kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Jaejoong setelah sekian lama mereka tak bersuara.

Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong dan setelahnya tersenyum penuh arti. "Ne, dan juga bantuan dari dongsaengmu."

"Junsu?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Ne, ia dan Yoochun, hanabi." jawab Yunho dan diakhiri dengan senyum manis.

"Appa. Apa setelah ini kita bica tinggal belcama?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba. Segera saja itu membuat Yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Coalnya appa dan eomma Kyunie juga tinggal belcama. Kata congcaenim, kalo kelualga itu haluc tinggal catu lumah appa." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum memamerkan deret giginya.

"Ne, tentu appa akan tinggal bersama kalian. Tapi itu nanti ne, setelah appa dan eomma menikah." jawab Yunho sambil mengusap sayang kepala Changmin.

"Hum? Menikah? Ya cudah, appa dan eomma cepet-cepet nikah. Bial kita bica tinggal baleng." jawab Changmin dan seketika membuat Jaejoong melototkan matanya kaget.

"Aigoo Minie, menikah tak semudah itu chagy. Banyak yang harus dipersiapkan dan lagi-" Jaejoong segera menghentikan kalimatnya ketika sebuah pikiran melintas diotaknya.

"Harus ada restu orang tua." jawab Jaejoong lemah namun masih bisa didengar oleh Yunho.

Yunho langsung menoleh kearah Jaejoong dan menatap Jaejoong yang menunduk. Ia yakin itu semua ada hubungannya dengan lirihan suara Jaejoong tadi.

"Ne, Minie. Menikah itu tak semudah yang kau pikirkan, harus banyak persiapan yang dilakukan. Tapi appa berjanji, secepatnya appa akan mewujudkan itu. Kau harus percaya pada appa ne." kata Yunho menatap Changmin.

"Umm, ne appa." jawab Changmin dan tersenyum pada Yunho.

"Dan kau Joongie, kau juga harus percaya padaku. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik. Mideoyo." ucap Yunho lagi dan kini menatap dalam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong balas menatap dalam mata Yunho, mencari kesungguhan disana. Dan ia menemukannya. Seketika perasaan ragunya terhapus dan percaya kalau Yunho pasti bisa mengatasinya.

"Ja, hari semakin gelap. Kajja kita pulang."

"Ne~" jawab Jaejoong dan Changmin bersamaan, lalu setelahnya mereka berjalan riang menuju parkiran dengan senyum yang mengembang.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Keesokan paginya

Pagi yang cerah mengawali seluruh aktivitas dikediaman keluarga Jung. Nampak semua anggota keluarga tengah berkumpul diruang makan menikmati sarapan yang sudah tersedia. Pemandangan yang sangat jarang terjadi mengingat kesibukan Mr. dan Mrs. Jung yang tak sepenuhnya selalu berada di Korea.

Kini tiga orang namja dan satu orang yeoja tengah asik memakan sarapan masing-masing dengan diam tanpa suara. Karna memang begitulah aturan yang diterapkan dalam keluarga itu.

Trang

Suara sendok dan garpulah yang terdengar menggema diruang makan nan luas itu. Nampak salah satu dari tiga namja disana, selalu mengumbar senyum yang tak pernah pudar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa ada yang membuatmu bahagia, sampai kau selalu tersenyum begitu Yunho-ah?" terdengar suara berat milik kepala keluarga Jung menggema setelah mereka menyelesaikan sarapannya. Memang Mr. Jung sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan Yunho yang selalu tersenyum seperti orang tak waras.

"Ne abeoji. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku sangat bahagia." jawab Yunho dan lagi-lagi diakhiri dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Apa hal yang membuatmu sampai terlihat sebahagia itu Yunho-ah?" kali ini sang nyonya rumah, ikut ambil suara sambil menatap putra keduanya itu.

"Ne eomonim. Aku, sangat bahagia. Dan, aku juga mempunyai hal yang ingin kusampaikan pada abeoji dan juga eomonim." jawab Yunho dan perlahan menatap kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Ne, apa itu Yunho-ah?" tanya Mr. Jung dengan wibawa yang tegas namun berkharisma.

Yunho menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengutarakan maksudnya. Ia tak boleh mundur lagi, karna sekarang sudah waktu yang tepat. Perlahan diangkatnya wajahnya yang tadinya tertunduk, lalu menatap pelan mata sang hyung-Siwon-lalu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil mengetahui maksud dari dongsaengnya itu.

"Eomonim, abeoji-" ucap Yunho dan menatap orang tuanya bergantian. "Aku, ingin menikah."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Semua orang diruangan itu hanya diam mendengar penuturan Yunho, semua masih mencerna apa yang baru saja Yunho katakan.

"Aku ingin menikah abeoji, dan aku ingin meminta restu dari abeoji dan eomonim." lanjut Yunho lagi dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Siapa yeoja itu?" tanya Mr. Jung setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Yunho mengangkat sedikit wajahnya lalu memandang teduh Mr. Jung. "Ia adalah salah satu pegawai di kantor abeoji." jawab Yunho tanpa memberi tahu identitas Jaejoong.

Mendengar itu, Mr. Jung sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Pegawai dikantor? Setahunya, Yunho tak pernah sekalipun terlihat dekat dengan orang lain, keculai dengan asistennya yang bernama Dongwoon itu. Mr. Jung memang memantau perkembangan kedua anaknya, dan beliau tahu kalau selama ini Yunho selalu bersikap cuek terhadap bawahannya. Namun sekarang tiba-tiba ia mengatakan ingin menikah dengan salah satu pegawainya?

"Aku mohon, restuliah kami abeoji, aku sangat mencintainya." kata Yunho sambil memandang penuh harap ke Mr. Jung.

"Aku memberikan kebebasan padamu Yunno-ah, namun kau tahu bukan kalau Siwon belum menikah? Dan aku tak ingin kau melangkahi hyungmu." kata Mr. Jung dengan tegas.

"Tapi abeoji-"

"Apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Siwon jika kau melangkahinya untuk menikah duluan?" lanjut Mr. Jung masih dengan suara yang tegas.

"..."

"Mian abeoji, abeoji tak perlu memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku. Aku sungguh ikhlas jika Yunho melangkahiku dan menikah lebih dulu. Karna aku ingin melihat Yunho bahagia abeoji." kata Siwon ikut memberikan pendapatnya. Bagaimanapun ini menyangkut dirinya, ia tak ingin kembali membuat Yunho merasa kecewa akan sikap abeojinya yang selalu menomorduakan Yunho.

"Tapi aku tak suka jika Yunho melangkahi hyungnya sendiri." jawab Mr. Jung nampak sedikit emosi. Ya emosi, ia sungguh tak ingin melihat Siwon dilangkahi oleh dongsaengnya sendiri. Itu membuat dirinya sedikit tak suka, entah kenapa namun ia sangat ingin agar Siwon tak dilangkahi Yunho.

"Abeoji, jika abeoji terus bersikap seperti ini, kasihan Yunho. Apa abeoji tak memikirkan perasaan Yunho juga? Jangan hanya memikirkan perasaanku saja abeoji, aku sungguh tak mempermasalahkan ia mau melangkahiku atau tidak. Kumohon abeoji, mengertilah."

"Kau tak mengerti Siwon-ah. Kau itu adalah anak tertua. Sudah seharusnya kaulah yang mendapatkan perhatian yang utama."

"Abeoji, Yunho juga anakmu abeoji, sudah seharusnya pula Yunho mendapatkan perhatian yang sebanding denganku. Jangan hanya karna aku anak pertama dikeluarga ini, sehingga kalian memperlaukanku berbeda dengan Yunho. Kalian tahu, abeoji, eomonim, apa kalian tahu selama ini secara sadar atau tidak kalian sudah menyakiti hati Yunho. Kalian selalu menomorduakan dirinya dan mengesampingkan keinginannya. Apa kalian pernah bertanya apa yang diinginkan Yunho, apa yang diharapkan olehnya? Apa kalian pernah sekali saja memikirkan tentang Yunho?"

"..."

"Kumohon abeoji, kali ini. Kali ini, kesampingkanlah fakta kalau aku adalah anak pertama dikeluarga ini. Biarkan Yunho menggapai kebahagiaannya. Sudah cukup selama ini ia hanya menjadi bayang-bayangku dimata kalian."

"Hyung-"

"Gwencanha Yunho-ah, mian selama ini hyung tak pernah bisa berbuat banyak. Tapi kali ini, hyung akan memastikan kau mendapat kebahagiaanmu itu Yunho-ah. Mideoyo."

"Ne hyung."

"Abeoji, pikirkanlah permintaanku tadi. Aku sungguh ikhlas jika Yunho mendahuluiku. Aku bahkan sangat senang jika ia benar-benar sudah mendapatkan pasangan hidupnya, aku turut bahagia."

"..."

"Abeoji-"

"Ne, arraseo." potong Mr. Jung cepat setelah mencerna semua perkataan Siwon. "Mian Yunho-ah. Abeoji benar-benar berfikiran sempit. Selama ini abeoji tak pernah tahu apa yang menjadi keinginanmu. Selalu membandingkan dirimu dengan hyungmu. Maafkan sikap abeoji dan eomonim selama ini."

"Anio abeoji, kalian adalah orang tua yang baik. Mian jika aku tak bisa membanggakan kalian." jawab Yunho sambil memandang Mr. Jung dalam.

"Cheonmayo. Maafkan kami juga Yunho-ah." kali ini Mrs. Jung tak bisa menyembunyikan keharuannya. Ya ia sadar sekarang, bahwa selama ini mereka lebih mementingkan Siwon diatas segalanya. Dan mereka tak sadar secara tak langsung mereka sudah menyakiti Yunho.

"Jadi abeoji merestuiku?" tanya Yunho dan berharap-harap cemas.

"Ne, bawalah calon istrimu kemari besok. Kami ingin mengenalnya." jawab Mr. Jung dan seketika membuat senyum mengembang diwajah Yunho yang tadinya sedikit mendung.

"Ne, arraseo abeoji. Gomawo, nanti saat makan siang, aku akan mengenalkannya pada abeoji dan eomonim." jawab Yunho mantap sambil menatap penuh rasa terima kasih ke bumonimnya.

"Gomawo hyung." ucapnya lagi dan kini berpaling kearah Siwon. Senyum mengembang diwajah Yunho saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Siwon.

_'Raihlah kebahagiaanmu Yunho. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu'_

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Aura bahagia terasa kuat menguar dari tubuh seorang namja dengan mata musang yang tajam. Jung Yunho-nama namja itu-kini tengah berada diperjalanan menuju rumah sang kekasih hati. Nampak aura bahagia itu terus menguar dari tubuhnya, dan tak lupa senyum manis yang selalu terpatri diwajah tampannya.

Hari ini ia akan membawa kabar yang membahagiakan untuk namja cantik pujaan hatinya itu. Ia sudah mengantongi restu dari orangtuanya untuk bisa meminang sang namja cantik. Namun satu hal yang dilupakan oleh cast utama kita ini. Ia lupa memberitahu kedua orangtuanya, kalau sang calon menantu adalah seorang namja dan terlebih sudah pernah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak.

"Joongie, Minie~" gumam Yunho disepanjang jalan. Eoh, nampaknya Yunho benar-benar merasa bahagia sekarang. Perjuangannya selama ini ternyata membuahkan hasil sesuai dengan harapannya.

Tak terasa sepuluh menit diperjalanan, kini ia sudah sampai dikawasan apartement Bolero. Segera ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan setelahnya bergegas masuk lift menuju lantai 5 tempat pujaan hati tinggal.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan mengantar Yunho ke lantai 5 tempat Jaejoong tinggal. Dilangkahkannya riang kakinya menuju kamar no 507 dan saat ingin memencet bel, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Yunho hyung?"

Yunho segera menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, dan menemukan seorang namja berdiri diseberangnya. "Dujun-ah!" teriak Yunho saat menyadari siapa namja itu.

"Ternyata benar kau hyung, sedang apa disini?" tanya Dujun dan berjalan pelan mendekat kearah Yunho.

"Ah itu-"

"Ah, karna hyung sudah disini, kajja main ke kamarku. Bukankah dulu hyung tak jadi main kesini?" kata Dujun cepat memotong ucapan Yunho. "Tak ada penolakan hyung." lanjut Dujun dan tanpa aba-aba menarik Yunho, menyeretnya masuk ke kamar apartementnya.

Well, setidaknya Yunho harus menuruti keinginan Dujun kali ini. Karna bukankah secara tak langsung, Dujunlah yang membuat dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Changmin?

.

.

Sementara Yunho yang tengah diseret paksa oleh Dujun, kini seorang namja cilik yang kita ketahui bermama Kim Changmin tengah duduk gelisah dimeja makan. Nampak wajah bulatnya sedikit ditekuk dan bibirnya maju beberapa centi.

"Huh, appa lama!" gumamnya dan sesekali melihat kearah pintu depan apartementnya.

"Changminie, waeyo? Kenapa sedari tadi kau melihat ke arah pintu terus eoh?" tanya Junsu yang sedari tadi heran melihat tingkah Changmin itu.

"Huh. Minie lapel, appa lama!" adunya pada Junsu dan kembali menekuk wajahnya.

"Aigoo, jadi kau menunggu appamu eoh? Ckckck, apa kau sangat merindukannya?" tanya Junsu sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Changmin.

"Minie, Su-ie kenapa belum sarapan?" tanya Jaejoong yang baru selesai mandi dan kini hanya mengenakan handuk sebatas pinggang yang mempertontonkan tubuh mulusnya. Ah, beruntungnya kau Jaejoong, tuan beruang belum tiba diapartementmu, kalau saja ia melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti itu, sudah bisa dipastikan keselamatanmu tak akan terjamin.

"Minie nunggu appa, eomma. Appa lama!" adu Changmin pada Jaejoong.

"Eoh? Jadi kau belum sarapan karna menunggu appa?" tanya Jaejoong yang entah sadar atau tidak memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan 'appa'.

"Ne, Minie mau makan baleng appa." jawab Changmin lagi sambil melirik-lirik makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Hemm, ya sudah kita tunggu sebentar lagi, siapa tahu appa masih dijalan ne. Sudah, eomma pakai baju dulu ne." jawab Jaejoong dan perlahan menuju kamar untuk mengganti pakaian.

Tak berapa lama, Jaejoong sudah rapi dengan kemeja baby pinknya, ditambah celana kain putih yang menambah manis penampilannya. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Yunho melihatnya nanti, ia tak akan bisa menahan keinginannya untuk melahap Jaejoong.

"Appa belum datang juga?" tanya Jaejoong setelah ikut bergabung dengan SuMin. Bisa dilihatnya meja makan itu yang hanya terisi oleh Junsu dan Changmin.

"Ne eomma, appa belum datang." jawab Changmin yang terlihat sudah sangat kelaparan. Ah, uri Minie manis sekali, ia begitu ingin makan bersama sang appa dan mengorbankan perutnya yang sudah keroncongan minta diisi.

"Ya sudah, kita sarapan saja. Eomma rasa appa tak bisa datang, mungkin terkena macet." jawab Jaejoong berusaha membuat Changmin ceria lagi. "Wae? Apa Minie tak mau makan?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Changmin tak mau menyentuh makanannya. Eoh? Sebegitunyakah Changmin ingin makan bersama sang appa?

"Minie mau makan cama appa." jawab Changmin dan menatap mata bulat sang eomma, eoh, bahkan kini Jaejoong bisa melihat mata Changmin yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Eomma~"

"Aigoo Minie, uljima. Eomma telpon appa ne. Nanti kita marahi appa karna terlambat datang. Cup cup, uljima." jawab Jaejoong segera saat melihat anaknya itu akan menangis. Tanpa pikir panjang segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi tuan beruang yang tak jelas kabarnya itu.

Tuut tuut tuut

"Yeoboseyo."

"Yak, dimana kau sekarang!" jawab Jaejoong cepat tanpa membalas ucapan Yunho, dan sedikit berteriak.

"Ouch, kenapa berteriak? Aku sedang berada di-"

"Jangan banyak alasan, cepat kesini. Minie tak mau makan jika tak ada kau bersamanya." jawab Jaejoong cepat memotong ucapan Yunho.

"Aku tak-"

"APPA~" Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara Changmin sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Ne Minie-ah, sebentar lagi appa sampai. Chakamaneyo."

"PALLIII!" teriak Changmin lagi dan setelahnya sambungan pun terputus.

"Kita tunggu appa ne, kau mau minum susu dulu?" tanya Jaejoong dan Changmin hanya menggeleng.

"Minie mau tunggu appa!" putusnya telak dan tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Sementara Junsu? Ah rupanya Junsu sedikit kesal karna acara sarapan mereka harus tertunda karna permintaan Changmin.

Ting tong

"Itu appa!" teriak Changmin girang saat mendengar suara bel pintu, segera saja ia berlari untuk membukakan pintu disusul Jaejoong dibelakangnya.

Ceklek

"APPA!"

Brukk

"Omo, Minie!"

"Appa lama! Minie kan lapel!" adu Changmin setelah berada digendongan Yunho.

"Mian, tadi appa kerumah teman appa sebentar. Mianhaeyo." kata Yunho dan mencium pelan pipi tembam Changmin.

"Pagi Joongie~" ucapnya lagi setelah mencium Changmin dan kini pandangannya beralih ke Jaejoong yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Cup~

"Kau semakin cantik dengan baju itu." kata Yunho setelah memberi morning kiss pada Jaejoong.

"Ck, jangan menggodaku. Cepat sarapan, setelah itu kita antar Minie sekolah." jawab Jaejoong cepat karna salah tingkah sehabis dikecup oleh Yunho.

"Ne appa, kajja makan~"

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Setelah sarapan bersama, kini YunJae pun bersiap mengantar Changmin sekolah. Changmin nampak sangat antusias kali ini, sedari tadi ia menyuruh Yunho untuk mengurusinya. Ia sedikit ingin balas dendam pada sang appa karna telat datang dan menyebabkan ia terlambat sarapan.

"Bukan yang ini appa, tapi yang gambal cupelmen." teriak Changmin kencang saat sang appa lagi-lagi salah mengambilkan dirinya buku.

"Astaga Minie, bahkan semua bukumu bergambar superman, jadi buku yang mana yang harus appa ambil?" geram Yunho frustasi karna Changmin sedari tadi terus menyalahkannya.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut? Suara kalian terdengar hingga diluar." jawab Jaejoong yang sudah selesai menyiapkan bekal makan bagi Changmin dan setelahnya masuk ke kamar guna melihat kegiatan dua namja beda usia itu.

"Aiss, aku pusing mengambilkan bukunya. Selalu ia menyalahkan apa yang ku ambil." adu Yunho pada Jaejoong dan berjalan pelan kearah Jaejoong. Ah, modus eoh tuan Jung?

"Ck, kau ini. Kau tahu, Minie hanya mengerjaimu. Sebenarnya semua buku itu sama saja, tak ada yang khusus dan kau boleh membawa yang mana saja. Karna semua itu buku yang sama." jawab Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya Yunho bisa diperdayai oleh anaknya.

"Yak, kau mengerjai appa eoh? Terima ini, appa tak akan memaafkanmu." teriak Yunho tiba-tiba dan segera menerjang Changmin dan mulai menggelitiki anak itu.

"Hihi, appa geli, geli. Hihihi, geli appa."

"Tak akan, appa masih marah!" jawab Yunho dan semakin mengencangkan kelitikannya.

Jaejoong hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat aksi ayah dan anak itu, daripada pusing lebih baik ia menyiapkan keperluan Changmin dan membiarkan dua namja itu masih bertarung diatas kasur.

.

.

Setelah aksi perang gelitik tadi, sekarang YunJaeMin sudah berada dimobil Yunho dalam perjalanan menuju playgrup tempat Changmin belajar. Nampak Changmin sedari tadi tertawa kencang saat Yunho mengeluarkan joke-joke yang bisa membuat balita itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Entah apa yang dibicarakan keduanya, namun itu menjadi pemandangan indah tersendiri bagi Jaejoong.

"Sudah sampai!" teriak Yunho saat mereka sudah sampai didepan gerbang playgrup, dan segera saja Changmin turun dan bersiap masuk kedalam.

"Eomma, appa, Minie macuk ne~" teriaknya girang dan tersenyum memamerkan deret gigi susunya.

"Ne, hati-hati ne chagy. Nanti eomma dan appa akan jemput. Jadi tunggu disini saja, arra?" kata Yunho dan mengusap pelan rambut Changmin.

"Ne appa." jawab Changmin mantap dan tersenyum manis.

"Selamat belajar." kata Jaejoong sambil berjongkok dan mengecup pipi Changmin.

Cup~

"Jangan nakal." ucap Yunho dan juga berjongkok guna mencium pipi Changmin.

Cup~

"Daa eomma, daa appa." teriak Changmin dan mulai berlari masuk kedalam kelas, sembari terus melambaikan tangannya menatap bumonimnya.

"Kajja, kita juga berangkat." kata Yunho saat Changmin sudah benar-benar masuk kedalam kelas.

"Ne."

Sementara didalam kelas, nampak kini Changmin sudah duduk manis di tempat duduknya sembari menunggu sang sahabat baik datang.

"Minie~" dan yang ditunggupun akhirnya datang.

"Kyunie~" sapa Changmin saat Kyuhyun-sang sahabat-sudah duduk disebelahnya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Minie kenapa cenyum-cenyum begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang heran melihat Changmin senyum-senyum sendiri begitu.

"Minie lagi cenang Kyunie." lapor Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Apa Minie habic ngelampok kulkas?" tanya Kyuhyun innoncent mengira sahabatnya itu senang karna berhasil mengambil semua makanan dirumahnya,

"Ani. Tapi Minie cenang kalna appa mau tinggal cama Minie." jawab Changmin ceria dengan aura bahagia disekitarnya.

"Eoh? Jadi celama ini appa Minie tinggalnya dimana dong?" tanya Kyuhyun tak paham dengan maksud sang sahabat.

"Molla. Minie gak tahu lumah appa dimana." jawab Changmin polos dan mengangkat bahunya. "Dan appa kacih Minie ini kemalin." lanjut Changmin sambil menarik kalung dengan liontin cincin yang sama dengan yang dikenakan oleh YunJae.

"Waaa, kelen~" pekik Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar saat melihat kalung Changmin itu, perlahan diangkatnya tangannya ingin menyentuh kalung itu, namun dengan cepat Changmin kembali memasukkan kalung itu kedalam bajunya.

"Kyunie gak boleh pegang, itu benda belhalga bagi Minie." jawab Changmin sok dewasa, entah ia mengerti atau tidak dengan apa yang dikatakannya itu.

"Huh pelit!" cibir Kyuhyun merasa tak senang dengan kelakuan Changmin. "Teluc?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi karna merasa Changmin belum selesai bercerita. Eoh, kau ternyata perhatian ne Kyuhyunie.

"Minie juga kemalin main ke taman belmain. Woaaa, Minie bica naik cemua maianan dicana. Kyunie pelnah kecana?" tanya Changmin antusias.

"Ani, Kyunie belum pelnah main kecana. Umma dan appa cibuk, Woonie jucci juga cibuk." jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit nada merajuk didalamnya.

"Hihi, gwencana Kyunie. Nanti kita kecana cama-cama ne kalo udah becal. Minie mau naik lolel coctel, coalnya kata eomma Minie boleh naik itu kalo Minie uda gede." kata Changmin menghibur Kyuhyun dan membuat janji untuk masa depan mereka.

"Ne, nanti kita naik cama-cama." jawab Kyuhyun lantang dan sudah kembali ceria. "Teluc Minie main apa lagi?"

"Minie naik biangalay becal~" pekik Changmin tanpa tahu kalau kata-kata salah, "Teluc teluc, waktu nyampe diatac, appa ngacih ini ke Minie dan eomma, teluc habic itu, wussss, ada kembang api meledak di atas." kata Changmin sambil memperagakan kembang api yang kemarin dilihatnya itu. Diposisikannya tangannya diatas meja dan setelahnya menaikkannya secara perlahan keatas lalu saat sudah berada diatas, iapun membuka jarinya sambil berteriak, "Duarr. Lalu langitnya jadi walna-walni." jelasnya girang dan tersenyum sangat amat cerah.

"Kelen, Kyunie jadi pengen liat."

"Hihi, kapan-kapan Minie culuh appa buat lagi ne, lalu kita liat baleng-baleng." jawab Changmin dan segera membuat Kyuhyun memekik girang.

"Yeyy, yeyy. Yakcoke!"

"Umm, yakcok."

Dan kembali, Changmin menceritakan pengalamannya kemarin bermain ditaman bermain. Dengan senyum yang selalu tercetak diwajahnya dan tak jarang sambil melompat bahagia. Membagi kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya itu kepada sang sahabat.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Setelah mengantar Changmin ke palygrupnya, kini Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berada diperjalanan menuju Jung corp. Nampak keduanya berbicara ringan dan sesekali terdengar tawa dari keduanya. Nampaknya hubungan mereka semakin hari semakin berjalan baik dan semakin bertambah hangat. Terbukti dengan Jaejoong yang lebih banyak tersenyum sekarang, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan awal mereka bertemu.

"Ah ya Joongie, siang nanti aku ingin mengajakmu kerumahku. Abeoji dan eomonim ingin mengenalmu." kata Yunho setelah cukup lama mereka bersenda gurau.

"Nde? Bertemu orangtuamu?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan kembali, dan Yunho hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Apa tak terlalu cepat?" tanya Jaejoong lirih.

"Ania, malah lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin membuatmu mengganti marga menjadi Jung." jawab Yunho asal dan mengundang dengusan dari Jaejoong.

"Huh!"

"Aku ingin kau mengenal orangtua ku dengan baik, dan aku juga akan mengajak Changmin bersama." jawab Yunho dan perlahan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Ia sangat yakin kalau namja cantiknya itu pasti tengah ragu. Yah, mengingat bagaimana keadaan dirinya yang seorang namja dan bahkan sudah memiliki anak.

"Mideoyo. Bumonimku sudah memberikan restu, dan mereka hanya ingin mengenal calon menantu mereka seperti apa." jelas Yunho mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"A..aku, aku takut Yunho-ah." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya dan balas menggenggam tangan Yunho.

"Tak perlu takut, karna apapun yang terjadi, akan kupastikan kalau kau tetap akan menjadi nyonya Jung!" putus Yunho mantap dan diakhiri dengan suara yang tegas. "Dan setelah itu, aku akan datang menemui orang tuamu dan memohon restu dari mereka." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum memandang Jaejoong yang juga menolehkan wajahnya mengahadap Yunho.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu. Aku tak pernah berbohong akan kata-kataku Joongie." jawab Yunho dan setelahnya iapun mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Jaejoong. Untung sekarang mereka berada ditrafict light.

Cup~

Yunhopun mencium pelan kening Jaejoong memberi kekuatan pada namja cantiknya itu. "Mideoyo." ucap Yunho dan mendapat anggukan percaya dari Jaejoong.

Chu~

Kali ini Yunho kembali mencium Jaejoong dibibirnya dan membuat Jaejoong seketika menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan Yunho yang seakan memberi tahu dirinya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, dan ia hanya perlu mempercayai Yunho, dan percaya pada kekuatan cinta mereka.

"Saranghae." ucap Yunho setelah tautan keduanya terlepas. Tersenyum memandang Jaejoong dan dibalas senyum tulus dari Jaejoong.

"Nado saranghae."

Dan Jaejoopun harus bersiap untuk menyiapkan mentalnya bertemu dengan keluarga Yunho. Menyiapkan yang terbaik dari dirinya dan berharap semua akan berjalan lancar sesuai dengan apa yang Yunho katakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END ?

.

.

.

TBC aja dehh :D

Oh great,, saya kembali dengan chap panjang again :D

Entah kenapa saya selalu membuat cerita FF ini selalu panjang disetiap chapternya.. Tapi rata-rata respond kalian semua suka ne dengan cerita yang panjang-panjang :)

Okehh, ini dia maksud seringai Yunho diakhir chap kemaren.. Hoho, rata-rata tebakan kalian benar semuanya.. Yeyy,, tepok tangan buat kalian ＼(^o^)／

Kemarin ada yang minta buat ChangKyu moment, uda saya buat ne. Dan untuk yang minta adanya pasangan untuk Siwon, sabar ne. Masih diusahain mendatangkan pasangannya :) ada yang nanya kenapa ga ada konflik, itu karena saya mau buat cerita yang ringan aja, jadi nggak terlalu banyak konflik. Ada yang nanya ini MPreg? Jelas dong, itu saya sudah jelaskan diawal ya :)

Bagaimana untuk Chap ini? Momentnya cukup maniskah? Part mana yang kalian suka? Kalo saya, paling suka waktu adegan gula kapas itu.. Yunho bener-bener modus dan Jaejoong yang kelewat polos dan ga ngerti modusnya Yunho. Hohoho,, Tapi semua part saya suka koo #secara saya yang nulis. Haha

Arigatou gozaimasu bagi kalian yang kemaren sudah nyempetin review di chap sebelumnya,, dan jangan lupa juga review lagi dichap ini ne~~ Big thank's buat :

**vampireyunjae , YunHolic , Vic89 , Iynfinity7 , Hana - Kara , nunoel31 , hanasukie , Yjboo , zhe , Junghyejung , SiDer Tobat , yoon HyunWoon , snowumochi , teukieangle , VoldMIN vs KYUtie , Lady Ze , bumkeyk , dhian930715ELF , Angle Muaffi , danactebh , Saltybear , Niiraa , BLUEFIRE0805 , CuteCat88 , Kjhwang , diya1013 , okoyunjae , PhantoMiRotiC , subarashihito , t , merry jung , RedXiah , chinderella cindy , Anik0405 , Casshipper Jung , Ai Rin Lee , meirah1111 , Kim RyeoSungHyun , princesssparkyu , magnaeris , kimberly lavenders , Ria , Ria , My beauty jeje , Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics , Changcimin , yoonjaepark**

Doumu arigatou untuk kata penyemangatnya. Semoga masih berkenan melanjutnya reviewnya dichap-chap depan.

Thanks juga bagi yang sempet follow, favorit cerita ini.. Saya semakin cinta dengan kalian :D dan untuk sider,, ayo dong ucapkan sesuatu buat saya,, supaya saya bisa mengenal kalian lebih dalam.. Supaya saya juga bisa tahu tanggapan kalian mengenai cerita ini..

Ja, minna san, review onegaishimasu ^^


End file.
